De nadie es la culpa
by Shizu Mizushima
Summary: Hay una chica nueva maga clase-S de Fairy tail, que quiere proteger a Lucy, después de la batalla de Tártaros, porque el gremio quiere matarla por eso abandona el gremio. Nadie sabe que Lucy esta embarazada.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola soy nueva, he leído mucho sobre Fairy tail una de mis parejas preferidas es nalu. Siempre pensé mucho sobre el cuento y quería escribir una historia muy interesante, bueno esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste y disfruten. Esta historia se trata de antes empezar el examen de mago clase-s

…..%%%%%...%%%%%%...

Capítulo 1

Después de la batalla de Edola, todo el gremio Fairy Tail festejaba por el regreso de Lisanna, el Maestro estaba pensando que alguien faltaba y Mira se dio cuenta y le pregunta:

-¿paso algo, Maestro?- preguntó. Mira miró al Maestro. Makarov miró a Mira y suspiró.

-Nada, me olvidé de alguien pero no se de quien era-dijo el maestro, Mira miró confundida, Gildarts se acercó a Makarov y le dijo:

-Maestro me doy cuenta que quedan pocos Magos de Clase-S solo con Erza y yo, ah recuerdo que Mira dejó de ser mago de clase-s-dijo Gildarts, Mira lo miró y le dijo:

-Ah pero puedo ser maga de clase-s de nuevo no, Maestro-dijo Mira con sonrisa mirando a Makarov, todo el mundo se quedó en shock y Mira miró a ellos con sonrisa y vuelve a ver a Makarov y se da cuenta que Makarov quedó quieto con los ojos vacíos y grita con miedo.

-ME ACORDÉ DE ALGO, ay no, esa persona va a matarme si se entera que me olvidé por completo-dijo el maestro con cara pálida y miedo, Erza se pregunta que quien era esa persona el maestro dice- Esa persona se unió a este gremio el año pasado y me dijo que no le dijera a nadie hasta que regresa de una misión peligrosa, esa persona se fue a la misión hace dos meses y dijo regresarán en un mes pero han pasado dos meses que se fue y no regresó por eso me olvidé de esa persona-dijo el maestro con miedo. Lucy se pregunta de qué clase es la misión- Bueno esa persona me pidió una misión más peligrosa como Gildarts fue la misión de 100 años y me sorprendí cuando me dijo eso, estaba a punto de decir que es imposible pero me interrumpió y me dijo "no te preocupes, no moriré tan fácilmente porque no soy humano, soy monstruo porque todo el mundo me decían monstruo cuando tenía 5 años, he visto las peleas y muertes son como el infierno" me miró con la sonrisa como que no tiene miedo y la dejé ir a su misión y le dije si regresan sana y salva le daré como mago de clase-s y esa persona aceptó fácilmente-dijo el maestro, todo el mundo quedó en shock hasta Gray dijo.

-Apuesto que va a fallar la misión, es imposible cumplir la misión y convertir los magos de clase-s- Natsu asintió de acuerdo con Gray.

-pero Maestro elegiste la misión más peligrosa de 100 años?-dijo Erza, Makarov miró a todo el mundo pensando si va decirle o no, el suspiró y decidió decirle a todos.

-La misión que le di es derrotar al demonio Cerbero quien fue creado por Zeref-dijo el Maestro.

-¿EHHHHHH?-dijo todo el mundo, Gray quedó en shock dijo en su pensamiento " _es imposible que alguien derrote al demonio igual a Deliora"_ _ **.**_ Pensó Gray con cara pálido y dijo con furia:

-Eso es imposible, un demonio igual al Deliora que nadie puede derrotar o matar, estoy seguro que esa persona está muerta-dijo Gray y Lucy miró preocupada y miró al Makarov y dijo.

-Maestro de que clase es esa persona?-Makarov vio a Lucy y dijo.

-Bueno es mujer tiene 18 años, ella odia a los pervertidos, también cuando alguien la interrumpe se enoja fácilmente y le encanta pelear y proteger las cosas importantes, le gusta demasiado la comida come sin fin y sin engordar. Es amable, muy divertida, se preocupa mucho, su pelo es castaño re largo hasta las piernas con trenzas y su cuerpo es demasiado sex…-una espada pasó por la garganta de Makarov y no pudo terminar de decir y una voz de alguien dijo:

-No vuelvas a decir esa palabra que me da asco, maldito viejo pervertido.

Continuara…..


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

.

.

Makarov con shock miró la espada y a la mujer con la sonrisa y todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido pensaron muchas cosas _"¿cómo llegó aquí? ni siquiera me di cuenta"_ o "apareció _de la nada"._ Erza se preparó a pelear con la espada y puso la espada en el cuello de la mujer misteriosa y dijo.

-Baja la espada y si no la bajas te matare-dijo Erza y la mujer miró a Erza con la misma sonrisa.

-No puedo porque le dije al Maestro que no piense en mi cuerpo mientras yo no estoy acá verdad Maestro? -Dijo la mujer-recuerdas que te dije que si piensas en mi cuerpo estarás muerto no? –preguntó ella a Maestro, el tragó la saliva y asintió. La mujer bajó la espada y la puso en la vaina en la espalda-Mira, me das algo de refresco tengo demasiada sed, no he tomado durante un mes-dijo ella, Mira asintió sorprendida " _como sabe mi nombre si nunca la conocí"_ pensó Mira y se fue a buscar la bebida y se la dio a ella- Gracias, y no te preocupes sé todo los nombres, puedo adivinar y leer la mente, tú eres Mirajane, la hermana mayor de Elfman y Lisanna. Tu magia es Take Over demonio. Ah también puedo ver el futuro y pasado como cuando te vi por primera vez, Mira-dijo la mujer. Mira vio y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Perdón, pero no sé cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, la mujer miró y tomando la bebida dijo.

-Mil disculpas no me presente antes, mi nombre es Seshiria pero llámame Seshi, Lucy la maga de espíritus estelares-dijo Seshi con cara linda y amable con sus ojos color marrones, Seshi llevaba un top de moda color azul y con pollera negra, su espada esta justo en su espalda, Lucy buscaba la marca de gremio y la encontró justo en su hombro derecho color rojo es el mismo que Natsu y se preocupó mirando el otro hombro izquierdo llevaba una venda hasta el codo- alguien quiere unirse al gremio, Daika ven preséntate tú mismo-dijo Seshi mirando abajo en su pierna, Daika vio a todo el mundo que está mirando en shock y Daika tímido agarró la pierna de Seshi, suspiró y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Daika a partir de hoy soy amigo de Seshi y compañero de trabajo de equipo de Seshi-dijo exceeds de color gris en todo el cuerpo pero con la punta de su cola negra.

-otro exceeds?-dijo todo el mundo y Maestro aceptó y dijo a Mira que ponga la marca al Daika y él estaba feliz y abrazó a Seshi.

-Ves? Te lo dije, él acepta fácilmente-dijo Seshi y Daika asintió y se fue con Mira para poner la marca.

-Seshi veo que regresaste sana y salva y como te fue en la misión?-dijo Maestro.

-yo no creo que cumplió la misión es imposible derrotar al monstruo-dijo Gray.

-eh? Que misión? Monstruo?-dijo Seshi confundida todo el mundo como " _se olvidó la misión?"_

 _-_ Seshi, está hablando de demonio Cerbero que siempre dijiste que era debilucho-dijo Daika y se acercó a Seshi.

-ahh, te refieres a que lo derroté de un solo golpe y murió? Sí, es debilucho-dijo Seshi calmada. Daika suspiró porque está acostumbrado " _como siempre, se olvida fácilmente" Pensó Daika_. Todo el mundo quedó en shock y pensaron " _UN SOLO GOLPE?"_

-DEJATE DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- Dijo Gray con cara de enojado y todo el mundo miró al Gray confundidos, Seshi miró a Gray-Es imposible que usted derrote a Cerbero como Deliora, no lo creo.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me crea sobre el incidente de mi pasado que todos me dicen que soy asesina o niña monstruosa desde tenía 5 años pero el único que me creyó es mi padre adoptivo y no se olviden que no soy humana por eso pude derrotar a Cerbero, pregúntale a Daika que él vio todo lo que pasó porque él vivía en el mismo pueblo donde me fui a la misión, las personas se burlaron, me decían que es imposible y que es la primera vez que ve una mujer aceptó la misión-dijo Seshi. Daika decidió contarle la historia.

Flashback:

Cuando Seshi llegó al pueblo y se dio cuenta que las personas tenían los ojos vacíos y aburridos, el pueblo se veía casi destruido, Seshi decidió preguntarle donde está el jefe del pueblo y las personas la ignoraron sin decirle una palabra. Seshi estaba a punto de gritar pero alguien interrumpió.

-yo soy el alcalde de este pueblo, querías algo?-dijo el viejo re bajito. Seshi se confundió por la altura, es más pequeño que Makarov.

-no quiero nada, solo he venido a…espera que era? Ah no me acuerdo…AH sí me acordé! He venido a matar al Monstruo Cerberero algo así, no me acuerdo el nombre y donde puedo encontrar a ese monstruo?-dijo Seshi con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo empezó a reír excepto el alcalde que quedó muy sorprendido.

-una mujer quiere derrotar a ese monstruo? Es imposible, eres la primera mujer que ha venido acá para derrotarlo. Muchos hombres que han venido para derrotarlo pero fue imposible algunos murieron o quedaron muy graves. Ese monstruo apareció acá hace 10 años y viene a este pueblo cada año a llevar gente a ese bosque- dijo una persona.

-Y? que tiene que ver con eso, no me interesa la historia de este pueblo, solo he venido a derrotar al monstruo así que dime donde esta y cuando va a aparecer?-dijo Seshi. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio como no creían ningunas de las palabra de Seshi-no vas a decirme?- dijo ella.

-mañana va a aparecer por la tarde-dijo una voz, Seshi buscó quien dijo eso y vio que era un niño como de 10 años con ojos vacíos y llenos de odio- No voy a permitir que usted derrote al demonio, soy el único que voy a derrotar al demonio-dijo el niño, Seshi se da cuenta que el niño estaba lleno de venganza y recordaba su pasado porque tenía la misma que ese niño y suspiró porque ella odia recordar su pasado y le dolía mucho.

-mi niño, ya te dije que es imposible que tu derrotes al demonio, solo tenes 10 años y te falta aprender la magia- dijo el alcalde preocupado.

-no me importa! Mis padres fueron asesinados por ese demonio, me vengare-dijo el niño. El alcalde lo ignoró y miró a Seshi dijo.

-Mis disculpas, es que es mi nieto sueña con matar a ese demonio cuando crezca le dije es imposible y no me escucha, tú eres maga de Fairy Tail? - dijo el alcalde. Seshi asintió y dijo que quería un descanso-claro, por supuesto ven a mi casa y prepárate para mañana- dijo el jefe con sonrisa y Seshi asintió y siguió al alcalde pero se detuvo y miró al niño y dijo.

-niño, no te preocupes tomare tu lugar y sacare tu odio-dijo Seshi con una sonrisa pero el niño miró enojado.

-no, gracias. Puedo matarlo yo- dijo el niño.

-di lo que quieras, nos vemos mañana.

Al día siguiente Seshi estiró las piernas, la espalda y los brazos para prepararse para la pelea y se dio cuenta que todo el mundo miraba mucho tiempo, Seshi suspiró.

-que tanto me miran?-pregunto Seshi.

-pues veo que estás bailando jaja-dijo un hombre burlándose.

-tú crees que estoy bailando antes de la pelea? Qué te parece que hagamos una apuesta?-dijo Seshi con una sonrisa malvada.

-apuesta? Pues nosotros vamos a ganar jaja. Aceptamos, dime cual es la apuesta?- pregunto la mujer.

-bien, si yo gano deben darme 100 platos de comida para mí y si yo pierdo hagan lo que quieran conmigo que te parece?-dijo Seshi con mucha confianza.

-bien, aceptamos tu apuesta-dijeron todos los del pueblo. Seshi se alejó.

-en serio vas a derrotar al demonio?-dijo el gato.

-vaya si es exceeds, así es voy a derrotar a ese demonio, cuál es tu nombre?-dijo ella.

-Daika-dijo él.

-me llamo Seshiria pero llámame Seshi, querías decirme algo no?-dijo ella, Daika asintió la cabeza.

-bueno si derrotas a ese demonio puedo ir contigo a la aventura? Siempre quise ir pero me da miedo ir solo.

-no, gracias. No suelo acompañar a alguien como tú, me gusta más ir sola, lo siento Daika y me dio gusto conocerte-Daika se sintió triste y Seshi lo vio. Ella se va a un lugar para comer pero se detuvo y miró hacia el bosque-ya viene-dijo ella, Daika miró a Seshi confundido y se sorprendió, ella corrió hacia una plaza muy grande y la siguió. Cuando llegó a la plaza Seshi observó al bosque, se dio la vuelta y miró que las personas la observaban.

-que están haciendo aquí? Lárguense es peligroso aquí-grito Seshi.

-estamos aquí para observarte-dijo el nieto del alcalde-si pierdes yo seré su oponente.

-mi niño te dije tú no eres rival para el Cerbero-dijo el alcalde.

-oigan, mejor lárguens….-no pudo terminar la frase de Seshi, ella sintió que algo se acercaba y se dio vuelta hacia el bosque y estaba a punto de ir hacia allá pero algo apareció justo frente de ella era demasiado grande más que Deliora, llevaba dos cuernos cada cabeza de Cerbero su cuerpo está completamente negro, tiene tres colas largas, Cerbero miró a Seshi.

-ese es el monstruo que voy a derrotar?

\- si ese es, es demasiado grande-dijo el alcalde.

-para mí no es demasiado grande. Los monstruos que yo conozco son más grandes que el Cerbero, no me preocupa nada-dijo Seshi tranquila y el demonio miró y gruño- déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Seshi la maga de Fairy Tail y tú eres Cerbe….-el Cerbero levantó la mano derecha y golpeó a Seshi y la mandó a volar hacia las casas que quedaron destruidas.

-ves? te lo dije es imposible- dijo el nieto del alcalde-ahora me toca- el niño se acercó al demonio-ven a mí-el demonio miró al niño y se acercó para aplastarlo.

-no lo hagas, idiota-dijo el alcalde. El niño vio la mano del demonio se acercó y se asustó sin mover las piernas.

-oye tu maldito demonio sin corazón-dijo una voz, el demonio se detuvo y miró a otro lado donde venía la voz pero no encuentra nada-aquí estoy, sabes que odio que alguien me interrumpa mientras estoy hablando-dijo Seshi que apareció justo en frente el demonio y levantó el puño derecho y golpeó la cara de Cerbero de izquierdo y lo mandó a volar hacia el bosque- misión cumplida y gané la apuesta-dijo Seshi con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia los demás que miraron en shock y miró hacia Daika que tenía una sonrisa porque ya encontró alguien poderosa y ella suspiró.

-no lo creo, estoy seguro que ese demonio se levantara y vendrá para acá-dijo el nieto de alcalde.

-pues, vamos a ver si viene-dijo ella-Daika si quieres ser mi compañero pues vamos-Daika se sorprendió y se acercó y abrazó a Seshi, le agradeció demasiado- si si si tranquilo hermanito-ella y el hablaban como más de 10 minutos y el monstruo no regresaba todavía. Seshi miró a los demás-y bien? El demonio vino o no?-los demás se fueron hacia el bosque a comprobar si estaba vivo o muerto el Cerbero. Encontraron el cuerpo del demonio estaba en el piso, el alcalde se acercó para ver la cara y se sorprendió.

-está muerto-dijo el alcalde sorprendido y se dio vuelta y miró a Seshi que estaba hablando con Daika justo al lado de su nieto mientras observaban-Seshi, quien eres tú?-Seshi detuvo la charla y miró al alcalde.

-pues, yo no soy humana, tengo mucha fuerza cuando me enojo demasiado puedo acabar con la vida de alguien, lo mismo pasó con Cerbero quien me interrumpió. Y además yo no nací en este mundo sino en otro. Mi mundo es más peligroso que este, hay personas más poderosos igual que yo.

-qué? Tú no eres de aquí? Por qué estás aquí?-dijo el nieto de alcalde.

-bueno, mi amigo nació acá y vive en mi mundo pero hemos venido aquí para buscar el hermano mayor de mi amigo que se creía que estaba muerto-dijo ella- ah, mi amigo tampoco es humano, yo era humana pero él me dio todos los poderes dentro de mi cuando era bebe y el me cuidó y me enseñaron muchas cosas.

-y como llegaste aquí?-pregunto Daika.

-pues puedo usar la magia para viajar a otro mundo y también puedo viajar al futuro y al pasado pero viajar al pasado es prohibido, si lo hago me castigaran. Hay tres castigos uno es que me quedare dormida hasta cuando me despierte, otro es que me bloquean el uso de la magia y el otro es el peor de todos, es cuando las cadenas entran dentro de mi cuerpo atadas a unas columnas que forman una barrera que no permiten a nadie tocarme o si lo hacen estarán heridos pero si pierdo demasiada sangre moriré aquí y mi cuerpo regresará a mi mundo, ahí me quedare viva pero no puedo volver aquí nunca más.

-pero como sobreviviste a que el demonio te mandó volar y estas sana?-volvió preguntar Daika.

-pues, gracias a mi amigo que está dentro de mi cuerpo por eso yo soy inmortal igual que mi amigo, tengo tres almas dentro mi cuerpo una se llama Dru, el alma de la espada, otro se llama Drugheel, el alma de los demonios y el ultimo es mi amigo que me dio los poderes pero no le diré el nombre porque nosotros cuatro hicimos un trato primero Dru quiere conocer el mundo, Drugheel quiere tomar mi cuerpo para matar personas y mi amigo me dijo que no le dijera a nadie su nombre. Y yo acepté estábamos todos de acuerdo con el trato. Le voy permitir a mi espada Dru que se transforme en un humano para conocer el mundo aunque sea ruidoso y le dejé a Drugheel que usara mi cuerpo pero sin que dañe a mis amigos y el aceptó el acuerdo. Eso es todo.

-whoa es increíble es la primera vez que he oído sobre eso-dijo Daika.

Un mes después Seshi y Daika decidieron volver al gremio.

-Seshi crees que el maestro va a aceptarme?-pregunto él.

-si claro él lo va a aceptar fácilmente. Bien, mejor vamos a caminar hacia al gremio-dijo ella.

-Eh? Por qué vamos a caminar? Si es lejos, vamos a demorar como un mes.

-porque si, vamos a caminar para charlar tu y yo para conocernos más no?.

-sí, tienes razón vamos!.

Seshi miró al pueblo antes de ir, se alegró de que todo volvió a la normalidad y se llenó de felicidad, miró a Daika con una sonrisa y empezaron a caminar hacia el gremio.

Fin Flashback:

Cuando Daika terminó la historia todo el mundo quedó sorprendido y Makarov se acercó.

-bueno a partir de ahora Seshi es una maga de Clase-S- anunció el maestro-festejemos!-todos gritaron y la felicitaron.

-yo paso. Quiero ir a descansar, mejor mañana festejamos estoy re cansada y quiero dormir, ah también tengo que mostrarle a Daika mi casa para que la conozca. Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana, Daika vamos!-dijo Seshi que iba hacia las puertas pero se detuvo y miró a Lucy- Lucy, es un placer conocerte me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo con una sonrisa, Lucy asintió y se fueron los dos. " _Lucy Heartfilia,_ le _prometí a tu madre que iba a cuidarte."_ Pensó Seshi.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Bueno esta historia habla sobre el pasado de Seshi y su amigo y no te preocupes en el próximo capítulo que es triste y trae una sorpresa estará nalu. Espero que les guste.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Unos días después, Makarov suspiró con alivio " _me alegro de que Seshi no se dio cuenta de que me había olvidado por completo de ella"_ pensó él, tomó el sake y no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

-claro que me di cuenta, lo sabía desde que llegué aquí pero no me enojo para nada-dijo Seshi juntos con Daika y Lucy. Seshi, Daika y Lucy se convirtieron en amigos muy rápido. Makarov sintió escalofríos y los miró.

-desde cuando estaban aquí?-preguntó él.

-desde el principio, antes de que tú vinieras a tomar aquí-dijo Lucy.

-me aburro, quiero ir a la aventura con Seshi y Lucy-dijo Daika.

-entonces vamos a ir a una misión con Lucy, Daika?.

-SI VAMOS! Seshi, Lucy-dijo Daika muy feliz.

-espera un momento, Lucy es de mi equipo así que nosotros también vamos con ustedes-dijo Natsu juntos con Happy, Erza y Gray.

-bueno está bien pero ustedes solo nos acompañaran, entendieron?-dijo Seshi, el equipo de Natsu asintió. Seshi se fue a buscar la misión.

-Lucy, en serio quieres ir con ella a la misión?-dijo el hijo de Igneel.

-sí, quiero ir con ellos porque son mis nuevos amigos, por qué?.

-pues, no confió en ella porque es misteriosa-dijo Erza, Gray y Natsu asintieron. " _puedo oírlos, idiotas"_ pensó Seshi mientras buscaba la misión.

-eh? Pero ella es muy amable.

-chicos ya encontré una misión, se trata de derrotar a un gremio oscuro que siempre secuestra a las mujeres y los niños. Lucy, Daika están de acuerdo sobre eso?.

-si!-dijeron los dos.

-pues vamos.

Mientras en el tren Natsu estaba muy pálido porque sentía mareos, los chicos estaban acostumbrados pero Seshi miró confundida preguntó al Lucy.

-siempre se marea en los trenes?

-Sí, se marea siempre menos cuando Happy se lo lleva volando.

-ya veo-dijo Seshi-pero porque yo no me mareo? No entiendo-dijo en voz baja.

-eh? Dijiste algo Seshi?-pregunto semidesnudo.

-no, nada solo estoy confundida por algo y por cierto Gray ve a buscar tu maldita ropa, pervertido.

-ehhh? Desde cuándo?

-que gracioso jaja-dijo Daika observando a cada uno y miró a Seshi pero ella estaba distraída-pasó algo Seshi?-dijo él.

-No, nada solo estoy hablando con mis amigos dentro de mí-dijo ella y Daika asintió-bueno me voy a dormir un poco, llámame cuando lleguemos, okey?- los chicos asintieron. Unas horas más tarde, los equipos salieron y fueron a buscar el alcalde, pocos minutos más tarde ellos estaban justo en frente de su casa y Seshi golpeó la puerta y esperaron a que la abran. La puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos niños.

-necesitan algo?-preguntó el niño de pelo castaño.

-bueno nosotros queremos hablar con el alcalde-dijo Lucy

-ustedes vinieron a hablar con mi padre para derrotar al gremio?-preguntó otro niño mayor de pelo rubio. Los equipos asintieron-bueno entren- ellos entraron y esperaron a que viniera el alcalde- espérame voy a buscar a mi padre, mi hermano te llevará al comedor para hablar-el mayor se fue a buscar a su padre y ellos siguieron al niño hacia el comedor, él y los chicos se sentaron y esperaron pero Seshi se detuvo y miró un cubo de hierro.

-que hay dentro de ese cubo?

-ah, es veneno para matar a mini demonios que vienen a atacar por eso usamos eso-dijo el menor

-entiendo-dijo Seshi seguía mirando el cubo. El alcalde llegó y pidió disculpa por la demora y explicó sobre la misión. Seshi no escuchaba lo que dijo el señor y agarró el cubo para comerlo. Nadie se dio cuenta de Seshi, el alcalde dijo que tenía que hacer muchas cosas, se disculpó y se fue.

-papá está actuando raro desde hace tres días-dijo el niño mayor.

-raro? Cómo? -preguntó Erza.

-sí, papá siempre pasa tiempo con nosotros desde que mama fue secuestrada hace dos meses, papá siempre se preocupaba por nosotros y mama también pero desde hace tres días que papa nos ignora y se encierra en su cuarto, él ya se olvidó de mama- dijo el menor.

-ah, entiendo y dime cuando fue secuestrada tu madre?-pregunto Seshi, los dos niños dijeron que fue hace dos meses-okey, podes decirle a tu padre que venga para hablar una cosa?-los niños asintieron y lo fueron a buscar. Lucy pregunta si pasa algo-sí, lo veras-dijo Seshi quien observaba cada una de las fotos de ellos y vio la fecha que fue hace 2 años y agarró la foto para mostrarle al alcalde. Cuando el alcalde llegó y preguntó.

-querías decirme algo?.

-Sí, pero antes de eso, quiero preguntarte algo sobre tu esposa-dijo ella.

-Sí, que pasa con ella?.

-dime cuando fue secuestrada?.

-creo que fue hace 5 meses algo así-dijo el, los niños y el equipo de Natsu se sorprendieron y Seshi asintió y el señor sintió que la espada quedó en su cuello y miró a Seshi quien fue la que lo hizo-etto, que significa eso?-el tragó el saliva.

-pues, los niños me dijeron que su madre fue secuestrada hace dos meses y una pregunta más, esta foto de cuándo fue?-preguntó Seshi y le mostró la foto pero tapaba con dos dedos la fecha.

-fue hace como 4 años.

-bien, pero ahí dice fue hace dos años entonces, dime donde está el verdadero, maldito impostor

-juju, eres inteligente- el sopló magia hacia a ella. Seshi se sintió mareada y su espada se cayó al piso, se durmió y estaba a punto caer pero el hombre la agarró. Lucy y los demás se prepararon para pelear pero quedaron encerrados en una jaula por la magia una jaula juntos con los dos niños, Natsu trató de quemar la jaula pero no pudo-es inútil, la jaula está sellada no se puede usar la magia tal como lo planeó el jefe-dijo el alcalde falso y se transformó a su verdadera forma, su cara estaba llena de cicatrices.

-qué plan?-dijo el Gray.

-así es, nuestro plan es secuestrar a Seshi para sacar el monstruo que tiene dentro de ella para destruir este pueblo, hemos escuchado que ella derrotó al Cerbero y el jefe le pidió a la mujer que sabe mucho del pasado doloroso puede adivinar su debilidad por eso descubrimos la debilidad de Seshi.

-la debilidad?-preguntó Lucy, Daika sintió miedo cuando él habló sobre el monstruo, él ya sabe sobre eso porque Seshi le contó toda la historia de su pasado y era demasiado dolorosa, él estaba punto a llorar.

-sí, su debilidad es el hombre de lava quien destruyó la isla donde ella nació y unos años después mató a su hermano mayor adoptado, ella adoraba mucho a su hermano mayor, ella lo conoció cuando tenía 5 años y crecieron juntos.

-y como sabes tanto de ella?-Dijo Daika.

-te dije que la mujer sabe todo los dolores del pasado y descubre la debilidades.

-es mi madre-dijo el niño mayor, todo el mundo miró al niño confundido-mi madre usa la magia para adivinar algo y conocer sus debilidades.

-bueno vamos a nuestro gremio oscuro, el jefe nos espera- el grupo llegó y llevaron la jaula-Seshi, muy pronto va a salir el monstruo que tenes ahí dentro de tu cuerpo- dijo el hombre con cicatrices y la llevó hacia su bosque junto con el grupo. Cuando llegaron al gremio y dejaron la jaula, Lucy y lo demás miraron hacia el gremio: era gigante y había muchas mujeres y niños esclavos haciéndolos llevar la comida y limpiar, se veían muy cansados.

-que horrible me siento muy mal por ellos-dijo Lucy.

-tenemos que hacer algo, si no hacemos nada el monstruo va aparecer para atacar con furia-dijo Daika.

-Sabes eso?-pregunto Natsu.

-no, Seshi me contó todo sobre su pasado, es demasiado doloroso y su amigo quien le dio los poderes a ella, es el monstruo que ese hombre con cicatrices dijo, si ellos juegan con los sentimientos de ella, el estará furioso porque no le gusta verla sufrir con dolor y miedo-dijo Daika con miedo- el monstruo es demasiado grande.

-no podemos usar la magia y salir por culpa de la maldita jaula-dijo Gray.

-y donde esta Seshi?-preguntó Daika preocupado. Lucy buscó y la encontró.

-allí, está atada en un árbol pero esta redondeada por fuego, por qué?.

-es su debilidad-dijo Daika.

-Eh? El fuego es su debilidad? Pensé que la lava es su debilidad-dijo Erza confundida.

-sí, el fuego es su debilidad porque recuerda que su hermano usaba el fuego y le dolía mucho al ver el fuego- dijo el, Happy estaba a punto de preguntarle.

-bueno vamos a empezar?- dijo el jefe quien miró a Seshi que todavía estaba durmiendo y miró al hombre con cicatrices-buen trabajo amigo funcionó tal como lo planeamos. Bueno chicos prepárense para sacar el monstruo que tiene dentro esa niña-el jefe tocó la cabeza de Seshi para despertarla y se alejó y mientras observaban a Seshi quien abrió los ojos y miró para todos lados pero se detuvo y miró a sus amigos que estaban en su jaula y a punto de ayudarle pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atada y estaba a punto de romperla hasta que vio el fuego y quedó en shock, seguía mirando el fuego con ojos con dolor, tristeza y vacíos.

-ay no, ya empezó-dijo Daika, oyeron el gruñido que venía detrás de Seshi pero no se veía nada porque estaba todo oscuro por los árboles , se oían las ramas rompiéndose y un ojo verde grande se abrió y observó a la gente, la quedó mirando y se cerró de nuevo. Las personas nos observaron y esperaban lo que nos iba a pasar después, Daika y los demás miraban con miedo y apareció humo por todas partes, la gente no podía ver nada pero vieron una criatura enorme que apareció detrás de Seshi, se levantó abrió los ojos y nos miraba desde arriba, el humo empezó a desaparecer y se veían dos garras grandes las cuales apoyó en el piso donde estaba Seshi que estaba protegiendo a los demás. Los brazos y las garras del monstruo parecían escamas de color gris y una cola muy larga con la punta de color negro, la cabeza tenía cuatro cuernos negros, muchos colmillos en su boca, su cuerpo era de color gris, el monstruo se levantó con las cuatro alas y bajó para que el humo desaparezca, las alas grises tenían dibujadas líneas de color azul. Todo el mundo se sorprendió y se veía como…

-UN DRAGON?-gritaron todos, Natsu se sorprendió mucho. El dragón respiró y sopló con el humo en su nariz, su cara se veía muy enojada, rugió muy fuerte por lo que todos se taparon los oídos y miró hacia el gremio mientras los esclavos huían asustados. El dragón abrió la boca y salió una luz, escupió hacia el gremio y lo destruyó. Estaba a punto de atacar a los demás pero se detuvo cuando se escuchó una voz que dijo.

-Dragueel, no mates a mis amigos que están en la jaula-dijo Seshi con voz débil observando al dragón que asintió, ella suspiró y se durmió.

-Dragueel?-preguntó el jefe- He oído ese nombre por alguna parte pero no sé dónde- susurró el jefe.

-así es, mi nombre es Dragueel, el dragón de los elementos y el primer alma del dragón-dijo él.

-Dragueel? Suena como el apellido de Natsu-dijo Lucy. Natsu asintió con acuerdo

-es la primera vez que veo un dragón real-dijo Erza.

-los elementos?, Dragueel? Espera, no, es imposible el debería estar muerto hace mucho tiempo según me dijeron, había un héroe de los elementos que no era humano, su nombre era Dragueel pero es imposible que sea un dragón-dijo el jefe sorprendido.

-Sí, soy yo pero yo era el héroe de los elementos, ahora soy el dragón de los elementos porque los héroes no existen-dijo el dragón-y todo el mundo creyó que estaba muerto hace tiempo pero gracias a la madre de Seshi que me salvó la vida y me llevó a su mundo en donde viví fue que conocí a Seshi-dijo él. Agarró al jefe y lo levantó justo en frente a su cara, lo comió y lo tragó y las personas se asustaron y huyeron. El dragón suspiró miró la jaula y la arrancó-están bien?.

-si estamos bien-dijo Daika.

-pues dime vuestros nombres-dijo el dragón que sacó la cadena de Seshi y se sentó con los codos apoyados en el piso observando a los chicos. Seshi seguía durmiendo y estaba justo apoyándose en el brazo derecho de Dragueel y los chicos se sentaron para hablar mucho y preguntar.

-yo soy Lucy Heartfilia.

-Erza Scarlet.

-Gray Fullbuster.

-Happy.

-Daika.

-Natsu Dragneel.

-tu eres el hijo de Igneel no?-dijo Dragueel con una sonrisa.

-sabes de Igneel? Sabes dónde está? El desapareció el 7 de julio de X777.

-lo siento yo no sé nada sobre eso, Igneel es mi hermano mayor pero no biológico sino mi hermano adoptivo. Siempre pensé que los dragones ya habían muerto y que ya no existían y pensé que yo era el único dragón, no, nosotros dos-dijo el dragón.

-eres hermano de Igneel? Él no me dijo nada sobre eso.

-bueno él no te dijo porque pensó que yo estaba muerto y por mi odio hacia los humanos pero mi odio hacia los humano se desvaneció gracias a Luna, la madre de Seshi, ella fue quien me sacó el odio y me sorprendió que ella sea reina de una isla y también que salvan muchos criminales heridos y pocos años después ella se enamoró del hombre más criminal del mundo y unas semanas después dejó la isla porque si los cazadores de criminales descubren esa isla la van a destruir y matar a todos. Una semana después se enteró que está embarazada y unos meses después nacieron Seshi y su hermanoquese llama Yuki

-tiene un hermano biológico?-pregunto Erza.

-lo era.

-lo sentimos.

-no pasa nada.

-espera, dijiste que pensaste que eres el único dragón pero después dijiste dos, eso significa hay otro dragón?-pregunto Lucy.

-hay otro dragón que nunca he visto, quien trató de matarme. Estoy seguro que Seshi te dijo que nació en otro mundo y que yo nací aquí verdad?-los chicos asintieron-bueno, en otro mundo son diferente los tiempos.

-diferentes los tiempos? No entiendo-dijo Gray.

-bueno como lo explico? Cuando me fui al mundo de Seshi y viví durante 20 años, Seshi tuvo una visión del futuro, vio el dragón rojo luchando con otro dragón quien casi me mata hace 20 años y también habló con Natsu que nunca había oído ese nombre ni sabía quién era, ella me dijo que su nombre es Igneel y eso me sorprendió pensé que era imposible y la visión de Seshi dice la verdad, nunca falla y también cuando ve algo horrible en el futuro no se lo puede cambiar. Cuando vio a su hermano adoptivo al morirse, juró evitar la muerte pero nunca pasó y el murió de la misma manera que Seshi vio en la visión. Decidimos buscar a mi hermano y vinimos aquí. El año pasado llegamos aquí y Seshi se fijó que día es, el día era 1 de julio de X783 y me sorprendió que habían pasado 400 años desde el día que el dragón trató de matarme.

-ahora entiendo que son diferentes los tiempos-dijo Gray.

-te contare todo la historia de Seshi.

-hace 20 años, no, hace 400 años, yo era el rey de dragones…

Flashback:

-bueno, Igneel me voy a investigar una cosa es algo misterioso de ese lugar-dijo el rey de dragones.

-pero quien cuidara acá?.

-pues, tu, porque tú eres mi hermano mayor y eres el único en el que puedo confiar.

-gracias Dragui.

-no me llames así! Olvídalo, me voy, nos vemos en unos años y cuídate. Dragones, me tengo que ir Igneel te cuidara y protegerá-dijo el rey-no hagan estupideces ni enseñen a los humanos magia de dragón slayer, entendieron?-los dragones asintieron y Dragueel se levantó y voló.

Unos años después el rey dragón tenía un mal presentimiento y decidió volver, cuando llegó, vio que estaba lleno de humo, fuego, destruido, Dragueel se preocupó.

-que mierda pasó aquí? Igneel dónde estás?-gritó el rey dragón furioso y sintió a alguien detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y vio un dragón negro muy raro que nunca había visto y lo atacó rápidamente, el rey no pudo hacer un contraataque, fue gravemente herido y estaba sorprendido de que su herida no se cura porque las heridas de Dragueel siempre se curan rápidamente. _"es mi fin?_ Pensó Dragueel y vio que el dragón negro se fue volando lejos y cerró los ojos. Al día siguiente Dragueel se despertó por el olor a comida, levantó la cabeza y vio la playa en frente.

-estoy en el cielo? estoy muerto? Sí, estoy muerto, siento la paz-dijo Dragueel tranquilo.

-juju, no estás muerto, me sorprende que el dragón pueda hablar en otro mundo, en este mundo no existían los dragones y no hablaban. He oído la leyenda de dragones que hace mucho existían y que solo rugían-dijo una voz de mujer que observó al dragón.

-quien eres tú? Y dónde estoy? No estoy muerto?.

-mi nombre es Luna, la reina de esta isla, tu estas a salvo en mi mundo. Cuando viajé al otro mundo y llegué allí, encontré que estabas bastante herido y te curé de mis poderes y decidí traerte aquí a salvo-explicó Luna que llevaba un vestido largo blanco, su pelo castaño largo hasta su cintura y sus ojos marrones con una linda sonrisa.

-me salvaste? Por qué? No tenes miedo de mí?.

\- porque lo hice, siempre salvo a los criminales y no tengo miedo de ti porque siempre quise ver al dragón real y esta isla también quiso conocerla el dragón de verdad.

-yo no soy criminal-dijo Dragueel sorprendido porque fue la primera vez que esta mujer lo dijo. _"Que rara esa mujer"_ pensó el dragón- bueno gracias por salvarme, tengo que volver mi mundo.

-eh? Pero todos los dragones están muertos, eres el único sobreviviente, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-eh? Yo soy el único? Ay no, Igneel…-dijo el con tristeza.

-Igneel?

-Mi hermano mayor.

-ah lo siento mucho, pero puedes quedarte conmigo, no estarás solo.

-no, gracias. Sabes que odio a los humanos.

-pues, que vas a hacer? Volver a tu mundo si no hay nadie.

-okey me quedare aquí y si no me gusta me voy a volver.

-ellos te van a encantar y son amables, serás el guardián de mi castillo y te va a gustar.

-E-espe- guardián de tu castillo? Como un cuento de hadas? No existe - miró a Luna con horror.

-si existe, es lindo como el dragón se enamora de la princesa y la princesa se enamora del dragón guardián- dijo ella con imaginación.

-no voy a enamorarte-dijo el, se levantó y caminó hacia al mar para tomarlo.

-eh? Yo soy la reina y me enamoré del hombre más criminal y peligroso del mundo y estoy embarazada de el hace dos meses, cuando él dejó esta isla para protegerme, una semana después me enteré que estaba embarazada , me puse muy feliz y esperare a que el regrese para contarle-dijo Luna con muy feliz, Dragueel escupió y miró a Luna sorprendido-que?.

-no, nada solo me sorprendí mucho.

-pues, es mi hija quien va a enamorarte a ti.

-tu bebe es nena?

-sí, estoy segura que es nena.

-qué pasa si es varón? Si es varón te arruina tu vida.

\- es nena, puedo sentirlo y es broma de del enamoramiento porque no voy a permitir que mi hija te enamore.

-si si si claro y muéstrame esta isla y háblame de tus poderes.

-Okey, pero primero hablare con usted y después te muestro la isla y la gente. Pues tengo muchos poderes, primero te muestro mi espada que no es normal, es demasiado poderosa, se llama Dru, el alma de la espada, cuando alguien toca mi espada puede morirse porque la espada me pertenece pero decidí que cuando mi hija nazca yo le daré mi espada a ella para pelear cuando crezca.

-Eh? Pero sabes cómo hacer?

-si claro yo construí la espada y le di el alma dentro de la espada.

-pero donde sacaste el alma?

-bueno, Dru era el humano y murió pero yo no quería porque era mi hermano menor, decidí salvar la vida, que está prohibido hacerlo. Hay dos cosas prohibidas de hacer una es resucitar a los muertos y la otra es viajar al pasado.

-pero, usaste eso, que paso?

-me castigó. Hay tres castigos, uno es que me quedare dormida hasta cuando me despierte, otro es que me bloquean el uso de la magia y el otro es el peor de todos, es cuando las cadenas entran dentro de mi cuerpo atadas a unas columnas que forman una barrera que no permiten a nadie tocarme o si lo hacen estarán heridos pero si pierdo demasiada sangre moriré.

-y cuál es tu castigo?

-el tercero. Es demasiado doloroso.

-eh? Pero como sobreviviste?

-pues gracias a mi amante, me acuerdo que él me dijo cuando estaba en la barrera un día que me amaba mucho, la barrera se rompió y me desperté. Pero cuando estaba buscando si mi hermano estaba vivo escuché la voz de mi hermano que venía a mi espada que construí y lloré porque no funcionó pero él me agradeció y estaba feliz de que pudo estar conmigo.

-ahora entiendo, pero esos solo son tus poderes?

-no, hay más, puedo viajar al futuro y viajar a otro mundo, puedo ver el futuro y pasado, puedo curar las heridas, solo esos.

-ahora entiendo, creo que he decidido algo.

-qué?

-voy a meterme al cuerpo de tu hija.

-Eh? Pero cómo?

-mi alma.

-no quiero que te mueras.

-no, quise decir que mi alma y el alma de tu hija se unen en un alma. Mis magias se quedarán en tu hija.

-pero tus magias?

-te dije que dos almas se unen y un alma se quedará, a ella le nacerá la nueva magia igual que a mí.

-ahora entiendo, tenes que explicar bien. Pero porque haces eso?

-no lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que quiero proteger a ti y a tu hija como una familia- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-gracias, amigo pero sabes cómo hacer?

-dime Dragueel, claro que sé cómo hacerlo porque yo soy el dragón de los elementos, puedo hacer lo que quiera y también puedo transformarme en humano-dijo el, Luna asintió y mostró la isla y la gente, Luna tenía razón sobre que la gente es muy amable que Dragueel nunca había visto. Unos meses después llegó el día que Seshi y Yuki nacieron.

-ves te dije es niño-dijo Dragueel en forma de humano, su pelo es gris y blanco largo hasta su cuello y es muy alto, con ojos verdes.

-no, tonto, nacieron los dos juntos, primero nació Seshi y después Yuki-dijo la reina.

\- quieres decir que Seshi ahora es la hermana mayor de Yuki, entonces tengo que meterme al cuerpo de Seshi.

Unos años después en el bosque donde Seshi tenía 5 años, aprendió a controlar la magia de Dragueel quien la está ensañando y la ayudó. Cuando Seshi tenía 3 años se despertaron sus poderes como su madre que se sorprendió porque a ella se le despertaron los poderes a los 8 años.

-estoy celoso porque no tengo los poderes y la magia, no es justo-dijo Yuki que observa a los dos entrenando.

-bueno, hijo, los hermanos mayores nacen primero y son quienes tienen los poderes-dijo su madre.

-eso quiere decir que a Seshi le nacen primero los poderes y después a mí?

-si-dijo ella,Yuki gritó muy feliz. Seshi se acordó de algo y se acercó a mama.

-mama, tuve una pesadilla-dijo Seshi

-no te preocupes, hija. Solo es un sueño.

-pero parece real-dijo ella preocupada, Luna y Dragueel se miraron preocupados porque ya saben que es una visión del futuro, Luna se niega a decirle que tiene poderes de ver el futuro porque no quiere ver a su hija con miedo y decidió decirle cuando Seshi tenga 10 años.

-y dime que viste?-pregunto su madre.

-Vi a toda la gente muriendo y las casas llenas de lava pero también vi que tú estabas muriendo frente a mis ojos.

-bueno, es solo un sueño y mucha gente también tiene pesadilla.

-en serio, mama?-mama asintió y los niños se fueron a jugar en su castillo.

-Luna, no creo que sea un sueño.

-si lo sé. Es una visión del futuro. Cuando muera, los cuidas a ellos por mí? Y le dirás la verdad sobre la visión.

-los cuidaré.

Unos días después Seshi está entrenando con la espada Dru en el bosque, Dragueel estaba dentro del cuerpo de ella, descansando y ella escuchó una explosión, miró de donde vino la explosión y puso la espada detrás de ella en su vaina, corrió hacia allá y vio al mar lleno de barcos de los cazadores de criminales lanzando con cañones hacia el pueblo y Seshi sintió el mismo miedo que en la pesadilla, se fue corriendo a buscar a su madre y a su hermano. Poco después llegó al pueblo y vio que estaba lleno de lava tal como ella soñó.

-vaya, veo una niña de cara muy idéntica a la reina Luna, eres la hija de la reina?-pregunto el hombre.

-sí, ella es mi madre sabes dónde está?

-estoy seguro que ella está muerta.

-no te creo-grito ella, se dio vuelta y se encontró a su hermano que estaba en el piso-Yuki!-gritó ella y se acercó a él pero se veía muy quemado su cuerpo y descubrió que estaba muerto-no, Yuki, mi hermanito, es imposible debe ser un sueño-dijo ella llorando.

-ah, no es este el que yo maté?.

-tú lo mataste?, no te perdonare-gritó ella llena de furia y odio, iba a agarrar la espada pero ese hombre apareció justo en frente a ella y levantó la mano derecha y se convirtió en lava y estaba a punto de matarla pero alguien la protegió, la lava chocó contra su pecho y se cayó al piso, el hombre se alejó un poco, Seshi miró quien la protegió, vio su cara y se sorprendió.

-mama….por qué?

-una madre siempre protege a sus hijos-dijo ella levantando la mano para tocar su mejilla.

-pero esa lava no me afecta y no moriré porque yo soy inmortal. Es mi culpa.

-hija, escúchame de nadie es la culpa y lo siento por mentirte.

-eh? De qué?

-sobre la pesadilla, era verdad.

\- De Que estás hablando? Estas diciendo que mi pesadilla es verdad?

-así es, pero no es una pesadilla sino que se llama visión del futuro, uno de tus poderes.

-por qué no me dijiste?

-porque no quería que tengas miedo, por favor ve hacia adelante y vive junto con Dragueel y Dru encuentre a tu padre, prométeme que no lo odies si? Y también no me gusta que tomes venganza, solo ve a conocer la aventura y a hacer amigos-Seshi asintió y lloró con demasiado dolor, la mano de Luna bajó al piso y murió con una sonrisa como sintiéndose orgullosa. Dentro del cuerpo de Seshi, Dragueel abrió los ojos y sintió la tristeza y dolor de Seshi y se puso furioso, rugió y Dru se sintió triste por su hermana.

-bueno te toca a ti, princesa-dijo el hombre de lava que observó que Seshi seguía llorando-eres ruidosa.

-MAMA, YUKI, CHICOS-grito Seshi con dolor, el hombre de lava corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo por sentir un gran temblor, vio hacia arriba, se sorprendió porque vio un dragón y rugió, Dragueel abrió la boca y escupió el fuego hacia los barcos de los cazadores y los mató a todos.

-de donde salió eso?-dijo el hombre de lava y miró a Seshi que está desmayada-acaso tú hiciste esto?

\- no te acerques a ella-dijo el dragón enojado que le pegó al hombre y la mandó a volar, agarró a Seshi y voló para alejar la isla entonces buscó la siguiente isla. Unos días después Seshi seguía llorando y Dragueel se sintió triste, ella dijo que quería quedarse sola y el dragón asintió y se desvaneció y Seshi sintió hambre y se fue a buscar la comida hacia el pueblo, cuando llegó buscó la comida pero se dio cuenta de que la gente los miraba y susurraba.

-es ella la que está en el cartel y fue quien destruyó la isla, alguien que llame al cazador-gritó una mujer asustada Seshi se asustó cuando dijo cazador y corrió hacia el bosque llorando apoyada en un árbol.

-tu eres hija de Luna?-dijo el hombre en frente de ella que llevaba la capucha. Seshi se asustó y se alejó- tranquila Seshi, yo conozco a tu madre hace unos años ella me salvó la vida y hace unos días ella me pidió que te cuide porque ella me confió a ti. Ven conmigo- Seshi asintió y le dio la mano para llevarla, el la llevó hacia el barco y navegó hacia la isla del hombre con capucha, observó a la niña que estaba durmiendo. Cuando llegaron a la isla se veía abandonada y desierta, toda la gente saludó y llegó al comedor-mi nombre es Raidon, el criminal más cruel del mundo, debes tener mucha hambre no?-Seshi asintió, Raidon llamó al cocinero para traer la comida- mi nombre significa dios del trueno, mis poderes son controlar el viento y rayos-unos minutos después trajeron la comida y Seshi comió mucho.

-dime Raidon, porque la gente me dice que yo destruí mi isla y me llaman monstruosa o niña monstruosa si no hice nada- dijo Seshi confundida, Raidon observó y agarró el cartel justo al lado de él, se lo mostró a ella y lo vio entonces se sorprendió- porque en ese cartel esta mi cara?

-es una recompensa nueva que fue hace unos días- dijo él.

-eh? Yo soy criminal? Pero yo no maté.

-si lo sé, te creo, eres igual a tu madre. A partir de ahora te cuidare y te entrenare para proteger tus preciados-dijo el con una sonrisa y Seshi asintió y ella conoció algunas personas pero se detuvo y miró al niño que parecía que tiene 8 años- oh Aki, terminaste el entrenamiento?- pregunto Raidon y Aki asintió y miró al Seshi-Aki, ella es Seshi, Seshi él es Aki a partir de ahora ustedes entrenaran juntos-los dos asintieron, Seshi descubrió que el poder de Aki es el fuego, se entrenaron, convirtieron en amigos y decidieron convertirla en hermanos y Raidon nos dijo que se veían como sus hijos, preguntó si puede ser el padre adoptivo, los niños asintieron y muy felices abrazaron al padre adoptivo.

Crecieron rápido Seshi nunca se sintió tan feliz en su vida, se enteró que Aki quiere salir a conocer la aventura él tiene 18 años, puede salir libremente y dijo que nos reencontrarán en el futuro, Seshi asintió ella tenía 15 años, faltan 3 años para encontrar a su hermano adoptivo. Cuando Seshi cumplió 17 años y se enteró que su hermano fue secuestrado iba a ejecutarlo, Seshi no quería eso y decidió ir a salvar pero una imagen apareció en su cabeza, vio que su hermano está en el suelo muerto, ella se asustó y se fue a salvarlo dejó a su padre atrás. Pudó salvar al hermano y pudó cambiar el futuro, estaba muy feliz pero otra vez el hombre de lava apareció justo frente a Seshi y Aki. Seshi se sorprendió porque pensó que estaba muerto, él dijo que no muere fácilmente porque su cuerpo está hecho de lava, trató de matarla a ella y ella se preparó para pelear pero alguien la empujó para atrás y vio que su hermano la protegió y murió. Seshi quedó en shock, recordaba a su madre y perdió el control mató al hombre de lava.

Fin flashback:

-que horrible-dijo Lucy, los chicos asintieron.

-sí, era demasiado doloroso, bueno tengo que meterme al cuerpo de Seshi porque si estoy afuera y alguien me mata, Seshi, Dru y Drugheel morirían y yo también o Seshi saldrá lastimada y no se puede curar mientras estoy afuera.

-espera como conoció a Drugheel?-preguntó Natsu.

\- nos conocimos el año pasado, alguien puso el demonio que no tiene corazón dentro de ella por suerte ella y el pudieron arreglarlo e hicieron un trato-dijo él, se despidió y se desvaneció. Seshi se despertó y pidió disculpas por dormir mucho, ellos las aceptaron y dijeron que hablaron con Dragueel y de su pasado. Seshi asintió y regresaron al gremio Fairy Tail.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando llegaron al gremio, Seshi se olvidó por completo de su espada Dru, los chicos le preguntaron si quiere volver allá de nuevo, Seshi se negó y levantó la mano derecha y esperaron 5 minutos, Lucy vio un brillo en el cielo que se dirigía para acá y descubrieron que era la espada Dru volando hacia Seshi que la agarró y la puso en la vaina.

-whoa, como lo hiciste?- dijo Lucy.

-bueno, Dru me pertenece?.

-me parece que es difícil de explicar no?-dijo Erza, Seshi asintió-bueno déjame decirte que nosotros pensamos que eres demasiado misteriosa y no confiamos en ti pero cuando Dragueel nos contó sobre tu terrible pasado y él nos dijo que eras buena de corazón, te preocupas, ayudas mucho, nos gustaría pedirte una disculpa por no confiar en ti.

-tranquila, no te preocupes, solo nos conocemos hace poco no?-dijo Seshi con una sonrisa, los chicos asintieron. Unos días después, los chicos se iban y volvían de las misiones.

-esto es raro, porque van y vuelven de la misión?-pregunto Lucy sentada en un bar junto con Seshi y Daika frente a Mira que limpiaba el vaso.

-lo veras pronto-dijo Mira.

-sé que se trata de eso pero es ridículo-dijo Seshi aburrida. El Maestro se acercó.

-Seshi ven a mi oficina ahora-dijo él. Seshi asintió y siguió al maestro hacia la oficina.

-Me pregunto si paso algo-dijo Daika.

En oficina.

-querías algo?-dijo ella y se sentó en una silla frente al maestro.

-si, quiero que tú también vayas a tenroujima para hacer el examen de clase-S-dijo él.

-eh? Para pelear y si uno de ellos me derrota pasa a ser mago clase-s?

-así es, pero tú vas a hacer difícil el examen que te parece?

-espera, para que uno de ellos pase el examen tienen que derrotarme?-dijo ella, el maestro asintió-pero es imposible, nadie me ha derrotado y no soy humana, así que, paso.

-déjame preguntarte alguien te golpeo alguna vez?

-si, pero solo los monstruos me han golpeado muchas veces.

\- pero un humano te golpeo?

-No.

-entonces, si uno de ellos te golpea se va a convertir en mago de clase-S.

-bueno, tengo que luchar no?

-si pero no te pongas seria.

-okey, acepto pero Daika va conmigo-dijo ella y el maestro asintió.

Unos días después el maestro anunció sobre el examen clase-S y también dijo que el examen final es muy difícil. Cuando llegaron a la isla tenroujima y pelearon pero el gremio oscuro grimoire heart interrumpió y Seshi se desmayó porque tuvo una visión terrible y se murmuró algo " _se acerca…. Acnologia"_ dijo ella, el maestro se sorprendió y tras la batalla final llego Acnologia y destruyó la isla y pasaron 7 años cuando la primera Mavis la salvó, regresaron al gremio fuera de Magnolia pero Seshi todavía no había despertado Lucy y los demás se preocuparon mucho, Daika dijo que no hay que preocuparse que siempre pasa eso cuando ve una visión horrible. Unos días después Seshi despertó y Daika y los demás la abrazaron, ella pregunto qué había pasado y Lucy explicó todo lo que paso en tenroujima, con Acnologia, que Mavis nos salvó, Fairy Tail no tenía dinero y era débil. Seshi decidió ir a la misión más peligrosa con Daika para conseguir el dinero para Fairy Tail y el Makarov asintió y les dio una misión.

-gracias Seshi realmente te preocupas mucho por el gremio-dijo Makarov.

-claro que si me preocupo por mi gremio y mis amigos porque Fairy Tail es la familia de este mundo-dijo ella, Makarov asintió con orgullo de su hija-bueno, chicos me voy cuídense mucho –se acercó a Lucy y a su equipo-Lucy, nos vemos y cuídate- abrazó a Lucy, se alejó y se acercó a Natsu- y Natsu prométeme que protegerás a Lucy y si no lo haces te juro que te buscaré y te matare de verdad.

-claro que sí, la protegeré, tú eres como una hermana-dijo Natsu con sonrisa.

-eh?-dijeron todos.

-si porque Igneel y Dragueel son hermanos y así que decidí que tu y yo seamos hermanos que te parec…-no pudo terminar porque Seshi abrazó a Natsu.

-gracias hermano Natsu- se alejó y Natsu sonrió-bueno me voy, Daika nos vamos-se acercó a Lucy y abrazó fuerte-Lucy nos vemos en unos meses-ella asintió y se despidió y se fue con Daika. Tiempo después los juegos mágicos y dragones, construyeron el gremio Fairy Tail, pueblo del sol, batalla Tártaros, construyó el gremio de nuevo y cuando terminó de construirlo los magos festejaban por la victoria, todos estaban borrachos y Lucy se reía mientras tomaba tranquila, observaba la pelea y el desafío de sake, mientras estaban todos locos sin embargo ella extrañaba a Seshi y Daika. Ella se levantó y se despidió, Natsu vio que ella se alejaba del gremio y siguió. Mientras Lucy caminaba hacia su casa, sintió a alguien persiguiéndola y se dio vuelta pero no había nadie aunque igual corrió rápidamente hacia la casa. Cuando llegó a la casa suspiró, se dirigía hacia la cocina pero se detuvo cuando alguien la abrazó por detrás, ella se asustó y le golpeó la cabeza al misterioso, quien se cayó al piso y Lucy se dio vuelta y se sorprendió.

-eso duele, Luce.

-Natsu? Que estás haciendo aquí?-dijo ella sorprendida, él se levantó, se acercó a la cama y se sentó masajeando el mentón que todavía le dolía -perdón por golpearte, espera aquí, voy a buscar hielo- Natsu observaba a Lucy y mientras ella se dirigía hacia la cocina y unos segundos después regreso-aquí, toma.

-no quiero hielo, me recuerda a Gray.

-solo hazlo, te duele verdad?

\- está bien-Natsu agarró la bolsa de hielo y la puso en su mentón pero el hielo se derritió rápido-no necesito más hielo, estaré bien-dijo él y se lo dio a Lucy que asintió y dejó la bolsa de hielo en su cocina, vio a Natsu que estaba rodando en la cama.

-Natsu, deja de rodar-regañó Lucy y Natsu se detuvo, miró a Lucy y sonrió malvado. Lucy sintió escalofríos y suspiró-estas borracho, Natsu.

-no estoy borracho.

-si lo estás.

-no.

-sí.

-no.

-sí.

-sí.

-no.

-ves? No estoy borracho.

\- hiciste trampa!-gritó Lucy sonrojada-olvídalo me voy a bañar y tu lárgate de aquí-Natsu observó a Lucy y ella se alejó y se dirigía al baño pero Natsu agarró la cintura de Lucy y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar en frente a él, se apoyó contra ella y ella se sonrojó-qu-qu-que h-haces, Natsu? Aléjate!-dijo ella golpeando en su pecho aunque él es muy fuerte.

-luce, quédate quieta, no quiero que me alejes-dijo el, Lucy se quedó quieta y miró a Natsu con los ojos cerrados y ella también los cerró-Lucy, te quiero-susurró él y puso su mano en la mejilla de Lucy, ella abrió los ojos lo observó y se acercó más cerca con sus labios y lo besó. Se siguieron besando y tocaron los cuerpos y Natsu agarró las piernas de Lucy, la levantó y la puso en la cintura de Natsu y dirigieron hacia su cama y siguieron besando, gimieron y quitaron las ropas e hicieron "eso". Al día siguiente Lucy despertó y vio a Natsu durmiendo desnudo y se asustó, se alejó y se acordó de la noche y se sonrojó, se fue a bañar y se puso la ropa, vio a Natsu que seguía durmiendo y suspiró.

-bueno, voy a dejar que duerma. Me voy al gremio, estoy segura que Natsu no va recordar eso-dijo ella con tristeza y se fue al gremio dejando a Natsu. Natsu abrió el ojo derecho y miró hacia la puerta donde Lucy y sonrió.

-olvidar? Es imposible. Yo jamás olvidare eso, Lucy eso me encantó demasiado -dijo el con cara de pervertido. Un mes después en la casa de Lucy, ella estaba en la cama y se sentía muy mal con mareos, vómitos, etc. y decidió ir al gremio para preguntarle a Wendy que tenía pero Happy apareció golpeando la ventana y lo dejó pasar.

-Lucy! Hace tiempo no te veía-dijo Happy con una sonrisa.

-perdón es que me siento muy mal, tengo mucho calor.

-eh? Pero si estamos en invierno, eres tan rara como siempre.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas, decidí que voy a buscar a Wendy para saber que tengo.

-okey te espero aquí y nos vamos juntos.

Lucy cambió la ropa y se dirigía al gremio junto con Happy. Él dijo que el gremio estaba actuando raro y estaba muy callado, Lucy se preocupó, caminaron rápidamente con Happy. Cuando llegaron al gremio estaban a punto de saludar pero todo el mundo se veía como que querían matarla. Se dirigieron hacia ella y empezaron a golpear, Happy se asustó y recordó que Seshi dijo.

Flashback:

-Happy, tengo que pedirte algo antes de irme-dijo ella.

-sí, dime.

-si algo le pasa a Lucy y si Natsu no está con ella llévala lejos hacia el bosque o mi casa lo que quieras entendido?-Happy asintió.

Fin flashback:

Happy buscó a Natsu y se sorprendió de que él también le pegaba a ella y no entendía porque lo hacía, el recordaba que él dijo que estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció. Happy agarró el cuerpo de Lucy y voló rápido hacia el bosque lejos de Magnolia. Cuando llegó al bosque, vio a Lucy llena de moretones y estaba llorando mucho, el trató de calmarla pero escuchó un viento que soplaba fuerte que llegaba hacia ellos, Happy vio arriba un águila muy grande y a alguien arriba de ella y se sorprendió.

-SESHI!-gritó Happy con una sonrisa y llorando. Seshi llegó al piso y corrió hacia ellos y el águila se fue.

-que pasó? Regresé porque tenía un mal presentimiento- Dijo ella preocupada mientras curaba la herida de Lucy. Happy explicó lo que paso en el gremio- ya veo, por eso le pedí a Daika que oculto, investigara al gremio.

-ella estará bien?

-no te preocupes, ella estará bien-dijo ella y Lucy seguía llorando- ya terminé, Happy quédate con ella, voy a buscar agua para Lucy. Se fue a buscar agua durante unos minutos y la encontró. Estaba a punto de ir hacia donde Lucy pero alguien la llamó y vio que era Daika viniendo hacia ella, se veía asustado.

-Daika, que pasa?

-Tenes que venir rápido sino Lucy va a morir, alguien está matándola, creo que no es humano-dijo el, Seshi se asustó y corrió hacia ella. Cuando llegó, vio a Lucy en el suelo , llena de sangre medio muerta y Happy llorando sin hacer nada.

-LUCY!-gritó y corrió hacia ella pero se detuvo y escuchó una voz.

-vaya no es Seshi, el alma del demonio? Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo un hombre, ella se dio vuelta y se sorprendió

-tu eres Jackal. Así que tú hiciste eso?

-así es, esa persona me salvó y me pidió que mate a ella como parte del trato-dijo con una sonrisa. Seshi se enfureció y corrió hacia él y lo golpeó pero el la esquivó y mandó una explosión por debajo de ella y explotó- jajajaja es fácil ahora te toca, gat…-no pudo terminar vio que Seshi seguía en pie, sin heridas y él se sorprendió.

-secreto de dragón slayer-dijo ella, el cuerpo de Seshi brilló y se transformó en dragón force, su cuerpo estaba en color gris brilloso con escamas , abrió la boca- rugido del dragón de los elementos- y escupió un gran rugido, y Jackal se fue volando lejos. Seshi volvió a la forma y corrió hacia Lucy y puso sus manos en la panza de Lucy curándola-que es esto? No lo puedo curar.

-eh? Como no podes?-dijo Daika y Happy.

-no puedo, porque ella esta medio muerta.

-qué hacemos? no quiero que muera-dijo Happy llorando y Daika también asintió de acuerdo con Happy.

-lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que muera. Le prometí a Layla que voy a cuidar a Lucy y no tengo otra opción, tendré que usar "eso".

-vas a usar la prohibición? De resucitar de los muertos?-dijo Daika con miedo, ella asintió- pero Lucy se va a convertir en el alma de espada? Como tu madre falló que quiso salvar a su hermano.

-eso no va a pasar, porque Dragueel lo descubrió hace poco mientras yo estaba afuera de la misión. Si uso esa prohibición perderé alguna de mis magias y me castigaran pero si pierdo mis magias Dragueel, Dru y Drugheel se quedaran en mi cuerpo para siempre y el único que puede salir de mi cuerpo es Dragueel.

-pero no quiero que te castiguen con el tercer castigo-dijo Happy preocupado.

-lo siento, tengo que hacerlo. Happy, Daika por favor aléjense un poco –dijo ella, ellos asintieron y se alejaron observando. Seshi puso la mano en la panza y se metió dentro de ella- "te pido que salves a mi amiga que esta medio muerta por favor haz…..-no pudo terminar porque ella se sorprendió.

-qué pasa?-dijeron los dos.

-está embarazada..

-qué? Lucy está embarazada?

-ese maldito pervertido pelo rosa.

-ehh? Natsu es el padre de ese bebe?

-si pero son mellizos- Happy y Daika se sorprendieron mucho- los mellizos también están muriendo. Así que tengo que salvar a los tres, "te pido que salves a amiga y a sus hijos que están medios muertos por favor utilicen ese prohibición de resucitar a los muertos, solo hazlo y hagan lo que quieran en mi cuerpo"- cantó ella, el cuerpo de Seshi brilló y detrás de ella apareció un demonio raro que observó a ellas y a los gatos, ellos se asustaron y se abrazaron. El demonio levantó la mano y tocó la espalda de Seshi y él se desvaneció. El cuerpo de Lucy volvió a la normalidad y volvió a estar sana y salva.

-quien era ese demonio? Jamás lo había visto! Da mucho miedo-dijo Daika que seguía abrazando a Happy que asintió rápido, ellos vieron a Lucy y se acercaron-LUCY!-vieron que estaba durmiendo tranquila y ellos saltaron felices- funcionó!- se escuchó el respiro fuerte y vieron que Seshi se veía muy pálida, mareada-SESHI.

-Tienen razón! Funcionó.

-Estas bien?

-no siento mi magia y tengo mucho sueñ…..-se cayó al piso y se durmió.

-Seshi que pasa estás bien?-dijo Happy.

-es el primer castigo.

-eh?

-su castigo es dormir y no sabemos cuándo va a despertar.

-qué hacemos? No podemos regresar al gremio.

-tengo una idea! Vamos a Sabertooth.

-eh?

-Seshi y Sting son amigos de hace tiempo. Así que vamos.

Continuaran….


	5. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

-Daika sabes dónde está el gremio Sabertooth?-preguntó Happy mientras agarraba a Lucy y Daika llevaba a Seshi volando hacia Sabertooth.

-si lo sé, hace unos días fuimos a visitar a Sabertooth y me sorprendió que ellos dos se conocían y no le pregunté de dónde. Ya estamos cerca así que apúrate-dijo Daika y Happy asintió. Unos minutos después llegaron a Sabertooth.

-whoa es enorme.

-STING SALI DE AHÍ YA!

-esa voz…. Daika?-dijo Sting que salió del gremio y luego los demás, vieron a Daika y Happy sosteniendo a Lucy y Seshi, se sorprendieron mucho.

-Seshi! Qué pasó? No es Lucy de Fairy Tail?- preguntó Sting preocupado y confundido.

-te explicare más tarde, quiero que ellas se pongan en cama-dijo Daika. Sting asintió y entró al gremio y se fueron a la enfermería y las dejaron a las dos ahí en las camas. Daika y Happy explicaron lo que les ocurrió en Fairy Tail y Jackal.

-ya veo. Bueno ustedes pueden quedarse un poco de tiempo y hablar con ella que es lo que decide-dijo el maestro de Sabertooth.

-gracias Sting, me gustaría saber cómo conociste a Seshi-dijo Happy.

-bueno fue antes de que Seshi entrara a Fairy Tail, cuando era niño antes de conocer a Lector, me encontré a Seshi tirada en el suelo muy cansada, ahí fue donde la conocí y nos hicimos amigos pero la veo como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve.

-ya veo.

-y me confundí sobre algo que me dijiste del demonio raro que apareció detrás de ella, quién es?-pregunto Rogue.

-no lo sabemos, es la primera vez que lo veo-dijo Daika.

-podría ser que es Drugheel el alma de los demonios?-pregunto Happy.

-eh? Eso es imposible. Me acuerdo que Seshi me dijo que Drugheel jamás va a salir de cuerpo de ella-dijo Daika.

-bueno creo que Seshi sabe, así que hay que esperar- dijo Minerva.

-dónde estoy?-dijo una voz.

-LUCY!

-Happy…Daika…

-estas bien?

-estoy bien me siento de buen humor y con energía. Dime donde estoy y que hacen Sting y los demás aquí?

-bueno estas en el gremio, Daika y Happy te trajeron aquí junto con Seshi-explicó Sting.

-Seshi también está aquí? quiero verla-dijo ella feliz, los chicos se miraron y vieron al lado de Lucy y Lucy se dio la vuelta y vio a Seshi durmiendo con la cara muy blanca-que pasó? No siento la magia de Seshi. Dime que pas..-ella se acordó lo que ocurrió en Fairy Tail y después Jackal se asustó-espera estoy segura de que yo estaba casi muerta y como estoy bien y sin heridas?

-Seshi te salvó la vida y fue castigada con el primer castigo, ella está durmiendo no sabemos cuándo va a despertar- explicó Happy.

\- y también Seshi descubrió que estas embarazada de un mes cuando estabas muriendo y salvó la vida de los tres-dijo Daika.

-Eh? Estoy embarazada? Tres?

-si Seshi te salvó y también a los mellizos.

Lucy se sorprendió mucho y lloró demasiado, los chicos la consolaron.

-es mi culpa que Seshi fue castigada por salvarnos. Oh Natsu es el padre de mis bebes.

-Lucy, no es tu culpa ni de Seshi ni de tus hijos. De Nadie es la culpa-dijo Sting con una sonrisa. Lucy Daika y Happy se sorprendieron.

-desde cuando eres muy amable con nosotros?-dijo Happy.

-Desde siempre.

-Lucy me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo que te hice en los juegos mágicos-dijo Minerva.

-no te preocupes, erza me ha contado que te volviste muy amable-dijo ella con una sonrisa y Minerva asintió.

-Lucy que hacemos? Volvamos al Fairy Tail?

-no lo sé, después de lo que me hicieron, todavía tengo miedo de volver, aun no sé porque me hicieron eso.

-estaban poseídos por alguien-dijo Daika.

-eh? Como sabes eso?-dijo Happy.

-Seshi me lo dijo. Cuando estábamos en la misión Seshi tuvo una visión del futuro que los chicos fueron poseídos y trataron de matarte para que tú dejes el gremio o mueras. Volvimos a Magnolia pero llegamos demasiado tarde y Seshi me pidió que me vaya a ver qué tal estaba Fairy Tail y ella te encontró en el bosque.

-que horrible, porque alguien lo haría?-dijo Sting.

-Seshi me dijo quien fue, cuando me dijo su nombre me sorprendí mucho y se por qué hizo eso.

-quien?

-bueno es una maga de Fairy Tail que esta re celosa.

-Lisanna…-dijo Happy

-eh? Es imposible que sea ella. Es mi amiga, es muy amable.

-puede ser que está fingiendo como amiga-dijo Daika.

-no puede ser.

-me gustaría que Lucy se quedará en Sabertooth-dijo Sting.

-eh? Porque?

-si lisanna se cree que Lucy está muerta y si tu regresas a Fairy Tail, estoy seguro de que ella planeará otro plan para echarte del gremio y por eso me gustaría que te quedes con Seshi acá a salvo y Happy no sé si te quedas acá o en Fairy Tail.

-me gustaría más quedarme con Lucy, es que no quiero dejarla sola.

-pero si Natsu se preocupa, va a buscarte.

-él puede cuidarse solo, voy a despedirlo.

-que cruel-dijo Daika.

-acepto, me quedare pero mis cosas están en Magnolia y mis llaves también están allá-dijo Lucy preocupada. Happy sonrió malvadamente.

-tengo una idea. Los chicos se dirigen a visitar a Magnolia pero vayan a la casa de Lucy a conseguir las cosas y luego vuelvan para acá y ya está.

-pero no sabemos dónde vive Lucy-dijo Minerva

-Happy y yo te acompañamos. Cuando lleguemos vamos a la casa de Lucy, ah y a casa de Seshi también para conseguir la ropa de ella sin que se dé cuenta, Happy y yo vamos al gremio para hablar con el Maestro y Happy se despide de Natsu y ya está.

-muy bien vamos, Minerva, Yukino y Rogue vamos a Magnolia y los demás que cuiden a Lucy y Seshi.

-chicos, muchas gracias. Me recuerdan a Fairy tail -dijo Lucy llorando. Los chicos sonrieron y abrazaron a Lucy para consolarla. Unas horas después llegaron a Magnolia, corrieron rápido hacia la casa de Lucy, se fijaron que no había nadie y entraron para guardar las ropas y las cosas. Antes de ir a casa de Seshi, Minerva se acordó que Lucy dijo que había una llave rota guardada en el escritorio buscó, la encontró y la guardó. En el gremio, Happy y Daika llegaron pero se fueron por el otro lado donde la ventana de la oficia de Makarov y vio que estaba sentado preocupado y le golpearon. Makarov vio y se sorprendió , abrió la ventana y les pregunto dónde estaban, Daika y Happy explicaron todo lo que pasó pero no explicaron que Lucy estaba embarazada y lo que lisanna hizo porque Lucy pidió que no le dijera al maestro sobre eso. Happy dio una carta para Natsu, se despidió y se fueron. Cuando llegaron a Sabertooth se encontraron a Lucy sentada en una silla leyendo un libro frente a Seshi durmiendo con ella, y les agradeció mucho.

Ocho meses después Seshi no había despertado todavía y Lucy observaba a ella con tristeza, deseando que despierte y tocando su panza enorme. Sonreía cuando los bebes le pegaban mucho en la panza.

-Lucy de que te ríes? Das miedo-dijo Happy

-cállate gato estúpido, me rio porque los bebes me están pegando mucho.

-qué lindo!-dijo Daika cuando vio a Lucy. La sonrisa de Lucy se desvaneció y miró la panza- que pasa? Que tiene?-dijo Daika preocupado.

-ya viene.

-eh? Que viene?-dijo Happy.

-mis bebes está viniendo.

-QUE? Están viniendo!-gritó Happy y Daika corriendo por todas partes. Sting y los demás llegaron.

-QUE PASA? HAY UN ENEMIGO?

-no es nada, solo que mis bebes ya vienen-dijo Lucy, Sting y los demás se asustaron corriendo por todas partes.

-YA BASTA! QUEDENSE QUIETOS, IDIOTAS-dijo Minerva enojada y los chicos se detuvieron-bien, ven a ayudarme a poner en la cama y prepararme-dijo ella y ellos agarraron a Lucy y la pusieron en la cama y prepararon-Sting Happy Daika vayan a buscar un balde de agua y pongan agua y trapos-los chicos asintieron, Yukino ven ayúdame-dijo ella, preparando todo para que nazcan. Los chicos llegaron con un balde de agua y trapos.

-Minerva, sabes cómo hacer?

-así es me mantuve en secreto estudiando para ayudar a Lucy.

-whoa increíble-dijo Sting mirando a Minerva abriendo las piernas, dijo que hay que empujarlo-necesitan algo de ayuda?-se acercó a ellas y Minerva estaba a punto de decir pero Sting vio algo ahí dentro de Lucy- q-qu-e?- se puso pálido y se desmayó.

-iba a decir que no, maldición. Daika Happy lleva a Sting a otra habitación-dijo Minerva y los chicos asintieron agarrando a Sting que se levantó pero miró la sangre dentro de Lucy, ellos dos quedaron en shock y se desmayaron otra vez-maldición sácalo de una vez! Chicos sáquenlos, no, esperen, mejor las chicas. Los chicos quédense afuera y esperen-los chicos asintieron y esperaron, unos minutos después Sting, Daika y Happy se despertaron y esperaron durante dos horas.

-porque demoran?-dijo Sting.

-creo que demoran porque son dos bebes-dijo Daika. Unos minutos después Minerva salió de la habitación.

-ya nacieron, Lucy está cansada mejor déjenla dormir hasta que despierte, entendieron?-dijo ella y ellos asintieron. Unas horas después Lucy despertó y vio a su lado a los dos bebes durmiendo y sonrió mucho. Primero vio al varón y su cara que era idéntica a su padre con el pelo rubio y la otra era nena y su cara era igual a su madre con el pelo rosa.

-su nombre será Luke y Nashi, me gustan mucho-dijo ella tocando la cara de cada uno de ellos y se abrazaron. La puerta se abrió y apareció Sting y los demás, gritaron con alegría.

-qué lindo! Son muy parecidos a sus padres-dijo Daika llorando.

-espera, quien nació primero?

-Luke nació primero, el será el hermano mayor de Nashi-dijo Lucy sonriendo. Luke abrió los ojos de color verde y sonrió mucho.

-qué lindo!-dijeron los chicos llorando con alegría y Lucy se rio mucho y escuchó sollozar y vio que era Nashi llorando de miedo, Lucy agarró a Nashi y la calmó, ella abrió los ojos marrones. Un mes después Seshi empezó a mover el cuerpo y abrió los ojos, se preguntaba dónde estaba y sintió muy seca la garganta y muy hambrienta, bajó de la cama pero se cayó al piso y se dio cuenta que había dormido mucho tiempo, se paró y apoyó en la pared, caminó hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación y escuchó gritos, se dirigió hacia dónde venían los gritos y cuando llegó, vio que los chicos de Sabertooth estaban festejando algo y descubrió una mesa grande llena de comida y bebidas, Seshi corrió hacia ella y comieron y tomaron mucho.

-DELICIOSO!-gritó ella, todo el mundo se detuvo y miró a Seshi que seguía comiendo y se sorprendió.

-SESHI!-la fueron a abrazar.

-aléjense de mí! Quiero comer tengo mucha hambre.

-Seshi…

-Lucy! Me alegro que estés bien y sé que he dormido por meses y creo que tu panza esta enorm….donde están los bebes?-grito Seshi con pánico, Lucy señaló hacia donde Minerva y Yukino que estaban sosteniendo a Luke y Nashi, Seshi se acercó a ellos y vio a los bebes que estaban sonriendo-que lindos! Pero me gustaría que me expliquen todos lo que pasó mientras yo estaba durmiendo-dijo ella sostenido con cada brazo a Nashi y Luke. Lucy le explicó todo lo que pasó-ya veo, así que he dormido durante nueve meses y no siento mis magias. Solo siento mi poder de Drugheel, el de los demonios, eso quiere decir que puedo usarlo! Si Lucy se queda en Sabertooth, yo también me quedare-dijo Seshi mirando a Lucy con una sonrisa, abrazó a Lucy y después todos se abrazaron felices. Seshi dejó a Dragueel ser libre para cuidar a Lucy, Happy, Daika, Seshi, Nashi y Luke. Diez años después los niños crecieron y se volvieron muy fuertes.

Continuaran…


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

.

.

Seshi observaba feliz el cielo en la playa por estar de vacaciones pero también estaban cuidando a los niños mientras su madre estaba en la misión con Minerva hace dos días.

-han pasado 10 años desde que perdí mis poderes-dijo ella y recordó que Daika preguntó quién era el demonio raro y que ella le dijo que era el castigo demonio. Los niños aprendieron la magia rápido gracias a Dragueel quien les enseñó.

-TÍA SESHI!-dijo Nashi con nueve años y su pelo rosa largo hasta la cintura corriendo hacia ella, Seshi vio y se preocupó por la cara de Nashi que estaba asustada y preocupada.

-que pasa, Nashi? Donde esta Daika, Happy y Luke?

-Happy y Daika están bien se fueron a pescar pero hermano esta… peleando con el tipo que se está burlando de hermano, él se enojó y empezaron a pelear-dijo ella preocupada y Seshi suspiró.

-otra vez se metió en la pelea, Nashi llévame a el-dijo ella. Unos minutos después llegaron a una ciudad y vio que la gente observaba la pelea.

-apártense-dijo Seshi que cuando llegó, vio que ellos dos están peleando-LUKE, deja de pelear-los dos se detuvieron y miraron hacia ella-cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, Luke. Si ellos se burlan, solo ignóralo, lo mismo me paso a mí hace tiempo.

-no me interesa, solo este tipo se burlo y me dijo "hemos escuchado sobre ti, monstruosito" mucha gente me dice eso. Lo odio demasiado, odio a la gente, odio este mundo, odio mi magia, no quiero que mi madre se preocupe por eso odio a todos-dijo Luke enojado que llevaba pelo rubio puntiagudo igual a su padre. Seshi miró con dolor y culpa, la gente murmuraba y decían muchas cosas:

-no es ese Luke, conocido como "niño dragón" de Sabertooth?

-sí, es ese he oído que se convirtió en el mago clase-S cuando tenía 7 años.

-eh? Es demasiado rápido, me parece que no es humano.

-también he oído que cuando se enoja y pierde el control, puede acabar la vida de alguien.

-que miedo. Es un monstruo-dijeron algunas personas, Nashi se preocupó, miró a Seshi y después a Luke, que se veía muy enojado y estaba a punto de pegarle a todo.

-YA CALLENSE, ustedes son los monstruos que hablan mal de un niño que solo tiene 9 años. Si vuelven a hablar mal de él, mataré a cada uno de ustedes-dijo Seshi enojada, la gente se asustó y corrió-ya está, Luke vamos a casa, ya es tarde, pero primero vamos a buscar a Daika y Happy.

-no, gracias voy solo a casa, adiós.-dijo él y se fue hacia la casa. Seshi y Nashi nos observaban mientras se alejaban.

-él cambió desde que tenía 6 años, no sabemos qué le pasó. Estoy preocupada por mi hermano.

-todos están preocupados. Vamos a buscar a Daika y Happy, Nashi-dijo ella, levantó la mano hacia Nashi que solo asintió, la agarró y caminaron hacia la pesca. Cuando llegaron a la pesca los encontraron comiendo y Seshi dijo que regresara a casa, ellos asintieron, regresaron a la casa y se dieron cuenta de que Luke no estaba en la casa, ellos suspiraron, ya estaban acostumbrados a que Luke nunca este en casa y a que siempre llegue tarde. Pero escucharon a alguien golpear la puerta, Seshi se dirigió a la puerta y se abrió.

-Rogue? Que estas haciendo aquí? ya sabes que estamos en vacaciones, no vamos a regresar al gremio hasta que terminen.

-si lo sé pero es urgente. Vamos apúrate-dijo Rogue y Seshi miró dudando como si fuera mentira- te vas a sorprender cuando regresen al gremio y Sting me pidió que vaya a buscarte.

-está bien, pero Luke no está aquí.

-ya estoy en casa, Rogue que haces aquí?-dijo Luke con una expresión aburrida. Rogue explicó de nuevo y ellos regresaron al gremio al día siguiente. Cuando llegaron al gremio vieron a Sting que los estaba esperando.

-al fin vinieron.

-y? que era urgente?

-urgente? No, yo le pedí a Rogue que traiga a ustedes aquí.

-Seshi, yo te dije que es urgente, lo veras-susurró Rogue a Seshi.

-bueno ya está todo aquí, mañana vamos a Crocus para participar en los juegos mágicos!-dijo el maestro y todos gritaron de alegría con excepción a Seshi, Daika, Happy, Nashi y Luke que se sorprendieron- mañana nos levantamos temprano y ahí elegimos el equipo para participar en los juegos.

-Rogue, decías que eso era urgente no?-dijo Seshi y el asintió- espera Sting, que pasa si Lucy se entera de eso? nos va a matar.

-tranquila ella se fue a una misión con Minerva y regresaran en un mes, así que no se va a enterar, no te preocupes. Bueno voy a anunciar los equipos el primero es Seshi, Rogue, Olga, Nashi y Luke y de suplente a Rufus. Eso es todo, pueden irse-dijo el mientras todos se fueron a casa para prepararse para mañana, menos Seshi que quedó con Sting para hablar.

-que pasa si ellos se enteran que no tengo magia y no puedo participar.

-eres maga clase-S, tu tenes ese poder de demonio dentro de ti. Solo úsalo como magia de take over, entiendes?

-sí, pero estoy preocupada por Fairy Tail. Que pasa si Lisanna ve a los niños y se entera de que Lucy está viva? estoy segura que los va a matar a ellos y a Lucy, y que pasa si ellos descubren que los niños son idénticos a sus padres?. No practicamos durante 10 años porque los estamos protegiendo, sin que en Fairy Tail se den cuenta.

-primero, si Lisanna quiere matarlos, nosotros vamos a pelear contra ella y segundo vamos a decirle a ellos que los niños eran huérfanos, los encontramos en el bosque y ya está-dijo Sting con una sonrisa, Seshi asintió y lo abrazó, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba escuchando.

-Tch, es toda su culpa, malditos hadas sucios, lo pagarán-dijo Luke enojado, se alejó y se fue a casa. Al día siguiente llegaron a Crocus.

-me traen recuerdos. Han pasado 10 años- dijeron todos.

-whoa, es muy grande. Tía Seshi vamos a pasear-dijo Nashi feliz.

-No. Tenemos que ir al hotel para prepararnos para mañana a las 8 horas son los juegos mágicos así que vamos-dijo Sting y ellos se quejaron- es una orden- todos se fueron hacia el hotel pero Luke se fue a otro lugar, no quería ir al hotel, Nashi vio y llamó a Seshi, Happy y Daika y ellos vieron que Luke se alejaba y lo siguieron. Unos minutos después Luke se dio cuenta de que ellos lo estaban persiguiendo.

-porque me están siguiendo?

-porque no vamos a dejarte solo-dijo Seshi. Luke solo ignoró.

-me siento muy mal por tío Dragueel que está cuidando en el gremio-dijo Nashi. Los chicos vieron la tienda de helado.

-tengo ganas de comer helado-dijo Happy babeando y Daika asintió.

-bueno vamos a comprar. Luke, ven con nosotros a comer-dijo Seshi y Luke solo asintió y los siguieron. Cuando entraron a la heladería. Cada uno de ellos pidió su helado, Seshi pagó y salieron, luego se dirigieron a una plaza donde había una fuente enorme y se sentaron para tomarlo ahí.

-delicioso-dijeron los chicos menos Luke que comía tranquilo y puso cara de irritado. Se levantó y dirigió a la basura y tiró el helado, estaba a punto de esperar que ellos terminen pero escuchó a alguien hablando sobre él entonces se dio la vuelta y vio que era un hombre semidesnudo junto con un niño idéntico al hombre y vio la marca de Fairy Tail.

\- te conozco. Eres Luke no? El famoso de Sabertooth-dijo el niño como de 7 años.

-no me interesa, enano-dijo Luke caminando hacia Seshi y los demás. El hombre se enfureció porque le habló mal a su hijo.

-oye niño, no le hables así a mi hijo.

-que molesto. Es verdad que usted es un pervertido y el otro es muy enano-dijo mientras seguía caminando.

-que me has llamado, niño monstruo?-Luke se detuvo y se dio vuelta con cara de enojado y corrió hacia ellos para empezar a luchar. Seshi escuchó la pelea, se dio vuelta y vio a Luke luchando con ellos y se sorprendió.

-Gray…..

-eh? Dónde? Vaya si es Gray.

-quien es Gray?-dijo Nashi mientras observaba-porque están luchando?

-vamos hacia ellos para que paren la pelea-dijo ella y se dirigió a ellos-ustedes ya dejen de pelear-dijo ella pero la pelea seguía, ella lo repitió 3 veces de nuevo-está bien, ya estoy harta-estaba a punto de detener la pelea pero alguien agarró el pelo de Gray y su hijo se arrojó por atrás de esa persona, era un hombre muy alto, sus ojos verdes pero se veían muy vacíos y su pelo puntiagudo, largo hasta el cuello con color rosa y la ropa se veía igual que hace 10 años pero de color negro, su brazo derecho llevaba una venda y Seshi se sorprendió cuando lo vio porque se veía muy diferente a cuando lo conocía hace muchos tiempo.

-Gray, Silver, no escucharon lo que dijo Seshi, que dejen de pelear? Y deja de molestar al niño-dijo Natsu con voz muy fría mirándolos a ellos- pide perdón ahora.

-porque tenemos que pedir disculpas a él? El empezó primero-dijo Silver y Gray asintió.

-yo creo que a ese niño no le gusta que alguien le diga monstruo, por eso se enojó y empezó a atacarlos-gray estaba a punto de decir pero miró la cara Natsu con frio y se rindió.

-niño, te pedimos disculpas por decirte monstruo-dijeron ellos y Luke con odio. Gray miró a Seshi y se sorprendió.

-Seshi? Eres tú? Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Gray feliz y Seshi se enfureció y le pegó a él, que se cayó al piso. Luke, Nashi, Daika y Happy suspiraron porque estaban acostumbrados a que cuando alguien olvida a Seshi, ella se enoja. Natsu observaba mucho a los niños porque se parecían a él y a Lucy. El sintió dolor y lo ignoró.

-PAPÁ!

-cuál es tu problema?

-recién te das cuenta que estoy aquí? hace 10 minutos que estaba aquí, idiota.

-lo siento?

-okey disculpa aceptada, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, Gray, Natsu.

-si, como 10 años-dijo gray y Natsu asintió-ah también Happy y Daika-el hijo de Gray vio confundido.

-ustedes se conocen?

-si nos conocemos, Seshi, Daika y Happy eran del gremio de Fairy tail.

-eh? Eran? Que paso?

-bueno tuvimos un gran problema no? Happy y Daika-dijo ella, Daika y Happy asintieron.

-y quienes son ellos?-dijo Gray mientras observaban a los niños y Seshi se preocupó sin decir nada y se acordó lo que dijo Sting anoche. " _no puedo decir la verdad, que son hijos de Lucy"_ pensó Seshi, Natsu vio a Seshi y volvió a mirar a los niños.

-ah ellos son Nashi y Luke. Me encontré con ellos en el bosque hace 8 años-dijo ella con sudor, Nashi vio confundido y estaba punto de decir algo pero Luke le tapó la boca.

-whoa, así que sus padres los abandonaron?-dijo Silver.

-no, solo su padre lo abandonó, su madre fue asesinada y me pidió que los cuide y decidí cuidarlos-mintió Seshi.

-ya veo, así que Nashi y Luke cuantos años tienen? estoy seguro que Luke es el hermano mayor no?

-no me digas mi nombre, pervertido-dijo Luke enojado y se alejó.

-Happy Daika vayan con el-dijo Seshi, ellos asintieron y se fueron hacia el-lo siento, es que Luke es frio, odia a Fairy Tail y a todos. No le interesa nada sobre su padre y me acuerdo que él me dijo que su padre no existía y me sentí muy triste, es parecido lo que pasó a mí cuando era niña-dijo ella triste y Nashi miró preocupada.

-no pasa nada, pido disculpa por la molestia.

-no pasa nada, yo soy muy amable déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Nashi tengo 9 años y la verdad es que somos mellizos y Luke nació primero -dijo Nashi con una sonrisa grande y Natsu se sorprendió porque vio que se parecía demasiado a Lucy.

-eres muy linda, pero Luke parece más de 9 años, además es muy alto parece como de 12 años, me sorprende mucho-dijo Gray.

-sí, todo el mundo piensa lo mismo y ya estamos acostumbrados. Y Silver cuantos años tenes?

-tengo 6 años.

-que chico!

-cállate, niña.

-bueno Nashi tenemos que volver al hotel, chicos nos vemos después, adiós- los chicos saludaron y observaron que ellas se alejaron. Gray miró a Natsu quien seguía mirándolas.

-te diste cuenta?-dijo él y Natsu giró la cabeza hacia Gray, confundido.

-darme cuenta de qué?

-es sobre Nashi.

-qué pasa con ella?

-en serio, Natsu? Ella se parece a Lu….

-no vuelvas a decir su nombre Gray o te mato-dijo Natsu frio y se alejó.

-papi, estás hablando de tía Lucy quien murió hace mucho tiempo?

-sí, es que Nashi se parece demasiado a Lucy excepto su pelo.

-me siento muy mal por tío Natsu-dijo Silver triste y preocupado-todo el mundos siempre contaba muchas cosas sobre la tía Lucy y nosotros deseamos haberla conocido a ella.

-nosotros también queremos verla. Cuando nos enteremos que Lucy murió, Natsu se volvió loco y perdió el control, estaba a punto de matar a todos pero a la que más quiere matar es a Lisanna por eso nosotros estamos protegiéndola.

-porque quiere matar a ella? Si ella no hizo nada. Es muy amable.

-si lo sé y él me dijo que ella es la culpable y que arruinó la vida de Natsu. Bueno tenemos que volver sino tu madre se va a preocupar.

-es verdad, mama siempre llora preocupada-dijo Silver.

En el hotel donde Sabertooth, Seshi y Nashi llegaron y Sting se veía preocupado.

-donde estaban ustedes?

-bueno primero vimos a Luke que se fue y decidimos acompañarlo, segundo, fuimos a comer el helado, tercero, Luke se metió a la pelea contra Gray y su hijo, traté de detenerlo pero Natsu apareció y se detuvo, fin de historia.

-qué? Ustedes los vieron?

-sí, solo tuvimos poca charla nada más. Bueno chicos vayan a dormir, Happy Daika vayan con ellos mientras voy a hablar con Sting-dijo ella, ellos asintieron menos Luke.

-Primero voy al baño-dijo Luke, se fue al baño. Ahora los dos estaban solos y Seshi empezó a hablar.

-que pasa Seshi? Es sobre Gray y Natsu no?

Si, solo es sobre Natsu.

-bien que pasa con?

-Bueno…. Es que…... Cuando la vi casi no la reconocí excepto su cabello.

-eh? No entendí.

-Natsu está muy cambiado.

-cambiado? Cómo?

-bueno sus ojos están muy vacíos, fríos y está muy silencioso. Ese no es el Natsu que yo conozco. También es muy alto, muy musculoso, estoy segura que es muy fuerte y es mago clase-S.

-vaya.

-sí, creo que es por Lucy no? Si ella se entera que Natsu cambió por ella, va a sentir culpa.

-bueno, pero no sabemos si es por Lucy. Gracias por decírmelo y ve a descansar-dijo Sting y Seshi asintió y se fue, Sting también se fue pero otra vez no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba escuchando.

-Natsu Dragneel lo pagarás, hiciste llorar a mi madre, o debería decir, padre de mierda-dijo Luke con odio hacia su padre.

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Al día siguiente empezaran los grandes juegos mágicos, el equipo de Sabertooth está en frente a la puerta de los grandes juegos mágicos esperando para a que la abran.

-por qué estamos aquí en la puerta esperando? Ya han pasado 20 minutos y seguimos aquí-dijo Seshi molesta.

-capaz que tenemos que esperar a que el juez nos diga las instrucciones-dijo Rogue.

-no lo creo.

-ya estoy harto, voy a romper la puerta.

-hermano, no lo hagas-estaban a punto de decirle Nashi y Luke pero escucharon una voz.

-bienvenido a los grandes juegos mágicos, me llamo Mato. A partir de ahora les diré quién llegara a los grandes juegos mágicos, deberán correr una carrera, pueden utilizar la magia y lo que quieran. Cuando un gremio llegue al primer lugar obtendrá 10 puntos, después le explicare en la arena sobre los otros puntos y solo 6 gremios podrán participar en la arena y con 5 participantes en cada uno, buena suerte-dijo la calabaza.

-qué? 6 gremios? Pensé que siempre eran 8 gremios-dijo Rogue. Olga asintió.

-ese no es el rey de crocus?-preguntó Seshi.

-eh? Como sabes?-dijo Nashi

-pues tu madre me contó todas las historias cuando yo estaba en la misión.

-cuando va a abrir la maldita la puerta?

-Luke! Tu boca-dijo Seshi- tengo una gran idea.

-eh? Que idea?

-cuando la puerta se abra, usare mi falsa magia de take over para correr muy rápido. Ustedes agárrense de mi cuerpo.

-Eso suena a trampa-dijo Luke.

-no es trampa, no escuchaste lo que dijo el tipo que se llama…..Mati algo así, dijo que podemos utilizar la magia.

-pero no usas solo magia, usas el poder de tu demonio.

-voy matart…-no terminó de decir la frase cuando miraron a la puerta que se abrió, Seshi miró a Rogue y a Olga y ellos asintieron, agarró a Luke y a Nashi, tocaron a Seshi y ella empezó a correr rápido. Unos segundos después llegaron y encontraron a Mato.

-que rápido! Ah, felicidades ustedes llegaron en primer lugar y obtendrán 10 puntos.

-ja, ves? Luke gané! Sting estará orgulloso de nosotros.

-cállate, vieja bruja-dijo Luke y Seshi se enfureció.

-que me has llama….

-bueno, bueno, ustedes tienen que entrar y esperar mientras los demás vienen, así que entren-dijo Mato, y el equipo asintió. Cuando llegaron fueron a una habitación y esperaron a que otro gremio llegue.

-me acuerdo que Sting dijo que hay que llegar a primer lugar…

Flashback:

-chicos, escuchen antes de ir. El equipo tiene que llegar en primer lugar.

-Eh? Para qué?

-para hacer de la llegada de Sabertooth una sorpresa.

-ehhh, que aburrido.

-pero esperen a que pasa si ustedes en los grandes juegos mágicos la gente los descubre cuando nos animen-dijo Seshi.

-jujuju, usaremos capas hasta que ustedes salgan.

Fin flashback:

-en serio, Sting es una vergüenza-dijo Luke.

-bueno es Sting-dijo Olga, escucharon la voz de Mato diciendo bienvenido y apareció una pantalla, ellos observaron la pantalla y ahí vieron a Mato hablando.

-bueno ya llegaron los 6 gremios aquí, primero déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Chapati y tengo dos compañías, sus nombres son Yajima y Jasón –dijo Chapati.

-hola

-cooolll me alegro de haber venido a ver.

-argh, ese tipo que dice siempre cool es demasiado ruidoso-dijo Seshi y los demás asintieron mientras observaban la pantalla.

-bueno les diré que de los 6 gremios que acaban llegar, el primero que llegó aquí en sexto lugar es Quatro Cachorro-dijo, el equipo llegó saludando a la gente. Su equipo es Bacchus, Yaeger, Rocker, Nobarly y Sems.

-eh? Quatro Cachorro? Pensé que era Quatro Cerberus-dijo Seshi.

-es una larga historia.

-Bueno, en quinto lugar esta Blue Pegasus-llegaron y saludaron a todos, Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren y Jenny- en cuarto lugar, Mermaid Heels- llegaron Kagura, Beth, Millianna, Arania Web y Risley y los chicos gritaron.

-eeeek, pervertidos-dijo Seshi.

-en tercer lugar esta Lamia Scale- Lyon, Chelia, Yuka, Toby y Jura llegaron saludando- me sorprende que Jura esta en consejo mágico y sigue siendo miembro de Lamia Scale. Chelia está muy linda y ya es una mujer-dijo Chapati con ojos de corazón- bueno en segundo lugar está un gremio más fuerte de Fiore es…. Fairy Tail- todos gritaron y se sorprendieron porque cada año siempre llega en primer lugar. El equipo de Fairy Tail es Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray y Lisanna ellos saludaron, menos Natsu que lo estaba ignorando.

-ay no, ella está ahí-dijo Seshi preocupada.

-no te preocupes los niños son fuertes y Sabertooth los protegerá-dijo Rogue con una sonrisa y Seshi asintió. La gente murmuraba como diciendo:

-en segundo lugar?

-entonces quien es el primer lugar?

-me pregunto quién serán-dijo Makarov muy viejo.

-bueno ahora el primer lugar es una sorpresa. En primer lugar esta…..-dijo Chapati.

-somos nosotros! me adelantare adiós-dijo Seshi que salió corriendo, Luke miró y corrió hacia ella.

-no te vayas primera, estúpida-gritó Luke.

-cállate, idiota-dijo ella, los tres suspiraron y caminaron.

-el primer lugar es para…..-dijo Chapati y todo el mundo miró hacia la puerta esperando a ver quién era y se sorprendieron cuando Chapati dijo- SABERTOOTH!-gritó el, el gremio de Sabertooth se sacó las capas y gritaron. Fairy tail se sorprendió cuando vio a Daika y Happy gritando feliz.

-jaja llegaré primera-dijo Seshi que vio la luz en la puerta y se puso feliz pero alguien le golpeó la cabeza, la mandó a volar hacia la puerta, quedo afuera y le quedo en el piso de arena y todo el mundo miró para saber quién era y vieron a un niño que salió por la puerta.

-ja, ahora debe darte vergüenza-dijo Luke con una sonrisa malvada, Seshi se levantó, se enojó y empezaron a pelear. Fairy tail se sorprendió de que Seshi quedara en Sabertooth porque pensaron que ella estaba en una misión con Daika menos Makarov que ya lo sabía. El equipo de Sabertooth salió y detuvo la pelea entre Luke y Seshi.

-ustedes dos siempre peleando todo el año-dijo Rogue.

-pero él empezó primero.

-mentira tu empezaste.

-me pegaste en mi cabeza y me mandaste a volar hacia acá, a ti debería darte vergüenza.

-a mí no me da vergüenza para nada.

-bueno bueno, todo el mundo está mirándolos a ustedes, le daré a Mato una explicación sobre este juego pero antes de eso me gustaría hacerles una pregunta, Sabertooth-dijo Chapati

-sí, dinos-dijeron.

-por qué no vinieron a participar durante 10 años?-dijo Chapati, ellos estaban a punto de responder pero Luke los interrumpió.

-eso no te importa ni tampoco necesitas saberlo, no es tu problema-dijo enojado.

-LUKE!-regañó Seshi-perdón, es que Luke es así. Sobre tu pregunta, Sting me dijo que no participamos porque estábamos protegiendo algo durante esos 10 años y por ahora no hay que preocuparse.

-Luke? El niño dragón de Sabertooth? He oído rumores sobre el-dijeron muchas personas y Luke seguía enojado

-ah ahora entiendo, bueno ahora si empezamos, Mato va a dar una explicación de todo.

-bueno te explico, tiene una duración de 5 días, con dos eventos que se celebran día a día, una batalla y un evento sorpresa. Para el caso del evento sorpresa, cada equipo recibirá una cantidad de puntos en función de su posición final del evento:

1 **º:** 10 puntos

2 **º:** 8 puntos

3: 6 puntos

4: 4 puntos

5 **º** : 2 puntos

6 **º** : 0 puntos

Para las batallas, según lo que le pase al equipo:

Victoria **:** 10 puntos

Empate **:** 5 puntos

Derrota **:** 0 puntos

Las batallas se decidirán por los organizadores sobre la base de los votos de los fans, y se establecerá así:

Equipo A vs Equipo B

Equipo C vs Equipo D

Equipo E vs Equipo F

-Bueno Sabertooth llegó en primer lugar y obtendrá 10 puntos, Fairy Tail 8 puntos, Lamia Scale 6 puntos, Mermaid Heels 4, Blue Pegasus 2 puntos y el ultimo Quatro Cachorros 0 puntos, entendieron-dijo Mato y los equipos asintieron- bueno ahora empezamos el evento sorpresa, cada uno de ustedes vengan aquí.

-bueno yo iré, ustedes están de acuerdo?-dijo Seshi y el equipo asintió, ella se fue hacia Mato.

-Seshi ira, Sabertooth!-dijo Chapati.

-yo iré, hare lo que pueda por mi gremio y voy a ganar-dijo Lisanna.

-Lisanna ira, Fairy Tail-dijo el, Luke escuchó el nombre y vio a Lisanna con cara de enojado.

-yo iré, he escuchado sobre Seshi, quien derrotó a Cerbero hace tiempo-dijo Bacchus.

-Bacchus ira por Quatro Cachorros.

-Voy yo.

-Jenny va por Blue Pegasus.

-Beth, iras-dijo Kagura y ella asintió.

-Beth, Mermaid Heels.

-puedo ir?-dijo Chelia y ellos asintieron.

-y el ultimo Chelia de Lamia Scale.

-ya están todos, el juegos se llama carrera, tienen que correr desde aquí hasta Mercurios donde vive el rey en el castillo. Cuando lleguen ahí, los guardias le darán una medalla, tráiganla aquí y no quedaran afuera. Quien llegue aquí con la medalla, obtendrá 10 puntos, ah también pueden usar la magia.

-vaya, para mí eso es muy fácil-dijo Seshi.

-no es fácil! Es muy lejos de acá hasta allá y volver para acá otra vez, es muy cansador-dijo Jenny quejándose.

-voy a usar mi take over para volar y será fácil para mí-dijo Lisanna.

-ustedes piensan que es difícil o fácil, no subestimen a Drugheel, el alma de los demonios-dijo Seshi con una sonrisa.

-estamos seguros de que tía Seshi va a ganar, es una gran corredora-dijo Nashi, Natsu escuchó y miró a Nashi y luego volvió a mirar a Seshi.

-bueno, vamos a empezar hasta que cuente hasta tres, listos.

-si!-dijeron todos. Ellos están en frente a la puerta preparados.

-uno….. dos…. Y….. tres!-dijo Mato los seis empezaron correr.

-ya empezó, a ver muestra la cámara-dijo Chapati, las pantallas aparecieron y vieron que Lisanna usaba el take over en un pájaro volando y otros cuatro corriendo-vaya! Lisanna está adelantada, después Chelia y Bacchus, atrás Beth y el ultimo es Jenny! Increíble-dijo el

-espera, donde esta Seshi? cool-dijo Jason.

-eh? Es verdad no veo a Seshi-dijo Yajima mirando la pantalla, buscando a Seshi.

-aquí estoy-dijo Seshi en la arena sosteniendo la medalla-si no me crees pregúntale al soldado que me dio la medalla-dijo ella y le dio la medalla a Mato. Todos se sorprendieron diciendo como llego que ni siquiera la vieron.

-vaya increíble! Eres rápida. Sabertooth obtendrá 10 puntos y esperemos quien viene. Seshi puedes irte con tu equipo-dijo Chapati y ella asintió.

-ella es nuestra gran hermana! Sabertooth está orgulloso de ti-dijo Sting y los demás gritaron.

-quien te dijo que soy vuestra hermana?-dijo Seshi irritada y ellos se sintieron triste- así es, somos familia-con una sonrisa. Ellos gritaron "te amo, Seshi" o "estoy a punto de llorar o "te queremos Hermana" y ella solo se rio y volvió al equipo.

-bien hecho, Seshi-dijo Rogue y Olga asintió.

-estoy orgullosa de ti, tía Seshi-dijo Nashi.

-que linda eres, gracias Nashi-abrazó a Nashi.

-eso fue muy aburrido, ni siquiera la gente te vio corriendo-dijo Luke.

-estas celoso o qué?-dijo ella sonriendo y Luke se enfureció, le pegó a Seshi y ella le volvió a pegar y empezaron a pelear.

-ahí va otra vez, ya estamos cansados de que ellos se peleen, mejor ignorémoslos -dijo Olga, Rogue y Nashi asintieron y observaron la pantalla, unos minutos después llegó Lisanna.

-Lisanna en segundo lugar, Fairy tail obtendrá 8 puntos-dijo Yajima.

-eh? Segundo lugar? Quien es el primer lugar?

-Seshi de Sabertooth-dijo Mato. Lisanna maldijo a Seshi y Luke escuchó lo que ella dijo, se enfureció porque ella dijo: "esa zorra. Ella debería estar muerta como esa rubia tonta ". Luke estaba a punto de ir a matarla pero alguien tocó en su hombre y se dio vuelta, vio que Nashi estaba preocupada.

-yo también escuché lo que dijo ella pero no quiero que la gente te mire como… ya sabes-murmuró ella triste.

-Gracias, Nashi. Me siento tranquilo-Murmuró Luke para que nadie escuche pero Natsu escuchó porque tiene un buen oído y suspiró.

-que pasa, Natsu?-pregunto Lisanna y regresó con el equipo, Natsu solo ignoró y Lisanna suspiró porque ya está acostumbrada. Unos minutos después llegó Bacchus, después Jenny, luego Chelia y por último Beth.

\- Bacchus de Quatro Cachorros obtendrá 6 puntos, Jenny de Blue Pegasus 4 puntos, Chelia de Lamia Scale, 2 puntos y el último es Beth de Mermaid Heels. Aquí se muestran los puntajes:

-Sabertooth 20 puntos.

-Fairy Tail 16 puntos.

-Lamia Scale 8 puntos.

-Blue Pegasus 6 puntos.

-Quatro Cachorros 6 puntos.

-Mermaid Heels 4 puntos.

Estos son los puntos, ahora lo siguiente es la batalla-dijo Mato, anunció que la batalla de Quatro Cachorro la hará Yaeger contra Lamia Scale por Yuka y quien ganó fue Lamia Scale. Siguientes son Mermaid Heels, Millianna contra Sabertooth, Rogue. El ganador fue Rogue, los próximos son Fairy tail, Erza contra Blue Pegasus, Ren y Erza fue la ganadora- les muestro los siguientes puntajes:

-Sabertooth 30 puntos.

-Fairy tail 26 puntos.

-Lamia Scale 18 puntos.

-Blue Pegasus 6 puntos.

-Quatro Cachorros 6 puntos.

-Mermaid Heels 4 puntos.

Esto es todo del primer día de grandes juegos mágicos, ya terminado, nos vemos mañana en el segundo día. Buena suerte-dijo Mato y se despidió.

-somos más fuertes! SABERTOOTH! Vamos a festejar- todo el mundo miró a Sting que estaba saltando muy feliz y se alejaron hacia un bar para festejar. El equipo de Sabertooth suspiró y salieron de los Grandes juegos mágicos. Más tarde en un bar todo el gremio de Sabertooth estaba festejando, cantando, bailando y rompiendo.

-son ruidosos-dijo Seshi-además tenemos que irnos porque nos tenemos que levantar temprano, odio levantarme temprano-dijo ella.

-yo también lo odio-dijo Nashi.

-entonces porque no vamos?-dijo Daika.

-bueno está bien vamos!-dijo Seshi que salió junto con Daika, Luke, Happy y Nashi. Seshi agarró los brazos de Nashi y la levantó hacia arriba y la puso en sus hombros, Nashi se rio mucho y gritaba que corran, y ellos empezaron a correr feliz hacia el hotel. Al día siguiente se preparaban para ir a los grandes juegos mágicos. Luke y Nashi tuvieron una gran discusión y Seshi trato de detenerlos pero Luke dijo algo horrible a Nashi y ella quedó en shock, se puso a llorar y salió del hotel corriendo, huyendo. Seshi se sorprendió y bofeteo a Luke, él quedó sorprendido y tocó su mejilla.

-no vuelvas a decirle así a tu hermana, LUKE! Si, que pasa si tu madre se entera? ella se pondrá muy triste. Eres de lo peor-dijo Seshi y salió corriendo tras de Nashi, dejó solo a Luke que seguía tocando su mejilla y se dio cuenta que en su pecho sentía dolor y tristeza.

-porque dije eso? Lo siento Nashi.

Continuara…..


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Natsu se levantó temprano sin nada que hacer y se fijó en la hora, que todavía falta una hora para empezar el segundo día de los grandes juegos mágicos y decidió salir a tomar el aire. Unos minutos después Natsu salió del hotel y mientras caminaba escuchó a una niña llorando, siguió de donde venía la voz, llegó a una plaza y encontró a Nashi sentada en un banco llorando. Alguien tocó en el hombro de Nashi y ella se asustó, se dio vuelta y vio a Natsu.

-perdón por asustarte, te vi llorando acá sola, donde esta Seshi y los demás? Ellos te dejaron sola?, tu estas bien?

-tu eres Natsu no?-él asintió-no, no es nada, solo salí del hotel.

-puedo sentarme?

-sí, adelante-dijo ella. Se movió hacia la derecha para que Natsu se sentara a la izquierda, él se sentó y miró a Nashi que estaba limpiándose las lágrimas.

-saliste del hotel porque estabas llorando, pero porque?

-no es nada, solo extraño a mamá- Nashi dijo una mentira " _no es nada, solo tuve una gran pelea con mi hermano"_ pensó Nashi, Natsu miró a ella y sonrió.

-ah, así que tuviste una pelea con tu hermano?

-ehhhhh? Como sabes? No, digo que no tuv…..-Nashi se detuvo porque miró a Natsu que tenía una sonrisa grande igual a su hermano y le recordó a su hermano quien sonría mucho hace tiempo.

-ja ja-dijo Natsu riendo-lo siento, lo que pasa es que lo que aprendí de la magia es que puedo leer la mente.

-ah por eso leíste mi mente no?

-no es mi culpa, solo pensante eso, puedo leer tu mente. Y bien como se pelearon ustedes dos?

-está bien te lo diré, bueno lo que pasó es que hoy de mañana…

Flashback:

Cuando Seshi se levantó más temprano y preparó el desayuno para los chicos. Seshi se fue hacia la habitación de los chicos, cuando entró a la habitación vio a Nashi durmiendo con la boca abierta abrazando a Daika y Happy, por otro lado encontró a Luke durmiendo tranquilo.

-Bueno chicos, levántense es hora del desayuno-dijo ella, Luke se levantó y se fue al baño y Nashi, Daika y Happy todavía seguían durmiendo –está bien voy a tirar agua para despertarlos-dijo ella y se fue a buscar un vaso, volvió, le tiró el agua a Nashi y los gatos y ellos se levantaron.

-muy frio!-dijo Daika y Happy. Nashi solo se quejó, Luke salió el baño.

-bien, Luke ve a tomar el desayuno y ustedes vayan a bañarse-dijo Seshi, los chicos asintieron y entraron a baño. Luke se fue a tomar el desayuno y Seshi lo observaba.

-qué?

-no, nada. Solo me preguntaba porque estas cambiado.

-eh? Cuantas veces tengo que decir, te dije que soy así.

-no eres así, antes solías jugar con tu hermana, hacías bromas conmigo, eras muy divertido. Cuando tenías 6 años cambiaste rápido-dijo ella preocupada, Luke solo la ignoró, seguía comiendo y ella suspiró. Nashi y los gatos llegaron, se sentaron y empezaron a comer-faltan dos horas para empezar los grandes juegos mágicos, que hacemos después del desayuno?

-vamos a pasear y jugar en la plaza-dijo Nashi feliz.

-prefiero quedarme y esperar-dijo Luke.

-eres demasiado aburrido, me acuerdo que a vos encantaba jugar.

-eso es cosa del pasado, pero ahora ya no.

-por qué no juegas conmigo? Antes solíamos jugar.

-eres demasiado ruidosa.

-ruidosa? Antes tú eras muy ruidoso. Ahora eres muy aburrido, no te interesas por nada ni por ninguno de nosotros y tampoco te preocupas por nada. Solo quieres destruir este mundo no?-gritó Nashi mientras bajó de la silla dirigiendo a él para pelearse, Luke observó a Nashi, se levantó y se puso en frente a ella enojado. Daika y Happy miraron a los niños y se giró hacia Seshi, ella trató de detenerlo pero Luke le dijo algo horrible a ella.

-me molestas, te odio mucho, me gustaría que no existieras, recuerdo ese día en el que te salvé la vida y si yo no te la hubiera salvado estarías muerta-dijo Luke enojado, Nashi sorprendida se puso a llorar y salió del hotel.

Fin flashback:

-eso fue lo que pasó-dijo ella triste

-pero dijiste que él antes solía jugar contigo y que también se preocupaba?

-sí, me acuerdo que él nos prometió que me cuidará y protegerá y a mama también.

-mamá? Es verdad Seshi nos mintió a Gray y a mi sobre que tu madre estaba muerta jaja

\- Leíste la mente de la tía Seshi sobre quien es mi madre?.

-sí. Pero Prefiero no decirte.

-está bien, realmente eres muy parecido a mi hermano-dijo ella observando a Natsu y él solo la ignoraba y miraba a otro lado.

-en serio? Cómo?

-sí, cuando mi hermano actúa frio sin preocuparse por nada y que quiere matar a alguien, tú también actúas como el, que te pasó?

-bueno lo que pasa es que perdí a alguien importante y tengo ganas de matar a esa persona quien arruinó mi vida.

-puedo abrazarte?

-eh? Para qué?

-bueno, mi madre siempre me dice que cuando alguien está triste hay que abrazarlo y consolarlo.

-no estoy triste.

-si lo estás, lo veo en tus ojos. Conozco la tristeza porque mi madre siempre llora sintiéndose culpable por algo no sé qué.

-bueno está bien, abrázame-dijo el, se levantó y esperó a Nashi. Nashi bajó pero no podía abrazarlo porque es muy alto.

-Natsu agáchate, no puedo abrazarte así porque eres demasiado alto-dijo ella mirando para arriba a Natsu y él suspiró, agachó la rodilla derecha apoyándola en el piso y esperó. Nashi lo abrazó, la cabeza de Nashi estaba apoyada en su pecho, Natsu se sorprendió y recordaba a Lucy cuando ella la abrazó antes, los brazos de Natsu abrazaron a Nashi con fuerza como si no quisiera alejarse. Nashi no sintió el corazón, no estaba latiendo, se sorprendió preocupada y escuchó lo que dijo Natsu.

-Lucy…..

-eh? Lucy?-dijo Nashi que se alejó y miró la cara de Natsu que se veía muy triste.

-perdón, es que eres muy parecida a Lucy quien murió hace mucho, ella era muy importante para mí-dijo Natsu, se levantó y miró hacia abajo observando a Nashi quien está muy sorprendida-que pasa?

-dijiste que ella está muerta?-dijo Nashi y él asintió-pero ella es mi m…

-NASHI!-los dos giraron hacia donde venía la voz y vieron que eran Seshi, Happy y Daika corriendo hacia ellos-estas bien, Nashi?-dijo Seshi.

-si estoy bien, estaba charlando con Natsu.

-gracias Natsu-dijo Happy

-no es nada, solo vi que ella estaba llorando y me contó lo que pasó hoy.

-ya veo, por cierto faltan 5 minutos para empezar los grandes juegos mágicos, así que vamos juntos para allá-dijo Seshi.

-Yo también voy con ustedes?-dijo Natsu.

-así es, te debo mucho por encontrar a Nashi.

-bueno está bien. Vamos-dijo Natsu pero Seshi sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, volteó pero no vio nada, Natsu le preguntó que había y ella dijo que no es nada y se fueron hacia los Grandes juegos mágicos. Cuando llegaron-bueno me voy para otro lado.

-está bien nos vemos!-dijo Happy, Nashi observaba a Natsu mientras se alejaban.

-Natsu espera-dijo Nashi y él se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-Seshi tiene algo importante para decirte y podemos encontrarnos en la plaza después de los grandes juegos mágicos?-Seshi se sorprendió y trató de decir algo pero miró la cara de Nashi que se veía muy preocupada y quedó callada.

-bueno está bien, nos vemos en la plaza, adiós.

-adiós, Natsu-dijeron ellos y miró a Natsu alejándose. Ellos caminaron hacia donde el equipo de Sabertooth.

-Nashi dime que significa eso?

-bueno…-Nashi nos contó lo que ocurrió hoy con Natsu-…eso fue lo que pasó-dijo ella preocupada.

-qué? Fairy tail piensa que Lucy murió? Quien dijo eso?-dijo Happy.

-no sabemos, vamos a averiguarlo y más tarde hablamos con Natsu para decirle que Lucy está viva-dijo Seshi.

-Pero…-dijo Daika.

-si lo sé, Natsu creyó que Lucy estaba muerta durante 10 años y sufrió demasiado por eso. No puedo soportarlo-dijo Seshi, Nashi y los gatos asintieron. Cuando llegó al equipo de Sabertooth, ellos preguntaron dónde estaban-fuimos a pasear solo me olvidé de la hora. Y donde esta Luke? No está aquí.

-Luke vino aquí me dijo que quería estar solo y se fue a otro lugar. Ya empezó el evento sorpresa y Olga se fue a participar, el juego es pelear contra los impostores y así ganan muchos puntos-dijo Rogue observando. Seshi y Nashi vieron la arena y encontraron a Gajeel, Sems de Quatro Cachorros, Arania Web de Mermaid Heels, Eve de Blue Pegasus y por ultimo a Yuka de Lamia Scale -Sabertooth sigue en primer lugar, después Fairy tail, Mermaid Heels, Quatro Cachorros, Lamia Scale y el último lugar es para Blue Pegasus, listo.

-terminó el tiempo, que sorpresa que Fairy tail casi llega a primer lugar pero Sabertooth logró el mayor puntaje y miren aquí tienen los puntajes:

-Sabertooth 40 puntos.

-Fairy tail 34 puntos.

-Lamia Scale 20 puntos.

-Mermaid Heels 10 puntos.

-Quatro Cachorros 10 puntos.

-Blue Pegasus 6 puntos.

Eso es todo, ahora viene la batalla-dijo Chapati. La batalla fue de Fairy tail Gajeel contra Lamia Scale Toby y Fairy tail fue el equipo ganador, la siguiente batalla es de Sabertooth Olga contra Quatro Cachorros Bacchus, Sabertooth fue el que ganó y por último la batalla de Mermaid Heels Arania Web contra Blue Pegasus Hibiki, quienes empataron-bueno te vamos a mostrar los puntajes:

-Sabertooth 50 puntos.

-Fairy tail 44 puntos.

\- Lamia Scale 20 puntos.

-Mermaid Heels 15 puntos.

-Blue Pegasus 11 puntos.

-Quatro Cachorros 10 puntos.

-eso es todo, nos vemos mañana en el tercer día de los grandes juegos mágicos-dijo Chapati. Natsu salió afuera y se dirigió hacia la plaza, cuando llegó a la plaza, miró a Luke que observaba la plaza con cara triste.

-que estas mirando?-dijo Natsu ,Luke miró a Natsu y puso cara de enojado.

-no es tu problema.

-pues Nashi me contó lo que pasó hoy en la mañana. Cuando me encontré con ella, ella estaba triste y llorando.

-si lo sé, no quise decir eso, me salió solo, Seshi me dijo que soy de lo peor-dijo Luke " _no puedo creer que estoy hablando con mi padre idiota"_ pensó Luke y Natsu se sorprendió y se acordó que Seshi dijo que Luke odia a su padre. Estaba a punto de decir-Creo que tengo que pedir disculpas a Nashi.

-sí, hazlo, estoy seguro que ella te aceptará las disculpas y ellas vendrán aquí para decirme algo.

-eh? Sobre qué?

-No se

-Natsu!-dijo Nashi corriendo hacia el pero vio a Luke junto con el-hermano…

-Nashi te pido perdón por decirte cosas horribles, me salió solo-dijo Luke avergonzado, Nashi se sorprendió, sonrió y abrazó a Luke-qu-? Nashi suéltame!

-Hermano, disculpa aceptada-Seshi, Daika y Happy miraban tiernamente. Natsu miró a ellos y sonrió pero estaba algo confundido, Nashi se alejó de Luke y miro a Natsu-Natsu, me gustaría saber que ma- digo, Lucy cómo murió?-Luke se sorprendió y Natsu miró a ellos- si no quieres contar no importa.

-no, está bien te contaré lo que pasó. Hace 10 años cuando fuimos poseídos por Lisanna para echar a Lucy..

-espera, tu sabias eso?

-sí, yo me acuerdo de eso pero los demás no se acuerdan lo que pasó ni a donde se fue Lucy y cuando escuché que Lisanna se estaba riendo, me acordé lo que ocurrió antes de atacar a Lucy, ella dijo "que la echen a la tonta Lucy " y me enfurecí…

 **Flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

-TU HICISTE ESO VERDAD?-gritó Natsu corriendo hacia ella como si quisiera matarla pero los demás agarraron el cuerpo de Natsu.

-cálmate Natsu, cual es el problema?-dijo Gray, Natsu les contó lo que ocurrió pero ellos no se lo creyeron-es imposible que una amiga eche a otra amiga.

-NO ME CREES?

-NATSU! Cálmate!

-calmarme nada, Lisanna me arruinó la vida!

-Natsu, créeme yo no hice eso, jamás le haría eso a mi amiga-dijo Lisanna fingiendo.

-cállate mentirosa, no voy a oírte ni hablarte. Jamás te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Lucy, lo pagaras y si vuelves a dañar a ella, te mataré de verdad-dijo Natsu enojado lleno de odio- voy a buscarla. Ya suéltame, voy a tomar una misión y buscaré a Lucy-dijo Natsu, se fue a buscar una misión para encontrar a Lucy y salió. Un mes después Natsu no la encontró todavía y regresó al gremio para buscar otra misión, cuando llegó, vio a todo el mundo con cara muy triste-que pasa con esa cara tan triste?-dijo Natsu caminando hacia la tabla de misiones. El Maestro se acercó a él.

-Natsu nos enteramos de algo hace un mes.

-si? De qué?

-es de Lucy-Natsu se detuvo y miró al Maestro preocupado- un mes después de que te fuiste, el consejo llego aquí, trajo un cuerpo muerto y descubrimos que era Lucy que estaba muerta-Natsu sintió dolor en su pecho y perdió el control, destruyo la tabla de misiones, mesas, sillas, etc. Los chicos trataron de detenerlo pero el cuerpo de Natsu aumentó su fuego y casi quema todo pero salió corriendo hacia donde el Consejo. Cuando llegó al consejo, preguntó dónde estaba el cuerpo y el consejo nos mostró Lucy muerta.

-ay, Lucy. Es mi culpa-dijo el, se alejó y cuando salió se dirigió al bosque-primero Igneel y ahora Lucy- se agachó en el suelo y rugió demasiado fuerte. Unos días después Natsu llegó al gremio, todos miraron a Natsu y se sorprendieron de que él estaba muy cambiado con los ojos vacíos, llenos de rabia y odio. Lisanna se acercó como si no hubiera pasado nada pero se asustó cuando Natsu miro a ella como con ganas de matarla-no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más, y Maestro quiero irme afuera a entrenar puedo?-el Maestro estaba a punto de responder pero vio los ojos fríos de Natsu y asintió, él le entregó la carta a Natsu, preguntó que era y Makarov le dijo que era de Happy-está bien me lo llevaré, adiós nos vemos en unos años-salió del gremio y se dirigió a casa de Lucy, cuando llegó, se acostó en la cama y leyó la carta de Happy dijo que se encontró con Seshi y decidió ir con ella a ayudarla en algo-está bien Happy ve con ella, yo solo necesito un tiempo para estar solo.

 **Fin flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

-eso fue lo que pasó hace 10 años-dijo Natsu, Seshi y los demás estaban en shock.

-espera dijiste que Lucy salió del gremio y murió?-dijo Seshi.

-sí.

-Seshi eso no es el mismo día que Lucy estaba media muerta?-dijo Daika, Seshi asintió.

-eh?-dijeron todos. Seshi observaba a ellos para saber si van a contar o no.

-está bien te contaré lo que pasó pero primero déjame decirte algo, Natsu.

-si dime?

-Lucy está viva, ahora ella está en una misión con Minerva, ella es la madre de Nashi y Luke-dijo Seshi y Natsu se sorprendió.

-eso es imposible yo vi que ella estaba muerta frente a mí.

-sí, estoy segura que es un falso cuerpo, alguien lo hizo, déjame contarte lo que ocurrió ese día….

Seshi estaba contando lo que ocurrió y cuando terminó la historia.

-… y ahí dormí durante 9 meses.

-espera, usted puso sus magias en nuestro cuerpo?-dijo Luke-

-lo hice para salvar vuestras vidas. Este mundo no es divertido sin Lucy no?

-sí, es verdad pero porque no me dijiste antes? Por eso mama lloraba mucho diciendo que es su culpa.

-así es, tu madre no quería que ustedes sientan culpa y por eso no les dijimos.

-espera, dijiste que Jackal fue salvado por alguien?-dijo Natsu, Seshi asintió. Nashi tuvo una visión de pasado.

-tía Seshi, dime como es Jackal?-dijo Nashi.

-bueno, él no es humano sino un demonio con forma de gato-dijo Seshi.

-gato? O zorro? o perro?-dijo Natsu.

-lo que sea.

-fue Lisanna quien salvó a Jackal.

-eh? Nashi como sabes?

-tuve una visión del pasado.

-en serio? Que viste?

-bueno vi que ella estaba sanando la herida de Jackal y que hablaban sobre que quieren matar a mama e hicieron un plan.

-así que Jackal casi mata a Lucy pero yo le salvé la vida a ella y a los niños, por eso él se fue a decir a Lisanna que ya la mató y Lisanna creó un cuerpo falso no?-dijo Happy, Natsu bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-estoy empezando a preocuparme-dijo Daika, Seshi asintió. Seshi, Luke, Nashi, Daika y Happy sintieron escalofríos en su espalda y observaron a Natsu quien seguía mirando al piso. Luego levantó la cabeza y miraron los ojos de Natsu que estaban llenos de furia y odio.

-gracias por contarme que Lucy está viva, realmente estoy muy feliz, voy a regresar a hotel-dijo Natsu, Happy y Daika se abrazaron con miedo, Nashi se escondió detrás de Luke y él solo observó. Natsu se acercó a Seshi y susurró algo pero los niños no podían escuchar porque la voz estaba muy baja y Seshi se sorprendió por lo que dijo Natsu y se alejó.

-Natsu da mucho miedo, más que ERZA!-dijo Happy y Daika solo asintió pero Seshi seguía con cara de sorprendida, Luke la miró.

-estoy seguro que va a ir tras Lisanna a matarla. Bueno, vieja bruja tenemos que regresar al hotel-dijo Luke, pero se sorprendió de que ella seguía sorprendida y decidió golpearla.

-eso duele.

-al fin volviste! Porque estabas muy desconcentrada? Por algo que te dijo Natsu?

-no es nada solo me sorprendí de que sabes eso

-ah me olvidé de decir que Natsu aprendió de la magia a leer la mente-dijo Nashi.

-QUE?

\- si es verdad pero hablemos después tengo ganas de dormir-dijo ella, ellos asintieron y se fueron hacia el hotel.

.

.

Mientras tanto Natsu seguía el olor de Fairy tail adonde fueron, llegó a un bar y vio por la ventana a Fairy tail festejando. Natsu abrió fuertemente la puerta con furia y odio.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

.

.

.

Todo el mundo miró hacia la puerta y se sorprendieron de que Natsu estaba enojado, él entro buscando a alguien, los hijos de Gray se veían muy asustados, también los de Gajeel, los de Erza, etc.

-Natsu! Deja de actuar así! Estás asustando a los niños-dijo Erza, y Natsu solo la ignoró y encontró a Lisanna, quien estaba hablando con sus hermanos, él se acercó a ella, agarró su ropa y se la arrojó al piso. Todo el mundo se asustó y trataron de detenerlo pero miraron a Natsu que se agachó y apretó la garganta de Lisanna, no podía respirar-NATSU! YA SUELTALA!-Dijo Erza que trató de detenlo pero sintió el calor alrededor de Natsu para que no se acerquen. Lisanna sintió que le quemaba la garganta y no podía respirar.

-Natsu por favor detente y dime lo que pasando-Natsu se detuvo y miró al Maestro. Él se levantó.

-si les digo, ustedes no me van a creer, Lisanna hace 10 años hiciste una alianza con un demonio para matar a esa persona no es así?-dijo Natsu mirando a Lisanna, quien estaba muy sorprendida " _eh?, como sabe?"_ pensó Lisanna, Natsu solo miró y sonrió-así es, lo sé todo, alguien me lo contó-dijo el, Lisanna se sorprendió mucho- si vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo, te mataré de verdad. Adiós nos vemos mañana-dijo Natsu que luego salió del bar.

Unas horas después en el hotel donde Sabertooth, Seshi estaba en la cocina, sentada en una silla tomando agua y suspiró.

-no puedo dormir, maldita sea. Es toda tu culpa, Natsu. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza lo que me dijiste, maldita sea-se quejó Seshi.

-dime lo que dijo él?-dijo Luke. Seshi se asustó y saltó.

-no me asustes así, Luke.

-y bien? Que dijo Natsu?

-no es nada, solo me dijo algo que no sabes. Estoy segura que lo odiaras cuándo te enteres -dijo ella tomando el agua.

-Yo sabía que Natsu es mi padre idiota-dijo el sentado en frente a ella, Seshi se sorprendió y lo escupió-QUE DEMO-? NO ME ESCUPAS ASI!.

-cómo sabes?

-no te voy a decir, me voy a lavar la cara y a dormir no quiero hablar sobre él, adiós-se fue a su habitación.

-espera! ya se fue. Que mierda está pasando aquí? Primero Natsu me dijo que ya sabe que son sus hijos-dijo agarrando el pelo y recordó cuando Natsu murmuro " _sé que ellos son mis hijos, Lucy no es la culpable. Yo soy culpable de eso, nos vemos" ella recordó_ que Natsu dijo eso-y segundo Luke sabe quién es su padre. Ahora no puedo dormir-dijo ella y se desmayó por estar sorprendida. A día siguiente Nashi se levantó para ir al baño pero se detuvo cuando miró a Seshi tirada en el suelo y se preocupó.

-TÍA SESHI! Estas bien? Que pasó?-dijo Nashi asustada, Luke, Daika y Happy se levantaron porque escucharon el grito de Nashi que venía de la cocina.

-QUE PASA, NASHI?-dijeron ellos preocupados.

-cuando me levanté para ir a hacer pis, me encontré a tía Seshi tirada en el suelo.

-vamos a despertarla-dijo Happy con una sonrisa de venganza, el agarró el vaso lleno de agua y se lo tiró a Seshi.

-FRÍO! Cuál es el problema?

-estabas durmiendo en el piso.

-eh? Piso? Ah me desmayé.

-ehhhh? Por qué?

-creo que algo me dio pánico.

-Seshi, falta una hora para empezar el tercer día de los grandes juegos mágicos.

-qué? Tenemos que irnos!

-eh? Y nuestro desayuno?

-comemos allá en los juegos, vístete y vamos!-dijo Seshi que se fue a cambiar, también los chicos y salieron del hotel. Cuando llegaron a los Grandes juegos Mágicos, se encontraron con el equipo de Sabertooth.

-ustedes están comiendo acá?-dijo Rogue y miró a Seshi, Luke y Nashi estaban comiendo el desayuno que compraron por ahí-déjenme adivinar, ustedes se levantaron tarde no?-los tres asintieron mientras seguían comiendo y Rogue suspiró.

-que interesante!-dijo Olga.

-bueno, bienvenidos al tercer día de los grandes juegos Mágicos, a partir de ahora ustedes tienen que elegir uno de cada equipo para el evento sorpresa.

-puedo ir?-dijo Nashi con la boca llena de comida, el equipo asintió-bien voy yo!-dijo ella, tiró la comida hacia atrás y entró a la arena.

-Nashi de Sabertooth irá-dijo Chapati.

-bueno yo iré.

-Lyon de Lamia Scale.

-yo voy.

-Erza de Fairy tail.

-si Erza y Nashi irán yo iré.

-Hibiki de Blue Pegasus.

-Erza va, yo iré.

-Kagura de Mermaid Heels.

-yo voy.

-Nobarly de Quatro Cachorros. Eso es todo ahora Mato da una explicación, suerte.

-bueno, ya empezamos el evento batalla, el juegos se llama batalla Naval.

-batalla Natal?-dijo Nashi confundida.

-es Naval. Es un circulo grande en el agua y cuando ustedes estén adentro del agua empezaran a luchar hasta que los echen fuera del agua según en qué posición salgan es el puntajes que obtienen por ej: el primero que quede afuera obtiene 0 puntos, el segundo 2 puntos…

\- sí, si ya entendimos, vamos a empezar ahora. Me aburre la explicación-dijo Lyon, Mato solo asintió y levantó la mano, atrás de Mato apareció un gran globo de agua.

-whoa, es enorme!-dijo Nashi.

-bueno ustedes vayan a ponerse el bikini y vuelvan para acá-dijo Mato. Los chicos se fueron a cambiar y volvieron. Erza llevaba un bikini de color negro, Lyon un short Azul, Kagura un bikini violeta, Nobarly un short blanco, Hibiki un short gris y por ultimo Nashi llevaba un bikini color rosa. Seshi se sorprendió.

-NASHI! NO DEBERIAS USAR ESE BIKINI, ES PARA UNA MUJER Y TU SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA-gritó Seshi.

-eh? Bueno no hay otro bikini.

-bueno, no es nada, ella puede usar ese Bikini no? Solo tiene 12 años. Además su hermano tiene 15 años no? COOOOL-dijo Jason, Natsu miró a Jason enojado, una espada pasó por al lado de Jason y él se asustó.

-Nashi tiene 9 años, todavía es una niña, te mataré, maldito pervertido-dijo Seshi, ella estaba a punto de ir a matarlo pero los chicos la agarraron.

-tranquilízate, es solo una broma-Seshi se detuvo y se calmó, levantó la mano para traer la espada. Jason suspiró pero alguien golpeó su cara.

-quien dice que tengo 15 años? Tengo 9 años y no hables así del cuerpo de mi hermana, maldito pervertido de mierda-dijo Luke enojado, todos se sorprendieron y Natsu y Seshi sonrieron.

-bien hecho Luke!-dijo Seshi y Luke solo sonrió, volvió al equipo y chocó la mano contra Seshi.

-USTEDES, ME DAN VERGÜENZA!-gritó Nashi.

-estamos protegiéndote.

-bueno, bueno ya es hora de empezar la batalla Naval-dijo Mato, los chicos entraron a la batalla Naval.

-increíble puedo respirar en el agua, soy como una sirena-dijo Nashi.

-bueno, empezamos uno….dos…. y TRES!-dijo Mato, Erza usó la magia de la espada y corrió hacia ellos pero Kagura la detuvo, Lyon luchaba contra Nobarly y Hibiki, y Nashi solo observaba nadando feliz.

-vaya, la sexy Nashi solo está disfrutando el agua.

-HEY, NO LE DIGAS SEXY A NASHI!-dijeron Luke y Seshi enojados.

-sí, si perdón es que es demasiado linda-dijo Chapati, Seshi y Luke se quejaron y les gritaron-vaya Hibiki queda afuera, obtendrá 0 puntos, espera Nobarly también quedó afuera con 2 puntos y ahora Lyon se dirige a Nashi- ella escuchó su nombre y volteó a Lyon, luego suspiró.

-mi diversión ya terminó-dijo ella y nadó hacia el medio y levantó las manos- Alas del Dragón de fuego!-dijo ella, sus brazos se encendieron y se dio la vuelta muy rápido. Erza, Kagura y Lyon sintieron la temperatura muy alta y quedaron con mucho calor, Nashi los observó y juntos gritaron -RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO- un gran fuego sale por la boca de Nashi y los mandaron volar, Lyon salió para afuera, después Erza y por ultimo Kagura. Todos se sorprendieron mucho, los brazos de Nashi se levantaron hacia arriba como la señal de victoria con la cara muy feliz, Natsu vio la marca de Sabertooth de Nashi, en su cintura derecha de color rosado.

-va-vaya! Sabertooth obtendrá 10 puntos, los siguientes son Mermaid Heels con 8 puntos, Fairy tail con 6 puntos, Lamia Scale con 4 puntos, Quatro Cachorros con 2 puntos y por ultimo Blue Pegasus con 0 puntos. Ahora les mostraremos los puntajes aquí:

-Sabertooth 60 puntos.

-Fairy tail 50 puntos.

-Lamia Scale 24 puntos.

-Mermaid Heels 23 puntos.

-Quatro Cachorros 12 puntos.

-Blue Pegasus 11 puntos.

Eso es todo, ahora la siguiente batalla será una batalla con Parejas, Mato lo va a anunciar-dijo Chapati, Mato anunció que de Mermaid Heels irán Millianna y Risley contra Blue Pegasus que irán Ichiya y Jenny. El ganador fue Blue Pegasus, la siguiente es Lamias Scale, Lyon y Chelia contra Quatro Cachorros Bacchus y Yaeger que empataron.

-así que nosotros contra Fairy tail eh?-dijo Seshi.

\- de Fairy tail irán Lisanna y Gray contra Sabertooth….Seshi y Luke-dijo Mato.

-qué?-dijeron Luke y Seshi, ellos miraron y se fueron hacia la arena.

-Luke vos con quien peleas?

-como quieras vos, vamos a pelear juntos.

-está bien, es interesante.

-bueno empezamos, tres…. Dos…. Uno… duelo!- Seshi se agachó, apoyó las manos en el piso y el cuerpo de Seshi brillo y se empezó a transformar, Gray se sorprendió.

-eres un Etherias?

-oh lo sabes no?-dijo ella con una máscara de color negro con cuatro cuernos, sus manos tenían garras-bien vamos a empezar- corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, Luke solo observaba, Seshi agarró la cara de Lisanna y pegó hacia el piso, después lanzó a Gray y la mandaron a volar hacia la pared.

-que fue eso? Ni siquiera puedo ver-dijo Chapati. Seshi miraba hacia ellos, Gray se levantó y usó la magia de Devil Slayer, la lanzaron hacia a ella y ella solo la esquivó.

-Devil Slayer? Ah ya veo, quieres tomar la venganza de sus padres no?

-así es, destruiré a END.

-END? Ah sí, la conozco-dijo ella tranquila y Gray sorprendió preguntó quién era-Sé quién es END pero no te voy a decir porque es mi amigo-dijo ella sonrisa y Gray se enfureció y corrió hacia ella.

-END? Qué es eso?-dijo Luke confundido observando y luego escuchó algo detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y vio a Lisanna levantando-ah, me olvide por completo de ti-se acercó a ella para pelear pero se detuvo porque escuchó lo que ella dijo.

-Seshi pronto va a morir como esa rubia tontita no? Niño monstruosito-dijo ella burlándose, Natsu se enfureció. Luke se enojó y estaba a punto de pegarle pero se detuvo.

-ARGH!-Luke se dio la vuelta y miró a Seshi con mucha sangre en la espalda y se cayó al piso, Gray seguía en pie con la espada de hielo de Devil slayer, Luke solo observó y recordó cuando tenía 4 años que estaba en peligro por un hombre malvado con una enorme espada y estaba a punto de matarlo pero alguien lo protegió y era Seshi que abrazaba a Luke y se desmayó, Luke perdió el control y lo mató.

-SESHI-grito el gremio de Sabertooth, Luke solo observaba a Seshi en el suelo, todo el mundo sintió escalofrió y miraron hacia Luke quien estaba mirando para abajo-esto es malo, Luke ya perdió el control. GRAY, LISANNA RINDETE YA!-dijo Sting.

-eh? Porque? No queremos perder, estás haciendo trampa-dijo Lisanna.

-SOLO HAZLO! SI NO LO HACEN, USTEDES DOS ESTARÁN MUERTOS-dijo Sting preocupado, Natsu miró a Sting y volvió a mirar a Luke preocupado.

-jujujuju-Gray y Lisanna miraron a Luke que seguía mirando al suelo y seguía riendo-huelo sangre-levantó la cara, miró a Gray y Lisanna, ellos se asustaron, miraron la cara de Luke con una sonrisa malvada y ojos rojos, todo el mundo miró con horror y miedo. Luke corrió hacia ellos pero Gray usó la magia y se la lanzó, lo mandó a volar a Luke y él se cayó con la cara frente al piso.

-solo ríndete ya! A Luke no le importa la herida y se levanta rápidamente, nadie puede detenerlo, la única que puede detenerlo es su madre! Ella no está acá-dijo Sting, Gray miró a Lisanna, ella se negó a perder, Luke se levantó y sus heridas sanaron.

-inmortal?-dijo Gray, Luke le pegó en la cara a Gray y lo mandó a volar pero Luke agarró el pie de Gray antes y lo lanzó hacia Lisanna y los dos volaron hacia la pared.

-gente atrás de donde Gray y Lisanna, aléjense de ahí!-dijo Sting, la gente se alejó de ahí, Luke se acercó a ellos.

-no puedo levantarme, siento que me rompí la pierna-dijo Gray, miró a Luke con una sonrisa y caminaba hacia ellos pero se detuvo, su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

-secreto de dragón slayer: dragón force-dijo el, su cuerpo brilló en dragón force, su escama era de color gris oscuro, levantó el puño que estaba listo para golpearlos pero escuchó el timbre que anuncia el fin de los juegos. Luke seguía levantando el brazo y estaba a punto de golpear pero alguien lo detuvo y él se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Seshi por su barriga, ella sintió dolor y escupió la sangre por su boca, Luke volvió a la normalidad y la miró, luego lo abrazó.

-ya tranquilo, lo hiciste muy bien, la pelea ya terminó y ganamos-dijo ella consolando a Luke, él estaba cofundado y se alejó de ella, el escuchó detrás de él, se dio vuelta y miró a Gray y Lisanna quienes estaban llenos de heridas. Miró a la gente quienes observaban con miedo. Luke se asustó y empezó a alejarse de ellos para huir-Luke por favor no te vayas!-Luke no escuchó lo que dijo y salió corriendo hacia afuera de los grandes juegos mágicos-LUKE!-Seshi trató de levantarse pero se cayó al piso.

-TIA SESHI!-grito Nashi, se acercó a Seshi y empezó a curar-por favor no te muevas.

-POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE VAYA A BUSCAR A LUKE!-gritó Seshi y miró hacia Natsu _"Natsu por favor anda a buscarlo y cuando lo encuentres llévalo al hotel"_ pensó Seshi y Natsu leyó la mente, asintió y salió a buscar a Luke-gracias!-susurró. Unos minutos después Natsu encontró a Luke quien estaba sentado en el piso observando frente a un rio.

-soy un monstruo.

-no eres un monstruo.

-Natsu, que estás haciendo aquí? –

-Bueno, Seshi me pidió que vaya a buscarte.

-esa bruja vieja!

-lo hiciste muy bien en la pelea.

-no lo hice bien, casi los maté a ellos y a Seshi, deberías estar enojado conmigo.

-enojado contigo? Nah siempre quise matar a Lisanna porque me arruinó la vida y la de Gray, no me importa si muere o no. Gracias por patearle el culo a ellos-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y su mano en la cabeza de Luke, el solo se sorprendió-hey, hey estas llorando.

-eh?-el tocó la mejilla y limpió las lágrimas-no he llorado nada desde que tenía 6 años.

-en serio?

-si- las lágrimas de Luke seguían cayendo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

-puedes llorar-dijo Natsu observando, se sorprendió de que Luke abrazó a Natsu y seguía llorando, Natsu solo se consoló. Unas horas después, era de noche y Natsu miró a Luke que estaba durmiendo por haber llorado mucho, él sonrió y su brazo izquierdo estaba agarrando sus piernas y el brazo derecho su espalda, la cabeza de Luke estaba apoyada en el pecho de Natsu, Natsu se levantó y la llevó hacia el hotel. Unos minutos después cuando llegó al hotel y golpeó la puerta, escuchó sus pasos y la puerta se abrió, Natsu abrió los ojos y estaba muy sorprendido.

.

.

.

-Lucy…..-dijo Natsu.

.

.

.

.

Continuaran….


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

Unos minutos después cuando Luke salió, Fairy tail trato de curar las heridas de Gray y Lisanna, Chapati anunció los puntajes: Sabertooth 70 puntos (Gray y Lisanna perdieron porque estaban en el suelo y no podían levantarse), Fairy tail 50 puntos, Lamia Scale 29 puntos, Mermaid Heels 23 puntos, Blue Pegasus 21 puntos y Quatro Cachorros 17 puntos, todo el mundo se fue, solo quedo Sabertooth que estaba en la arena preocupados por Seshi.

-estoy bien, solo váyanse al hotel-dijo Seshi, Nashi seguía curando.

-bueno está bien pero que pasa con Luke?-dijo Sting preocupado.

-no te preocupes por él, le pedí a alguien que vaya a buscar a Luke.

-eh? Quie-?

-SESHI!-gritó alguien, todo el mundo miro hacia la puerta y se sorprendió.

-Dragueel? Que estás haciendo aquí? no deberías estar en el gremio de guardia?

-bueno, alguien me pidió que la traiga aquí y también me pidió que vaya a buscarlos a ustedes.

-Quien?

-Lucy y Minerva, ellas están esperando en el hotel-dijo Dragueel preocupado.

-QUE? Todo es tu culpa, Sting! Dijiste que no se va a enterar! Pues ya se enteró y ahora nos va castigar! No, espera te va a castigar!-dijo Seshi

-tiene razón, me voy a escapar adiós-dijo Sting y se escapó.

-qu-? Espera! Ese idiota miedoso!-dijo Seshi y se sorprendió de que todos se escaparon menos Happy, Daika y Nashi.

-listo! Vamos a ver a mama! Estoy feliz!

-estas feliz? No te olvides del castigo!

-pero tenemos que explicarle que fue el tío Sting, él debería ser castigado.

-si tenes razón, vamos-dijo Seshi, se levantó y salieron de los grandes juegos mágicos, se dirigieron al hotel-espera, pienso que estoy segura de que Lucy y Minerva están en el hotel de Sabertooth y nosotros en otro hotel, eso significa que estamos a salvo-dijo Seshi feliz, abrió la puerta y entraron.

-no estas a salvo, Seshi-dijo una voz que venía de la cocina, Seshi y los demás sintieron escalofrió y miraron para la cocina, era Lucy sentada en una silla mirándolos a todos ellos, ella tenía el pelo largo, suelto hasta la cintura, llevaba una falda corta blanca, musculosa azul y unas botas altas-ustedes siéntense en el piso-dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos, ellos se sentaron en el piso-donde esta Luke? Antes de eso, cuéntame todo sobre por qué participan en los grandes juegos mágicos y cuando termine de escucharlo los castigaré o quizás no- dijo ella en frente y cruzando los brazos.

-pues, antes de empezar los grandes juegos mágicos nosotros estábamos de vacaciones, después de eso llegó Rogue y me dijo que regresemos al gremio y Sting dijo que participaríamos en dos días en los grandes juegos mágicos, traté de detenerlo pero no me escuchó y ya había elegido al equipo. Eso fue lo que ocurrió-dijo Seshi sentada en el piso mirando a Lucy.

-entiendo, no voy a castigarlos, pero sí castigaré a Sting.

-gracias Lucy! Y donde esta Minerva?

-ella está comprando algo, ya viene, cuando venga le pediré que castigue a Sting. Y donde esta Luke?-dijo Lucy, Seshi nos contó lo que pasó hoy y también nos contó lo que pasó con Natsu y su gremio hace 10 años pero la parte que no nos contó es sobre que Natsu sabe quiénes son sus hijos y Luke sabe que su padre es Natsu, tampoco nos dijo que Natsu puede leer la mente-ya veo, espero que encuentres a Luke-dijo ella preocupada.

-no te preocupes, Natsu lo va a encontrar. Le pedí que lo traiga aquí.

-si pero Natsu se creyó que yo estaba muerta durante 10 años y sufrió demasiado, eso es…. mi culpa.

-mamá, no es tu culpa sino es todo culpa de Lissanne o algo así, según Natsu ella arruinó su vida pero… cuando me contó lo que pasó me sentí muy triste y lo abracé para consolarlo y….. Sentí que su corazón no estaba latiendo, como si no existiera-dijo Nashi preocupada. Lucy estaba a punto de hablar pero la puerta se abrió.

-regresé Lucy!-dijo Minerva y los miró sentados en el suelo-bueno, es hora del castigo-dijo ella, los chicos se asustaron y se abrazaron con miedo.

-espera Minerva, ellos no fueron quienes querían venir acá, fue Sting-dijo Lucy.

-bueno me voy a buscar a Sting y lo castigaré-dijo ella y salió, los chicos se aliviaron.

-bueno es tarde vamos a comer y esperamos a Luke, que te parece?-dijo Seshi y ellos asintieron-Dragueel puedes quedarte pero en el hotel de Sabertooth-dijo ella, Dragueel asintió y salió. Unos minutos después terminaron de cocinar y empezaron a comer, cuando termino de comer, Luke todavía no había regresado-como demora, creo que ellos están charlando- Nashi asintió y tuvo una idea.

-tía Seshi, Happy, Daika quiero que vengan a mi cuarto a jugar por favor?-dijo ella.

-yo paso, voy a ayudar a tu madre a lavar los platos-dijo Seshi.

-no te preocupes por mí, puedo hacerlo sola-dijo Lucy, Seshi miró a Lucy y suspiró. Se fueron a su cuarto.

-bien, mi plan funcionó.

-eh? Qué plan, Nashi?

-bueno mi plan es que mami se quede sola junto a papi.

-eh?-dijeron los tres mirando a Nashi con orgullo.

-Espera de una vez maldita sea! Tu sabias?-dijo Seshi sorprendida, ella asintió- jajaja, primero sabe Natsu, luego lo sabe Luke y ahora Nashi lo sabe-dijo Seshi que seguía riéndose y se desmayó.

-otra vez eso-dijo Happy y se fue a buscar el vaso de agua para tirárselo a Seshi.

-FRIO! No me la tires, maldita sea-dijo ella-y bien? Nashi, como sabes? Quien te dijo? Y desde cuándo sabes?

-primero alguien me dijo algo sobre eso cuando tenía 4 años y le prometí a esa persona que no le diría a nadie hasta que lo diga su madre.

-quién es? y estas rompiendo la promesa.

-bueno tengo la sensación de que ustedes nunca van a contar la verdad?-ellos asintieron-Lo siento, no puedo decirte quien me contó porque esa persona me lo confió y no quiero romper la confianza.

-increíble! Pero no estas enojada?

-no, esa persona me contó lo que ocurrió y sé que no es la culpa de mami y papi-dijo Nashi, Seshi casi llora y abrazó a Nashi junto con Daika y Happy. Unos minutos después escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Seshi y los demás se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar y escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Antes de golpear la puerta, Lucy había terminado de limpiar los platos y se dirigió al baño pero escuchó el golpe de la puerta, se fue a abrir la puerta y miró hacia arriba, era Natsu sosteniendo a Luke durmiendo, Natsu se sorprendió mucho.

-Lucy…

-hola Natsu, ha pasado mucho tiempo no es así?

-si, como 10 años no?

-sí, Seshi me contó lo que pasó durante los Grandes juegos mágicos, pasa.

-con permiso-dijo el entrando-donde están Seshi y los demás?

-están en su cuarto jugando, venga vamos a dejar a Luke en la cama-dijo ella, Seshi y los demás se asustaron y no hacían nada, Nashi dijo hay que fingir que dormimos y ellos asintieron y se metieron en la cama de Nashi junto con Daika Happy y Seshi. La puerta se abrió y los miraron a ellos durmiendo en la cama de Nashi-vaya se durmieron, bueno déjalos ahí en la cama-dijo Lucy y Natsu asintió, él ya sabe que ellos no están durmiendo, tiene buen oído y los escuchó a ellos antes de meterse a la cama, cuando lo dejó en la cama, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina-quieres tomar algo?-dijo ella, Seshi y los demás se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar.

-sí, solo agua-dijo el, se sentó en la silla de la cocina y observó a Lucy.

-aquí, tienes-dijo ella, le dio el vaso de agua, el agarró y lo tomó, Lucy se sentó en la silla en frente a Natsu-y como esta Luke? Y donde estaba?

-ah sí, me encontré a Luke sentado en el piso en frente al rio y él dijo que era un monstruo pero le dije que no lo era…-le respondió Natsu y terminó de explicar.

-espera, Luke lloró?

-si, lloró y me dijo que no había llorado desde que tenía 6 años y le dije que podía llorar ahora, me abrazó y siguió llorando, unas horas después se quedó dormido y lo llevé al hotel-dijo Natsu. Lucy, Seshi, Nashi, Daika y Happy se sorprendieron mucho-bueno, me tengo que ir, es tarde. Tengo que levantarme temprano para los siguientes juegos-dijo Natsu, quien se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y Lucy lo acompañó. Natsu abrió la puerta pero se detuvo y se dio vuelta- mañana vas a ir a ver los grandes juegos mágicos?

-no sé, es que… ella…. Ya sabes.

-no te preocupes, si ella te trata de hacer algo, no dudes en decírmelo y yo la golpearé y te protegeré como te prometí hace 10 años, ya sabes-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, Lucy se sonrojó mientras recordaba eso y se rió-y bien, vas?

-sí, iré. Y gracias por traer a Luke.

-de nada, bueno me voy-Lucy trató de decir algo pero no pudo porque no salía su voz, estaba con miedo y preocupada, Natsu miró y leyó la mente de Lucy, " _quiero decir que Nashi y Luke son sus hijos pero no puedo, no me sale, tengo mucho miedo, él está siendo amable y está contento, si le digo la verdad, él se pondrá furioso, me odiara y se va a llevar a mis hijos. No quiero eso, no quiero estar sola y sufrir, tengo mucho miedo"_ pensó Lucy preocupada y con miedo, Natsu solo observó y sonrió, el tocó la cabeza de Lucy-eres rara, como siempre nos vemos mañana-dijo Natsu y se fue. Lucy seguía mirando la puerta por la cual él se fue y se apoyó en ella.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo ella, una lagrima salió por su ojo-quiero decirte, tengo mucho miedo-dijo ella y suspiró, se fue a la habitación y se durmió, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba afuera apoyándose en la puerta, escuchó todo lo que dijo Lucy.

-no me voy a enojar, Luce. Te prometo que vamos a estar juntos en familia-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y se alejó. Al día siguiente Luke se levantó temprano y miró a Seshi y a los demás durmiendo en la cama de Nashi abrazados.

-espera como llegué aquí? me acuerdo que estaba en el rio, después apareció Natsu, luego lloré y me dormí. Seguro que Natsu me trajo aquí-dijo el, bajó de la cama, salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el baño pero se detuvo por el olor a comida que venía de la cocina-estoy seguro que Seshi está durmiendo, me pregunto quién es?-dijo el, caminó hacia la cocina y se sorprendió- mama?

-buenos días, Luke! Tenes hambre no?

-buen día, tengo hambre pero que haces aquí?

-me enteré que ustedes estaban participando en los juegos mágicos y vine. Seshi me contó lo que pasó y Natsu te trajo aquí.

-eh? Lo viste a él?

-sí, hablamos un poco.

-pero no te hizo nada verdad?

-no, nada.

-Ya veo pero no vas a castigarnos a nosotros?-dijo el con la cara sudada.

-no, Seshi me contó que fue Sting y le pedí a Minerva que lo castigará.

-entiendo-dijo Luke, suspiró y agredió a Seshi-voy al baño y vengo-se fue al baño, unos minutos después salió del baño y se fue a la cocina y se sentó para esperar el desayuno, Lucy lo observó y sonrió-que pasa mama?-dijo el, ella solo se negó y dijo que no es nada-eres rara mama-Lucy solo se rió porque se parecía a Natsu, _"parece que Luke está volviendo a la normalidad como antes, estoy muy feliz, creo que fue Natsu quien cambió a Luke, gracias Natsu"_ pensó Lucy sonriendo.

-DESAYUNO!-dijo Seshi, los demás se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron a esperar el desayuno.

-buenos días, Seshi, Nashi, Daika y Happy también.

-buenas-dijeron, Seshi se levantó, se fue a buscar el agua en la nevera para tomar.

-buenos días-dijo Luke tomando la leche.

-eh? "buenos días"?-dijeron todos menos Lucy quien preparaba el desayuno.

-qué?

-no es nada, es solo que nunca nos saludas a nosotros-dijo Seshi, Luke solo la ignoró. Nashi y lo demás estaban tomando la leche-que está pasando? Lucy?-se acercó a Lucy y murmuró-ese es el Luke que conocemos?

-sí, volvió a la normalidad.

-eh? Pero cómo?

-creo que fue Natsu.

-eh?-dijo Seshi sorprendida, Lucy llevó los platos hacia la mesa y los dejaron ahí para que ellos coman.

-Seshi come el desayuno sino ellos van a comer todo-dijo Lucy, Seshi corrió, gritando que era suyo, ellos empezaron a pelear por la comida, Lucy solo estaba sonriendo y limpiando los platos. Unos minutos después, terminaron los desayunos-bueno chicos, váyanse a cambiar y nos vamos a los grandes juegos mágicos.

-eh? Vas a ir a ver?-dijo Luke, Seshi y los demás ya sabían porque lo escucharon ayer. Lucy asintió y se fueron a cambiar la ropa. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a los Grandes juegos mágicos.

-estaba pensando en que Minerva tome mi lugar.

-eh? Porque?-dijeron ellos mientras entraban.

-por las dudas me quedo al lado de Lucy para cuidarla.

-no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

-no estás bien, que pasa si Lisanna te ve? Va a llamar a Jackal y cuando vos lo veas te quedaras en shock sin hacer nadad.

-eh? Porque mama estará en shock cuando lo vea?-dijo Luke.

-porque ella va recordar sobre lo que pasó conmigo y Aquarius hace 10 años.

-chicos?-dijo una voz, todos se dieron vuelta.

-Natsu?

-hola chicos, que hacen ahí? Charlando?

-si estamos charlando sobre Lisanna y Jackal, cuando lo vea mama que es lo que va a pasar después-dijo Luke, Seshi se sorprendió de que Luke siempre se queje cuando alguien pregunta-y también Seshi no va a participar en los juegos, Minerva va a tomar el lugar de Seshi.

-eh? Porque?

-Porque Seshi va a cuidar a Lucy por las dudas.

-entiendo, si algo pasa no dudes en decírmelo, puedo vencer a Jackal de un solo golpe.

-eh? En serio? Eres muy fuerte?-dijo Nashi feliz.

-sí, hace 8 años me convertí en mago clase-S. Bueno me voy, nos vemos.

-nos vemos!-dijeron ellos, Natsu se alejó. Unos minutos después Seshi habló con Minerva y Chapati, ellos estaban de acuerdo. Más tarde Mato dijo que elijan uno de cada equipo para el evento sorpresa.

-yo iré.

-de Fairy tail irá Natsu-dijo Chapati.

-iré yo.

-Yaeger de Quatro Cachorros.

-voy yo!

-Risley de Mermaid Heels.

-voy yo!

-Ichiya de Blue Pegasus.

-yo iré.

-Toby de Lamia Scale. Falta Sabertooth.

-puedo preguntar algo, chicos?-dijo Luke, el equipo se sorprendió y asintió- participé en el evento sorpresa?-ellos lo negaron- entonces yo iré.

-Luke de Sabertooth. Bueno dejaré a Mato para que explique las reglas del juego.

-bueno empezamos, el juegos se llama Pandemonio, los enemigos son 200 monstruos…-Mato explicó las reglas- bueno agarren un palo cada uno que les aparecerá un numero-dijo el agarrando la caja, ellos se acercaron y agarraron uno cada uno-díganme su número.

-seis. Porque soy el ultimo? eso es trampa-dijo Luke, él escuchó la risa de Seshi y los demás-no se rían- también escuchó a la gente murmurando sobre él, Luke se sintió triste, no le gusta que hablen de él. Natsu miró el número y miró a Luke que se veía muy triste, Natsu tuvo una idea y sonrió.

-soy el primero-dijo Natsu mostrando su número.

-soy cuatro-dijo Risley.

-yo! Tres-dijo Ichiya.

-cinco-dijo Toby.

-dos -dijo Yaeger.

-bueno eso es todo, Natsu te toca a ti primero cuando….

-no tienes que decímelo-dijo Natsu mirando el gran castillo- derrotaré 200 monstruos de un solo golpe-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malvada.

-EH?-dijo todo el mundo, Luke miró a Natsu.

-bueno, suerte! Pero te pareces a Erza quien derrotó 100 monstruos, pero 200 son demasiados.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien. Cuando fui a las misiones para derrotar a los monstruos, ellos siempre me miran con miedo. Les pido a ustedes que se alejen del castillo-dijo el entrando a la puerta, la pantalla le mostraba a todos lo que le pasaba a Natsu dentro del castillo. Luke miró la pantalla donde Natsu esperando a los enemigos pero no había nadie y Natsu miró para arriba del techo y sintió que los monstruos estaban arriba del techo-Rugido del Rey Dragón de Fuego- de la boca de Natsu salió un gran fuego que tiró hacia el techo, el cual quedó en pedazos, el rugido golpeó otro techo y otro, el castillo se empezó a mover y se cayó al suelo en miles de pedazos. Todo el mundo se preocupó por Natsu quien estaba dentro del castillo hecho pedazos pero Natsu salió del castillo y se limpió la ropa. La gente lo miró con miedo y murmuraba cosas como "es un Monstruo"- soy un monstruo y eso que?-dijo Natsu mirando a Luke, Luke se sorprendió por lo que dijo Natsu y sonrió. Fairy tail gritaba y Sabertooth también por estar impresionados y Natsu escuchó a Lucy murmurando "gracias, Natsu" dijo ella y él sonrió, levantó la mano derecha con el puño cerrado demostrando la victoria-Fairy tail obtendrá 10 puntos-dijo Natsu.

.

.

.

Alguien está observando a Natsu y luego giró a mirar a Seshi y sonrió.

-te encontré, mi amor-dijo el misterioso.

Continuara…..


	11. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-increíble! Natsu derrotó 200 monstruos, Fairy tail obtendrá 10 puntos, bueno ahora habrá otro evento sorpresa. Mato lo va a explicar.

-otro evento, en serio?-dijo Luke.

-Sí, se llama MPF. Los participantes deben golpear con el ataque más fuerte, cada jugador tendrá un número de puntuación, para que después los clasifiquen de acuerdo a su resultado. Yaeger te toca-dijo Mato, Yaeger se acercó y golpeó con magia en MPF y obtuvo una puntuación de 500- bueno el siguiente es Ichiya-dijo el, Ichiya usó magia y su puntuación es 2000-increible! Risley te toca- Risley usó magia de gravedad y su resultado es 2200-veo que te volviste fuerte con tu magia de gravedad. Toby te toca- Toby hizo magia con sus garras y golpeó a MPF y su puntuación es 100- y el ultimo es Luke, te toca-dijo él.

-ese evento sorpresa es aburrido, cuando golpee esa cosa estoy seguro que mi puntuación será el más alto-dijo el tranquilo, todo el mundo se reía y decía "es imposible, es un niño" o "pues pruébalo!" dijeron todos. Luke miró a la gente enojado-lo pagarán-murmuró Luke, se acercó a MPF y con su mano derecha apretó el puño y golpeó muy fuerte a MPF Y el MPF voló hacia atrás contra la pared y quedó destruido, le dio una puntuación de 10000- que me decían? Gente sucia. Este poder se llama la fuerza, era el que Seshi usaba antes, Seshi fue quien me lo dio a mí, es todo gracias a Seshi que puedo pelear-dijo Luke sonriendo, Seshi se sorprendió y sonrío. Todo el mundo estaba muy sorprendido, Sabertooth gritó fuertemente y Natsu solo sonrió orgulloso de su hijo.

-i-in-increíble! Con 10000 puntos! Sabertooth obtendrá 8 puntos-dijo Chapati, Luke escuchó y miró a Chapati confundido.

-espere, porque 8 puntos si soy el primero?

-bueno Fairy tail ganó el primer puesto y entonces queda con 10 puntos, Sabertooth con 8 puntos, Mermaid Heels 6 puntos, Blue Pegasus 4 puntos, Quatro Cachorros 2 puntos y el ultimo es Lamia Scale con 0 puntos-dijo Chapati.

-Me sorprende que Luke quede en segundo lugar-dijo Seshi y se rio, Sabertooth también se reía, Luke se sonrojó y se enojó. Luke corrió hacia su gremio y empezó a pelear.

-mejor deja de pelear, sino haré "eso"-dijo Lucy mirando fríamente-con ayuda de Minerva-dijo ella, todo el gremio de Sabertooth sintió escalofrió cuando Lucy dijo "eso", y dejaron de pelear-Luke, mejor vuelve a la arena si?-dijo Lucy, Luke asintió y se fue hacia la arena. El gremio de Fairy tail se sorprendió cuando vio que Lucy que estaba viva.

Chapati anunció los puntajes.

-Les doy los puntajes:

-Sabertooth: 78 puntos.

-Fairy tail: 60 puntos.

-Mermaid Heels 29 puntos.

-Lamia Scale 29 puntos.

-Blue Pegasus 25 puntos.

-Quatro Cachorros 19 puntos.

Eso es todo, ahora viene la batalla-dijo Chapati, Mato dijo que la batalla siguiente es Mermaid Heels Beth contra Quatro Cachorro Rocker, fue empate.

-la batalla que viene es de Sabertooth, Nashi vs Blue Pegasus, Eve-dijo Mato. Nashi entró en la arena y Eve también-están listos?- los dos asintieron- bien, que empiece!-dijo él y se alejó. Eve usó magia de nieve alrededor de Nashi.

-en serio, no quiero dañar tu buen cuerpo, Nashi-dijo Eve.

-A QUIEN LE DICES BUEN CUERPO, MADITO PERVERTIDO!-dijo Seshi y Luke.

-es muy frio verdad?-dijo Eve, ignorado por Luke y Seshi.

-frio? Yo nunca he estado muy frio, la nieve o el hielo no me afecta en nada-dijo Nashi con una sonrisa-porque yo soy el dragón slayer de fuego-se acercó a Eve y levantó su mano derecha-puño del dragón de fuego!-golpeó a Eve en la cara, la pierna izquierda de Nashi se levantó-garra del dragón de fuego!-el pie golpeó a Eve en la barbilla y lo mandó a volar por arriba- y por último, rugido del dragón de fuego-un gran fuego salió por la boca de Nashi dirigido a Eve, el quedó quemado y se cayó, trató de levantarse pero no pudo porque su cuerpo estaba quemado y le dolía mucho-el fuego es demasiado poderoso, no es un fuego normal y por eso no puedes levantarte, me convertí en maga clase-S cuando tenía 8 años, señor pervertido-dijo Nashi con una sonrisa.

-Sabertooth gana con 10 puntos. Nashi puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Chapati.

-sí, que?

-donde aprendiste magia?

-tío Dragueel me enseñó la magia de dragón slayer de fuego, el dragón de los elementos-dijo ella.

-eh? Había otro dragón?

-si es el único sobreviviente. No voy a decir más, voy a volver con el equipo-dijo Nashi mientras observaba a Eve que fue llevado hacia la enfermería, Nashi se dio una vuelta hacia su equipo pero se detuvo, Sabertooth miró confundido a Nashi que tenía una cara de sorprendida y luego se desmayó.

-NASHI!-dijeron todos, Natsu miró preocupado.

-que paso? Se desmayó?-dijo Mato.

-no te preocupes, eso siempre pasa-dijo Seshi que corrió hacia Nashi, la agarró y se fue caminando hacia el gremio de Sabertooth. Seshi caminaba por el pasillo hacia el gremio y escuchó todo lo que dijo Nashi.

-Acnologia…..Zeref…..tío Dragueel…Jackal…..mama…..papa…..END….los….van…. a…matar…a…todos-murmuraba Nashi, Seshi se sorprendió preocupada " _una visión del futuro?"_ pensó Seshi, cuando llegó a Sabertooth y le dio Nashi a Lucy, ella agarró a Nashi y acariciaba su pelo como consolándola, ella ya sabía que Nashi estaba teniendo una visión.

-bueno ahora le toca a Lamia Scale vs Fairy tail-dijo Mato, Natsu miró a Mato, se alejó del equipo y caminó por el pasillo-Jura de Lamia Scale vs Natsu de Fairy tail-dijo Mato, Fairy tail se sorprendió y preocupó por si lo puede vencer o no, Natsu entró a la arena y esperó a que Jura entre en la arena. Jura entró en la arena-bueno ustedes están listos?-dijo Mato, los dos asintieron-bueno, que empiece!-Mato se alejó, Natsu está parado frente a Jura esperando para él ataque. Jura usó magia de tierra de Puño de Roca de Hierro hacia Natsu, el seguía sin moverse cuando el puño de tierra se acercaba a él, Natsu levantó la mano derecha, apretó el puño y golpeó con el puño de roca de hierro y rompió en pedazos y Natsu corrió hacia él, Jura sintió escalofrío y usó la magia Muro de roca frente a Natsu, el hombro derecho de Natsu se golpeó contra el muro de tierra, se rompió y siguió corriendo hacia él. Jura se alejó más y usó demasiado el muro de tierra, como 10 muros, Natsu seguía corriendo y apoyó el hombro derecho y golpeó cada uno de los muros y llegó hacia Jura, el puño de Natsu golpeó en su barbilla y lo mandó a volar para arriba, Jura trató de defenderse pero Natsu agarró su ropa y lo tiró hacia el piso y abrió la boca.

-rugido del Rey dragón de fuego!-escupió hacia Jura quien estaba en la arena, no pudo esquivarlo porque el fuego era demasiado grande, cuando el fuego tocó en la arena, Jura se sintió muy quemado. Todo el mundo sintió calor y se derritió todo al alrededor, unos segundos después cuando el fuego se había ido, vieron que Natsu estaba de pie mirando a Jura quemado tirado en la arena desmayado. Natsu regresó hacia su equipo, todo el mundo se sorprendió mucho.

-Fairy tail gana, obtendrá 10 puntos-dijo Chapati con la cara sudada. Les mostraremos los puntajes:

-Sabertooth 88 puntos.

-Fairy tail 70 puntos.

-Mermaid Heels 34 puntos.

\- Lamia Scale 29 puntos.

-Blue Pegasus 25 puntos.

\- Quatro Cachorros 24 puntos.

Eso es todo, ah me olvide de avisarles que mañana tomaremos un descanso, ustedes disfruten y hagan lo que quieran, nos vemos el próximo día-Dijo Chapati. Seshi, Daika, Happy, Lucy y Nashi estaban durmiendo en brazos de Lucy, caminaron por el pasillo para buscar a Luke pero vieron que el equipo de Sabertooth salió por otra puerta de salida, Lucy llamó a Luke que iba detrás de su equipo, Luke se dio vuelta y volvió con ellas.

-qué pasa?-dijo Luke

-no, nada. Estamos pensando en ir todos juntos al hotel-dijo Lucy, Luke asintió.

-y? como esta Nashi?

-por ahora está durmiendo tranquila-dijo Seshi.

-vaya si es Lucy! Pensé que estaba muerta-dijo una voz que venía detrás de ellos. Ellos se dieron vuelta, miraron y se sorprendieron-me alegra que estés viva!-dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa falsa, Luke y Seshi se adelantaron frente a Lisanna, y Lucy estaba detrás de ellos-porque ustedes están protegiendo a Lucy? Soy amiga de ella.

-no lo eres, ya sabemos que fuiste vos la que quería matar a Lucy por eso se lo pediste a Jackal. Le arruinaste la vida a Lucy y a Natsu y te culpo demasiado por eso-dijo Seshi, Lisanna se sorprendió mucho y sonrió.

-si tenes razón, siempre quise que Lucy muera para que Fairy tail me preste atención. Muy pronto ella morirá.

-ja, somos cuatro magos de clase-S, no somos los mismos que conociste hace 10 años, ya lo viste en la arena verdad? Nunca perdimos, y no te preocupes que no nos interesa Fairy tail. Déjame preguntarte algo, gran mentirosa-dijo Seshi enojada-eres maga clase-S?

-no, pero pronto lo seré.

-está bien, si vuelvas a molestar a Lucy, Sabertooth declarara la guerra contra Fairy tail, me escuchaste?

-uyy, qué miedo! Pero Fairy tail es más fuerte! Ellos me creen si les digo mentiras ja.

-tenemos a Dragueel, él también es miembro de Sabertooth y es mago de clase-S, si él se entera de que ustedes lastiman a mama, el estará furioso y los aplastará.

-quien es Dragueel?

-tu sabes!

-ja si si si perdón, no soy muy buena recordando nombres-dijo ella, ella no se dio cuenta que alguien detrás de ella caminaba hacia ella, ellos se sorprendieron por quién estaba detrás de ella y quedaron callados-Lucy no te olvides que tengo que decirte algo, nadie te salvará, pronto estarás muerta, en el futuro-dijo ella riéndose pero alguien agarró por el pelo a Lisanna y la arrojó para atrás-oye cuál es tu pro- no pudo terminar la frase y miró a Natsu-N-Na-Natsu? Que haces aquí? pensé que te habías ido-dijo ella nerviosa y con miedo cuando miró los ojos de Natsu.

-vete, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, mentirosa? Veo que no los lastimaste a ellos pero si lo haces, te mataré hasta convertirte en cenizas-dijo Natsu- escuché todo lo que hablaron mientras estaba en el baño, salí y seguí escuchando vuestras voces y las encontré a ustedes-Lisanna se asustó y corrió.

-gracias Natsu, realmente estamos muy molestos-dijo Luke, Seshi estaba consolando a Lucy que estaba temblando, Luke miró enojado-es todo tu culpa, maldita mentirosa.

-estoy de acuerdo, yo estoy acostumbrado a que ella mienta todo el tiempo y arruine demasiado las cosas -dijo Natsu y se acercó a Lucy-Luce, tranquila no te olvides de lo que te dije ayer -ella dejó de temblar y miró a Natsu.

-gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Natsu, mejor anda a hablar con Makarov y decirle que ella nos está molestando a nosotros-dijo Luke.

-es inútil hablar con él, no va a creerme, ellos piensan que estoy muy loco y no van a creerme.

-porque ellos no te creen? No se supone que es familia?-dijo Lucy.

-si yo también lo pensé, me acuerdo que hace 10 años tuvimos una gran pelea con ellos y dejé de hablarles, siempre iba a una misión o a casa.

-en el gremio no?

-depende.

-has estado solo durante 10 años?-dijo Lucy sintiéndose culpable.

-si, quería estar solo. Estoy cansado de pelear y discutir con ellos.

-tengo una gran idea, Natsu llévame donde están Fairy tail-dijo Seshi.

-bueno pero para qué?

-para hablar con Makarov-dijo ella, Natsu asintió y lo llevaron hacia el bar. Unos minutos después llegaron al bar donde estaban Fairy tail.

-llegamos-dijo Natsu.

-porque Natsu no festeja con nosotros? quiero agradecerle porque logró 10 puntos en los eventos sorpresa-dijo alguien dentro del bar. La puerta se abrió, todos miraron hacia la puerta y descubrieron que era Natsu.

-maestro, alguien quiere hablarte-dijo el en la puerta mirando al maestro quien estaba tomando una cerveza en la mesa.

-quién es?-dijo él.

-pues, es….

-soy yo maestro-dijo Seshi. Entró y se acercó hacia el Maestro- Natsu cuídala-Natsu asintió y miró a Luke, Happy, Daika, Lucy y Nashi que estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Lucy y luego todos entraron. Lucy sintió miedo porque recordó del pasado que ellos le pegaban a ella. Natsu se dio cuenta, se acercó a ella para protegerla y ella sonrió agradecida.

-vaya si es Seshi, ha pasado mucho tiempo y tu Lucy pensamos que estabas muerta-dijo el Maestro, Lucy trató de hablar pero Seshi lo interrumpió.

-si estaba media muerta pero yo le salvé la vida y perdí muchos poderes y magias, fui castigada por usar una prohibición-dijo ella, todos se sorprendieron y Lisanna se sintió nerviosa y con miedo, Mira miró a su hermana confundida.

-fuiste castigada?

-si el primer castigo es dormir. He dormido durante 9 meses, después de eso Lucy sufría demasiado por sentirse muy culpable y yo no podía soportar ver llorar a mi amiga, es todos gracias a Lisanna.

-eh?-dijeron todos.

-miren a Lucy-todos miraron a Lucy y ella temblaba y se sentía con miedo-hoy de tarde Lisanna le habló mal a Lucy y dijo que va a morirse pronto y no me gustó. Me gustaría pedirte algo, quiero que tú le digas a ella que la deje en paz y si ella no te escucha, seguirá planeando matarla….. Sabertooth declarara la guerra contra ustedes, no se olviden que tenemos a Dragueel, el dragón de los elementos y el más poderoso, a él no le importa sus vida, esta muy enojado con ustedes por lo que pasó hace 10 años.

-enojado con nosotros? No hicimos nada-dijo el Maestro.

-Natsu me dijo que ustedes no recuerdan lo que pasó y el si recuerda. Hace 10 años cuando estaba en una misión con Daika, tuve una visión del futuro, ustedes le estaban pegando a Lucy-dijo ella, todo se sorprendieron y miraron a Natsu porque es lo mismo que él les dijo a todos hace 10 años.

-pero no recordamos nada de eso-dijo Erza.

-ustedes fueron poseídos por Lisanna.

-eh?

-Seshi que estás diciendo? Yo nunca haría eso.

-también le pediste a Jackal un plan para matar a Lucy no?

-es imposible, ese tipo es nuestro enemigo-dijo Lisanna.

-deja de mentirle a tus amigos! No te das cuenta que ellos creían tus mentiras! Mentir es malo demasiado malo! Si ellos se enteran que es mentira, sentirán dolor y estarán enojados-dijo Luke enojado.

-él tiene razón, Lisanna. Diles la verdad.

-te estoy diciendo la verdad! Yo nunca hago eso!

-pues, Nashi me dijo que tuvo una visión del pasado en la que una chica de pelo blanco corto estaban salvando a un demonio con orejas amarillas no? La visión de Nashi nunca falla, siempre es de verdad!-dijo Seshi-estamos muy hartos de tus mentiras, disculpe por molestarlos a ustedes, me voy. No se olviden lo que dije sobre la guerra bien?-dijo ella y se acercó hacia la puerta junto con Lucy y los demás. Antes de ir ella se detuvo y miró a Natsu-gracias por traernos aquí, Natsu.

-no es nada, si ustedes declaran la guerra contra Fairy tail, no dudes en decírmelo y te ayudaré a ser tu aliado-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, todos se sorprendieron y Seshi sonrió-déjenme acompañarlos al hotel, vamos-dijo él y los acompañó a ellos hacia el hotel, unos minutos después, Seshi se acordó lo que Nashi murmuró hoy sobre la visión y le contó a ellos. Natsu y los demás miraron preocupados, Natsu trató de decir algo pero miró a Lucy que se caía para adelante pero él la agarró a ella y a Nashi-Luce! Parece que se desmayó.

-si se desmayó por escuchar lo que dije sobre Jackal por miedo a si aparece de nuevo, okey yo llevare a Nashi y tu lleva a Lucy bien?-dijo Seshi y se acercó a ellos, agarró a Nashi durmiendo, Natsu sostenía a Lucy y la llevaron hacia el hotel, Luke sostenía a Happy y a Daika quienes estaban durmiendo y dejó la cama de Nashi, Seshi puso a Nashi en la cama de Lucy, Natsu dejó a Lucy en su cama y miró que Lucy abrazaba a Nashi y sonrió, Luke solo observaba y entró a la sala de estar, sentado en el sillón pensando. Seshi se acercó para decirle que va comprar una torta de postre, Natsu se iba pero ella le pidió que los cuide a ellos, él solo asintió y se sentó junto a Luke, él no se dio cuenta que estaba sentado, Seshi se fue.

-Luke puedo leerte pero son demasiados pensamientos y no entiendo bien-dijo Natsu, Luke se asustó

-me asustaste. Solo estaba pensando…. Sobre mi padre.

-eh? Que pasa con él?

-bueno cuando tenía 6 años, una noche me desperté por escuchar a mi madre llorar por tener pesadillas en su cuarto y me acerqué para consolarla pero escuché que Seshi y Dragueel hablaban sobre Fairy tail y me enteré quien es mi padre y me decepcioné. Fue ahí que cambié y odié a mi padre, siempre lo culpaba a él y a Fairy tail pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando escuché la historia de Seshi cuando nos contó lo que paso hace 10 años, sentí que de nadie es la culpa, también sentí que mi odio se desvaneció-dijo Luke, Natsu miró con una sonrisa-me pregunto si mi padre nos odiará a nosotros? No quiero que mama sufra de nuevo-dijo el preocupado.

-no, creo que no va odiarlos a ustedes, si él se entera que tiene hijos se hará responsable porque no sabe que tiene hijos, verdad?-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, Luke solo asintió y sonrió. Ellos empezaron a hablar mucho pero Luke se durmió en el regazo de Natsu, el solo observaba a él.

-me siento muy feliz con ustedes, gracias Lucy! Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me sentía tan feliz-dijo Natsu, la mano de Natsu tocaba el cabello de Luke con felicidad y orgullo.

-Natsu?-dijo una voz.

.

.

.

En otro lugar donde Seshi compró la torta de postre.

-al fin la compré! Que suerte!-dijo ella sosteniendo la bolsa.

-te encontré, mi amor-dijo alguien detrás de Seshi.

-a quien le dices "mi amor"-dijo ella enojada y se dio la vuelta, miró al hombre que llevaba la capucha sin poder ver la cara-quién eres?-el sacó la capucha y mostró su cara. Seshi se sorprendió mucho con miedo y se asustó, la bolsa se cayó al piso- t-t-t-u-tu…eres….

-ha pasado mucho tiempo no? hace como 31 años no? Y me acuerdo que tú me dijiste que tu mundo y este mundo son diferentes en el tiempo no? hace como…..20 años, no Seshi?-dijo un hombre con cara sonriente, llevaba pelo gris muy largo, algo similar al pelo de Gajeel y poseía ojos penetrantes con ojeras. Tenía la piel oscura y en esta llevaba varios patrones azules en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

-…..Acnologia….-dijo Seshi sorprendida.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

.

.

.

.

-…..Acnologia…..

-oh dijiste mi nombre! Que tierna!-dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa de malvado.

-deja de actuar como si fueras una buena persona! Ya sabemos que eres el rey dragón, mataste a Igneel, el hermano de Dragueel, arruinaste su vida! Y no te olvides que casi me matas hace 20 años….. No, casi 31 años. Que haces aquí? has venido a matarme de nuevo?-dijo Seshi enojada.

-no, nada de eso, sé que soy malo! Pronto voy a matarlos a ellos pero yo no te voy a matar a ti! No sabía que el dragón de fuego era hermano del ex rey dragón!

-no te voy a creer nada, sé que le tenes miedo a END y por eso ya habías tratado de matar a esa persona dos veces antes de despertar a END-dijo Seshi, la sonrisa de Acnologia se desvaneció y se puso serio- también sé que no pudiste derrotar a END hace 400 años porque es demasiado fuerte!

-ey ey ey tranquilízate, amor! Solo…

-deja de decirme "amor"! Desde cuando me decís eso?

-déjame pensar…ah desde que nos besamos-dijo el tranquilo.

-eh?

-no me escuchaste desde que nos..

\- si si, escuché eso….NO RECUERDO HABER BESADO A ALGUIEN TAN MALO COMO TU!-dijo Seshi muy enojada!

-porque te enojas? Oh no me digas que fue tu primer beso! Que sorpresa!-dijo Acnologia feliz.

-NO! No fue mi primer beso! Ya besé a demasiados chicos en mi mundo desde los 12 años, mi hermano adoptivo se puso demasiado celoso y mató a cada uno de ellos. Si Dragueel se entera de eso te matara.

-no hay necesidad de que me mate porque te salvé la vida.

-eh? Me salvaste la vida? Cuando? No me acuerdo.

-claro que no lo recuerdas, te salvé mientras estabas dormida por el castigo.

-eh? Como sabes que yo estaba castigada?

-bueno te contaré todo. Vamos a una cita!

-no, gracias! Vamos a la plaza y ahí hablamos!-dijo ella cansada, Acnologia asintió y se fueron hacia la plaza-bien, ya estamos aquí, dime ahora!-se sentó en un banco y Acnologia se sentó al lado de Seshi.

-bueno, hace 10 años Zeref me encontró y me dijo que ya arruinó la vida de su hermano.

-eh? Natsu?

-sí, me dijo que dejó poseído a alguien para arruinarle la vida de Natsu.

-Lisanna…..

-así que ella esta poseída por Zeref? Cuando le pregunté por qué hizo eso él me dijo "es lo mejor para volverse muy fuerte y para derrotarme, es el único que puede matarme" eso fue lo que dijo, estoy seguro que también puede matarme, es muy fuerte, lo vi hoy en la arena y derrotó al tipo calvo de tierra. No voy a permitir que alguien me derrote.

-entonces Zeref es el culpable, él arruinó la vida de Lucy y de Natsu!-dijo Seshi enojada.

-no me importa la vida de ellos, además no voy a permitir que el hijo de dragón de fuego se vuelva fuerte y decidí contártelo a ti. Cuando te encontré, estabas durmiendo muy blanca y me acuerdo que tú me contaste toda tu vida, también sobre el cuento de hadas la bella durmiente y decidí besarte y te besé, tu cuerpo empezó moverse y me fui.

-eres de lo peor! Ese cuento de hadas no existe! Y porque te fuiste antes de contarme?

-bueno me acordé que tú me odias y ya sabes quién soy no?

-si te odio con todo mi corazón, arruinaste demasiado mi vida! No te das cuenta que la gente y los dragones sufrieron demasiado por tu culpa? solo has venido aquí para contarme y después los mataras a ellos?

-no, solo he venido a hablarte a ti! Me voy, nos vemos en el futuro, amor-dijo Acnologia y la besó a Seshi en los labios y se alejó.

-no vuelvas a verme de nuevo! Y no me digas amor, maldita sea! Y no me hagas eso!-dijo Seshi enojada, limpiándose la boca y luego escupió, pero él la ignoró y se fue-MALDITA SEA!-gritó Seshi.

.

.

.

.

.

En el hotel.

.

.

-Natsu?-dijo una voz. La cara de Natsu se dio vuelta a la derecha y miró a Lucy-que estás haciendo?-dijo ella, se acercó hacia el sillón donde Natsu con Luke que estaba dormido en el regazo de Natsu-vaya! se durmió. Disculpa por molestarte, déjame llevar a Luke a su habitación-dijo ella y se acercó a Luke. Natsu se movió a un lado para que ella agarre a Luke y dijo que podía llevarlo porque Luke es grande y pesaba mucho, ella dijo que si podía, Lucy puso la mano derecha en el cuello de Luke y la mano izquierda en las fosas poplíteas, trató de levantarse y no pudo. Lucy se sorprendió de que no podía " _que raro, desde que Seshi nos dio poderes para nuestros cuerpos puedo llevar algo muy pesado pero por que no puedo levantar a Luke? es raro"_ pensó Lucy, Natsu leyó la mente y se levantó-lo siento es que no puedo levantarlo, Luke es grande y pesado, mejor déjalo dormir aquí!

-déjame a mí llevar a Luke a su habitación-dijo Natsu, Lucy asintió y trató de apartarse para que Natsu lleve a Luke pero Natsu se acercó demasiado a ella, agarró a Luke y lo levantó. Lucy seguía mirando a Natsu pensando que es muy alto, muy fuerte y musculoso y tenía la sensación de que sería un buen padre pero que él no lo sabe. Natsu leyó la mente y se río-y? que estas esperando? Has estado mirándome mucho-dijo Natsu burlándose.

-n-n-n-o-NO! Es solo que te has vuelto muy alto y has cambiado, como que eres un verdadero hombre-dijo Lucy sonrojada.

-espera estas diciendo que antes no era un verdadero hombre?

-sí, antes eras como un niño e idiota-dijo ella burlándose.

-bien, te castigare por burlarte de mí.

-no me estoy burlando, estoy diciendo la verdad!-dijo ella nerviosa, Natsu miró a Lucy, se acercó a su cara y Lucy se sintió nerviosa.

-si es verdad, igual voy a castigarte-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de malvado, se alejó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Lucy.

-espera, no es ese, es otro-dijo ella y siguió a Natsu, se olvidó de lo que dijo Natsu antes.

-si lo sé, mejor lo dejaré con su hermana-dijo Natsu, abrió la puerta y Lucy solo quedó parada en la puerta sorprendida y sonrió. Lucy miró a Natsu que dejó a Luke en su cama justo al lado de Nashi, Luke dejó la boca abierta y se movió más cerca de Nashi y la abrazó , ella devolvió el abrazo, Natsu sonrió mirándolos y se alejó un poco para que Lucy los vea, Lucy se sorprendió y después sonrió, luego se acercó a ellos y los besaron en la cabeza a ambos, Natsu solo observó y se alejó hacia la sala de estar y se sentó a pensar en el sillón.

-Natsu, donde esta Seshi?-preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a él .

-pues ella me dijo que iba a comprar algo, no me acuerdo pero todavía no volvió que raro

-pues voy a buscarla.

-no te vayas a ningún lado, ella me pidió que las cuide a ustedes.

-estoy preocupada porque aún no ha vuelto, Seshi es mi amiga así que me voy a buscarla. Quédate aquí a cuidar a los niños.

-no, yo voy contigo, llama a Loke o Virgo para que los cuide a ellos-dijo Natsu, se levantó y se acercó hacia la puerta esperando a Lucy, Lucy llamó a Virgo para que cuidara a los niños y dijo que lo haría, Lucy se acercó a Natsu y se fueron a buscar a Seshi.

-Natsu cuéntame sobre tus aventuras? cuando yo no estaba-dijo Lucy mirando hacia arriba a Natsu y el miraba a Lucy hacia abajo.

-realmente eres enana.

-qué? Mido como 175! Y vos como 190 por ahí o más!

-mido 195.

-ves? eres muy alto, me sorprende que eres más alto que Gajeel, olvida lo de la altura. Cuéntame.

-contarte qué?

-de tus aventuras?

-ah, realmente es aburrido, he ido a muchas misiones para derrotar al monstruo o a los gremios oscuros, ellos se asustan demasiado de mí y huyen, fin de la historia.

-perdón por preguntarte.

-no te preocupes, me gustaría hablarte más.

-sí, yo también-dijo Lucy, luego escucharon el grito de Seshi y ellos preocupados corrieron hacia la plaza, cuando llegaron, encontraron a Seshi sentada en un banco mirando al cielo. Natsu y Lucy estaba a punto acercarse pero alguien le dijo a ella:

-qué te pasa, Seshi?-dijo Makarov cuando se acercó a Seshi, ella se negó diciendo que no pasó nada-entonces quien es ese hombre tan apuesto que te besó, es tu novio?

-NOOOO! NADA DE ESO, ESE TIPO ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO!-gritó Seshi. Lucy le dijo a Natsu que deberían esconderse y escuchar, el solo asintió.

-nuestro enemigo? Ni siquiera lo conozco a él.

-pronto la conocerás!

-olvídalo, escuché tu grito, que paso?

-te dije que no pasa nada, es solo que me siento…..Olvídalo.

-está bien, déjame decirte que sé que Natsu y tu están diciendo la verdad sobre que fue Lisanna quien lo hizo.

-qué? Si tu sabias eso, porque no hiciste nada? No ves que Natsu y Lucy están sufriendo?

-si lo sé, sé que no fue Lisanna cuando vi sus ojos sé que esta poseída por alguien y no pude libelarla de ello. Tengo la sensación de que ya sabes quien fue no?-dijo el, Seshi se sorprendió e ignoró. Natsu y Lucy se sorprendieron mucho.

-sí, me entere hace poco por ese tipo que acaba de irse.

-bien, que hablaron?

-bueno ese tipo me dijo que Zeref fue quien arruinó la vida de Lucy y Natsu-dijo Seshi, Lucy, Natsu y Makarov se sorprendieron- y…. me siento…..

-Seshi, dímelo-dijo Makarov, Seshi solo miró a Makarov y suspiró.

-siento que los he traicionado a ustedes, una traidora en este mundo.

-porque?

-bueno, tengo muchos secretos y no se los he dicho a nadie ni siquiera a Lucy-dijo Seshi, Lucy se sorprendió y recordó que Seshi dijo que tenía secretos y que no estaba lista para contárselos- no tengo ganas de contarte.

-ah, te refieres a tu hombro izquierdo en el que llevas una venda todo el tiempo? Me acuerdo que tú me dijiste que tenías una marca que nadie ha visto

-si eso también, pero hay muchos más.

-dime.

-no estoy lista, lo siento.

-te prometo que no le digo a nadie.

-está bien, maldición. Yo no he venido aquí para buscar al hermano de Dragueel solo me escapé de mi mundo, estaba harta y me fui. Cuando llegue aquí fui secuestrada por alguien pero ese alguien me salvó y después te conocí, Dragueel no sabe nada sobre eso, me acuerdo que cuando mi hermano adoptivo murió me sentí muy triste y Dragueel se acercó y me dijo que también sentía lo mismo cuando su hermano Igneel murió, tuve una visión del futuro que era Igneel luchando contra Acnologia, cuando le dije a Dragueel se sorprendió mucho y no me creyó, él me dijo que es una visión del pasado pero le dije que no lo era, después otra visión era Igneel hablando con Natsu que murió frente a el-dijo ella con cara de tristeza, Lucy miró a Natsu y él quedó con una cara de sorprendido y de tristeza- cuando le dije que tenía un hijo adoptivo que se llamaba Natsu le estaba a punto de decir que también moría frente a él pero no pude porque….

-porque Dragueel estaba feliz no?

-sí, estaba muy feliz y me dijo vamos a este mundo a buscar a Igneel-dijo ella sintiéndose culpable- le dije que lo pensaré. Unos días después fue una sorpresa encontrarme con mi padre biológico quien trató matarme.

-eh? Por qué?

-porque cree que yo destruí la isla en donde nací y me dijo que yo maté a su amante es decir mi madre, le dije que soy su hija y no me creyó, después apareció otro tipo que me odia y me dijo lo mismo que mi padre biológico…cuando se presentó….. Me sorprendí mucho, no podía creer que estaba vivo…..

-tu hermano biológico?

-así es, él está vivo, no sé cómo, traté de hablar con él pero el trató de atacarme y decidí huir de mi mundo y le mentí a Dragueel sobre que vinimos a buscar a Igneel, en realidad solo quería huir.

-ahora entiendo eso, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-si?

-cuando fuiste secuestrada por alguien dijiste que fuiste salvada por ese alguien no?-dijo él y ella asintió- quien te salvo?

-nuestro futuro enemigo.

-ah, te refieres a tu novio?

-NO! Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Olvídate de ese tipo. No es el, es…..-trató de decir su nombre pero no pudo-no importa, fui salvada por dos enemigos, no sé porque me salvó. Primero estaba harta de mi mundo y ahora estoy harta de esos dos enemigos. Todo el tiempo quería morirme pero yo soy inmortal, no me podía morir. Cuando le di mis poderes a Lucy y a los niños para salvar sus vidas, descubrí que no tenía los poderes, solo tengo el del demonio dentro de mí y entonces descubrí que ya no soy inmortal, no quería suicidarme solo estoy esperando que alguien de mi mundo me mate.

-mejor no lo hagas, no te das cuenta que este mundo te necesita por ejemplo Lucy, Nashi, Luke, Daika, Happy, Natsu, Sabertooth, Fairy tail, etc.

-si lo sé pero pronto me odiarán. Cuando ellos me odien no puedo regresar a mi mundo porque no tengo poderes.

-no te van a odiar, nos ayudaste demasiado a nosotros y a Lucy le salvaste la vida, te debe mucho.

-tengo miedo porque si me muero aquí mi cuerpo será enviado a mi mundo y no puedo volver a este mundo nunca más, yo quiero vivir aquí pero no se puede porque mi cuerpo no resistirá aquí mucho tiempo no sé cuándo regresaré.

-déjame ver si entiendo cuando tu cuerpo no resista más, volverás a tu mundo no?-Seshi asintió- pero se puede volver aquí no?

-si se puede pero va durar mucho.

-si te morís aquí tu cuerpo será enviado a tu mundo pero no volverás aquí verdad?

-si, por eso no quiero, tengo miedo.

-no te preocupes eso no va a pasar.

-está bien, tienes razón.

\- tenes mas secretos no?

-sí, estoy cansada para contártelo, podes esperar otro día?

-si no hay problema.

-bien, podes decirle a Natsu que se quede en el hotel para cuidarlos a ellos?

-si lo haré, pero vos a dónde vas?

-necesito estar sola y pensar, adiós-dijo Seshi y se fue corriendo, Makarov solo miró a Seshi por donde se fue. Makarov se dio vuelta y miró donde la pared que alguien estaba escuchando.

-sal de ahí-dijo Makarov, el hombre salió del escondite y sonrió malvadamente-Makarov se sorprendió –tu eres quien besó a Seshi-Acnologia seguía sonriendo.

-tranquilo, solo he venido a hablarle a Seshi y ayudarla con una cosa. Te voy a decir una cosa, Seshi no se va a morir en este mundo porque….los poderes de ella volvieron, Me alegro por escucharlos a ustedes hablar, me voy-Dijo Acnologia.

-espera, quién eres?

-me gustaría decirte mi nombre pero no puedo porque hay dos personas que están escuchando.

-eh?-dijo Makarov se dio vuelta y vio a dos personas que salieron y eran Lucy y Natsu-que hacen aquí?

-bueno, estábamos preocupados por Seshi que no regresó al hotel y perdón que ya escuchamos todo lo que ustedes hablaron- Ellos no se dieron cuenta que Acnologia ya se había ido.

-no pasa nada, pero están enojados con Seshi?-dijo Makarov. Natsu y Lucy se miraron y sonrieron y volvieron a mirar a Makarov.

-no estamos enojados, es solo muy triste lo que pasó con la familia de Seshi.

-tienes razón. Bueno señor… vaya se ha ido.

-bueno tenemos que regresar al Hotel, Natsu vuelve a tu hotel, yo estaré bien.

-no, le prometí a Seshi que voy a cuidarlos a ustedes así que vamos!-dijo Natsu, agarró la mano de Lucy y se alejó. Makarov solo observó y sonrió.

-me alegro que volviste a la normalidad, Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

En el hotel, cuando Natsu y Lucy llegaron al hotel, Lucy agradeció a Virgo por cuidar a los niños y Virgo se fue.

-quieres comer algo, Natsu?-dijo Lucy en la cocina y miró a Natsu que se sentó en el sillón en la sala de estar, Natsu solo asintió y espero. Unos minutos después Lucy llevó dos platos hacia Natsu y Lucy se sentó junto a él y le dio un plato para él y empezaron a comer. Hablaron sobre Fairy tail, los hijos de ellos y la vida de Luke y Nashi, Lucy se durmió en el hombro derecho de Natsu y el solo observaba a Lucy, unos minutos después la cabeza de Natsu se apoyó en la cabeza de Lucy y se durmió.

Al día siguiente Luke se levantó temprano, tenía mucha hambre.

-maldita sea, déjame dormir más, estómago molesto. Mira la hora son las 7 de la mañana, hoy tenemos el día libre-dijo Luke quejándose, miró al lado que estaba Nashi durmiendo, bajó de la cama y se fue a la cocina, cuando llegó a la cocina abrió la nevera, agarró la leche y la puso en el vaso de vidrio y luego agarró las galletas y se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó para empezar a comer. Cuando Luke estaba tomando la leche observaba la sala de estar, Luke se sorprendió y casi escupe la leche pero su mano tapó la boca para que no escupiera y vio a la mama y a Natsu durmiendo en el sillón. Luke se acercó a ellos a punto de gritarles pero cuando los miró más de cerca se veían como…..-linda pareja-dijo Luke-tengo que llamar a Nashi-se fue a la habitación de Lucy y llamó a Nashi.

-qué?

-Nashi ven ya! Tenes que ver a mama.

-qué pasa con ella?

-solo ven ya!-dijo Luke agarró la mano de Nashi y lo llevó a la sala de estar y Nashi se quedó sorprendida con la boca abierta y puso las manos en sus mejillas

-ya se besaron.

-eh?

-sí, estoy segura de que ya se besaron, gemir, tocar los cuerpos y quedarse dormidos. Voy a tener otro hermano!-dijo Nashi feliz.

-espera un momento! Como sabes esa cosa? qué asco!

-pues le pregunté a alguien como vienen los bebes y él me explicó todo "eso", fin.

-quien?-dijo Luke enojado.

-lo siento no puedo decirte porque se lo prometí a él-dijo ella orgullosa-sé todo eso jujuju.

-solo tenes 9 años vaya! realmente eres una pervertida-dijo Luke con cara de asco, Nashi le pegó en la cara- eso duele!

-como que te duele? si eres inmortal y no soy pervertida. Solo estoy actuando como una mujer. No te olvides que tu también tenes 9 años y sabes eso.

-yo me enteré de "eso" hace poco porque Dragueel me lo dijo y tú no eres una mujer todavía, según mama las niñas se convierten en mujer a los 20 años. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza lo que dijiste, realmente eres muy pervertida-dijo Luke, Nashi se enojó y empujó a Luke hacia la mesa y escucharon que un vaso de vidrio se cayó y se rompió. Nashi y Luke miraron el vaso y giró hacia Natsu y Lucy que se empezaron a mover un poco pero no se despertaron-mira lo que hiciste!

-es tu culpa-dijo Nashi que seguía observando a los padres-que lindo! mama, papa.

-eh? Sabias eso?

-sí, yo sabía sobre papa cuando tenía 4 años, me lo dij…..

-es la misma persona que te dijo sobre "eso" no?

-si

-vaya me ganaste, yo me enteré a los 6 años y no estas enojada con él?

-no, él me contó lo que pasó hace 10 años y no lo culpo a papa. Es la culpa de Lisanna.

-estoy de acuerdo con vos-dijo Luke que estaba en el suelo agarrando los pedazos de vidrios-es verdad, soy dragón slayer de los elementos puedo comer el vidrio-dijo él.

-si solo cómelo para que mama no se dé cuenta-dijo ella mientras seguía mirando a mama y papa, Luke miró el vidrio y lo comió.

-argh!-dijo Luke, la mano de Luke tapó su boca y estaba tosiendo, Nashi se dio vuelta a mirar a Luke que seguía tosiendo tapándose la boca. Luke soltó la mano y vio que tenía sangre en ella, Nashi se asustó cuando miró la mano de Luke y volvió a mirar la boca y seguía sangrando.

.

.

.

.

.

-LUKE!-gritó Nashi asustada y llorando.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….


	13. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

.

.

.

.

-LUKE!-gritó Nashi mientras se acercaba a Luke, Lucy y Natsu despertaron y miraron a Nashi justo al lado de Luke, tratando de curarlo pero no pudo-que? Por qué no lo puedo curar? Luke! Mama por favor ayúdame!-dijo Nashi, Lucy y Natsu se acercaron a ellos.

-que paso?-dijo Happy y Daika y se acercaron a ellos.

-Happy, Daika vayan a buscar a Wendy y tráiganla aquí ya!-dijo Natsu, Happy y Daika asintieron y se fueron a buscar a Wendy. Natsu agarró a Luke, se acercó a la canilla de la cocina para tomar agua y escupir, y Lucy abrazó a Nashi consolándola.

-Nashi, dime que pasó ?-dijo Lucy.

-el vaso se cayó y se rompió y el hermano trató de comer pero su boca empezó a sangrar, mama no se supone que mi hermano es inmortal y dragón slayer de los elementos puede comer todo? pero Por qué está sangrando?-dijo Nashi llorando, Lucy miró a Natsu. Natsu miró la boca de Luke y seguía sangrando y metió su mano en la boca y saco algunos vidrios, unos minutos después terminó de sacar los vidrios, Wendy llegó, Natsu miró y la llevó hacia el sillón donde Luke y curó las heridas.

-gracias, Wendy-dijo Lucy.

-de nada, Lucy.

-realmente te has vuelto una mujer y linda-dijo Lucy sonriendo, Wendy se sonrojó y sonrió.

-gracias, Lucy. Bueno me tengo que ir sino Charlie me regañara por dejarla sola.

-está bien, nos vemos-dijo Lucy, Wendy se despidió y se fue.

-tenemos que contarle a Seshi sobre eso-dijo Natsu, observando a Nashi que estaba al lado de Luke preocupada.

-si pero recuerdas que ayer ella dijo que quería quedarse sola? , no queremos molestarla.

-eh? Que le pasó a Seshi?-dijo Luke que se despertó y quedó sentado en el sillón observándolos a ellos- y que hicieron ayer ustedes dos? Por qué están durmiendo en el sillón?

-HERMANO!-dijo Nashi abrazando a Luke- estas bien?

-sí, estoy bien. Y bien? Responde mi pregunta!-dijo Luke, Natsu y Lucy se miraron y le explicaron lo que ocurrió ayer.

-espera, dijiste que un tipo llevaba pelo largo?-dijo Nashi.

-sí, creo que Seshi lo conoce pero no sabemos quién-dijo Natsu, él leyó la mente de Nashi " _es imposible que sea el"_ pensó Nashi y Natsu se sorprendió " _ella conoce a ese tipo?"_ pensó Natsu.

-me voy a buscar a la tía Seshi, ustedes quédense aquí a cuidar a mi hermano, adiós-dijo Nashi y corrió hacia la puerta y se fue, Lucy no pudo detener a Nashi que ya se había ido.

-tengo la sensación de que ella va a hablar con Seshi sobre ese tipo, vamos a espiarlas-dijo Luke- y también tenemos que decirle a Seshi sobre nuestros poderes-dijo Luke.

-no crees que ustedes perdieron los poderes?-dijo Natsu.

-qué? Eso es imposible. Según Seshi cuando ella regrese a su mundo, nosotros perdemos los poderes, eso fue lo que me dijo-dijo Lucy.

-entonces vamos a espiarlas y después hablamos-dijo Luke que salió corriendo, Lucy se sorprendió y siguió a Luke, luego Natsu también los siguió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después ellos vieron que Nashi estaba buscando a Seshi y la encontraron donde el bosque, durmiendo en el suelo. Nashi se acercó a Seshi.

-tía Seshi despierta, tenemos un problema-dijo Nashi, Seshi despertó y se sentó.

-Nashi? Que estás haciendo aquí?

-tenemos problemas.

-qué pasa?

-creo que perdimos los poderes.

-QUE? Eso es imposible.

-si, Mama no podía levantar a mi hermano, eso quiere decir que no tiene fuerza y mi hermano comió vidrio y se lastimó en su boca y no se curó, eso quiere decir que ya no es dragón slayer de los elementos e inmortal y yo no pude curar las heridas de mi hermano.

-eso es raro, pero yo no siento mis poderes, solo puedo sentir el demonio dentro de mí.

-y también…-Nashi se detuvo y se acordó que Natsu dijo que no le dijera sobre ese tipo, porque si ella le dice eso y Seshi pregunta como sabia, se da cuenta que ellos espiaron a Seshi. Nashi pensó una idea para decirle una mentira " _ya se!"_ pensó Nashi-el otro día tuve una visión y me olvide de decirte que eras vos hablando con un tipo de pelo largo, color gris oscuro no sé, tía Seshi la conoces?-dijo Nashi mintiendo, Seshi miró a Nashi y suspiró.

-si lo vi.

-cuando?

-ayer.

-es imposible-murmuraba Nashi pero Seshi escuchó.

-imposible que?

-no, nada. Solo necesito estar sola.

-qué? No te lo voy a permitir!

-eh? Porque?

-ya sabes, hay enemigos aquí que pueden ir tras de ti o de tu madre.

-puedo cuidarme sola!

-hay muchos enemigos más fuertes que tú!

-no me interesan los enemigos poderosos! si no puedo vencerlo prefiero morir!-grito Nashi, Lucy, Natsu y Luke se sorprendieron y Seshi se enojó-solo déjame sola por favor!

-está bien, haz lo que quieras pero no te…..- Seshi no pudo terminar y se dio vuelta a ver en frente donde habían muchos árboles, Nashi miró a Seshi y volvió a ver al bosque y vio que no había nada y dijo.

-qué pasa? No hay nada ahí- Natsu también miró ahí donde frente a Seshi, Natsu y los demás están justo atrás de Seshi.

-es Jackal, frente a Seshi- Natsu murmuró a Lucy.

-qué? tenemos que ayudarla!-dijo Lucy asustada

-sí, vamos-dijo Natsu y Luke pero Luke se acordó que no tenía poderes pero tenía magia dragón slayer de fuego " _hacía tiempo que no usaba magia de fuego_ " pensó Luke.

-mejor no vayan a ayudarlas -dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Natsu y los dos se dieron vuelta y vieron.

-tu eres el de ayer-dijo Lucy sorprendida, Acnologia sonrió sentado en una piedra frente a ellos-porque no vamos a ayudar?

-no escuchaste lo que dijo vuestra hija? que ella puede cuidarse sola mejor déjala, si Seshi tenía razón-dijo Acnologia.

-qué pasa si ellas se encuentran en peligro?-dijo Natsu.

-yo me encargo, ustedes quédense aquí -dijo Acnologia.

-espera, tú la conoces a Nashi?-preguntó Luke, Acnologia vio y sonrió.

-si la conozco hace tiempo, ella cree que yo estoy muerto.

-ahora entiendo lo que Nashi dijo que era imposible-dijo Natsu-y quien eres tú?

-pronto lo sabrás así que espera.

-así que fuiste vos el que le dijo a ella cosas feas no? Ella solo apenas tenía 4 años, eres de lo peor!-dijo Luke enojado.

-bueno no tenía otra opción, ella me preguntó de dónde venían los bebes. Yo solo dije que solo con abrazos, besos, gemidos y durmiendo juntos pero no le dije desnudos y "eso" ya sabes, eso solo le dije a ella, ella entendió y fin.

-eres de lo peor! Ella cree eso! Maldición!-dijo Luke enojado, Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaron y miraron a Seshi que seguía mirando y Nashi se quejaba porque quería estar sola.

-bueno observen a ellas y no lo hagas nada si lo haces lo mataré a ustedes.

-no entiendo, eres bueno o malo?-dijo Lucy.

-malo, pero soy bueno solo con Seshi y Nashi. Ellas dos son las únicas que no tienen miedo de mí.

-que patético!-dijo Luke, se dio la vuelta para ver hacia ellas y Natsu y Lucy también.

-No se olviden lo que dije, que no se muevan y déjenmelo a mi

-si, si, si, si entiendo-dijeron ellos. Seshi seguía mirando ahí y Nashi ya estaba harta y estaba a punto de irse pero algo en el piso brillo.

-esa técnica….Jackal!-dijo Seshi, agarró a Nashi y la tiro para atrás y explotó, Nashi se pegó contra el árbol y se preocupó.

-TIA SESHI!

-mejor no te muevas niña, si te vas con ella, te voy hacer explotar!-dijo Jackal que estaba justo en frente a Nashi pero ella se preocupaba por la tía Seshi quien estaba en el suelo, Acnologia vio a Seshi y sus heridas no se curaron _"eso significa que sus poderes todavía no se recuperan"_ pensó Acnologia y se levantó. Natsu leyó la mente de Acnologia y se dio vuelta para decirle algo y así salvar a su hija pero Acnologia desapareció y Natsu volvió a ver a Nashi.

-ARGH!-dijo Jackal que fue volado, Acnologia se acercó a Nashi y la agarró por la camisa en la espalda, Nashi se sorprendió cuando vio a Acnologia y él la vio a ella y se dio vuelta a ver a Seshi, luego se acercó a ella y la tiró al suelo junto a Seshi.

-cuídala, Nash. Yo peleare contra ese tipo, entendido?-dijo Acnologia, Nashi asintió.

-Nash?-dijeron Natsu y los dos se sorprendieron. Jackal se levantó y vio al tipo quien estaba mirando a Nashi.

-quien demonio eres tú?-dijo Jackal, Acnologia miró hacia él.

-no te interesa.

-es verdad, no me interesa nada-dijo Jackal que trató de acercarse a él pero Acnologia golpeó a Jackal y se fue volando.

-debilucho-dijo Acnologia, Nashi observaba a Acnologia pero el vio que detrás de ella aparece Jackal-un cuerpo falso? maldición!- no pudo acercarse, Jackal casi toca a Nashi pero una mano derecha golpeó a Jackal y lo mandó a volar contra el árbol.

-no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a Nashi. Ha pasado mucho tiempo no Jackal?-dijo Seshi mirando a Jackal, él se levantó para pelear.

-oh Seshi porque golpeas a tu amigo?

-no soy tu amiga, idiota.

-entonces que hay en tu brazo izquierdo que esta vendado ocultando una marca, realmente no has cambiado nada desde hace 18 añ…..- no pudo terminar. Seshi se acercó a él.

\- tercer secreto de dragón slayer….. Rugido del dragón de oscuridad!-gran rugido de Seshi al Jackal y los arboles quedaron secos-esa magia o poderes lo que sea de dragón de oscuridad es prohibida enseñarle a alguien, por ejemplo a Luke, yo soy la única que puedo manejarla-dijo ella con una sonrisa observando a Jackal que cae al piso muerto, ella se acercó a él-lo pagarás por hace 10 y 18 años- dijo ella agarró al Jackal y lo lanzó al lejos. Nashi miró sorprendida y se acordó que ayer tuvo la misma visión, que Jackal estaba en el suelo. Seshi se miró ambas manos.

-veo que volvieron tus poderes o tus magias lo que sea-dijo Acnologia sonriendo, Seshi volvió a ver y se acercó a él.

-que haces aquí? cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero volver a verte-dijo ella acercándose como si estuviera a punto de besarlo, pero lo golpeó y se cayó al piso.

-cuál es tu problema?-Acnologia, su mano derecha estaba tocando su mejilla izquierda con dolor.

-es por aparecer, idiota. Realmente me siento muy feliz de que no tenes el brazo izquierdo, alguien te lo arrancó.

-ey ey ey ey, olvídate de eso y deberías agradecerme por haber vuelto tus poderes.

-eh? Como hiciste?

-pues es amor no? Como un cuento de hada.

-no creo en el amor ni creo en cuentos de hadas, no existen!

-Acni?-dijo Nashi mirando a Acnologia.

-Acni?-dijo Seshi sorprendida, Natsu y los demás también estaban sorprendidos, Acnologia miró a Nashi.

-Nash, ha pasado mucho tiempo no?

-si, como hace 3 años pero pensé que estabas muerto.

-lo siento, estaba fingiendo mi muerte para estar a salvo, Nashi-dijo Acnologia, Nashi corrió a él y lo abrazó.

-te extrañe!

-sí, yo también-dijo el devolviendo el abrazo.

-ustedes se conocen?

-sí, lo conocí cuando tenía 3 años cuando estaba perdida en un lugar y Acni fue quien me encontró, lo mantuve en secreto a ustedes porque él me dijo que él es vuestros enemigos pero cuando tenía 6 años Acni murió por protegerme y me dijo que huyera y huí. Pero ahora estas vivo, estoy muy feliz! Tengo muchas cosas para contarte, Acni.

-me gustaría escucharte per-

-Nashi aléjate de ese tipo-dijo Seshi con cara triste mirándolos.

-eh? Por qué?

-tengo la sensación de que no sabes quién es en verdad

-eh? Si yo sé quién es, su nombre es Acni, es humano-dijo Nashi orgullosa, Seshi miró a Acnologia y el asintió.

-Nashi, recuerdas que te conté todas las historias de nuestro pasado, alguien trató de matarnos a nosotros y tú lo odiaste recuerdas?-dijo Seshi.

-si me acuerdo-dijo Nashi mirando a Seshi.

-bueno, es él-dijo Seshi señalando a Acnologia. Nashi se sorprendió mucho y miró a Acnologia, ella se asustó y se iba alejando de ellos-Nashi, tranquila te voy a expli-

-explicar qué? Acni, porque no me dijiste antes! Tú me dijiste que nunca has matado a nadie, mentiroso-dijo Nashi llorando y se fue corriendo.

-Nashi!-dijo Seshi y se fue tras ella pero se detuvo y se dio vuelta a ver a Acnologia, se veía triste y culpable-por favor te pido que no vuelvas a vernos a nosotras sino se acercará la batalla y deberías de haberle dicho antes….Acnologia…-dijo Seshi y se fue corriendo tras Nashi. Al escuchar su nombre Natsu se sintió lleno de furia y odio hacia Acnologia, Lucy miró a Natsu y la abrazó, Natsu reaccionó.

-Natsu, te necesito para buscar a Nashi, mejor vamos. Sé que lo sientes pero ahora no es momento para tomar tu venganza, así que por favor ayúdame, te necesito-dijo Lucy abrazando fuertemente a Natsu que devolvió el abrazo.

-si tenes razón, vamos!-dijo Natsu. Se levantó y ayudó a Lucy a levantarse y miró donde Acnologia pero ya no estaba, Luke miró a Natsu y Lucy con cara de confundido. Natsu agarró a Luke y lo puso en el hombro derecho, la mano izquierda de Natsu agarró a Lucy y la puso en el hombro izquierdo y se fue corriendo rápido.

-Natsu! Puedo correr! Así que bájame-dijeron Lucy y Luke golpeando la espalda de Natsu.

-ustedes son más lentos que yo así que puedo hacerlo-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malvada.

-NATSU!-dijeron ellos quejándose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seshi siguió el olor de Nashi y la encontró en el hotel, entro y encontró a Daika y Happy mirando la puerta.

-chicos donde esta Nashi?

-bueno ella vino corriendo llorando y se encerró en su cuarto-dijo Daika, Seshi se acercó a la puerta y estaba a punto de golpear pero Natsu llegó cargando a Luke y a Lucy en sus hombros y los dejó en el suelo.

-Nashi se encerró en su habitación y también yo sabía que ustedes estaban ahí escuchando, acosadores-dijo Seshi mirándolos a ellos, Natsu y los dos sorprendieron.

-no somos acosadores!-dijeron los tres.

-olvida lo que dije-dijo Seshi golpeando la puerta-Nashi?

-déjame sola-dijo Nashi dentro de su habitación, Seshi suspiró y se acercó a Lucy.

-estoy segura que tú puedes hacerlo, Lucy-dijo Seshi, Lucy miró a Seshi y se acercó a la puerta.

-Nashi? Cariño? Por favor abrirme la puerta.

-no, mama. Quiero estar sola.

-Nashi, no mientas. Me acuerdo que tu odias estar sola no? Así que abrirme y háblame-dijo Lucy, Natsu observó a Lucy _"Lucy es buena madre"_ pensó Natsu y Seshi miró a Natsu.

-sí, es buena madre.

-me había olvidado que tus poderes o magias volvieron y puedes leer las mentes.

-sí y no te olvides de hacer de buen padre -dijo Seshi, Natsu asintió y Luke escuchó y sonrió.

-mama, es solo que me siento muy triste por alguien que me mintió y rompió la promesa-dijo Nashi que seguía en su habitación.

-cariño, nosotros siempre nos sentimos muy triste por ejemplo Seshi, ella me contó que su madre le dijo que no morirá e hizo la promesa pero se murió, su hermano adoptivo lo mismo y sufrió demasiado pero ya lo superó porque no está sola, ella nos tiene a nosotros. Nashi, a mí también lo mismo alguien me mintió pero ya lo superé, así que por favor sal de la habitación, Nashi-dijo Lucy mirando la puerta y la puerta se abrió y Nashi salió y abrazó a Lucy y ella devolvió el abrazo, Nashi lloró murmurando pidiendo perdón-ya está, ya está, Nashi-dijo Lucy su mano derecha tocaba el cabello de Nashi consolando, Natsu las observaba a ellas y sonrió. Una puerta se rompió a pedazos, todo el mundo observó la puerta en donde se había roto y entró alguien, era Sting -Sting! No me asustes así!

-jaja disculpa es solo que he venido para decirte algo!

-eh?

-Natsu? Que haces aquí?

-es una larga historia. Te lo cuento después-dijo Natsu mirándolo a él.

-prefiero saber ahora-dijo Sting.

-eres tan protector con nosotros, está bien te contare lo que pasó-dijo Lucy y le contó a Sting lo que pasó ayer y hoy.

-me sorprende que ayer ustedes dos estaban espiándome -dijo Seshi mirando a Lucy y Natsu.

-ahora entiendo. Gracias por cuidar a Lucy y los niños.

-no es nada.

-y bien? Que quería decirme, Sting?-dijo Lucy.

-ah, he venido a decirle a ustedes que hoy es día libre y no hay que ir a los grande juegos mágicos!

-ya sabemos eso. Dilo ya!-dijo Luke.

-quieres pelear conmigo, niño estúpido?-dijo Sting.

-ya basta, ustedes siempre pelean-dijo Lucy enojada- Sting dinos.

-bien, ya te digo. Vamos a disfrutar en….Ryuuzetsu Land!

-ryuu- que? Que es eso?-dijo Luke y Nashi asintió.

-Ryuuzetsu Land es como un parque acuático-dijo Lucy.

-SIII! Vamos!-dijo Nashi

-eso me trae recuerdos-dijo Natsu, Happy y Lucy asintieron-bueno que disfruten! Me voy a hotel, nos vemos.

-espera Natsu, no te vayas a ningún lado-dijo Sting, Natsu lo miró a él confundido-tú también vendrás con nosotros, debes cuidar a Lucy y los niños!-dijo Sting con una gran sonrisa, Natsu se sorprendió, Lucy se sonrojó, Happy y Daika estaban con cara feliz, Seshi y Luke sonrieron y Nashi con una enorme sonrisa y muy feliz.

-SI!-dijo Nashi, Happy, Daika y Seshi, Luke solo asintió.

-perfecto! Nos vemos en Ryuuzetsu Land a las 7 de la tarde, adiós!-dijo Sting y se fue.

\- vamos a ponernos el bikini, después a comer, luego a pasear y luego a Ryuuzetsu Land- dijo Lucy, Seshi, los gatos y los niños asintieron y se fueron a su habitación, Lucy volvió a Natsu quien seguía mirando a la puerta donde Sting había ido-Natsu, mejor anda a tu hotel cámbiate y ven a comer con nosotros-dijo Lucy y se fue a su habitación para cambiar y Natsu miró donde Lucy había ido.

.

.

.

.

-eh?-dijo Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	14. Capitulo 14

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Capítulo 14

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Natsu:**

 _Es increíble que Sting me invitara pero estoy feliz porque puedo pasar el tiempo con Lucy y nuestros hijos, ah, también con Seshi, Happy y Daika_ , pensé. Seguí caminando hacia el hotel donde Lucy y los niños pero choqué a alguien, traté de pedir disculpas, vi que el hombre era muy alto, llevaba pelo gris y era raro, nunca había visto a ese tipo antes y me estaba mirando con cara de sorprendido.

-Natsu! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Te has vuelto muy fuerte y eres muy alto como un verdadero hombre! Antes eras un idiota y actuabas como niño! Casi que no te reconocí- me dijo el misterioso, me enojé cuando él me dijo que antes era un idiota y un niño, igual a Lucy que me dijo lo mismo.

-perdón, no te conozco así que márchate, adiós! tengo que irme!- me di la vuelta para irme.

-oh veo que no me reconoces en mi forma humana, yo soy Dragueel, tu tío-me detuve y me di vuelta a ver a Dragueel sonriendo y me abrazó. Me quedé muy quieto, dude si era el, olí su cuerpo y sonreí cuando me di cuenta que era él y devolví el abrazo. Cuando me alejé, sonreí.

-nunca te he visto en forma humana, tío Dragueel.

-si, es verdad. Cuando Seshi perdió los poderes y decidí cuidar a Lucy y los niños también le enseñé a Luke la magia dragón slayer de fuego pero cuando cumplió 6 años algo pasó, Luke cambió, me pidió que le enseñe otro tipo de magia y me sorprendió porque no tenía idea de que había pasado-me sentí triste debido a que Luke se enteró de quien era su padre y sobre su odio, pero ayer cuando Luke me dijo que su odio se desvaneció, me sentí muy feliz-me acuerdo que Luke me dijo que su magia de dragón slayer de fuego era su favorita pero cuando él cambió me dijo que odiaba su magia de fuego y que también odia a Fairy tail, me acuerdo lo que me dijo "Dragueel, quiero que me enseñes más magias poderosas para aplastar a Fairy tail por arruinar la vida de mi mama" me miraba con odio y también me dijo que no le dijera a nadie sino me mataba, sentí miedo hasta que lo vi hace poco cuando Luke volvió a la normalidad.

-ah sí, se enteró de que nosotros fuimos poseídos por alguien para echar a Luce y también me dijo que su odio hacia su padre se desvaneció-dije eso, Dragueel me miró y se sorprendió.

-ahora entiendo que Luke volvió a la normalidad, estoy feliz. Siempre nos preocupamos por él y por ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos-dijo Dragueel feliz, yo también me sentí feliz pero la sonrisa de Dragueel se desvaneció de repente y me miró con cara triste-es verdad, me enteré lo que pasó en la batalla de tártaros y …Igneel moría en frente a ti. Me sentí muy triste y no pude despedirme de mi hermano antes de irse, solo te despidió antes de morir y me di cuenta que tú eres el más importante para Igneel-me sorprendió mucho lo que acaba de decir y sonreí.

-si, me dijo que hay que seguir en el futuro.

-si, tienes razón.

-bueno, me voy al hotel de Luce a comer y luego nos vamos a Ryuuzetsu Land.

-oh, que lo disfruten!- _eh? Él no va?,_ pensé.

-no vas?

-si voy más tarde, es que no he tenido una buena relación con Seshi-me sorprendí mucho, _eh? En serio?,_ pensé.

-eh? Pero pensé que ustedes estaban bien.

-todo el mundo piensa lo mismo pero hace tiempo cuando Seshi despertó por el castigo y ahí nos discutimos fuerte y estamos acuerdo que actuaremos como si fuéramos amigos para nadie darse cuenta.

 _Increíble! no sabía eso_ , pensé.

-que ocurrió entre ustedes dos?-pregunté, el me miró con tristeza y negó la cabeza.

-prefiero no hablar sobre eso porque cuando hablo sobre eso, me duele el corazón otra vez. Ya he sufrido demasiado…..- _eh? No me digas que el est-,_ no pude terminar porque él se me adelantó-bueno me voy al hotel. Estoy feliz de verte, mi sobrinito. Nos vemos.

-si…nos vemos-dije eso con cara de sorprendido y Dragueel me sonrió y se alejó. Me di vuelta y seguí caminando hacia el hotel de Lucy.

-no puede ser, Dragueel está enamorado de Seshi? Desde cuándo? Ni siquiera me di cuenta-murmuré y me choqué contra la puerta-vaya! no me di cuenta que llegué aquí-murmuré y golpeé la puerta y esperé.

-la puerta!-dijo Luke desde adentro.

-por qué no abrís vos?

-Nashi, no te das cuenta que estoy comiendo!

-yo también estoy comiendo, estúpido hermano!

-ustedes dos! Ya basta de pelear!-escuché la voz de Seshi.

-ve a abrir la puerta!-dijo Luke.

-estoy comiendo!

-calma, calma, voy yo-sentí mi corazón latiendo fuerte, _eh? Estaba seguro que mi corazón no latía hace tiempo,_ pensé. La puerta abrió

-hola Natsu, pasa por favor-dijo Luce.

-hola Luce, con permiso-dije y entré. Vi a Seshi y los niños comiendo en una gran mesa en la cocina y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta quien era yo.

-quien es, mama?-dijo Nashi mientras seguía comiendo, Luke robó la carne de Nashi-oye, es mi comida, estúpido hermano!

-tú me robaste la mía primero!

-eh? Jamás he robado la comida!-seguían discutiendo, vi a Seshi comiendo tranquila y me acordé sobre lo que pasó hoy.

-no puedo sacar eso de mi cabeza-susurré bajo para que nadie me escuche.

-es Natsu, chicos!-dujo Luce mirándolos a ellos.

-hola Natsu!-dijeron, se dieron vuelta para verme y me miraron con una sonrisa.

-hola chicos!-dije eso y ellos se dieron vuelta para comer y seguían peleando. Me di vuelta hacia Luce y murmuré-siempre se pelean por la comida?

-sí, hace tiempo que se pelean siempre por la comida y cuando Luke cumplió seis años dejó de pelear, ya sabes-dijo Luce, me miró y sonrió como que me dio las gracias. Me confundió que me haya sonreído-bueno, quieres comer con nosotros?

-no, gracias! Estaré bien!

-oye Natsu ven a comer con nosotros!-me grito Seshi.

-está bien.

Caminé con Luce hacia la cocina, me senté al lado de Nashi, Seshi en frente a mí, Luke frente a Nashi, Happy al lado de Nashi y frente a Daika.

Miré a Luce que me dio el plato y se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos.

-no vas a comer, Luce?-pregunté y vi que Luce se negó.

-mama no suele comer tanta comida-me sorprendió lo que me dijo Luke y miré el cuerpo de Luce _, es verdad se ha vuelto muy delgada_ , pensé. Escuché a Seshi susurrando.

-pervertido, Natsu-dijo Seshi, _maldición, me olvidé por completo que Seshi puede leer la mente-_ deberías acordarte!

-lo siento, Seshi-miré la comida- No voy a comer.

-Eh?-dijeron todos.

-por qué no vas a comer, Natsu?-dijo Luce triste.

-oye Natsu! Mama va a sufrir si no comes! Eres lo peor!

-Luke tranquilo! Quizás Natsu no quiere comer-dijo Luce.

-no es eso, voy a comer si Luce también lo hace. Si ella no come, yo no voy a comer-miré a Luce y ella me miró confundida.

-por qué?

-porque no comes.

-no quiero comer-me enojé con ella por no comer con la familia, ella sintió escalofrió en su espalda.

Los niños, Seshi y los gatos no se dieron cuenta porque estaban distraídos por la comida. Me levanté y acerqué el oído derecho a Luce.

-deberías comer con nue-detuve decir "nuestros hijos", _eso estuvo cerca, maldición,_ pensé con sudor.

-Con qué?-dijo ella nerviosa-estas demasiado cerca! Aléjate un poco!-las manos de Luce me pegaron en mi pecho _, no me duele_.

-con tus hijos como en familia-dije frío, sentí que los niños y los demás me miraban. Luce se sorprendió y asintió, me alejé y volví hacia la mesa y empecé a comer.

Luce agarró el plato y puso la comida en él y caminó hacia nosotros y se sentó al lado de mí, Seshi y los demás se sorprendieron.

Empezaron a hablar mucho y pasaron horas, Seshi se fue al baño, los niños se fueron a su habitación para preparar antes de ir y Happy y Daika se fueron al hotel de Sabertooth para preguntar si están listos. Estaba sentado en el sillón y miraba a Luce quien estaba limpiando la mesa.

-perdón por decirte eso, luce- Luce se detuvo y me miró confundida-es que me molesta que no comas con tus hijos. Una madre debería comer con sus hijos todos los días, tengo razón o no?

-si tienes razón, lo siento-dijo Luce mirando al piso y estaba por decir algo pero alguien interrumpió.

-estamos listo, mama/Lucy –dijeron los niños y Seshi.

-entonces vamos!-dijo Luce, me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta. Vi que los niños salieron a la puerta y Seshi corrió hacia ellos diciendo que esperen.

Esperé a que Lucy siguiera y escuché el cierre de la puerta.

-vamos!-Luce me miro y asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Ryuuzetsu Land, me di cuenta que este lugar era diferente a antes, desde que destruí este lugar hace 10 años.

-es increíble!-dijo Nashi y Luke.

-odio los toboganes! Siempre me mareo con eso-dijo Seshi con sudor observando el gran tobogán.

-eh? Por qué la odias?

-cuando era pequeña mi padre adoptivo me llevó a un lugar de parque acuático…era una pesadilla! No quiero recordarlo-dijo ella, su cuerpo está temblando.

\- es diferente a antes. Creo que este lugar es más divertido que antes-dije feliz.

-por favor no lo destruyas otra vez como lo hiciste antes-dijo Luce.

-eh? Destruiste esto?-Nashi me preguntó.

-sí, es que el idiota hielito congeló este lugar y luego lo destruí.

-realmente eras un niño idiota-dijo Seshi.

-otra vez con eso- dije me quejé.

-Lucy no te olvides que Luke solía destruir esto-dijo Seshi preocupada.

-es pasado, vieja bruja!-dijo Luke sonrojado pero Seshi lo ignoró.

-es verdad, cuando Luke tenía 5 años destruyó el parque de atracciones y el dueño de ese lugar pidió a Sting que lo arregle y lo pague pero…me acuerdo que Sting le pegó al dueño y lo dejó inconsciente-dijo Lucy con sudor.

-eh? Por qué le pegó?-pregunté confundido.

-porque Sting se quejó por el dinero, era demasiado caro y por eso le pegó.

-increíble!-dije sorprendido.

-olvida eso! vamos a disfrutar!-gritó Nashi feliz. Me dolieron mis oídos por el grito y vi que Nashi se quitó la ropa y quedó en bikini de color rosa. Sentí enojo dentro de mí por el cuerpo de Nashi y escuché a dos hombres murmurando justo en frente a nosotros y susurraban entre ellos:

-oye esa no es Nashi, la niña más linda de Sabertooth? Y también esta Lucy, ex miembro de Fairy tail?

-si son ellas! Vamos a saludarlas

-si!

Me Sentí enojado por lo que dijo _, no voy a permitir que nadie se acerque a mi Nashi y mi Luce,_ pensé enojado y los vi acercándose a nosotros. Caminé hacia adelante y Luce quedó detrás de mí junto con Seshi y los niños hablando, los miré a ellos con mi cara de enojado y ellos me miraron con miedo y se alejaron de mí.

-estas celoso~~-dijo Seshi feliz.

-Estas burlándote de mí?

-no, estoy diciendo la verdad.

-cállate!-murmuré a ella y me sonrojé, Seshi solo estaba riendo y me empujó.

-pasó algo?-dijo Luce detrás de mí, me di vuelta a ver a Luce y me quedé sorprendido al ver a Luce en bikini color rosa muy claro con flores blancas.

-no pasó nada-dije, me di vuelta al otro lado. Sentí que Luce me estaba mirando y me puse nervioso.

 _No puedo verla! Cuando la miro a ella me pongo nervioso porque su cuerpo es diferente a hace 10 años, es demasiado sexy. Tengo ganas de tocar, besar, violar demasi-_ me detuve y miré a Seshi, ella me miró con cara blanca y muy pálida, _maldición! Me leyó?_

 _-_ espera, no es lo crees-traté explicarle a Seshi, Luce y los niños me miraron confundidos.

-usted es un pervertido!-su puño derecho me golpeó y fui volando hacia la piscina.

-SESHI! No hagas eso!-escuché que dijo luce y me sentí feliz de que ella estaba regañando a Seshi, salí de la piscina y me dirigí hacia ellos.

-es que Natsu estaba pensando en tu cuerpo, Lucy.

 _NO LE DIGAS ESO, SESHI!,_ dije en mi pensamiento avergonzado y vi que Luce estaba colorada.

Me sorprendí que Nashi y Luke me sonrieron, leí la mente de Luke y su pensamiento, " _eso es! tengo una gran idea, jujujuju"_ Luke me miró con una sonrisa malvada.

 _Que pasa con esa sonrisa malvado?,_ pensé con mi cara sudada, _tengo mal presentimiento sobre eso._

-Seshi, quiero tomar algo! Vamos!-dijo Luke y le agarró la mano a Seshi y corrieron hacia la tienda de refrescos.

-espera! Yo también voy!-gritó Nashi y corrió a ellos.

-Luke está planeando algo-murmuré pero Luce me oyó.

-eh? Planeando qué?-Luce me preguntó y vi que ella estaba confundida.

-Luke dijo que tenía una gran idea.

-eh? Pero no escuché que Luke dijo eso.

-ah, me olvide de decirte!

-eh? lo qué?

-aprendí sobre la magia a leer la mente-miré la cara de Luce que estaba muy sorprendida y me dijo.

-no lo creo!

-pues pruébalo!

-está bien, déjame pensar…..-esperé a que Luce diga algo en su pensamiento, _que digo? Ah ya se! Natsu es idiota e infantil,_ leí la mente de Luce-bien? Que pensé?- ella me miró feliz como si no me creyera.

-"ah ya se! Natsu es idiota e infantil"-imité y Luce se quedó en shock.

-está bien, tu ganas.

Observé a Luce quien me evitó y sonreí.

-bien, ayer te dije que te castigaré por decirme que yo era idiota e infantil, recuerdas?-pregunté y sentí que Luce estaba nerviosa y se dio vuelta para mirarme y asintió- bien, tu castigo es comer la comida muy picante-dije malvadamente.

-Está bien…-dijo Luce.

-vamos!-agarré la mano de Luce y corrí hacia la tienda de comida, me senté en la silla alta y Luce se sentó a mi lado derecho, pidió la comida muy picante al cocinero, el solo asintió y empezó a cocinar.

Unos minutos después el cocinero puso la comida en frente a Luce y vi que su cara se veía con miedo y pálida.

-eso se ve muy picante…-dijo Luce y se rindió. Empezó a comer, yo solo la observé a ella y sonreí.

.

.

.

 **Pov Luke:**

.

.

Observé a mama y Natsu se fue a comer. _Bien, lo hice!,_ pensé feliz.

-bien, hiciste que?-Seshi me preguntó.

-nada solo quería dejar solo a mama y Natsu-dije con orgullo.

-pensé que odias a Natsu.

-no, Seshi. Después de enterarme que en Fairy tail fueron poseídos por alguien, mi odio hacia Fairy tail y mi padre se desvaneció.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi sobrinito Luke.

-hermano, estoy feliz por ti.

-Luke, me mentiste sobre que íbamos a comprar el refresco-Seshi me regañó, yo solo ignoré y seguí mirando hacia mama y Natsu. Ah, Nashi también los observaba a ellos-bien, me voy con ellos-dijo Seshi y caminó hacia ellos. Me sorprendí, _no voy a permitir eso_ , miré a Nashi y ella me miró y asintió, corrimos hacia Seshi. Saltamos, levantamos nuestras piernas y golpeamos la cabeza de Seshi y ella se cayó al piso. Nashi y yo nos empezamos a reír.

Sentí el enojo de Seshi, observábamos a ella quien se levantó, se dio vuelta y me vio con cara muy enojada.

-Nashi, corramos!-dije divertido y ella solo asintió. Empezamos a correr para todas partes y vi atrás a Seshi que corría detrás de mí. _Espera, ella odia a los toboganes_ , pensé y vi hacia arriba donde la entrada de los toboganes, sonreí y le dije a Nashi que lo siguiera y ella asintió.

Llegamos a los toboganes y empezamos a subir la escalera y cuando llegamos vimos la entrada de tobogán y me di vuelta a ver a Seshi que llegó ahí y corrió hacia nosotros y miré a Nashi y ella entendió la idea y sonrió.

Corrimos hacia la entrada del tobogán y miramos a Seshi que seguía corriendo hacia nosotros y estaba a punto de atraparnos pero la esquivamos, Nashi la esquivó hacia la derecha y yo esquivé a la izquierda. Vi que Seshi se sorprendió y se dio cuenta de algo.

-maldición! El tobogán!-Seshi gritó y se patinó hacia adelante-NO!

Sonreí al ver la cara de Seshi y esperé a que caiga pero Seshi se agarró de la baranda y sorprendí.

-ja, no soy una niña! Luke! Nashi!-dijo burlándose-así que, ayúdame!- miré a Nashi y tuve una idea, me acerco a Nashi y susurré algo. Nashi se rio y asintió.

Nashi y yo le pegamos a Seshi en sus fosas poplíteas con nuestro pie, Seshi se bajó para atrás, iba cayéndose hacia atrás pero saltamos por encima de ella, hacia adelante y agarramos los brazos de Seshi para soltarla de la baranda y nos soltamos de ella. Seshi trató de agarrarse de nuevo pero sus pies se patinaron hacia adelante, nos sentamos en el vientre de Seshi y nos tiramos sobre el tobogán. Nashi y yo levantamos nuestros brazos y gritamos de diversión.

-detengan este mierda! Me mareo! Me mareo! ARGH!-Seshi se tapó la boca para que no vomitara. Nos reímos mucho, escuché a Nashi que se quejó y se tapó la boca.

-Eh? Tu también, Nashi? No soportas el tobogán? Eso es impo-no pude decir porque me sentí mareado y me tapé la boca.

Unos minutos después cuando llegamos a la piscina y salimos, sentí que el mareo se había ido y salté muy feliz. Nashi también lo mismo pero Seshi…..cuando ella salió de la piscina y se fue a vomitar en el cubo de basura, empezó a vomitar y fuimos a consolarla.

-tía Seshi, eso estuvo muy divertido!-asentí y palmamos en su espalda.

-si…..fue…divertido…..pero…..no…..me…gusta…..eso….-murmuró Seshi.

-chicos!-Nashi y yo nos dimos vuelta a ver de dónde venía esa voz y Seshi seguía vomitando-que hacen? Y que le pasó a Seshi?-dijo Natsu caminando hacia acá junto con mama quien estaba sosteniendo la botella de agua muy fría y tomaba una vez tras otra.

-no pasó nada. Solo que Seshi se accidentó y se cayó del tobogán y se sintió mal-le mentí y Nashi asintió.

-mentiroso…..-murmuró Seshi. Natsu escuchó, me miró y yo solo miré para otro lado.

-mama, por qué estas tomando mucha agua?-preguntó Nashi.

-no es por nada, solo tengo sed, cariño-dijo mama mirando a Natsu con sus ojos fríos y Natsu solo se reía.

-está bien. Tengo hambre, mami.

-bueno vamos a comer algo. Vamos, Nashi!-dijo Mama que se fue con Nashi. Natsu, Seshi y yo seguíamos a ellas.

-Seshi, ya estas mejor?

-si claro estoy bien, niño estúpido!

-cállate vieja bruja!

-ustedes dos siempre pelean?

Seshi y yo miramos a Natsu quien preguntó.

-sí-dijeron los dos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de comidas, Nashi se sentó en una silla alta junto a mama. Nosotros estábamos parados como unos guardaespaldas cuidando a Nashi y a mamá, escuchamos a mama pidiéndole la comida y el camarero dijo que los iba a traer en 5 minutos, _que rápido!,_ pensé, Natsu y Seshi me miraron y se rieron.

-sí, es rápido-dijeron los dos.

-me olvidé por completo que ustedes dos podéis leer las mentes. Yo quiero eso, estoy muy celoso.

-no te preocupes, Luke! Te lo enseñare.

-gracias, Natsu!

.

.

 **Pov Natsu:**

.

.

Me sentí triste cuando Luke me llamó por mi nombre y no como "papa", Seshi me miró.

-hablando sobre padre…..Natsu, Lucy sabe eso?-me murmuró bajo para que Luke no la oyera

-saber lo qué?

-en serio, Natsu? si Lucy ya sabe que Luke y Nashi son sus hijos

-ahora me lo mencionas. Creo que no lo sabe.

-deberías decírselo.

-mejor no-dije.

-eh?-dijo Seshi sorprendida.

-esperaré a que Lucy me diga eso.

Vi que Seshi estaba a punto de decir algo pero escuchamos el grito, miramos hacia la izquierda y vimos que era un grupo de chicos hablando sobre como conquistar y secuestrar a las mujeres. Escuchamos lo que decían.

.

 **.**

-oye idiota! No grites fuerte!

-estas seguro?

-si estoy seguro. Ella está aquí junto con su hija y podremos secuestrarla.

-bien, nuestro plan es distraer a los tres chicos que están cuidando de ella y de su hija y luego…..-siguió hablando del plan.

.

.

-están hablando de nosotros?- Luke preguntó.

-espera, ellos están planeando secuestrar a Lucy y a Nashi?-cuando escuché que Seshi dijo "secuestrar" me sentí enojado.

Empecé a correr hacia ellos y golpeé a cada uno de ellos.

-qu-que? Espera, NATSU-dijo Seshi pero la ignoré y seguí golpeándolos-no, Luke, tú también!?-detuve de golpear y me di vuelta, vi que Luke empezó a pelear y sonreí, volví golpeando-ustedes dos! Dejen de pelear. Ya sabes que en este lugar está prohibido luchar!-no escuchamos lo que dijo Seshi. Luce llegó hacia nosotros junto con Nashi y ella también se unió a la pelea-Nashi, también!? No soporto más!-vi que ella agarró la mano de Luce y se alejó.

Unos minutos después terminamos la pelea y los dejamos inconscientes en el piso y me acerqué a Luce y a Seshi donde tomaba el refresco, acostada en la silla asoleadora.

Traté de hablarles a ellas pero alguien se les acercó, vi a Yukino sosteniendo a su hijo.

-Yukino! No sabía que estabas aquí!-dijo Luce.

-sí, Sting me dijo que viniera a disfrutar acá y vine aquí con Hikari-vi su hijo, su pelo era del color como su madre y su ojos como su padre. Yukino me miró y me saludó.

-hola Natsu, ha pasado mucho tiempo no?

-hola Yukino, ese es tu hijo?

-sí, su nombre es Hikari y su padre es Sting.

-qué lindo! Puedo sostenerlo?-pregunté, Yukino asintió y me dio a Hikari quien se reía mucho y sonreía.

Sentí las miradas contra mí y vi que quienes me miraban eran Seshi, Lucy, Yukino, Nashi y Luke me miraron sorprendidos y me confundí.

-qué? Por qué me están mirando con cara muy sorprendida?-pregunté.

-es que…..pareces muy cariñoso con los bebes-Luke me dijo eso.

-sí, es que me encantan los bebés…..ah, los niños también-sonreí hacia ellos pero vi que la cara de Luce estaba triste y estuve por decir algo pero alguien agarró Hikari.

-aléjate de mi hijo, maldito pervertido!-dijo Sting abrazando a Hikari.

-a quien le dices pervertido!?-dijo alguien y vi por detrás de Sting y era Gray junto con su hijo Silver.

-No estoy hablando con usted, príncipe hielito!-dijo Sting quien se acercó a Yukino y dio a Hikari-cuídalo! Mientras yo voy a discutir con ese idiota, bien?-vi que Yukino trató de decir algo pero Sting se acercó a Gray y empezaron a pelear.

-nuestro maestro nos va a ganar!-dijeron Seshi, Nashi y Luke.

-escuchamos las peleas! Hemos venido a luchar!- me sorprendí que era Gajeel que vino con su hijo Tetsu quien se veía igualito a su padre.

-quien demonio eres, cara fea?-dijo Luke, Tetsu se quejó por hablar mal de su padre y se acercó a Luke y empezaron a pelear. Vi que Gajeel iba a golpear a Luke pero Nashi y Seshi le pegaron a Gajeel.

Escuché que los gritos venían de los gremios de Fairy tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro cachorro, Lamia Scale y Sabertooth hablando sobre quien es el más fuerte y empezaron a unirse a la pelea.

-estoy cansada!-dijo Luce y me di vuelta a verla y ella se veía pálida.

-estas bien?-pregunté preocupado.

-no, me siento muy mal. Me voy al hotel.

-voy contigo.

-Natsu, no te preocupes! Puedo ir sola.

-es peligroso que te vayas sola, Luce. Por favor déjame acompañarte al hotel y me quedaré en el hasta que Seshi y los niños regresen-rogué a Luce.

Suspiró- está bien. Vamos!-dijo Luce y me puse feliz. Nos alejamos de Ryuuzetsu Land y nos dirigimos al hotel.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, vi que luce abría la puerta y entramos.

-Luce, estas segura que estás bien?

-sí, es solo que me siento muy triste, con miedo y culpable.

-eh? Por qué?

-porque mantuve algo en secreto durante 10 años sin decirte-sabía que estaba hablando sobre sus hijos y esperé a que siguiera-es sobre Luke y Nashi-dijo Luce con miedo.

-ah, estabas a punto de decirme que Luke y Nashi son nuestros hijos, no?-dije suave y sonreí tierno. Luce se levantó para mirarme y vi que sus ojos se abrieron muy abiertos.

-eh? Cómo?

-bueno cuando conocí a Luke y Nashi. Leí la mente de Seshi que dijo "no puedo decir la verdad, que son hijos de Lucy" y me sorprendí mucho y siempre pensé que quien era padre. Al día siguiente me encontré a Luke en el rio y empezamos a hablar pero cuando leí su mente dijo "no puedo creer que estoy hablando con mi padre idiota" y ahí me di cuenta que ellos son m- no, nuestros hijos-expliqué.

-eh? Luke sabe eso? Desde cuándo? Y no estas enojad- ay, me mareo-vi su cuerpo caerse al piso pero la agarré, la llevé a su habitación y la dejé en su cama y me fui a buscar un vaso de agua para ella, le di su vaso y ella empezó a tomar.

-tranquila y respira un poco-susurré y me senté al lado de Luce.

-gracias Natsu. Es que me siento muy nerviosa y tengo miedo, lo siento.

-tranquila, déjame darte las respuestas que me preguntaste antes. Primero, Luke lo sabe desde que tenía 6 años y segundo, no estoy enojado para nada.

-por qué no estás enojado?

-porque…yo soy responsable de eso, te violé cuando estábamos borrachos pero me acuerdo de eso y me encantó-dije con una sonrisa y vi la cara de Luce se sonrojó mucho- nosotros sufrimos demasiado, no te olvides que de nadie es la culpa-las lágrimas de Luce caían y sentí un dolor que no me gustaba al verla llorar.

Me acerqué a Luce y puse mis manos en sus mejillas y limpié sus lágrimas, las manos de Luce se apoyaban contra mis manos, vi sus labios y la besé.

Luce me devolvió el beso, sonreí y estaba encima de ella. Seguimos besándonos durante mucho tiempo.

No aguanté más, nos quitamos la ropa y quedamos desnudos, los brazos de Luce alrededor de mi espalda y sus piernas en mi cintura. Entré "eso" dentro de ella.

-extrañé esto, Luce. Pero antes de empezar, quiero que escuches algo, Luce. Me enamoré de ti desde que te conocí, siempre te amaré hasta la muerte. Luce, te amo.

-yo también te amo mucho-confesó eso y sonreí y empecé a empujarlo.

.

.

.

En Ryuuzetsu Land

 **Pov normal:**

Los gremios seguían peleando y gritando sobre quien es el más fuerte, Luke golpeó a Tetsu y él devolvió el golpe, Seshi y Nashi peleaban con cualquier miembro de cada gremio.

-yo soy más fuerte que ustedes!-dijeron Gray y los demás.

-no me importa quién es el más fuerte! Pero mi hijo es el mayor de ustedes, perdedores!-dijo Gajeel-Tetsu tiene 7 años.

-oye, nosotros somos los hijos mayores, tenemos 9 años- dijeron Nashi y Luke. Todos se detuvieron y miraron a Nashi y Luke.

-tomen eso, perdedores! Somos ganadores! VAMOS ARRIBA SABERTOOTH!-gritó Sting y los miembros de Sabertooth unieron.

-entonces, quienes son vuestros padres?-preguntó Tetsu, Luke y Nashi se sorprendieron-están muertos o no?-volvió a preguntar- o fueron ases- no pudo terminar porque el puño de Gajeel golpeó a Tetsu en la cabeza.

Seshi miró a Luke quien bajó la cabeza y leyó su mente, "debo decirle o no?", pensó Luke.

-son Natsu y Lucy-dijo Seshi.

-Natsu y Lucy que?-preguntaron todos.

-que ellos son los padres de Luke y de Nashi-dijo ella tranquila y tapó los oídos.

-ehhhhhh!?-gritaron ellos, Luke miró a Seshi y ella sonrío.

-Ellos merecen saber, no?

-sí, tienes razón, Seshi.

Nashi y Luke abrazaron a Seshi y ella devolvió.

-maldición! Hemos perdido contra Salamander!-dijo Gajeel, sus manos agarraron la cabeza.

-me sorprende que Natsu sea el padre de Nashi y de Luke durante 10 años…somos los culpables, arruinamos la vida de Natsu y Lucy!-dijo Gray culpable.

-no, de nadie es la culpa!-dijo Seshi alejando a Nashi y Luke, y miró a Gray.

-me olvide de algo! TU SABES SOBRE END, NO? DIME A QUIEN DEBO MATAR ANTES QUE DESPIERTE!-gritó Gray enojado y con odio, Seshi se quejó y estaba a punto de decir pero una visión del futuro apareció…. Seshi quedó en shock con cara asustada vio que la imagen era un hombre con sonrisa muy malvado que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

-tía Seshi? Estas bien?-preguntó Nashi preocupada, todos los gremios también estaban preocupados y escucharon lo que dijo Seshi.

-oh no, END pronto va a despertar y va a matar a…..a….a…Lu…..-Seshi no pudo seguir porque se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza en el piso.

.

.

.

-SESHI!-dijeron todos.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	15. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

.

.

.

 **Pov Natsu:**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy acostado en la cama con Luce, ella está tocando mi pelo, la abracé fuerte y apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho. Mi estómago gruñó, escuché la risa de Luce.

-veo que tenes hambre. Voy a preparar la comida, Natsu-me besó, se levantó y vistió.

-te ayudaré, Luce-me levanté y vestí. Vi que Luce salió de la habitación y la seguí.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina y preparamos la comida, Luce dijo que comeremos el curry picante. Cocinábamos con mucho silencio hasta que Luce rompió el silencio y habló.

-que somos?

-eh? A que te refiere?

-bueno, me pregunto si tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos o…-no pudo terminar porque la interrumpí.

-Luce, a partir de ahora somos novios y tú eres mi futura esposa-dije sonriendo.

-gracias, Natsu-ella me miró tierno y no pude evitar besarla.

Unos minutos después empezamos a comer y hablamos. Luce me miró y se dio cuenta de algo sobre mi brazo derecho que llevaba vendas.

-que pasó en tu brazo?-Luce me preguntó y miré mi brazo.

-ah, eso es porque tengo un secreto para derrotar a alguien más poderoso, entonces tengo una marca rara y no quería que alguien me la vea porque no me gustan las marcas en la piel, no sé porque apareció en mi brazo-expliqué y Luce asintió y siguió comiendo. Traté de decir algo pero escuché un ruido afuera como que alguien venia corriendo y luego tiraron la puerta abajo. Nosotros nos dimos vuelta a ver quién era y descubrimos que era Sting junto con Luke, se veían pálidos.

-pasó algo, Luke y Sting?-preguntó Luce.

-ustedes dos tienes que venir! Algo pasó con Seshi! Parece que tuvo una visión del futuro y se desmayó!-explicó Sting.

-vámonos!-dijo Luce, me miró y asentí. Salimos del hotel, seguimos a Sting y a Luke.

.

.

.

Llegamos a Ryuuzetsu Land y escuchamos los gritos.

-ya te dije que estoy bien, maldita sea!-dijo Seshi tratando de apartar el grupo de Fairy tail y Sabertooth.

-tía Seshi, es mejor que te calmes porque recién despertaste como en un estado de pánico-dijo Nashi.

-quiero irme! Necesito tomar aire y estar sola!-gritó Seshi.

-Seshi! Tranquilízate!-gritó una voz, Seshi se detuvo y se dio vuelta al verme pero yo no dije eso, sentí su respiración detrás de mí y me di vuelta y era Dragueel.

Me aparté a un lado junto a Luce, Dragueel se acercó a Seshi pero Seshi dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Dragueel.

 _En serio ellos se llevan bien?,_ pensé preocupado y vi que Dragueel se detuvo de caminar y observó a Seshi.

-dime que viste?-preguntó Dragueel que seguía mirando a Seshi.

-no quiero recordar eso-dijo Seshi con miedo, me acerqué a Dragueel.

-Dragueel, este no es momento para decirle a Seshi. Mírela, está asustada por la visión-murmuré a él, volví a ver a Seshi y ella me vio asustada, _eh? Que hice? Acaso vio algo sobre mí?,_ Seshi me leyó y lo negó.

-creo que es hora de decir algo sobre mi pasado que no he contado todavía pero no voy a decir lo que he visto en mi visión hace rato. Están listos, chicos?-preguntó Seshi esperando nuestra respuesta. Miré a Luce quien estaba mirándome y asentimos.

-estamos listos pero y los demás no sé si lo están…..-dije con voz baja, vi a los miembros de Fairy tail y Sabertooth-por qué Gray y Gajeel me miran así? es como que quieren ganar algo-los miré a ellos y estaban mirándome. Luke se me acercó y me dijo.

-porque ellos se enteraron que…

-cállate, Luke! No le digas!-gritaron los dos y me enojé porque le gritaron a mi hijo.

-Oye, no le grites así a Luke!

-olvida eso. Seshi, estamos listos!-dijo Makarov.

-está bien. Primero te contare como conocí a Layla, la madre de Lucy-dijo Seshi quien miró a Luce, miré a Luce que estaba triste.

-Fue hace 20 años, no, fue hace 31 años, cuando tenía 15 años llegué aquí por primera vez….

 **Flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Seshi:**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegué por primera vez al mundo de Dragueel.

-lo siento Dragueel. Te dejé en mi mundo-dije eso, miré a un lado y a otro, me di cuenta que estaba en el bosque pero vi a un hombre acostado en el piso, me acerqué a ese hombre y me di cuenta que estaba dormido, traté de despertarlo y él se levantó y trató de pegarme con su puño izquierdo pero le devolví con mi puño derecho, nos chocamos con los puños, _eso es…. ese tipo no es humano. Tiene mucha fuerza cuando me golpeó_ , pensé y nos alejamos. Vi que ese tipo me miró y estaba a punto de atacarme pero lo interrumpí.

-no eres humano verdad? -pregunté, vi que él estaba muy sorprendido-eres un dragón no?

-quien demonios eres tú? Como sabes que soy un dragón?

-porque mi amigo también es un dragón, él puede transformarse en humano como vos. Mi nombre es Seshi, conocida como niña monstruosa y tú?

-si te digo mi nombre, te vas a sorprender, asustar e huir.

-por que debería sorprenderme? no me asusta nada y odio huir.

-está bien. Te diré mi nombre. Me llamo…Acnologia.

-acno-acn-que? Es acnuloguo?

-NO! Mi nombre es ACNOLOGIA! A-C-N-O-L-O-G-I-A!

-Acnologia, ya entendí! Qué raro es tu nombre!-me reí pero Acnologia se sorprendió mucho-por qué estas sorprendido?

-no es nada, solo que me sorprende que no conoces mi nombre.

-ah sobre eso, yo no nací en este mundo.

-Eh? No eres de aquí?

-vamos a sentarnos y charlamos.

Acnologia y yo fuimos a buscar la comida, luego nos sentamos y comimos. Empecé a contarle mi historia desde mi nacimiento hasta ahora.

-vine aquí a conocer y te encontré a ti. Por cierto, tenes hijos?-pregunto Seshi

-si tengo dos hijos pero son idiotas.

-eh? No te gustan?

-para nada, mi hijo menor murió por causa desconocida pero mi hijo mayor trató de resucitarlo y empezó a estudiar sobre la magia para revivir y lo logró! Pero unos días después mi hijo menor mató a mi esposa.

-Eh?

-si no hubiera salvado a su hermano menor, estaría muerto y mi esposa seguiría viva.

-espera, estás diciendo que tu hijo mayor le salvó la vida a tu hijo menor y luego mató a su propia madre?

-sí, él no es humano, no tiene sentimientos. Unos años después mataron a demasiada gente y el sigue vivo.

-Qué horror! Es peor que mi mundo.

-realmente eres muy parecida a mi esposa…

-Eh?

-cambiando de tema, dijiste que tu amigo dragón nació acá y luego va a ir a vivir a tu mundo?

-sí.

-cuál es su nombre?-me sorprendió que su voz era fría.

-l-l-o s-siento, es que no puedo decirte.

-es Dragueel no? Rey de los dragones, Dragueel no? si era él entonces tengo que matarte. Si mueres, Dragueel también moriría no? me contaste que ustedes se unieron en una sola alma. Gracias por contarme.

Me quedé en shock, vi que él se levantó y también me levanté, me alejé de Acnologia, _espera, me acordé que Dragueel me contó que todos los dragones fueron asesinados por ese dragón que nunca vio. Eso significa que es el?,_ pensé y salí corriendo fuera del bosque.

Escuché el rugido detrás de mí, vi por detrás que era un gran dragón negro, _tal como Dragueel me dijo eso_ , pensé. Seguí corriendo pero la garra de Acnologia aplastó mi espalda con el piso, sentí dolor y no podía respirar.

-tú me dijiste que Dragueel está en tu mundo no? tu estas aquí! entonces te mataré, adiós Seshi, es un placer conocerte!-dijo Acnologia que seguía aplastándome pero escuchamos unas voces que venían del bosque.

-mama! Escuché el rugido del dragón! Quiero conocerlo!-dijo una voz de niña.

-tranquila hija! Vamos a verlo!

-esa voz…. Es Layla-gruñó Acnologia, me soltó y se fue a volar lejos.

No podía mover el cuerpo, escuché que unos pasos se acercaban.

-mama hay una persona herida! Tenemos que salvarla…-siguió hablando pero no logré oír más nada y perdí el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación muy grande. Me levanté pero sentía dolor.

-mejor no te muevas sino van a abrirse las heridas. Quédate en la cama acostada-dijo la voz de una mujer rubia, con vestido rosa y ojos marrones.

-etto, quién eres?

-mi nombre es Layla, te encontramos afuera del bosque estabas muy herida pero te salvamos.

-gracias, Layla! Te debo una. Mi nombre es Seshi.

-es un gusto conocerte!

-igualmente.

-ah, déjame presentarte a mi hija. Lucy, ven!

Vi que la puerta se abrió y apareció una niña como de 4 años, me sorprendió que era idéntica a Layla.

-whoa, es idéntica a ti.

-todo el mundo me dice lo mismo! Lucy saluda a Seshi.

-hola Seshi!

-que linda! Cuantos años tenes, Lucy?

-tengo tres-dijo Lucy.

-whoa, es increíble que una niña sea tan inteligente a los 3 años-sonreí a ellas.

Layla me dijo que me quede unos días aquí en la mansión. Pasaron unas semanas después, Layla me contó algo que nadie sabe, solo la única que lo sabe es Layla y yo. Ella me dijo que no le dijera a nadie y se lo prometí.

Volví a mi mundo, me encontré a Dragueel que estaba preocupado, me dijo que desaparecí durante 3 días y le mentí, le dije que tenía que irme sola a pensar sobre algo, Dragueel me lo creyó. Me sentí tiste por haberle mentido.

Cuando cumplí los 18 años el mismo día de la muerte de mi hermano adoptivo, tuve una visión sobre Igneel luchando contra Acnologia. Decidimos ir al mundo de Dragueel a busca a hermano. Al día siguiente antes de irnos, conocí a mi padre biológico y luego me enteré que mi hermano biológico estaba vivo pero ellos me odiaban y decidí huir de este mundo, por eso le mentí a Dragueel sobre que íbamos a buscar a Igneel, el hermano de Dragueel.

Abrí el portal y le dije que es el mundo donde Dragueel nació, entré al portal y corrí hacia la salida del portal.

Unos minutos después vi la salida del portal, salí del portal y llegué al mundo donde nació Dragueel.

-Por fin llegué! Han pasado 3 años que no he visto a Layla. Así que tengo que ir a buscarla a ella pero no sé en qué año estamos recuerdo que cuando conocí a Layla fue el año X770.

Me di vuelta a ver si el portal estaba abierto o cerrado, el portal se cerró y sonreí pero vi algo grande detrás del portal que se fue.

Vi el castillo, era aterrador, nunca había visto algo así, me acerqué hacia el castillo y entré. Cuando entré, me olía familiar de alguien que hace 3 años. Me di cuenta que este lugar olía a…..

-END…..eso significa que ya se despertó?

-no, todavía no se despertó. Me sorprende que conozcas al maestro END, como entraste?-me di vuelta a ver quién era y vi a un hombre con el pelo negro largo que sostenía el libro que decía END.

-quién eres? Espera, maestro END?

-responde mi pregunta-su voz era fría ni siquiera le tenía miedo.

-está bien, te lo diré. No sé dónde estoy, no nací en este mundo, vine aquí a buscar a alguien.

-está bien, no me interesa tu vida. Te diré donde estas pero antes de eso, me sorprende que una humana no tenga miedo a Mard Geer, Rey del Hades.

-tu nombre es Mard Geer?

-sí. Estas en mi gremio Tártaros, un gremio oscuro, nuestro maestro es END. El maestro END está durmiendo.

-y cómo vas a despertarlo?

-no puedo decirte porque eres humana.

-no soy humana.

-cómo? Pero puedo sentir que eres humana.

-soy mitad humana.

Mard Geer me miró, vi que su mano derecha se levantó, vi el humo por todas partes, sentí un mareo y me desmayé.

Me desperté _, dónde estoy?_ , pensé, está muy oscuro acá. Traté de moverme pero sentí algo en mis manos muy pesado, en mis muñecas, vi que eran esposas e iba romperlas pero me sentía muy cansada y débil algo me está comiendo dentro de mi cuerpo.

-por fin despertaste!-dijo Mard Geer, vi que el abrió la puerta y entró.

-que me hiciste?

-pues ahora eres Etherias ya no eres humana. Eres mitad demonio y mitad dragón.

-ya me descubriste?

-si investigué tu cuerpo en el laboratorio mientras estabas durmiendo, luego puse el demonio dentro de ti y pronto va a controlar tu cuerpo, ya eres parte de Tártaros.

-ja, jamás seré un miembro de Tártaros.

-pues mira tú hombro izquierdo.

Miré hacia mi hombro izquierdo y tenía la marca de Tártaros y me sorprendí.

-por qué hiciste eso?

-pues cuando terminé de investigar tu cuerpo, me enteré que puedes ver el futuro y el pasado no? bueno puse un demonio dentro de ti para controlarte y así que me diga que nos va a pasar en el futuro.

-tú crees que eso funcionara? Pues es difícil ver una visión. Por ejemplo cuando veo a la gente, aparecen las visiones del futuro, pero cuando te conocí, mi visión del futuro no apareció.

-bueno, te dejaré aquí hasta que el demonio tome tu cuerpo, eso va a durar un mes, nos vemos en un mes-vi que él se fue.

" _Seshi, hay un demonio aquí que está luchando contra nosotros, además es veloz y puede robar las almas",_ Dragueel dijo en mi mente.

-robar las almas? No entiendo.

" _pues ese demonio me tocó mi brazo derecho y no sentí mi brazo. Que suerte que soy inmortal, que puedo mover mi brazo pero lo más peligroso es Dru que no es inmortal por eso estoy protegiéndolo y te pido que vengas aquí para hablar con él, así que apresúrate sino va a comer nuestras almas y va a tomar tu cuerpo",_ dijo Dragueel preocupado.

-está bien, lo har…-no pude terminar porque alguien apareció en frente a mí-quién eres?

-mi nombre es Zeref, no te preocupes te sacaré de aquí-dijo Zeref y usó la magia negra que nunca había visto y rompió mis esposas. Zeref me agarró y nos desvanecimos. Cuando llegamos al bosque, el me dejó en el piso, Zeref me dejó muy lejos y no entendía porque lo hizo. Primero me salvó la vida y luego me aleja.

-por qué te alejas?

-para protegerte. Tengo magia oscura que puede matar vidas, por eso me alejé.

-ah, no te preocupes por mí! soy inmortal.

-si lo se puedo sentirlo pero yo ya conocí a alguien que también era inmortal y murió por mi magia negra.

-pues soy diferente a ese alguien. Pruébame!

-no lo voy a hacer! Tengo que pedirte que vayas a viajar a una aventura.

-por qué me salvaste?

-porque no quiero que Tártaros descubra algo sobre tu visión por eso te salvé.

-está bien, te debo una.

Zeref me sonrió y se fue. Pero no podía mover mi cuerpo debido al demonio luchando contra Dragueel y Dru, me sentía muy cansada y me dormí.

.

.

.

-hey, despierta! Sé que estas despierta-escuché una voz de niño y me desperté, me encontré con un niño que llevaba el pelo rubio y me levanté-al fin despertaste! Ha pasado una semana que vas durmiendo es como que estabas en coma. Mi nombre es Sting, te encontré en el bosque tirada en el piso, te veías muy cansada.

-gracias Sting.

Estaba explicándole a Sting sobre lo que pasó hace una semana, ah, también mi pasado y su pasado. Me sorprendió que su padre era dragón, me dijo que Weisslogia le pidió a Sting que mate.

-entonces ya arreglaste el problema con el demonio?

-sí, luchamos y él perdió, le dije que puede quedarse en mi cuerpo y el aceptó fácilmente e hicimos un trato.

Pasamos un mes junto con Sting, él decidió irse solo a conocer la aventura y yo a buscar a Layla para saber si sigue viva o no.

-bueno, hermana Seshi nos vemos en el futuro.

-si eso espero! Hey prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi hombro izquierdo-le dije a él, Sting me miró y volvió a mirar mi brazo izquierdo en la parte tapada con una venda y asintió.

Nos despedimos y me dirigí a un pueblo que no sé cómo se llamaba, cuando llegué me sorprendió que sea muy grande.

-disculpe señor como se llama este lugar?-pregunté al Señor.

-se llama Magnolia.

-gracias señor!

Me alejé, sentí que mi estómago gruñía, fui a donde vendían comida pero no tenía dinero.

-Happy vamos al gremio rápido!- dijo una voz de hombre, _un gremio?,_ pensé y me di vuelta para hablar con él pero me sorprendió al ver su pelo color rosa que se veía familiar, estaba corriendo hacia el gran castillo junto con un gato azul volador. Los seguí a ellos, vi que entraron al gremio. Decidí unirme a este gremio porque necesitaba el dinero. Hablé con Makarov sobre mi pasado, él me dijo que es difícil creerme y le dije que puedo ayudar mucho en el lugar.

Un año después estaba en la oficina esperando a Makarov, recién había llegado de la misión y entré por la ventana y lo esperé.

Escuché los gritos y peleas, suspiré porque ya estaba acostumbrada. Unos minutos después el maestro llegó a la oficina y no se había dado cuenta que estaba acá. Cuando me vio, se asustó.

-no me asustes así, Seshi!

-perdón, pervertido.

-no me llames así! Olvídalo. Como te fue en la misión?

-era aburrida. Destruí a un gremio oscuro, fin.

-ya veo. Ah, alguien se unió al gremio.

-oh, como se llama?

-Lucy Heartfilia, su magia es espíritu estelares, es linda, tiene buen cuer- no pudo terminar porque la interrumpí.

-que has dicho? Lucy Heartfilia? Espera, en que año estamos? Maldición, era eso lo que me había olvidado de hacer hace un año.

-tranquila Seshi! Sí, es ella. Hoy es 3 de Julio de X784, como puedes olvidar qu…

-oh no, Layla…..eso significa que ya murió hace 7 años.

-eh? Layla? Quién? Espera, Seshi!

Salí por la ventana y corrí hacia la puerta del gremio que estaba abierta, busqué donde estaba Lucy y la vi ahí sentada hablando con Mira y Natsu. No podía creer que ya era grande, recordaba a Lucy cuando tenía 3 años, era muy linda.

-no puede ser. Han pasado 14 años? Es mucho…..

Me sentí muy triste y corrí hacia la mansión donde Lucy vivía. Unas horas después llegué al gran jardín de Lucy, corrí muy rápido hacia la mansión. Cuando llegué, vi a una mujer sirviente limpiando el piso afuera de la mansión y ella me miró.

-hola en que puedo ayudarle?

-donde esta Layla?

-eh? Ah… ella murió hace 7 años….

-eso ya lo sé! Estoy preguntando que donde está la tumba de Layla.

-perdón, está por allá-dijo ella y señaló hacia la izquierda, caminé hacia ahí donde ella lo señaló. Cuando llegué, vi la tumba de Layla.

" _nos vemos de nuevo, Seshi!"_

" _si! Nos vemos en el futuro, Lucy Layla!"_

Recordé eso antes de irme, me caí al piso y lloré…..

.

.

.

.

 **Fin flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Nashi:**

Es increíble la historia que acaba de contar pero me sentí triste por Acni, es malo casi mata a tía Seshi.

-eso fue lo que pasó.

-espera, eras gremio de Tártaros?-preguntó Gray.

-todavía lo soy- vi a Seshi que su mano derecha agarraba su hombro izquierdo donde estaba vendado y vi que sacó la venda, vi una marca rara como dos llaves cruzadas.

-es imposible, no se supone que las marcas ya no existen? ya derrotamos a Tártaros-dijo el Maestro de Fairy tail.

-no, alguien más, es el único miembro de Tártaros que falta derrotar y es imposible encontrarlo-dijo tía Seshi.

-quien?-preguntó Luke.

-END, maestro de Tártaros.

-es verdad falta END-dijo Natsu-quien Igneel no pudo destruirlo hace 400 años.

-pero tú sabes quién es END no? nosotros solo conocemos a END en forma de Libro, tú lo conoces en forma de persona?-preguntó Gray. Tía Seshi estaba a punto de decir pero Dragueel habló.

-END? Ese nombre me suena familiar pero no me acuerdo-dijo Dragueel confundido.

-END es el demonio más fuerte y más vil que nació de los Libros de Zeref. Luchó contra Igneel en una batalla en la que el dragón no pudo matar al demonio.

-eh? Igneel trató de matar a END? No sabía eso! Entonces eso significa que es demasiado poderoso, Ni siquiera mi hermano pudo. Espera, cuál es su maldición?

\- es un demonio de fuego.

-ah, por eso no afecta al…... ME ACUERDO!-gritó Dragueel, nosotros nos asustamos por el grito.

.

.

 **Pov Dragueel:**

 **.**

 **.**

-es un demonio de fuego-dijo Seshi, _así que es un demonio de fuego_ , pensé.

-ah, por eso no afecta al…- Una imagen apareció por mi cabeza que era un hombre que llevaba capucha y solo se le veía una sonrisa malvada-ME ACUERDO!-grité muy fuerte, todos se asustaron por mi grito.

-cuál es tu problema Dragueel!? No nos asustes así!-Seshi me regañó.

-perdón, es que me acordé de END.

-en serio?

-sí, conocí a END pero no la cara, porque estaba encapuchado y ni siquiera podía ver su cara solo vi una sonrisa muy malvada, me acuerpo que END apareció de la nada, cuando me presentó, dijo con una voz muy fría: "mi nombre es END, conocido como el demonio más fuerte y más vil, he oído mucho sobre ti, me gustaría poder luchar contra ti hasta que alguno muera. Lucharemos dentro de 7 años, así que prepárate, nos vemos en 7 años, rey dragón", luego se desvaneció.

-Que miedo-dijo Nashi.

-por eso le dije a Igneel que cuidara el lugar mientras que yo no estaba, le mentí sobre que iba a investigar algo pero quería irme a entrenar solo para luchar contra END.

Vi que Seshi estaba mirando hacia abajo con cara de preocupada, iba a acercarme a ella pero Gray se acercó.

-pero Seshi tu sabes quién es END no? estoy seguro que el cuerpo de END está en algún lugar entonces podemos matarlo antes de que despierte, sabes dónde está? Y quién es?

-el cuerpo de END está justo aquí! lo sé porque Igneel no pudo destruir a END. Gray, que pasa si te enteras que END en nuestro amigo. Lo siento me tengo que ir! Necesito estar sola, adiós!-dijo Seshi y salió corriendo, vi que Gray estaba muy sorprendido.

-iremos a buscar a Seshi! Vamos Natsu!-dijo Lucy.

-no, yo iré. Necesito hablar con ella a solas.

-está bien! Gracias, Dragueel!

-antes de irme. Gray, voy a decirte una cosa. Por favor no hables así vengativo porque Seshi odia la venganza.

-pero ella mató al enemigo que destruyó su isla y mataron a su familia-gritó Gray.

-Seshi no mató a Yogan, el hombre de lava. Sino que fui yo.

-eh? Fuiste tú?-preguntó Lucy.

-sí, Yogan mató a Aki, el hermano mayor de Seshi. Cuando Seshi vio a su hermano al morirse perdió el conocimiento y aparecí, me enfurecí y maté a Yogan. Al día siguiente Seshi se despertó, le conté lo que ocurrió y me sorprendió lo que dijo Seshi, "mejor digamos que fui yo que maté a Yogan". Ya sé porque dijo eso, es para protegerme para que nadie se dé cuenta que había un dragón. Bueno me tengo ir a buscar a Seshi, Natsu lleva a Lucy y a los niños al hotel.

-no te olvides de nosotros!-gritaron Happy y Daika.

-da igual, nos vemos luego!-dije, me transformé en mini dragón y volé a buscar a Seshi.

.

.

 **Pov Luke:**

 **.**

 **.**

-él puede transformarse en mini?-preguntó Natsu.

-sí, él puede transformarse en cualquier tamaño-dijo mama.

-increíble!

-estoy muy cansada. Ya es de noche! Vamos al hotel, mama-dijo Nashi.

-si tienes razón vamos! Chicos nos vemos!-dijo mama, salimos de Ryuuzetsu Land y caminamos hacia el hotel. Vi que Nashi estaba cansada y con sueño, estaba a punto de decir algo.

-ah, me olvide de decirle algo a ustedes dos!-dijo mama.

-dime- le dijimos a mama.

-antes de eso, tengo que decir algo muy importante sobre Natsu.

-ah, ya sé, estás hablando que Natsu es nues….-tapé la boca de Nashi.

-tonta, mama no sabe eso, deja que ella hable primero, cuando ella diga quien es nuestro padre, fingimos ser felices y abrazamos a Natsu, entendiste? No quiero que ella se ponga triste porque ya sabemos quién es nuestro padre hace tiempo, hermanita tonta!-susurré a Nashi muy cerca de su oído.

-entendido!

-que están susurrando ustedes dos?-dijo Happy volando junto con Daika.

-no es nada, Happy. Mama solo sigue hablando-dije con nervios, vi la cara de Natsu quien me sonrió, _maldición me olvide por completo que Natsu tiene un buen oído, buena vista, buen olfato y puede leer la mente….….maldición me leyó?,_ vi que Natsu seguía mirándome y sonriéndose- q-qu-que me miras?

-no es nada. Lo que acaba de decir Luce es que…..yo soy vuestro padre-dijo Natsu, fingimos sorprendernos y estaba a punto de abrazarlo pero Nashi se adelantó y abrazó a Natsu.

-LO SABÍA! Acni tenía razón que mi padre es Natsu….

-NASHI!-regañé a ella.

-Acni? Quieres decir Acnologia? Si él sabe pero cómo? Espera, Nashi lo sabias?-preguntó Lucy.

-sí, le pregunté a Acni quien era mi padre y me dijo que era Natsu pero no sé cómo sabe eso, no le pregunté-vi a Nashi que se alejó de Natsu y miró a mama.

-porque Acnologia es amable con vos? no con Fairy tail que estaba a punto de matar. No entiendo-preguntó Natsu.

-Acni me dijo que mi pelo es muy parecido a su esposa quien murió hace mucho tiempo.

-bueno olvidemos eso, vamos al hotel! Voy a cocinar una gran comida para dar la bienvenida a papa-dijo mama, Natsu miró a mama y sonrío, se acercó a ella y la besó en sus labios, _eh?_ , pensé.

-ustedes están justos?-tapé mis oídos por el grito de Nashi, Daika y Happy. Natsu se separó de mama y sonrió.

-es verdad, nos olvidamos de decir eso. A partir de ahora Luce y yo somos novios, pronto nos casaremos!

-desde cuando ustedes son novios?-pregunté.

-fue hoy antes de que salimos a buscar a Seshi que se desmayó.

-ustedes no hicieron nada verdad?-pregunté dudando, vi sus caras que estaban muy coloradas, _si hicieron algo_ , pensé-bueno vamos al hotel-dije, ellos asintieron sin decir nada y nos dirigimos al hotel, vi que Nashi subió a la espalda de Natsu como a caballo, _parece que su sueño se ha ido, increíble!,_ pensé.

.

.

.

.

 **Pov Acnologia:**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy en un lugar debajo de los grandes juegos mágicos, donde está la cueva llena de esqueletos de dragones, estoy sentado en el piso observando a ellos.

-END pronto va a despertar, tengo que luchar con él o matarlo antes de despertar? Es difícil decidir porque Nashi se veía muy feliz con su padre.

Escuché pasos que venían para acá, me paré y me escondí detrás de un gran esqueleto, vi a Seshi corriendo hacia acá y me puse nervioso por acercarse aquí pero Seshi se cayó y se golpeó en el piso, escuché sollozar. Seshi estaba llorando, estaba a punto de ir a consolarla pero vi a un mini dragón que se acercó a ella y se transformó en humano.

-Seshi, porque te fuiste corriendo?

-no es nada, Dragueel-dijo Seshi, me sorprendió que ese era Dragueel- es que solo estaba a punto de decirle a Lucy y a los demás lo que pasó sobre la muerte de Layla.

-eh? De qué?

-alguien mató a Layla.

-Eh? Quién?

-….fue….

.

.

.

.

-…..END…..

.

.

.

.

Continuara….


	16. capitulo 16

Capítulo 16

.

.

 **Pov Seshi:**

.

.

.

-…END…-dije eso, esperé a que Dragueel diga algo pero vi que su cara estaba muy pálido.

-….-no dijo nada.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…qué?…-por fin habló-espera, END mató a Layla!? Pero cómo? Por qué no le dijiste a Lucy y a los demás?-me gritó, sabía lo que iba a decir.

-no puedo, le prometí a Layla que no diría a nadie y además me dijo que fue un accidente.

-eh? Espera no entiendo, hablaste con Layla fantasma? y estas rompiendo la promesa.

-eres el único en el que puedo confiar y contar.

-no te olvides lo que pasó hace 10 años.

-si lo sé, nos peleamos hace tiempo.

-sí, no me dijiste que sabias que Igneel iba a morir, no me dijiste nada!

-ya te dije que no pude decírtelo porque te veías muy feliz cuando te dije que Igneel estaba vivo!

-olvida eso! Cuéntame sobre Layla!

-Está bien! Cuando Layla me salvó la vida, pasé una semana en la cama pero pude levantarme y Layla me pidió que siguiera algo….

.

.

 **Flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Seshi:**

 **.**

 **.**

-Seshi, ven conmigo hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Estoy segura que sabes eso-dijo Layla.

-está bien, vamos!

Salimos de la mansión, caminamos durante en 20 minutos, estábamos en el bosque y choqué contra Layla quien se detuvo.

-perdón, Layla! Estaba distraída.

-no pasa nada! Ya estamos aquí. Seshi mira hacia adelante.

Me aparté de Layla y caminé hacía adelante, vi un cuerpo tirado en el piso, era un niño su pelo era de color rosa y estaba durmiendo, iba a acercarme a él pero Layla me detuvo y me confundí.

-yo ya me he acercado a él el año pasado para salvarlo pero algo lo estaba protegiendo, una cosa de color negro.

-está bien déjame investigar- me acerco a él, vi algo negro alrededor de él y empecé a investigar sobre el niño. Unos minutos después lo descubrí, me sorprendió mucho sobre él, me acerqué a Layla y empecé a explicar.

-es una magia negra lo que está protegiéndolo a él, su nombre es END, algo ocurrió hace casi 400 años, END tenía una vida horrible en el pasado, se sentía muy solo y era muy malo, mataba muchas personas y no es humano. END ha estado dormido durante casi 400 años y alguien lo tocó para despertarlo el día 7 de Julio de X777, faltan 7 años para ese día, pero una vez que lo sea, esa persona que tocó al niño, gracias a esa magia que lo protegía, le causará la muerte a esa persona justo en esa misma fecha que END se despertará.

-así que era eso…

-me pregunto quién tocó la magia negra.

-fui yo.

-eh? Layla? Tú? Tocaste eso?

-si fue el año pasado mientras viajaba sola en el bosque y encontré a ese niño pensé en salvarlo pero esa magia me tocó y sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho.

-por eso te tocó tu alma para despertar a END…eh?

-qué pasa?

-no, nada. Acabo de tener una visión del futuro.

-ah sí? Que era?

-bueno vi a Lucy abrazando a sus dos hijos y luego END se unió a ellos.

-ohhh, pronto tendré dos nietos? Cómo es? Dime!-gritó Layla feliz. Parece que se olvidó que END era malo.

-está bien, está bien, era un niño, su pelo de color rubio pero no veo su cara y la otra es una niña idéntica a Lucy y tú, pero su pelo era de color rosa como END.

-qué lindo! Voy a mantenerlo en secreto! Seshi, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi muerte.

-está bien, te lo prometo! Pero qué pasa si Lucy se entera de eso.

-si ella se entera solo díganle que fue un accidente.

-es feo mentir.

-estoy diciendo la verdad! Fue un accidente, no es de END la culpa sino es mía por acércame a él.

-pero vas a morir el 7 de Julio de X777.

-si lo sé! Estoy segura que Lucy va a agradecerme por despertar a END-dijo Layla quien estaba sonriendo, eso me dejo confusa y sorprendida.

-eh? Agradecer? Por qué? No entiendo.

-pronto lo sabrás! Así que vamos a regresar a la mansión!-se alejó.

Vi a END y volví a ver a Layla quien se estaba alejando _, no entiendo, Layla. Por qué estas feliz sobre tu muerte? Ella deseaba morirse? Me pregunto qué pasó en el pasado_ , pensé y suspiré. Caminé hacia Layla pero antes de irme, me di vuelta a ver a END.

-END, no sé si estas escuchando. Pronto tendrás una gran familia en el futuro y no estarás solo, Lucy va a sacarte tu odio….

.

.

 **Fin flashback:**

.

.

 **Pov normal:**

.

.

-…luego me acerqué a Layla y nos dirigimos a la mansión-dijo Seshi.

-eso es….increíble! espera, el pelo de END es rosa no?-dijo Dragueel, Seshi solo asintió-eso significa que es Chelia de Lamia Scale? No, espera, no es ella. Conozco la voz de END era gruñón e irritado-dijo Dragueel pensando, Seshi con cara de sudor y sorprendida.

-realmente eres completamente idiota! en serio no te das cuenta? Quien es END?-gritó Seshi, Dragueel solo se asustó de que jamás había visto a Seshi tan molesta-es increíble que nadie se dé cuenta….yo soy la única que descubrió eso hace mucho tiempo.

-en serio? Desde cuándo?

-desde que conocí a Natsu, ahí lo descubrí.

-eh? Que tiene que ver con Natsu?.

-maldición… QUE END ES NATSU!-gritó Seshi. Dragueel y Acnologia se taparon los oídos por el grito de Seshi.

-no grites tan fuerte! Espera, Natsu es END?

-si es el! END significa Etherias Natsu Dragneel, su hermano mayor es Zeref, sus padres son Natsume y Acnologia. Cuando Natsu era muy pequeño murió por una causa desconocida y Zeref trató de revivirlo, unos años después lo logró pero ya no era humano sino es Etherias y lo llamó END como Etherias Natsu Dragneel, por eso Natsu no recuerda su pasado y luego Natsu mató a Natsume por accidente, Acnologia maltrataba a Natsu y Natsu se volvió muy malo, mataba a gente, unos años después se construyó el gremio oscuro y luchó contra los dragones, nadie pudo vencerlo a END porque es demasiado poderoso, incluso Acnologia no pudo vencerlo. Igneel luchó contra él pero no pudo matarlo porque es su hijo! Luego Zeref logró que Natsu volviera a ser niño y se durmió, Zeref pidió a Igneel llevarlo muy lejos para protegerlo y lo dejó en el bosque, luego apareció una magia negra alrededor de Natsu. Después de eso los dragones fueron asesinados por Acnologia, y Mard Geer tiene el libro END que es el alma de END.

-Espera, me acuerdo que Natsu dijo que Igneel desapareció el día 7 de Julio de X777 no?

-si pero él despertó ese día y solo recuerda a Igneel, pensó que despareció el mismo día que Layla murió.

-qué pasa con Wendy y Gajeel? Ellos dijeron que los dragones desparecieron. Eso significa que ellos también durmieron durante 400 años?

\- pienso lo mismo pero no sé lo que le pasó a ellos hace 400 años.

-pero como se conocieron Natsu y Igneel?

-antes de que Natsu muera, él se encontró a Igneel en el bosque. Luego Zeref se encontró a Natsu quien estaba aprendiendo la magia de dragón Slayer de fuego mientras Igneel no estaba. Natsu le dijo a el que no le diga a nadie y Zeref lo prometió. Los dos eran muy pequeños, un año después Natsu murió en la casa de él y su familia. Un día cuando Zeref logró revivirlo, Natsu dijo que no se acordaba de nada.

-…-

-no vas a decir nada? Está bien, me voy! Estoy cansada.

-espera eso ya lo sabias hace tiempo no?

-sí, cuando conocí a Natsu mis visiones aparecieron cada día, y eran horribles.

-cambiando de tema, Fairy tail luchó contra Tártaros no?

-sí, que pasa con eso?

-si Natsu luchó contra ellos pero ellos no reconocieron a su maestro? Además Tártaros estaba golpeando a su propio maestro. Que gracioso!

-ah si nadie conoce la cara de END excepto Igneel, Zeref y Acnologia que lo saben por reconocer su voz y END estaba encapuchado. Además tuve una visión del futuro sobre END que estaba a punto de matar a…..-la palabra de Seshi no salía. Dragueel se acercó a Seshi y la abrazó, Seshi se sorprendió.

-ya no digas más.

-gracias, Dragueel-dijo Seshi, se alejó y miró su cara. Acnologia quien estaba escondido observándolos a ellos, se dio cuenta que ellos se estaban mirando enamorados-bueno me tengo que ir, necesito estar sola.

-está bien. Me quedaré aquí a visitar el cementerio de los dragones. Esto me trae recuerdos-dijo Dragueel, Seshi se sintió triste pero luego se olvidó algo.

-es verdad. Me olvide de decirte algo!

-eh? De qué?

-siento que mi cuerpo ya no resistirá este mundo, creo que mañana nuestros cuerpos ya serán enviados a mi mundo.

-qué? Ya?

-sí, pero no estoy segura. Bueno adiós nos vemos mañana-dijo ella y se fue.

Unos minutos después Dragueel decidió ir al hotel y se fue. Acnologia salió de su escondiste.

-realmente eres muy interesante e inteligente no, Seshi? Ya es hora de aplastar este lugar.

.

.

.

Seshi llegó al hotel pero no había nadie todo estaba oscuro y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Lucy. La puerta estaba abierta, vio algo y sonrío, era Natsu abrazando a Lucy y Lucy abrazando a Nashi y Luke, los niños abrazaban a Happy y Daika.

-eso es una familia-dijo Seshi pero ella se acordó sobre la visión del futuro y sintió miedo-espero que no vaya a suceder eso. Bueno me voy a dormir en el sillón- se fue al sillón y durmió.

Al día siguiente, Natsu se despertó, vio a Lucy y los niños pero faltaba Happy y Daika.

-creo que ellos se despertaron-Natsu trató de levantarse pero Daika y Happy entraron.

-Natsu, estas despierto! Seshi está durmiendo en el sillón.

-así que vino acá muy tarde. Vamos a despertarlos! Luce, Nashi, Luke despierten! Seshi llegó aquí pero no sé a qué hora vino, por ahora sigue durmiendo en el sillón…

-En serio, papi?-dijo Nashi, Natsu solo asintió, Nashi saltó y corrió hacia la sala de estar, Luke también corrió tras a Nashi.

-nosotros nos preocupamos por ella no Natsu?-dijo Lucy.

-sí, fuimos a dormir a las 11 de la noche y Seshi no había regresado-dijo Natsu, miró a Lucy y escucharon el grito de Seshi y los niños, Natsu y Lucy se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

-ya deja de pegarme, niños ruidosos! Estoy cansada! Quiero dormir más!-gritó Seshi peleando contra los niños.

-siempre se pelean-dijo Lucy.

Una puerta se abrió fuertemente, Natsu y los demás se asustaron y vieron que era Sting.

-Sting! No asustes así otra vez, maldición!-dijo Seshi mientras empujaba a los niños hacia el sillón.

-no hay tiempo para eso! Ven afuera ahora!

-eh?-dijeron todos.

Natsu y los demás se cambiaron y salieron del hotel pero no había nada malo afuera.

-mira el cielo-dijo Sting.

Miraron hacia arriba y había muchos barcos volando, era el consejo.

-maldición, es molesto! Para que necesitan los consejos?-dijo Luke.

-ni idea-dijo Nashi.

Natsu escuchó algo lejos de aquí y reconoció la voz.

-esa voz…no hay duda de que es él-dijo Seshi -Natsu, escuchaste no?

-si lo escuché.

-eh? Escuchar? Que era?-preguntó Luke.

-esa voz es de Acnologia-dijo Natsu-voy a luchar contra él-todos se sorprendieron y Seshi se adelantó.

-estás loco, Natsu? no podes derrotar a este dragón es demasiado poderoso-gritó Seshi.

-no me importa si es fuerte o no. Él mató a mi padre-gritó Natsu, Seshi trató de gritar pero un gran rugido de Acnologia se dirigía hacia acá. Seshi vio a Acnologia viniendo atrás de los barcos del consejo y los destruyó con su cabeza. Acnologia voló hacia arriba un poco más lejos de donde estaban Natsu y los demás. La boca de Acnologia se abrió para escupirlo.

-es increíble que Acnologia destruyó todos los barcos-dijo Luke con cara de miedo.

-sobre lo mismo tuve una visión, que Acni atacaba a este lugar-dijo Nashi.

-Happy llévame hacia Acnologia-dijo Natsu.

-Natsu no hay tiempo para llegar hacia el-dijo Lucy, Natsu trató de decir algo pero escucharon otro rugido de dragón donde detrás de Acnologia.

Acnologia sintió el golpe por atrás y se dio vuelta, vio que era un dragón gris. Y los dos rugieron y empezaron a pelear.

-ese es Dragueel!-dijeron todo.

-bueno, empezamos la guerra no?-dijo una voz, Seshi sintió escalofrió y se dio vuelta. Vio a ese hombre que llevaba una túnica negra junto con una gran toga blanca que fluía envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho. Tenía el pelo negro, un mechón que le sobresalía por encima de la cabeza, los ojos oscuros y sostenía el libro END.

-tu eres…

.

.

.

.

-Zeref….

.

.

Continuará…

Se acerca la batalla final. Además de eso habrá algo de romance y sorpresas en los próximos capítulos, espero que les guste!


	17. Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17

.

Disculpen por la demora, es que tenía exámenes que rendir, ahora podré seguir escribiendo y publicando los siguientes capítulos.

.

-tu eres Zeref-dijo Natsu, Seshi y los demás se sorprendieron porque detrás de Zeref habían muchos mini demonios que llevaban cuatro patas, una cola larga y sus caras eran feas.

-esos mini demonios son para luchar contra nosotros no?-dijo Seshi.

-si pero hay muchos más pero vienen más tarde, hay más mini demonios que están en otro lado luchando contra otros gremios. Bueno me voy a un lugar secreto que ustedes no pueden encontrarme pero END o Natsu son los únicos que pueden encontrarme y derrotarme-dijo Zeref, Natsu se quejó sobre lo que dijo Zeref porque era lo mismo que dijo hace 10 años.

-no me interesa luchar contra ti! Voy a derrotar a Acnologia-gritó Natsu, Zeref miró.

-es imposible para ti luchar contra Acnologia, el único que puede derrotar a Acnologia es END-dijo Zeref miró hacia arriba donde Acnologia luchando contra Dragueel y volvió a ver a Seshi y a los demás-Seshi, Dragueel no puede vencer a Acnologia….-no pudo terminar de hablar porque un cuerpo muy grande se cayó al piso muy fuerte, Natsu y los demás se taparon los ojos usando los brazos y miraron quien era que había caído y era Acnologia.

-Natsu déjame luchar contra Acnologia, ustedes protejan a esta ciudad. Zeref, no te metas si yo no puedo vencerlo. No me interesa ganar o perder-dijo Dragueel en el cielo esperando a Acnologia que se levante, Natsu vio a Dragueel y luego a Acnologia, igual que hace 10 años que Igneel luchaba contra Acnologia pero esa vez Igneel había aplastado a Acnologia. Zeref le sonrió a él.

-ojalá que puedas derrotar a Acnologia-dijo Zeref, Dragueel estaba a punto de decir algo pero Acnologia gruñó y saltó hacia arriba donde Dragueel, voló rápidamente, la cabeza de Acnologia chocó contra el torso de Dragueel y empezaron a luchar.

Seshi sintió dolor en el torso, Luke se dio cuenta de eso, recordó que Dragueel explicó sobre Seshi y él, cuando Dragueel estaba dentro de Seshi y ella luchaba contra alguien no sentía dolor. Cuando Dragueel sale del cuerpo de Seshi, ella recibirá dolor y también si alguien daña a Dragueel, Seshi sentirá daño. Luke sintió miedo sobre que si Acnologia mata a Dragueel, Seshi muere.

-papi, no quiero que tía Seshi muera-comentó Nashi a Natsu. Nashi también sabe eso porque Seshi lo explicó-por qué Acni va a matar a nosotros?

-Nashi, no te preocupes por mí! Estoy segura que Dragueel puede hacerlo. Acnologia no vino a matarnos a nosotros-dijo Seshi.

-eh? A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó Lucy.

-Acnologia ha venido a matar al cuerpo de END que esta acá y el alma también, lo que tú tienes, Zeref. El vino a matar a END antes de despertar-explicó Seshi. Natsu y los demás se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Seshi. Zeref sonrió y se desvaneció.

Los mini demonios se acercaron hacia ellos, Seshi caminó hacia adelante y dijo.

-chicos! Déjenme a mí contra ellos, ustedes vayan a la plaza donde hay mini demonios, hay gente que corre peligro.

-pero…

-pero nada! Yo puedo manejarlo! Solo váyanse!-gritó Seshi, ella levantó la espada, empezó a correr hacia los demonios y empezaron a luchar. Natsu miró a Seshi luchar contra los demonios y miró hacia arriba donde Dragueel luchando contra Acnologia, luego donde Lucy y los niños seguían observando a Seshi y luego suspiró.

-Luce, Daika, Nashi, Happy y Luke, dejemos a Seshi que luche contra ellos. Debemos confiar en que ella puede vencerlos. Vamos a la plaza!-dijo Natsu, Lucy y los demás asintieron y se fueron hacia la plaza.

Unos minutos después Seshi venció rápidamente a los demonios quien estaba en el piso.

-son muy debiluchos-dijo Seshi y apoyó su espada en el hombro derecho, miró arriba donde Dragueel esquivaba el ataque de Acnologia-tsk, Dragueel está protegiéndome para que no me dañen-dijo Seshi, escuchó los pasos detrás de Seshi, su cara se bajó y cuando se dio vuelta vio un demonio en forma de persona, llevaba un cuerno en su frente y los dientes para afuera.

-otro Etherias? No se supone que los laboratorios fueron destruidos?

-si fueron destruidos pero Zeref tiene uno. Por eso él los creó durante 10 años.

\- así que era eso, creó mini demonio.

-si son 1000 mini demonios en total-dijo demonio, Seshi levantó la espada hacia arriba y apuntó hacia el demonio.

-mi nombre es Seshi, a partir de ahora tengo que luchar contigo-dijo.

-está bien. Mi nombre es Kopi.

-Kopi? qué raro nombre. Que gracioso!

-bueno Kopi significa "copiar"-dijo el demonio, Seshi vio que Kopi se transformó en copia de Seshi.

-qué? Ese tipo se trasformó en mí?

Seshi corrió hacia Kopi, la espada falsa de Kopi chocó contra la espada de Seshi, unos minutos después.

-ese tipo me está copiando y los movimientos también, somos iguales-murmuró Seshi, Kopi se alejó y se fue corriendo-qu-que? ESPERA, IMPOSTOR-Seshi se fue a perseguirlo.

.

.

.

En la plaza.

Natsu y los demás derrotaron, el gremio de Fairy tail está aquí para luchar contra los demonios que ya fueron derrotados. Más tarde vinieron más demonios.

-Maldición! Vienen más!-dijo Luke quejándose.

-¡Ábrete, puerta del toro dorado: Tauro!-gritó Lucy, y apareció Tauro.

-oh no! apareció un pervertido!-dijo Luke con cara arrugada.

-Luke, no digas eso! hieres mis sentimientos!-dijo Tauro con cara triste.

-no me interesan tus sentimientos!-gritó Luke, Tauro lo ignoró.

-Lucy! Nashi! vuestros cuerpos se ven bien!-dijo Tauro con ojos de corazón pero luego sintió escalofríos en su espalda.

-oye, Tauro pervertido! Si coqueteas a mi Luce y mi Nashi, te mataré!-dijo Natsu celoso.

-Natsu! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo Tauro feliz.

-lo que sea.

-Forma Tauro!-dijo Lucy, el cuerpo de Lucy brilló. El traje se compone de un sostén que simula en aspecto la piel de una vaca y está barbeado en la parte inferior, unas mangas que llegan un poco más arriba de la mitad del brazo, el abdomen queda al descubierto y el pantalón es de color oscuro, éste cubre únicamente la pierna izquierda de Lucy y su pierna derecha queda descubierta, pues el tamaño del pantalón allí tiene el tamaño de un short, se acompaña con un cinturón que tiene el símbolo de tauro en la parte central, en la cintura cuelga también una especie de bolsa de mano y utiliza botas estilo vaquero, en el cuello lleva un collar similar al que tiene Tauro. El peinado consiste en un par de chongos en cada lado de su cabeza, y deja caer dos mechones de su cabello a un lado del flequillo y uno de cada lado.

-whoa, que es eso, Luce?-preguntó Natsu.

-es un hechizo y una de las formas de la magia Star Dress-explicó Luke.

-es increíble!-dijo Natsu.

-bueno! Vamos a pelear no?-dijo Lucy, Natsu y los demás asintieron.

Natsu levantó el puño derecho y golpeó a los demonios que mandaron volar. Lucy agarró el látigo y golpeó fuertemente hacia los demonios, ya fueron derrotados. Luke y Nashi también vencieron a los demonios con la magia de dragón slayer de fuego como su padre y Fairy tail también los venció.

-eso es todo, demonios?-dijo Luke quien estaba sentado en el piso junto con Nashi, Lucy dijo a Tauro que vuelva al mundo Celestial y la forma de Lucy volvió a la normalidad.

Lucy vio algo desde arriba que venía hacia acá y no pudo ver porque era muy rápido y golpeó hacia el piso, Natsu y los demás giraron para ver dónde se cayó y descubrieron que era Kopi (en forma de Seshi).

-SESHI!-gritaron y trataron de ir tras ella pero una espada pasó al lado de Seshi, que en realidad era Kopi, luego él vio hacia arriba, y Seshi estaba a punto de golpearlo, Kopi esquivó al lado derecho y Seshi golpeó al piso que quedó destruido y no logró golpear a Kopi, Natsu y los demás se sorprendieron de que había otra Seshi.

-qué? Hay dos Seshis? Espera, cual es la verdadera?-preguntó Lucy.

-yo!-dijeron los dos.

-deja de copiarme, impostor-gritó Seshi, la espada de Seshi chocó contra la espada falsa de Kopi, Natsu y los demás se taparon los ojos usando los brazos para protegerse del viento cuando Seshi y Kopi chocaron sus espadas.

-cállate, tonta! Tu eres el impostor!-dijo Kopi sonriendo, Seshi se quejó.

-es difícil saber quién es el verdadero!-dijo Nashi con cara de preocupación.

\- ya se! qué te parece si preguntamos cuál es su color favorito?-dijo Luke.

-tiene razón! Seshis, cuál es tu color favorito?-preguntó Lucy a ellas.

-Luce, sabes cuál es el color favorito de Seshi?-preguntó Natsu.

-si-dijo Lucy, esperando a ellas que respondieran pero ellas seguían peleando.

-OIGAN, CUAL ES SU COLOR FAVORITO?-gritó Luke para que ellas escucharan.

-VIOLETA!-dijeron los dos.

-hermano, tu idea no funcionó-dijo Nashi, Luke se enojó y miró a Nashi.

-quieres pelear, hermana estúpida?

-eso quiero….

-ya basta! LUKE! NASHI! Presten atención!

-si, mama…..

Seshi trató de golpearlo pero sintió un dolor en el hombro derecho, vio el hombro y tenía sangre y la mano izquierda sostenía a su hombro derecho para no sangrar, la rodilla derecha de Seshi se agachó y apoyó al piso.

-ja, tu cuerpo no resistirá mucho usando la magia de copiar-mintió el impostor, se acercó a ella para acabar. Luke miró hacia ellas, estaba confundido por la herida de Seshi pero se acordó sobre Dragueel, miró para arriba donde Acnologia mordió en el hombro derecho de Dragueel, volvió a ver a Seshi y corrió hacia ellas.

-Luke! Adónde vas?-dijo Natsu, Luke seguía corriendo, Cuando se acercó a Kopi lo golpeó y se cayó al piso, Luke se puso en frente a Seshi para protegerla.

-Luke! Que estás haciendo? No sabemos cuál es la verdadera Seshi-dijo Lucy.

-Luke…-murmuró Seshi con dolor.

-miren a Dragueel-dijo Luke y señaló hacia arriba, Natsu y los demás miraron arriba donde Dragueel escupió el gran viento a Acnologia y lo mandó volar, la garra izquierda sostenía a su hombro derecho que seguía sangrando y giró hacia abajo donde Seshi y los demás.

-como estas, Seshi?-gritó Dragueel preocupado.

-estoy bien, Dragueel. No te preocupes por mí! Solo concéntrate en Acnologia-dijo Seshi con una sonrisa, escuchó el rugido de Acnologia y vio donde volaba hacia arriba, Dragueel siguió a él.

-ahora entiendo! Por eso Luke miró hacia arriba-dijo Nashi.

-gracias Luke!-dijo Seshi, Kopi se levantó justo en frente a Luke todavía en forma de Seshi y estaba a punto de golpear a Luke, Seshi no pudo proteger a Luke pero Natsu apareció y golpeó a Kopi y lo mandó a volar lejos. Lucy suspiró y se acercó a ellos juntos con Nashi y los gatos.

-cómo están?-preguntó Makarov de Fairy tail que se acercó a ellos junto con otros miembros de Fairy tail.

-estamos bien! Y ustedes?-preguntó Seshi, Makarov y los demás asintieron. Kopi seguía en forma de Seshi y apareció en frente a ellos, estaba a punto de golpear pero Seshi lo golpeó a él en su cara.

-chicos, déjamelo a mí! Ustedes váyanse a luchar donde detrás de ustedes-dijo Seshi y corrió hacia Kopi quien se levantaba. Natsu y los demás se dieron vuelta donde había pocos mini demonios. Luke se adelantó y llamó a Nashi.

-Nashi! Recuerdas hace 4 años cuando fuimos a la primer misión que era derrotar a un grupo de bandidos?-preguntó Luke.

-eh? Ah, sí! Me acuerdo! Era muy divertido-dijo Nashi.

-bueno nosotros dos contra ellos como hace 4 años-dijo Luke.

-si!-gritó Nashi.

-bueno, chicos déjennos a nosotros! confíen en nosotros-dijo Luke, Natsu y los demás asintieron-Nashi estas lista?-preguntó Luke y Nashi asintió muy feliz. Luke corrió hacia los demonios-puño de dragón de fuego-el puño derecho de Luke golpeó a los demonios pero ellos seguían en pie. Luke se agachó donde Nashi y saltó hacia delante de Luke.

\- Alas del Dragón de Fuego-gritó Nashi, sus brazos se encendieron y luego se levantó hacia arriba y golpeó a los demonios.

Luke se levantó y se puso al lado de Nashi por la derecha y gritaron.

-rugido del dragón de fuego!-gritaron ellos, el gran fuego golpeo a los demonios y fueron derrotados.

-me siento tan orgulloso de mis hijos, eso er…-Natsu no pudo terminar de decirlo porque Kopi fue volado hacia ellos pero llego al lado y se cayó.

-Kopi, levántate ponte serio!-dijo Seshi, la mano derecha donde tenía la espada que se apuntaba a Kopi. El impostor se levantó y apuntó a Seshi-veo que no conoces el movimiento de mi espada Dru.

-eh? Dru?

-Dru es el nombre de mi espada y es mi tío-dijo Seshi-mi espada no es normal, es muy poderoso. Tiene mucha técnica que hacer para poder derrotar a alguien, por ejemplo…déjame pensar….ya se!-dijo Seshi, la mano izquierda de Seshi se juntó con la otra mano derecha-doble espada, Dru!-cantó, la espada de Seshi brilló, unos segundos después el brillo se desvaneció. La mano izquierda de Seshi se movió hacia su izquierda y mostró que tenía otra espada.

-eh? Hay dos espadas?-preguntó Kopi, Seshi corrió rápidamente hacia Kopi, las espadas de Seshi cortaron a Kopi quien sintió dolor, se cayó y fue derrotado. La espada de Seshi volvió a la normalidad y se cayó al piso.

-SESHI!-dijeron todos y se fueron hacia ella-estas bien?

-si estoy bien! Solo siento dolor por Dragueel.

\- Qué hacemos? Ya hemos derrotado a los mini demonios. No sabemos dónde está Zeref, Acnologia está luchando contra Dragueel-dijo Lucy.

-es verdad! Zeref dijo que Natsu o END son los únicos que pueden encontrarlo a él-comentó Luke.

-cómo voy a saber donde está Zeref-dijo Natsu con cara de irritado.

-tengo que destruir a END antes de despertar-dijo Gray.

Seshi trató de hablarle a Gray pero escuchó el grito de Lucy y todo el mundo se volvió hacia alguien quien secuestró a Lucy, era Zeref. El brazo derecho de Zeref sostenía a Lucy y el otro brazo izquierdo sostenía el libro END.

-LUCY!-gritaron todos, Natsu iba a salvarla pero vio que Zeref apretó fuertemente a Lucy.

-manténganse quietos sino Lucy moriría.

-por qué secuestras a Lucy? Ella no es tu objeto verdad?-dijo Seshi, el cuerpo de Seshi apareció con más heridas pero ella podía aguantar el dolor.

-Seshi, no te esfuerces-dijo Luke preocupado, Seshi lo ignoró.

-tienes razón, Seshi. Lucy no es mi objeto, tengo que elegirlo.

-eh? lo qué?-preguntó Nashi.

-Natsu, que elegirás a Lucy o a END?-preguntó Zeref. Natsu y los demás se sorprendieron.

-qué pasa si elijo a Lucy o a END?-preguntó Natsu.

-bueno si tú eliges a END, me la llevaré a Lucy y la mataré con mi magia oscura o si elegís a Lucy, despertaré a END-dijo Zeref con una sonrisa.

-ja, no creo que despertarás a END porque hay demasiada magia aquí y además los faces fueron destruidos.

-bueno, Tártaros se equivocó sobre el plan de como despertar a END.

-eh? Entones como va a despertar?-preguntó Luke.

-el libro END es el alma. El cuerpo de END está aquí. Le meto el libro dentro del cuerpo de END y ahí se despierta. Entonces cual elegirás, Natsu?-preguntó Zeref, Natsu pensó que era muy difícil pero obviamente elegirá a Lucy y estaba a punto de decir pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

-Natsu, mejor elige a END, yo estaré bien- Natsu se sorprendió.

-Mama que estás diciendo? No podemos vivir sin ti-dijo Nashi.

-si lo sé pero END es demasiado poderoso. Nadie puede vencer a END, así que…..-Lucy no pudo terminar de decir.

-elegiré a Lucy-dijo Natsu, Lucy y los demás se sorprendieron. Zeref sonrió y le dio Lucy a Natsu. Natsu agarró a Lucy.

-Natsu por qué?

-no te das cuenta que nuestros hijos te necesitan. Yo también te necesito, Luce-dijo Natsu, Lucy miró a Natsu y sonrió, luego se besaron, los niños abrazaron a Lucy, ella devolvió el abrazo y Natsu también los abrazó a ellos.

-vaya! no sabía que Natsu tenía dos hijos. Bueno es hora de despertar no?-dijo Zeref, todo el mundo se puso nervioso. Natsu se levantó y se puso adelante.

-nosotros vamos a vencer a END. No me importa que él sea muy poderoso-dijo Natsu, todo el mundo sonreía excepto Seshi quien lo ignoró.

-bueno es hora- dijo Zeref y se desvaneció.

-eh? Y ahora dónde está?-preguntó Luke, Natsu se acercó donde Zeref pero ya se había ido. Zeref apareció en frente a Natsu, levantó el libro END y lo puso en el pecho de Natsu, el libro se metió dentro de Natsu.

-ARGH! Eso duele….

-NATSU!-dijeron todos porque Natsu se cayó al piso y quedó inconsciente.

-ya empezó-dijo Seshi con miedo, Zeref se alejó de Natsu y quedó cerca de Seshi y los demás.

El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a brillar, en los brazos de Natsu aparecieron marcas negras como el fuego subiendo hasta los hombros, el hombro derecho donde la marca de Fairy tail se despareció y luego apareció la marca de Tártaros. El cuerpo de Natsu se levantó, Seshi y los demás sintieron miedo y observaban en su espalda. La cabeza de Natsu se movió e hizo un crujido en el cuello dos veces, se detuvo y se dio vuelta lentamente hacia Lucy y los demás, ellos sintieron escalofríos cuando vieron que Natsu tenía las marcas negras en toda la parte y sus ojos eran rojos como de asesino y muy enojado.

-no puede ser! END es Natsu?-dijeron todo, Natsu seguía observándolos a ellos y preguntó con una voz de irritado.

.

.

.

-dime…donde diablos estoy?-preguntó END con una sonrisa muy malvada.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

El siguiente capítulo habla sobre el pasado de END y de Acnologia. Feliz Navidad para todos!


	18. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

.

.

.

En el cielo donde la pelea entre Acnologia y Dragueel.

Acnologia y Dragueel se detuvieron, miraron hacia abajo donde END estaba de pie mirando a Lucy y los demás.

-tsk, ya despertó-dijo Acnologia.

-al fin podes hablar no Acnologia?

-te derrotaré, luego mataré a END sin que se dé cuenta.

\- le tenes tanto miedo a END?

-es demasiado poderoso! nadie puede derrotarlo. El Rey dragón de fuego no pudo matar a END y me desilusioné. Me encanta destruir, por eso maté a todos los dragones pero no pude a matar a END porque su maldición es muy poderosa, tengo que matarlo porque mató a…..-Acnologia no pudo terminar de decir porque Dragueel lo golpeó a él con su garra.

-Natsume….Acnologia, no tenes que matar a tu hijo. A Natsume no le gusta eso. Estoy seguro que Natsume diría que fue un accidente, lo sabrás cuando veas a Natsume.

-cállate! No me importa si fue un accidente o no! no voy a morir nunca!

-Natsume te está esperando a ti! Han pasado 400 años, es mucho!

-ja, como sabes que ella me está esperando?

-puedo sentirlo! No te olvides que soy dragón de los elementos!

-no me importa!-dijo Acnologia y rasguñó a Dragueel en su torso.

En la plaza donde Lucy y los demás.

-no lo vuelvo a repetir. Así que donde diablos estoy?-preguntó furioso END, Lucy y los demás se asustaron por el grito de END, Seshi estaba en el suelo con dolor por el ataque de Acnologia a Dragueel y Zeref caminaba hacia adelante en dirección a END.

-estas en el mismo lugar que luchabas contra los dragones hace 400 años-dijo Zeref, END miró a Zeref y se enojó.

-que mierda haces aquí? has venido a sellarme de nuevo?-preguntó END.

-no, para nada. Fui yo que te desperté para matar a Acnologia y a mí-dijo Zeref.

-me estas tomando el pelo? Primero me sellaste, segundo he dormido durante 400 años, tercero me rompiste el sello y por ultimo quieres que yo mate a este estúpido dragón raro y a ti!?-gritó END.

-bueno, cuando te sellé, he buscado a alguien para matarme pero nadie lo hacía y me di cuenta que eres el único que puede matarme. He estado buscándote por tu cuerpo, y tu alma lo tenía Mard Geer. Ah, tu gremio fue destruido por otro gremio y por el rey Espíritu Estelar pero podes volver a construir el gremio.

-no, no volveré a construir el gremio. Me cansé mucho y ya no soy maestro de Tártaros….

-bueno déjame presentarlos! Fairy tail, este tipo es END…..END, este es el gremio de Fairy tail, tú eras miembro de Fairy tail de tu otra par…-no pudo terminar de decir porque sintió en su pecho una mano que lo atravesó.

-terminaste de hablar? Además ya me pediste matarte, gracias por darme tanto, hermano debilucho!-dijo END, y sacó su brazo, Zeref se cayó al piso y murió. Lucy y los demás miraron con horror- ahora tengo qu-paró de hablar porque miró a Lucy y los demás, ellos sentían mucho miedo. END seguía mirándolos a ellos, el brazo de END se levantó y luego se bajó, el fuego apareció en forma de círculo donde Lucy y los niños. Adentro del círculo estaban Lucy, Seshi, Nashi y Luke. Seshi estaba en el suelo con dolor.

-eh? Porque tengo mucho calor? No se supone que soy dragón slayer de fuego?-pregunto Nashi y Luke asintió.

-capaz que es diferente.

-Lucy, Nashi Luke! Están bien? Déjamelo a mí! Voy congelar….-Gray fue interrumpido por END quien lo golpeó fuertemente y mandó a volar. END seguía mirando el fuego y entró.

-GRAY!-gritaron todos, algunos se fueron hacia donde Gray y otros se quedaron ahí para salvar a Lucy y los demás, pero no pudieron porque el fuego estaba alrededor.

-maldición! No podemos acercarnos por el maldito fuego-dijo Erza preocupada.

Adentro del círculo de fuego.

Lucy y los niños sintieron mucho calor pero cuando vio algo negro en el fuego, apareció END. Nashi y Luke se sintieron con mucho miedo y abrazaron a Lucy. Seshi seguía en el suelo con mucha sangre. END se acercó frente a Lucy y se agachó, la rodilla derecha la apoyó en el piso, la cara de END se acercó demasiado a Lucy y olía por todas partes.

-por qué tu olor es igual al mío? Por qué siento que no quiero dañarte? -preguntó END, Lucy se sonrojó.

-b-b-bueno, que te parece si te explico todo desde que nos conocimos-dijo Lucy nerviosa, END se levantó y escucharon a la gente gritando diciendo " _tenemos que salvar a Lucy"_ o _"alguien que los saque de este fuego"_ , etc.

-vamos a otro lugar para hablar, porque me molesta que ellos quieran sacarte del fuego. Cual es vuestros nombres?-preguntó END.

-mi nombre es Lucy, ellos son Nashi, Luke y Seshi-dijo Lucy, el pie derecho de END se levantó hacia arriba y luego golpeó suavemente el suelo.

-eh? Dónde estamos?-preguntó Seshi quien se levantaba de a poco pero luego se cayó.

-Seshi!-gritó Luke y se acercó a Seshi-por favor no te muevas!-END observó a Luke y Seshi y giró hacia Lucy y Nashi.

-estamos cerca del castillo…-dijo Lucy, miró hacia el castillo justo atrás de END pero más lejos.

-habla!-gritó END.

Lucy contaba toda la historia sobre donde conoció a Natsu, Nashi y Luke también escuchaban. Unos minutos después de terminar de contar la historia, END miró a Nashi quien estaba detrás de Lucy, se giró hacia Luke y Seshi.

-tsk. Odio tener hijos-dijo END.

-eh? Nat-

-no me llames por este horrible nombre que quien me lo dio fue mi padre. Solo dime END-dijo END al recordar que su padre lo maltrataba a él.

-eh? Padre? fue Igneel?

-Igneel es mi padre? Ja, él estaba a punto de matarme, y yo ni siquiera sabía que Igneel me crío. Si él me lo hubiera dicho antes, no habría que luchar entre padre e hijo. No recuerdo lo que me contaste sobre Igneel y yo.

-tú lo conociste a Igneel antes de ser Etherias…pasaron unos años después y moriste por causa desconocida, tu hermano Zeref estudiaba para revivirte-dijo Seshi quien se puso de pie y miró a END y a ellas- unos años después Zeref logró resucitarte pero tú no recordabas nada. Eso fue lo que pasó.

-Seshi, tu sabias eso? Todo el tiempo?-preguntó Lucy, Seshi asintió-por qué no me dijiste nada?

-porque no quiero que sufras de nuevo. Ya sabía que END se va a despertar y lo esperé para que ustedes lo descubran, estoy segura que END no te va lastimar.

-me gustaría matarla pero no la puedo matar. Entonces tengo que matarlos a ellos-dijo END, miró a Luke y corrió hacia él. Seshi se puso adelante para proteger a Luke.

-espera, Natsu!-gritó Lucy pero END la ignoró, estaba a punto de pegarle pero sintió algo viniendo cerca y se detuvo. Seshi miró extraño a END pero ella sintió algo pesado como otra fuerza de gravedad.

-qué es eso? Siento mi cuerpo cayendo-dijo Seshi que se agachó, Luke se acercó a ella pero ella se cayó rápidamente al suelo de golpe.

-SESHI!-gritaron todos menos END quien observaba a Lucy y Nashi se acercaron a Seshi y Luke.

-qué te pasa, Seshi?-preguntó Lucy, sin respuesta-oye, Seshi cuál es tu probl-

Un gran cuerpo cayó y golpeó en el piso fuertemente, Lucy y los demás miraron quien era pero no pudieron porque el humo estaba en todas partes.

-ARGH-dijo Seshi con dolor. Lucy la miró a ella, luego volvió a ver que alguien se cayó y descubrió que era Dragueel quien estaba en el suelo con muchas heridas.

-DRAGUEEL!-gritaron todos.

-rey de los dragones….-murmuró END, Lucy y los demás trataron de acercarse a Dragueel pero END le gritó a ellos-no se acerquen! Algo se acerca por arrib-lo interrumpió Acnologia quien aplastó a Dragueel con sus garras.

-eso duele demasiado-dijo Seshi. La garra derecha de Acnologia aplastaba la garganta de Dragueel, Seshi sintió que no podía respirar y Dragueel tampoco podía. Lucy y los demás le gritaron a Seshi muy preocupados, END solo observaba a Acnologia con mucho odio y enojo.

-Acnologia-gruñó END, Acnologia levantó la cara hacia a END y luego vio a Seshi quien sostenía la garganta tratando de respirar, el seguía aplastando a Dragueel y recordó a Natsume quien estaba sintiendo dolor y muriendo.

Acnologia soltó su garra y se apartó al lado de Dragueel, los dos pudieron respirar y el dragón negro miró a END, ex maestro de Tártaros que seguía mirando a Acnologia…..y recordó todo lo que pasó en la parte que no recordaba y era…..

.

.

 **Flashback:**

.

.

Acnologia y Natsume tuvieron dos hijos, uno mayor que era Zeref y otro menor que era Natsu. Acnologia llevaba el pelo negro como Zeref y Natsume llevaba el pelo salmón como Natsu. Acnologia siempre se iba temprano y volvía a la madrugada era como que él se estaba alejando de algo.

-mama, porque nuestro padre se va siempre? Casi no hablamos mucho-dijo Natsu con la tristeza, Zeref acarició la cabeza de Natsu y su madre los miró a ellos y suspiró.

-bueno es que vuestro padre siempre se va a trabajar y está protegiéndonos a nosotros porque este lugar está lleno de esclavos y el gobernante es el rey bandido que es muy poderoso.

-no creo eso-gritó Natsu, Zeref y Natsume se sorprendieron por el grito de Natsu-me di cuenta que nuestro padre está alejándose de mí. Perdón, tengo que salir a tomar aire-dijo Natsu y salió de la casa. Zeref miró a su madre quien estaba muy triste.

-mama…..

-estoy bien. Natsu tenía razón.

-eh? En serio?

-si, no te preocupes! Hoy hablaré con tu padre cuando llegue, bien?

-está bien.

En el lugar donde Natsu.

Natsu caminaba donde cerca del bosque, escuchó algo como un gruñido que venia del bosque. Natsu corrió hacia donde venía el gruñido, unos minutos después cuando llegó vio una criatura gigante que era…..

-un dragón rojo?-dijo Natsu, el dragón rojo se dio vuelta al ver un niño que sonreía al verlo.

-quien eres tú?-preguntó el dragón rojo, Natsu se sorprendió de que el dragón podía hablar.

-whoa, un dragón que puede hablar! Mi nombre es Natsu! cual es el tuyo?-el dragón se sorprendió de que este niño no se asustaba del dragón. Hay muchas personas que siempre se asustan mucho de los dragones, siempre huían o hablaban mal de ellos.

-mi nombre es Igneel, el dragón de fuego. Que haces aquí en el bosque?

-bueno, es solo que me sentí muy triste por mi padre porque siempre se va muy temprano y vuelve en la madrugada, nunca pasamos juntos. Mama me dice que papa está protegiéndonos a nosotros por el rey bandido pero yo no creo eso, jamás había oído que nosotros somos esclavos, sé que mi padre se está alejando de mí-dijo Natsu con cara muy triste-siempre he estado muy solo pero a veces voy a jugar con mi hermano mayor pero él siempre está muy ocupado ayudando a mama mientras que papa no está.

-bueno, si quieres quédate aquí todos los días cuando estés aburrido-dijo Igneel, _"realmente me siento muy mal por él, no puedo evitarlo. Si mi hermano se entera de eso, me matará. Me acuerdo que hace mucho tiempo mi hermano le enseñó a un niño pero el niño lo traicionó. El odio de mi hermano aumentó hacia los humanos y nos prohibió que nosotros enseñamos a los humanos pero Natsu es diferente que ese niño traidor que aprendió la magia de mi hermano",_ pensó Igneel y vio la cara de Natsu que sonreía muy grande.

-en serio, Igneel?

-sí.

Natsu saltaba feliz y empezó a hablar con Igneel. En la noche Natsu regresó muy tarde a la casa.

-estoy seguro que ellos están durmiendo-susurró Natsu mientras caminaban hacia su habitación pero se detuvo porque escuchó las voces que venían del cuarto de sus padres y se acercó hasta ahí para escucharlo.

-querido, deberías quedarte acá más tiempo para pasar tiempo con Natsu y Zeref. Ya sabes que Natsu está muy triste por eso quería pasar tiempo con usted! Por favor quédate aquí! No sé porque estas alejándote de Natsu y Zeref-dijo Natsume que miró la cara de Acnologia que estaba ignorando su comentario-mírame, Acnologia!-gritó Natsume y Acnologia vio a Natsume.

-si te digo porque me alejo de ellos, te sentirás muy triste. No quiero verte así.

-yo no quiero que nuestros hijos estén muy triste! Así que dímelo!

-yo odio tener hijos-dijo Acnologia con una voz fría, Natsume se sorprendió y se puso a llorar, Acnologia miró a Natsume y luego a Natsu que estaba en la puerta observando y le sonrío a él. Natsu se sorprendió mucho, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y salió corriendo fuera de la casa. Unos minutos después Igneel se despertó por escuchar los pasos de Natsu que venía corriendo hacia él, Natsu abrazó a Igneel en su cara e Igneel se sorprendió.

-pasó algo, Natsu?

-mi padre me odia.

-eh? Por qué?

-no sé. Cuando llegué a casa escuché a mama hablando con papa sobre nosotros y él dijo que odia tener hijos y me miró con una sonrisa…Igneel, me duele mucho el pecho y no quiero volver a casa-dijo Natsu llorando, Igneel miró a Natsu porque no podía creer que su padre le dijera eso a su hijo.

-tengo una idea, Natsu-dijo Igneel, Natsu miró a Igneel-puedes quedarte conmigo durante mucho tiempo…a partir de ahora te conviertes en mi hijo, te enseñaré todo lo que quieras y puedes llámame papá! Antes de eso, cuanto años tenes ahora?-dijo Igneel con una sonrisa y Natsu se sorprendió mucho y luego asintió.

-tengo 4 años.

Pasaron unas semanas después y Natsu aprendió la magia de fuego rápidamente e Igneel se sorprendió eso.

-Natsu, me sorprende que aprendiste demasiado rápido la magia-dijo Igneel.

-en serio? Bueno es raro-dijo Natsu y luego se rió con una enorme sonrisa. Igneel se sorprendió de que su cara se parecía a ese niño traidor y decidió preguntarle algo.

-hijo, me gustaría saber cuál es el nombre de tu familia.

-bueno, primero tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Zeref, luego mi madre se llama Natsume y por ultimo mi padre…su nombre es Acnologia-confesó Natsu.

-espera, acabas de decir Acnologia?-preguntó Igneel y Natsu asintió, " _es increíble que Natsu sea el hijo de Acnologia, el niño traidor._ _Maldición! estoy en problema! Si mi hermano se entera de eso va a matar a Natsu quien lleva sangre de Acnologia"_ , pensó y luego dijo - Natsu, escúchame prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que Acnologia es tu padre.

-eh? Por qué?

-por qué todos los dragones odian a Acnologia quien traicionó al rey de los dragones de los elementos? Estoy seguro de que si ellos se enteran que tú eres el hijo de Acnologia, te van a matar.

-por qué van a matarme? Si no hice nada.

-sí, sé que no hiciste nada pero llevas la sangre de tu padre. Por favor no le digas quien es tu padre, me escuchaste?

-está bien! Te lo prometo, pero no estás enojado?

-no puedo enojarme porque ahora eres mi hijo no?-dijo Igneel con una sonrisa y Natsu sonrió con otra enorme y abrazó el brazo de Igneel.

Pasaron 3 años desde que Natsu se escapó de la casa y que se quedó con Igneel.

Igneel escuchó el rugido de un dragón.

-esa voz….un dragón mensajero, eso significa que el rey nos llama a nosotros? Me pregunto que hay. Natsu! me voy a una reunión importante. Vuelvo en unas semanas pero podes cuidarte solo?-preguntó Igneel.

-si puedo cuidarme! Solo ve, suerte!-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, Igneel asintió y voló hacia arriba alejándose del bosque. Natsu estaba pensando en que tenía que hacer y luego decidió aprender a controlar bien la magia. Unos minutos después Natsu escuchó que algo se acercaba y se dio vuelta para ver que era Zeref que se sorprendió al ver a Natsu.

-Natsu!-dijo Zeref feliz, se acercó a Natsu y la abrazó muy sorprendido-donde estuviste durante 3 años? mamá estaba muy preocupada.

-Zeref? como me encontraste? Y que haces aquí?

-te he buscado por todas partes y mama no paraba de llorar! Por favor ven a casa!

-no quiero volver a casa…

-eh? Por qué?

-porque no quiero. Estuve aquí con alguien que me cuidó durante 3 años, me enseñó muchas cosas y la magia también. Me convertí en el hijo de un dragón quien me cuidó.

-oh? Aprendiste algo de magia? Yo también estoy aprendiendo algo de magia pero todavía estoy estudiando. No te preocupes, Natsu! solo ven a mi casa y luego vuelve aquí con tu dragón-dijo Zeref.

-por qué estás de acuerdo con que el dragón sea mi padre adoptivo?

-bueno…yo solo quería que te pongas feliz. Además, estas muy cambiado.

-eh? Con que?

-si, te ves muy feliz. Solo ve a ver a mama y vuelve acá.

-me gustaría pero…

-no te preocupes por nuestro padre idiota! Él no estaba en casa cuando salí.

-está bien! Vamos a ver a mama!-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa feliz, la mano de Natsu agarró a la mano de Zeref y empezaron a caminar a casa.

Unos minutos después cuando llegaron a la casa abrieron la puerta.

-mama! tengo una sorpresa para ti!-gritó Zeref.

-Zeref….no estoy de humor para eso-dijo Natsume desde la cocina, Zeref y Natsu caminaron hacia la cocina y vieron que mama estaba limpiando los platos.

-mama date vuelta! Mírame!-dijo Zeref, Natsume suspiró y se dio vuelta a ver a Zeref pero vio a Natsu.

-Natsu!-dijo Natsume, se abrazaron fuertemente los dos y lloraron. Unos minutos después los dos dejaron de llorar- dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada-dijo Natsume, Natsu trató de decir algo pero una voz venia de la puerta y Natsu se asustó cuando la escuchó.

-Natsume! Zeref! ya regresé-dijo Acnologia, Natsume se acercó a él.

-querido, Zeref encontró a Natsu-dijo Natsume que llevó a Natsu con Acnologia. Natsu lo ignoró, Acnologia se sorprendió por algo pero sonrío.

-Natsu me alegro que hayas venido aquí!-Natsu se sorprendió que él dijo eso pero Natsu no creía eso. Natsume dijo que tenía que preparar una gran comida por el regreso de Natsu y Zeref se fue a comprar algo. Natsu estaba en la habitación observando el cielo por la ventana.

-papi estarás bien? En la reunión te fue bien? Espero que vuelvas más temprano. Te necesito, Igneel…

-así que aprendiste la magia de dragón slayer-dijo Acnologia que se estaba apoyando en la puerta, Natsu se dio vuelta-fue Igneel, el dragón de fuego? Quien te dio permiso para aprender la magia de dragón slayer?

-fue mi padre quien me dejó aprender la magia.

-yo no te dejé para aprender….

-no estoy hablando de vos. Estoy hablando de Igneel! Igneel es mi padre!-gritó Natsu.

-pero yo soy tu verdadero padre y llevas sangre mía-dijo Acnologia con una voz fría y Natsu sintió miedo. Acnologia observaba a su hijo y se dio vuelta para irse.

-papi?-dijo Natsu, Acnologia se detuvo y se sorprendió porque Natsu llamó "papi", hace tiempo no lo llamaba así, Natsu siempre lo llamaba "padre", suspiró y se dio vuelta para ver a Natsu-por qué traicionaste al rey de los dragones?-Acnologia se quejó.

-te voy a contar una pequeña historia, primero cuando era niño fui criado por el rey de los dragones, me enseñó muchas cosas, me convertí en el hijo del rey de los dragones. Pasaron unos años después que escuché algo muy interesante y casi lo maté a él.

-eres de lo peor! jamás he oído algo tan horrible.

-muchos me dicen eso. Pronto mataré a todos los dragones y me convertiré en el rey de los dragones. Destruiré todo! No puedo esperar!-dijo Acnologia con una enorme sonrisa de malvado.

-voy a contarle a mama e Igneel sobre eso-dijo Natsu, caminó hacia la puerta pero Acnologia agarró la cabeza de Natsu y lo arrojó hacia la pared. Natsu se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared fuertemente, luego se cayó al piso y quedó inconsciente.

-maldición! Perdí el control-dijo Acnologia mientras se acercaba a Natsu para despertarlo pero no escuchó la respiración-Natsu?-no responde, Acnologia agarró a Natsu y se dio vuelta para verle la cara pero se veía muy blanco como si estuviera muerto- oy-oye, dejar de bromear, Natsu-todavía no respondía, él se acercó al pecho y no escuchó nada de latidos- está muerto…..-Acnologia quedó en shock sin hacer nada, seguía mirando la cara de Natsu. Se acercó muy lentamente a Natsu y lo abrazó muy fuerte-perdón, Natsu. Fui un mal padre…. Yo no los odiaba a ustedes solo tenía miedo por si podría pasarles algo a ustedes cuando los dragones se enterarán que tengo dos hijos…lo siento mucho, hijo mío!-Acnologia repetía mucho "perdón" y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Natsu! mama dice que la comida está pron- Zeref paró de hablar, vio a Acnologia sentado en el suelo abrazando a Natsu-padre? Pasó algo?

-fue un accidente, fue un accidente…..Natsu está muerto.

-eh?-Zeref se acercó a ellos y miró a Natsu con la cara muy blanca, giró a ver la cara de Acnologia llorando y sintiéndose muy culpable. Zeref se sorprendió que nunca haya visto a su padre llorar y él también se puso a llorar. Unos minutos después Natsume llegó a su habitación y los miró a ellos que estaban llorando y se dio cuenta que su hijo menor estaba muerto. Ella se puso a llorar y los abrazó fuertemente a ellos.

-qué pasó?-preguntó Natsume y Acnologia no dijo nada-Acni! Respóndeme!

\- se golpeó fuertemente contra la pared y murió.

Acnologia salió de la casa, Natsume agarró el cuerpo de Natsu y salieron con Zeref.

-mama? a dónde vamos?

-conozco a alguien que sabe quién lo puede revivir-explicó Natsume. Unos minutos después llegaron a la casa de alguien y Natsume golpeó la puerta.

-quién es?-preguntó una voz de mujer.

-soy yo, Lay!-dijo Natsume, la puerta se abrió, una mujer con el pelo de color rubio.

-Natsumi? Ya te dije que no podemos hablar.

-si lo sé! Solo te necesito!

-de qué?

-por favor! Resucita a mi hijo!- le rogó Natsume.

-me gustaría pero no puedo! Porque fui maldecida y castigada. Me prohibieron usar las magias para resucitar. Hace tiempo me pediste que salve a tu marido quien estaba muerto por el dragón. Logré revivirlo pero me castigaron y me prohibieron usar eso, no sabía que era prohibido y ahora soy inmortal. Tu marido se volvió muy malo, me sorprende que no lo supieras. No puedo ayudarte lo siento mucho, Natsume-dijo ella y cerró la puerta. Natsume seguía mirando la puerta que su amiga cerró.

-lo siento por hacerte sufrir, Layla…..

Zeref miró a su madre que estaba llorando y dejó el cuerpo de Natsu en la puerta de Layla para poder revivirlo, luego ella se fue hacia su propia casa. Zeref volvió a ver a su madre alejándose y luego miró a Natsu en el suelo.

\- prometo que voy a revivirte pero primero tengo que estudiar la magia y luego voy a revivirte así que espera un poco, Natsu-dijo Zeref que agarró el cuerpo de Natsu y lo llevó a un lugar para esconderlo a salvo.

Unos años después Zeref logró revivir a Natsu y lo dejó en la cama para descansar.

-quién eres?- preguntó Natsu.

-eh? Soy yo! Tu hermano!

-lo siento no me acuerdo de nada…..solo es que mi cabeza está en negro…..quién soy?

-está bien! Te lo diré todo! Tu nombre es Etherias Natsu Dragneel pero te llamas Natsu…-Zeref le contó toda la vida de Natsu. Cuando terminó de hablar Zeref le dio la bufanda a Natsu-toma eso! Es una bufanda muy poderosa para protegerte.

-protegerme de qué?-preguntó Natsu poniendo la bufanda en su cuello.

-bueno una magia negra puede costarte la vida pero tu bufanda te protegerá. Así que vamos a ver a nuestros padres!

Cuando llegaron a casa Natsu tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, Zeref abrió la puerta y entraron. Vieron para adentro y estaba Natsume sentada en una silla hablando con Acnologia.

-mama, papa, lo logré!

-lograste qué?-preguntó Natsume, miró a Zeref y luego se sorprendió cuando vio a Natsu, ah, también Acnologia estaba muy sorprendido- Natsu eres tú?

-sí, es el pero no recuerda nada de cuando lo resucité-explicó Zeref que se estaba alejando para proteger a sus padres, Natsume se abrazó a Natsu.

-me alegro de verte de nuevo, Natsu!

-sí, mami-dijo Natsu, los brazos de Natsu se levantaron para devolver el abrazo pero un fuego apareció alrededor de Natsume y de Natsu.

-Natsume/mama, Natsu!-dijo Acnologia y Zeref, y trataron de acercarse a ellos pero el fuego los estaba rodeando.

Natsume sintió un dolor por todo el cuerpo, Natsu se confundía por no sentir el dolor, las dos manos de Natsu se apoyaron en el pecho de Natsume para consolar el dolor.

-perdón mama! no sé cómo controlar eso pero no siento calor y dolor por el fuego, por qué?, ma-

El cuerpo de Natsume se cayó al piso como si estuviera muerta. Natsu la observó con cara de horror y asustado.

Acnologia se acercó a Natsume observando, luego se puso furioso y golpeó a Natsu en su mejilla y seguía golpeando, Zeref quedo en shock.

-padre! Tranquilízate! Eso fue un accidente!

-accidente? Para mí no fue un accidente! Natsu y Zeref! no quiero verlos a ustedes nunca más! Lárguense antes que los mate a ustedes dos! Si no hubiera revivido a Natsu, Natsume seguiría viva…..

-papa! Podemos revivir a mama como Natsu- Zeref se acercó a Natsu para consolar por el miedo de su padre.

-no quiero que revivas a Natsume como Natsu…ustedes son unos monstruos-Natsu tenía cara de sorprendido y se puso a llorar, luego salió corriendo, Zeref lo siguió a él.

Natsu corría por la ciudad, la gente lo miraba a él porque estaba muy asustado, los brazos de Natsu se movían muy rápido por correr pero el fuego apareció en toda la ciudad incluso la gente se quemaba. Natsu miró con horror y seguía corriendo.

En el bosque donde Natsu y llegó luego Zeref.

-Natsu! para!-Zeref trataba de detenerlo pero Natsu seguía corriendo sin parar pero se cayó al piso y Zeref se preocupó-Natsu!

Natsu se levantó y abrazó a Zeref que seguía llorando.

-hermano, no soy humano? Soy un monstruo? Por qué mis heridas se curaban muy rápido? Que soy?-muchas preguntas a Zeref. Él decidió contarle a Natsu sobre Etherias y mostró el laboratorio donde Natsu resucitó. Natsu se enojó con Zeref por no contarle y se fue lejos.

Natsu y su transformación a Etherias llevaba dos cuernos en su cabeza, sus manos tienen garras y alas con color negro pero Natsu decidió que quedará en forma de humano y su nombre será END.

Pasaron muchos años mientras Natsu mataba mucha gente, luego construyó el gremio oscuro llamado Tártaros, los miembros de Tártaros jamás han conocido la cara de END por el encapuchado. END escuchó sobre el rey de los dragones que era demasiado poderoso y decide luchar con él.

Un día END encontró al rey de los dragones y hablaron sobre la pelea, el dragón aceptó la pelea. Al día siguiente el rey se fue a entrenar para derrotar a END pero los dragones decidieron derrotarlo todos juntos y lucharon pero nadie pudo derrotar a END. Ellos decidieron enseñarles a los humanos en dragón slayer para que se unieran pero los humanos traicionaron a los dragones y empezaron la guerra para saber quién es el más fuerte y pasaron muchos días mientras seguía la guerra.

Igneel se encontró a END que estaba matando a los dragones slayers luego miró a Acnologia quien no pudo derrotar a END y estaba a punto de matarlo a él pero el dragón rojo decidió luchar contra él. Los dos lucharon mucho tiempo pero Igneel logró pegarle a END pero la capucha se le salió y mostró la cara, Igneel se sorprendió por ver la cara de END que era su hijo adoptivo.

-Natsu…

-no soy Natsu! mi nombre es END, el maestro de Tártaros! –gritó END y saltó hacia arriba para acercarse a la cara de Igneel.

Igneel no podía pegarle a su propio hijo, END lo golpeó a él en su mejilla derecha y quedó herido con la marca X. El maestro de Tártaros estaba a punto de matarlo pero su cuerpo brillaba, su tamaño estaba bajando como más pequeño y se convertía en un niño de 11 años y quedó inconsciente. Igneel miró al lado de Natsu que apareció en el libro que decía END.

-ya está! Por ahora, END está inactivo-dijo Zeref que apareció de la nada- por ahora el cuerpo de Natsu estaba dormido no sabemos cuándo va a despertarse y borré toda la memoria pero solo te recuerda a ti.

-eh?

-solo puse el recuerdo de ti y también le regalé a Natsu la bufanda pero como si Igneel se la hubiera regalado.

-Por qué hiciste eso?

-porque Natsu me odia…..no hay tiempo para eso! Por favor te lo pido lleva a Natsu lejos de aquí!

Igneel asintió, luego agarró a Natsu y voló rápidamente. Mard Geer agarró el libro END y Zeref mintió sobre el plan de como despertar a END, Igneel volvió a la guerra. La guerra seguía pero Acnologia lograba matar a todos los dragones y se convirtió en un dragón negro raro. Las almas de los dragones entraron en el cuerpo de cada dragón slayer.

Pasaron 400 años mientras Natsu seguía durmiendo pero escucharon las voces de dos mujeres, 7 años después Natsu despertó.

-dónde estoy? Papi? Dónde estás?- Natsu buscaba a Igneel por todas partes. Pasaron 3 días desde que su padre despareció y Natsu llegó a un pueblo y le preguntó a un señor.

-perdón señor, que día es hoy?

-10 de julio de X777.

-gracias, señor. Así que el día 7 de julio de X777 desde que Igneel despareció…..

.

.

 **Fin flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

END recordó todo lo que pasó hace 400 años.

-es verdad, lo recuerdo todo…..-dijo END y se desvaneció luego apareció en frente a Acnologia y su puño derecho golpeó la cara de Acnologia y lo mandó a volar-lo pagarás, padre de mierda-Lucy y los niños se sorprendieron cuando END dijo eso, Dragueel se levantó y miró a END en frente que estaba mirando a Acnologia donde fue volado y luego END se dio vuelta a ver la cara de Lucy y dijo- Lucy, me acordé de algo sobre tu madre. Deberías odiarme…

-eh? De que estás hablando?-preguntó Lucy con cara de confuso.

-maldición, END! No digas eso!-gritó Seshi que trataba de levantarse pero END la interrumpió.

-yo….maté a Layla, tu madre-dijo END con una sonrisa de malvada.

.

.

-….que?...-dijo Lucy con cara muy sorprendida.

.

.

.

Continuará….


	19. Capitulo 19

Capítulo 19

.

.

.

Lucy y los niños se sorprendieron por lo que END acababa de decir, Seshi se enfureció porque esas palabras de END no eran reales y recuerda que las palabras de Layla decían que fue un "accidente" y que el no quiso matarlo. Dragueel los observaba muy preocupado y escuchó que el cuerpo estaba en movimiento y levantándose, se dio vuelta donde venía el ruido y vio desde muy lejos que era Acnologia.

-ese dragón realmente es muy pesado-murmuró Dragueel mientras se quejaba y estaba a punto de ir tras Acnologia pero escuchó que END habló.

-no escuchaste lo que dije? Yo maté a tu ma- un puño derecho golpeó en la mejilla izquierda de Natsu y se cayó al piso.

-Seshi!-dijeron todos, Dragueel se sorprendió porque Seshi acababa de golpear a END, Seshi se alejó de END por atrás. END se levantó rápido y miró a Seshi que tenía una cara muy enojada.

-no digas eso! No mataste a Layla!- gritó Seshi, Lucy y los niños miraron a Seshi y escucharon el rugido de Acnologia que estaba volando hacia al cielo, Dragueel miró a Acnologia y luego a Seshi- Dragueel! No tienes que preocuparte por las heridas de nosotros! Solo ve y derrótalo- Seshi paró de hablar y giró la cara hacia Dragueel y sonrió- muéstrale la verdadera pelea de dragón, Dragueel! ….no, mi héroe- Dragueel se sorprendió luego sonrió y asintió. Voló rápido hacia Acnologia.

Seshi los observaba a ellos y luego miró a END.

-me acabas de golpear no?

-sí, lo hice y eso que?

-te das cuenta que acabas de golpear al temible demonio.

-sí, y? además no tenemos miedo de ti porque eres el Natsu que nosotros conocemos! Tu no vas a dañarnos - Seshi suspiró y volvió a decir- Layla me dijo que no es un asesino sino que fue un accidente y además tengo un mensaje de Layla para ti de hace 31 años antes de irme a mi mundo.

-cuál es el mensaje?

-ella me dijo: "Gracias por darme la muerte, siempre deseaba morirme pero no podía porque soy inmortal. Por favor te encargo a Lucy y cuídala por mí. No la dejes sola, solo quédate al lado de ella. No te culpo por mi muerte, fue mi culpa por acercarme a ti, eso fue un accidente" y luego me sonrío. Yo creo que Layla te conoce hace 400 años por eso cuando te vio hace 31 años, trató de salvarte pero la magia negra estaba protegiéndote y se metió dentro del cuerpo de Layla. Un año después cuando yo llegué aquí por primera vez cuando conocí a Layla y Lucy, Layla me pidió que investigue sobre ti, END. Cuando terminé de investigar le confesé a Layla que su muerte será el 7 de julio de X777 y Natsu se despertará. Layla aceptó la muerte y me sonrío como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando Seshi terminó de explicar, Lucy y los niños se sorprendieron y las manos de END sostenían la cabeza como si le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Los gremios regresaron hacia Lucy y los demás y los observaron a ellos por lo que había pasado.

-eso es…..-murmuró Seshi cuando vio a END con dolor de cabeza y tuvo la idea-Lucy, Nashi y Luke! Deberían decirle algo a END para que Natsu luche contra él.

-pero que le digo?-preguntó Luke acercándose a Seshi.

-solo dile que lo sientes o anima a Natsu lo que sea. Solo hazlo- un cuerpo pasó por al lado de Seshi y vio que era- END!- Seshi se asustó porque END se acercaba a Luke, la garra derecha de END se levantaba y estaba a punto de pegar a Luke y Seshi se sorprendió de que su visión era idéntico a ellos, Luke se acercó a END y lo abrazó pero un poco de la sangre de Luke salió.

-Luke!-gritaron todos.

-estoy bien! Solo es un rasguño en mi brazo-dijo Luke, la garra de END arañó donde el brazo de Luke, luego sangraba y la garra de END apretaba la espalda de Luke y empezaba a arañarlo para soltarlo de los brazos de Luke, él sintió el dolor pero no lo soltaba y END se quejó.

-suéltame, niño! Si no lo sueltas y te mataré.

-no te voy a soltar, papa-dijo Luke, END se detuvo de rasguñar.

-por qué no puedo moverme?- preguntó END con cara de enojo.

-Lucy y Nashi!-Lucy y Nashi miraron a Seshi- cuando Natsu esté a punto de volver a la normalidad ustedes abrácenlo y digan algo amoroso, entendieron?- explicó Seshi, Lucy y Nashi asintieron- Luke podes hacerlo!-murmuró Seshi.

Luke escuchó, los brazos de Luke apretaron fuertemente el cuello de END y sus rodillas apoyaban en el piso sin mover el cuerpo.

-papa por favor, vuelve con nosotros! Te necesitamos, papi. No te odio, solo es difícil vivir sin padre, por favor no te rindas contra END!

-Luke…-susurró Natsu, el cuerpo de Natsu brillaba, Lucy y los demás se sorprendieron de que el cuerpo de Natsu estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-Lucy! Nashi! Ahora!-gritó Seshi, los dos asintieron y corrieron hacia ellos y luego se abrazaron.

-Natsu….nosotros te queremos y no te voy dejar solo. Todos estamos juntos para siempre. Yo voy a agradecer a mi madre por despertarte para estar conmigo!

-mama y Luke tienen razón! Yo estaré contigo para siempre. Papi te quiero mucho!

Los brazos se envolvieron en Lucy, Luke y Nashi muy fuertemente y empezaron a llorar.

-gracias, mis queridos! Volví! los quiero mucho- dijo Natsu y besó en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Seshi lo observó y suspiró.

-volvió!-susurró Seshi con una sonrisa.

-Natsu volvió!-gritaron todos.

-si! La batalla terminó-gritó cada uno de ellos.

-NO! todavía no terminó-gritó Seshi- falta Acnologia.

Todos los gremios se detuvieron a festejar y se dieron vuelta para ver a Seshi, ella seguía mirándolos a ellos, Natsu se levantó y ayudó a Lucy a levantarse.

-…..-

-…..-

-…..-

-…..-

-…..-

-no van a hablar, chicos?-preguntó Seshi calmada y ellos empezaron a gritar con miedo

-es verdad! Falta Acnologia! No somos rival de él. Vamos a morir-dijo alguien.

-no te olvides de Dragueel, el dragón de los elementos, él puede vencerlo.

-pero Seshi, hemos oído que Dragueel casi muere hace 400 años por Acnologia-dijo Gray preocupado.

-eso fue porque bajó la guardia y ni siquiera sabe lo que pasó pero Dragueel sabe pelear bien. Vamos a observarlos.

-Seshi…..- Natsu murmuró- yo….eso…

-Natsu lograste derrotar a END, parece que END entendió los sentimientos de ustedes y luego se rindió, no es así? eso te dijo verdad?- dijo Seshi con una sonrisa y Natsu asintió-bueno vamos a observar a Drag- ARGH-una herida nació en la panza como la marca de una garra.

-SESHI!

-estoy bien! Solo tenemos que apoyar a Dragueel- todo el mundo asintió y observaron hacia el cielo.

Dragueel miró en la panza donde Acnologia rasguñó y empujó a Acnologia lejos, luego observó a Seshi que estaba sosteniendo la panza y después ellos observaron hacia el cielo donde Dragueel.

-no tengo otra opción….-susurró Dragueel," _muéstrale la verdadero pelea de dragón, Dragueel! ….no, mi héroe", recordó_ que Seshi dijo eso y suspiró. Vio que Acnologia se acercaba a él. Dragueel voló hacia él, luego golpeó fuertemente su cabeza contra el torso de Acnologia y cayó al piso. Dragueel voló rápidamente hacia arriba donde estaba el sol, paró y levantó cuatro alas esperando que Acnologia vaya a él, vio que Acnologia se levantó y rugió, luego voló hacia él.

Las alas de Dragueel se cerraron y luego fue directo a Acnologia. Después bajó la cabeza y mostraba cuatro cuernos y empezó a girar para golpear a Acnologia.

-ja, yo ganaré, DRAGUEEL!-gritó Acnologia que empezó a abrir la boca para escupir a Dragueel pero escuchó una voz familiar.

-no, Acni…no lo hagas! Ríndete ya, solo ven conmigo! Estoy cansada de esperarte, Acni-susurró una voz de mujer. Acnologia se detuvo y miró abajo donde Seshi y los demás, pero detrás de ellos había una mujer con un brillo y se sorprendió de que era el espíritu de Natsume que tenía una cara triste.

-Natsume…..ARGH!- Acnologia miró a Dragueel y su cabeza se pegó contra el torso y voló al piso y pegó fuertemente.

Dragueel volaba un poco más arriba y abrió la boca, luego escupió hacia Acnologia, Seshi y los demás estaban protegiendo las caras de cada uno de ellos.

-whoa! Eso es un gran rugido!-dijo Luke que fue protegido por Natsu que estaba abrazando a Lucy y a los niños.

-Dragueel! Esto es demasiado!-gritó Seshi.

Unos segundos después terminó el rugido y vio a Acnologia que estaba acostado lleno de heridas, golpeado por Rugido del Dragón de Dragueel. El cuerpo de Acnologia empezó a transformarse en humano.

Dragueel bajó lentamente hacia Acnologia, luego se transformó en humano y quedó al lado de Acnologia observando.

En otro lugar donde Lucy y los demás.

-ya terminó?-preguntó alguien.

-estoy seguro que Acnologia va a levantarse….-dijo otro. Seshi empezó a caminar hacia donde Acnologia y Dragueel.

-Acnologia ya fue derrotado. Así que iré a verlos a ellos-dijo Seshi.

-en serio?-gritaron todos y empezaron a seguir a Seshi.

Cuando llegaron donde Acnologia y Dragueel, vieron que ellos estaban hablando y empezaron a escuchar.

-Dragueel, no….maestro, tienes razón que Natsume estaba esperándome….-susurró Acnologia.

-lo viste no?

-si lo vi hace poco donde detrás de Seshi y los demás que tenían cara muy triste…..perdón por haber matado a todos los dragones y humanos, no sé por qué lo hice pero un día me di cuenta de por qué lo hice y es de lo peor….

-porque tu… querías volverte más fuerte para derrotar a END, no es cierto?-Dragueel lo interrumpió y Acnologia solo asintió, Natsu sintió el enojo y estaba a punto de salir de este lugar pero se sorprendió cuando escuchó lo que dijo Dragueel- pero no pudiste matar a END porque es tu hijo, sé que tu maltratabas a END pero cuando END se volvió muy malvado y asesino, tú te sentías muy culpable no?- todo el mundo se sorprendió, Lucy miró a Natsu que tenía una cara muy sorprendida y sentía dolor.

-je, realmente no has cambiado nada desde que te conocí. Siempre sabes todo, maestro… perdóname por todo lo mucho que te hice sufrir.

-no necesitas pedir disculpas además gracias a ti pude conocer al mundo de Seshi y me di cuenta que quería vivir allá. El mundo de Seshi es más divertido que acá pero hace 18 años cuando vinimos para acá a buscar a Igneel, me di cuenta que este mundo y el de Seshi son iguales.

-eh? A que te refiere con eso?- preguntó Acnologia con cara de confuso.

-bueno…..en este mundo hay guerras, venganzas, sufrimientos, muertes, diversiones, familias y mucho más, es igual al mundo de Seshi. Tú y Seshi crecieron con odio y furia pero el odio y la furia de Seshi se desvanecieron gracias a su padre adoptivo pero tú no, cuando eras niño tenías una cara de odio, ira y venganza, traté de sacar tu odio pero tú te me adelantaste cuando querías matarme.

-ah sí? Si no hubiera querido matarte, como me sacabas el odio?

-je, realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando el padre adoptivo de Seshi le dijo a ella lo mismo que yo iba decirte a ti…

-que dijo?

-"Seshi, realmente no me gusta tu cara de odio y furia…..matar a gente es feo, por ejemplo…. Una persona quiere matar a gente y no le importa morirse pero cuando pasan los años esa persona se dará cuenta que la gente querida sufre por ellos, esa persona se sentirá triste y culpable por matar a la gente y luego pedirá muchas disculpa" eso fue lo que dijo el padre de Seshi, ella lo entendió y dijo que tenía razón. Es como cuando vos me pediste perdón, hijo mío- explicó Dragueel y Acnologia se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

-tiene razón… padre, por favor mátame ahora.

-yo no voy a matarte porque eres mi hijo. Odiaría matar a mi hijo.

-pero hace tiempo casi me matas..

-tu sabes que no pude matarte a ti.

-si lo sé tú me criaste pero escuché que tu me estabas buscando para matarme y me sorprende que no me hayas encontrado.

-sí, te encontré.

-eh?

-te encontré con mi forma humana y vi que estabas jugando con Zeref y Natsume estaba sosteniendo al bebe Natsu. Te veías muy feliz, me sentí muy feliz, nunca había visto tu cara de felicidad. Recuerdo cuando te conocí, que te veías con odio y me dio pena, luego me rendí y decidí criarte.

-si pero cuando Natsume murió me volví malvado de nuevo, por favor mátame.

-ya no digas más, hijo! Déjame decirte que no voy a matarte.

-entonces quien me matará?

-decídelo tú!

-ustedes dos, ya es suficiente! Ya hablaron mucho! Ahora me toca-dijo Seshi acercándose a ellos con cara quejosa, Dragueel asintió y lo apartó para que Seshi se acerque a Acnologia, Wendy y Chelia empezaron a curar a Dragueel. Seshi se sentó al lado de Acnologia- me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-eso era lo que querías?-preguntó Dragueel .

-si dime.

-usted ha estado observando a Lucy y Natsu hace tiempo no?

-si pero no tanto. Observé mucho a Nashi y Luke, ah, a Lucy y a ti también

-por qué estas observando a Lucy? Ella no es tu pariente.

-si pero ella era hija de mi salvadora y mejor amiga….

-Layla?- Lucy se sorprendió de que su madre era amiga de Acnologia.

-sí, también era mi culpa que Layla se convirtió en inmortal.

-eh?

-un día me morí por el veneno del dragón, Natsume le pidió a su amiga, Layla, que me salve. Ella aceptó porque nosotros éramos muy amigos desde muy jóvenes.

-ya entiendo, pero no tenías que contarme.

-Acni….- dijo Nashi acercándose a Seshi y Acnologia, los dos se acordaron sobre cuando se conocieron.

.

.

 **Flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

-hermano estúpido! Me dejaste sola en el bosque! No sé dónde estoy!- Nashi tiene 3 años se quejaba por su hermano que la dejó sola- es inútil que mi olor no encuentre a mi hermano-dijo Nashi sentada en el piso y luego suspiró. Escuchó algo detrás de ella, se dio vuelta y vio que era un monstruo con cara muy fea-vaya ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba aquí. Okey te voy a derrotar! Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego! Eh? Mi puño no funcionó- el golpe de Nashi no afecta al demonio y el demonio rugió y estaba a punto de matarla a ella pero alguien apareció frente al demonio y su puño derecho golpeó la cara de su enemigo y lo mandó a volar, Nashi quedó con una cara de sorpresa, vio la espalda del hombre que la acaba de salvar y luego se dio vuelta a verla a ella.

-estas bien?-preguntó el hombre.

-si estoy bien gracias por salvarme! Mi nombre es Nashi y tú?

" _no puedo decir mi nombre porque ella me odia",_ pensó el hombre y luego suspiró.

-tengo un nombre muy largo estoy seguro que es difícil para llamarme, mejor llámame Acni bien?

-Acni? Jaja que lindo nombre!

-mi esposa dijo eso mismo.

-oh? Quiero conocerla!

-Natsume murió hace tiempo….

-ah perdón.

-no pasa nada, es pasado- Nashi vio a Acni que tenía cara de triste. Ella recordó que su madre dijo que cuando alguien está triste, hay que abrazarlo para consolar.

-Acni! Acércate a mi- Acni se confundió y suspiró, se agachó y esperó. Nashi abrazó a Acni luego empezó a acariciar con sus manos la espalda de Acni. Él se sorprendió por el abrazo, _"maldita sea, estoy siendo abrazado por mi nieta",_ pensó Acni luego preguntó por qué lo había abrazado y ella dijo- mama dice que cuando alguien está triste, hay que abrazar y consolarlo.

-tienes razón! Estoy mucho mejor! Gracias Nash!

-Nash?

-puedo llamarte Nash?

-por supuesto que si!

-por cierto cuanto años tenes?

-tres.

-vaya eres muy inteligente con solo 3 años!-dijo Acni con cara sorprendido.

-si! Según la tía Seshi, cuando mamá tenía 3 años era muy inteligente!

Los dos empezaron a hablar mucho, Nashi tuvo que regresar sino Seshi estará muy preocupada y se pondrá loca. Acni acompañó a Nashi a casa pero Nashi quiere ver más a Acni y él dijo que puede volver a verlo en el mismo bosque donde los dos se conocieron y Nashi asintió.

Un año después Nashi estaba sentada en el piso mirando el río y estaba esperando a Acni que se fue a buscar la comida.

" _me preguntó Acni si se quién es mi padre, según él me dijo que conoce a todos los magos y además son enemigos de Acni. Estoy segura que mi padre es mago",_ pensó Nashi con cara triste.

-Nash! Traje la comida-Nashi seguía mirando el río y Acni se preocupó- que pasa Nash? Que tenes?

-quería preguntarte algo, Acni.

-si dime?

-sabes quién es mi padre?-preguntó Nashi y la ignoró en el rio luego vio que Acni estaba sorprendido y pensó, luego suspiró.

-por qué quieres saber eso?

-bueno….he querido saber quién es mi padre y hablar sobre él. Estoy segura que algo pasó entre mama y papa. No quería preguntarle a mama porque no la quiero ver sufrir.

-está bien, lo entiendo. En nombre de tu padre es Natsu Dragneel, miembro de gremio del Fairy tail.

-eh? El mago famoso Salamander?

-si es él.

-háblame de él.

Acni le contaba toda la vida de Natsu y Lucy, donde se conocieron, luego lo que ocurrió hace 5 años que Lucy fue golpeada por los gremios de Fairy tail.

-qué? Ellos fueron poseídos por alguien para echar a mama?

-sí.

-tengo que decírselo a mama.

-mejor que no lo hagas.

-eh? Por qué?

-si le cuentas a tu madre, ella te preguntará de donde habías sacado esa información.

-es verdad pero…

\- y además tu madre ya sabe eso. Ella dijo que el gremio Fairy tail no sabe y es mejor que ellos lo descubran.

-me rindo. Cambiando de tema, quiero preguntarte algo.

-si dime.

-de donde viene él bebe?

-eh?- _"POR QUE HACE ESA PREGUNTA!? ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE EXPLICARLE ESO A ELLA, SOLO TIENE 4 AÑOS",_ pensó Acni con la cara sudada y con miedo- bueno es difícil de explicar…..- _"que digo? Espere, ya se!-_ bueno de donde viene él bebe…..primero la pareja empieza a abrazar, besar, gemir y dormir juntos, fin.

-…-

-…-

-entiendo - " _entendió?",_ pensó Acni sorprendido.

-m-m-me alegro que entiendas pero debes prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, entendido?

-si, lo prometo!

Los dos pasaron juntos mucho tiempo. Dos años después Acni tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Nashi, que puede ponerse en peligro y decide fingir la muerte para que Nashi esté a salvo. Unos días después logró fingir la muerte, Nashi se fue corriendo llorando a casa y Acni se levantó y luego suspiró.

-lo siento, Nash.

.

.

 **Fin flashback:**

 **.**

 **.**

-Nash….perdón.

-no digas más! Ya sé que usted me está protegiendo. Cambiando de tema, en serio eres el padre de mi papi?

-si lo soy pero él tiene otro-

-puedo llamarte abuelito? – preguntó Nashi, Lucy y los demás se sorprendieron luego miraron a Natsu observando a Nashi y Acnologia.

Acnologia miró a Natsu que estaba muy enojado luego a Lucy que estaba mirando a Natsu con cara preocupada y volvió a ver a Nashi, suspiró.

-no.

-eh? Por qué?-preguntó Nashi, Natsu se sorprendió- llevas la sangre de nosotros-

-no digas eso!-gritó Acnologia que se levantó y se dio vuelta, Nashi solo veía su espalda-ya tenes otro abuelo su nombre es Igneel, es mejor padre de Natsu de lo que yo soy.

-ni siquiera conozco sus caras, a abuelo Igneel y Jude, abuela Layla y Natsume. Eres el único que conozco, abuelo Acni!-gritó Nashi, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-conocerás a alguien pronto, estoy seguro. Lucy! Tenes llave de Aquarius?

-eh? Si…

-dámela!

-pero esta-

-solo acércate y dámelo ya!- Seshi no entendía porque Acnologia le gritaba, vio a Lucy acercando a Acnologia y se lo dio pero Lucy le susurró algo muy bajo y nadie lo escuchó, ella dijo, "gracias por darle la vida a Natsu". Acnologia se sorprendió y asintió con una sonrisa pero Seshi vio algo en la cara de Acnologia.

-estoy viendo que Acnologia estaba a punto de llorar?-susurró Seshi a Dragueel.

-si, se está aguantando para no llorar.

-es la primera vez que lo veo llorar.

Acnologia vio la llave rota, luego se levantó y caminó hacia adelante, Lucy y los demás vieron que la mano derecha de Acnologia agarrando fuertemente la llave y el cuerpo empezó a brillar, Dragueel reconoció esa magia y se sorprendió.

-esa magia es….cambio de la vida?

-qué es eso, Dragueel?-preguntó Seshi pero Dragueel la ignoró y gritó a Acnologia.

-oye! Donde aprendiste eso? Ni siquiera te enseñé eso.

-si lo hiciste pero te borré un poco la memoria…eso va a demorar…. Creo que es hora de despedirse..

-qué? – dijeron Nashi y los demás.

-Dragueel, que significa eso?

-el cambio de la vida significa que cuando algo pierde la magia o se ha roto la magia por ejemplo la llave de Aquarius, cuando él usa el cambio de la vida, la magia o la cosa rota vuelve a la normalidad pero…si Acnologia usa eso puede costarle la vida.

-qué? Pero no quiero eso-gritó Nashi llorando.

-Nash! Quiero estar al lado de Natsume, Layla y mis amigos! Tengo que hacerlo! Nash….no estás sola, tenes amigos, a tu hermano y a tus padres! Luke! Por favor cuida de ella por mí!

-si! Te lo prometo, abuelito Acni-dijo Luke avergonzado y Acnologia se sorprendió.

-Acnologia! Acepto la disculpa porque casi me matas y por besarme-dijo Seshi calmada.

-ehhh? Él te besó? Te mataré Acnologia!

-Dragueel! Cálmate! es solo un beso!- dijo Seshi pero Dragueel seguía quejándose.

-abuelo Acni! Gracias por salvarme la vida y contarme toda la historia de mama y papa.

Acnologia seguía sin decir una palabra y los hombros de Acnologia estaban temblando, Lucy miró a Natsu y se acercó a él.

-Natsu…tenes que decir algo para tu padre antes de que se vaya.

-no sabes nada de mi pasado. He estado muy solo.

-no eres el único-dijo Lucy calmada y Natsu miró a Lucy-yo también he estado muy sola desde que mi madre murió y odié a papa pero años después le perdoné a papa. Por favor tenes que decir algo y además él te dio tu vida, sé que tu padre es Igneel que es muy amable y que Acnologia no.

-Lucy tiene razón! Natsu, tenes que despedir a tu padre, además ya despediste a Igneel-dijo Seshi, la mano de ella estaba sosteniendo el pelo de Dragueel para que no vaya a matar a Acnologia.

Natsu miró a Seshi luego a Lucy y a Acnologia, la piel de Acnologia empezó a desvanecerse y escucharon el crujido por cada parte de cuerpo de Acnologia.

-bueno ya es hora! Dragueel, gracias por criarme y perdóname por todo lo que hice. Seshi, gracias por entenderme, Nashi y Luke gracias por llamarme abuelito y…Natsu antes de pedirte perdón, sabes que yo no fui quien te dio tu nombre sino que fue Natsume porque tu naciste un día de verano por eso ella te dio el nombre Natsu significa verano -Natsu se sorprendió y su cuerpo empezó a temblar- ….…perdóname porque te hice algo terrible y puedes seguir odiándome, perdón por haber matado a Igneel porque me sentía celoso porque lo llamaste padre a él. Ten derecho de odiarme…

-ya es suficiente! No tenes que pedir demasiadas disculpas…-dijo Natsu, Lucy y los demás se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas que salieron en los ojos de Natsu- quería odiarte pero no puedo porque cuando me enteré de tu pasado…..antes de irte, tengo algo que decirte. Gracias por darme la vida y así conocer a Lucy, padre-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

La cabeza de Acnologia giró a la derecha por el hombro y vio a Natsu, luego sonrío. Natsu vio la lágrima de Acnologia saliendo de su ojo derecho, luego el cuerpo se desvaneció y ellos vieron la llave volando por el cielo que estaba regresando a la normalidad luego se cayó al piso. Lucy se acercó a su llave y vio que volvió a la normalidad luego se acercó a Natsu y lo abrazó, Nashi y Luke se lo unieron,

-esto es demasiado triste no?

-sí, es verdad Seshi pero Acnologia puede unirse con su esposa.

Seshi solo asintió pero algo estaba brillando, Lucy se apartó y vio donde el brillo, vieron que la pareja en la espalda tenían las manos unidas, luego los dos giraron hacia Natsu y los demás y sonrieron, ellos se sorprendieron de que era Acnologia y una mujer.

-ella es Natsume, Natsu?-preguntó Lucy.

-si, es ella.

-es linda!-dijeron todos, la pareja se desvaneció, Nashi empezó a llorar y Lucy vio que ella iba a abrazar pero Luke se adelantó, se sorprendió de que él estaba llorando y Lucy se unió a niños luego Natsu los abrazó a ellos.

Los gremios empezaron a hablar y pasaron unas horas después

-bueno, se terminó.

-si…..por cierto Dragueel, como nuestras heridas se curaron?

-eh? Ah, gracias a Wendy y Chelia….Seshi, siento que mi cuerpo es pesado como si estuviera llevando algo.

-parece que ya es la hora!

-qué? Tenemos que ir a la tumba de Layla.

-eh? Para qué?

-para despedirla antes de irnos a nuestro mundo-dijo Dragueel, Seshi pensó algo pero tuvo una idea.

-Dragueel, ven conmigo tengo que mostrarte algo antes de ir la tumba.

-está bien- los dos se fueron hacia el bosque, Natsu los miró a ellos, luego a Lucy y a los niños.

-tenemos que irnos a espiarlos.

-eh? Para qué?

-pues, Luce….me enteré que Dragueel está enamorado de Seshi.

-eh? En serio? Vamos a espiarlos-dijeron todos los miembros.

Llegaron al bosque donde Seshi y Dragueel y los miembros se escondieron para espiarnos, Seshi se adelantó luego se sentó en el piso y la mano derecha de Seshi se metió en su panza luego la mano izquierda se apoyó en el piso.

-Seshi esto es….llamar al espíritu?

-transfórmate en dragón.

-para qué?

-solo hazlo!

-está bien….-Dragueel se transformó en dragón- y no has respondido mi pregunta.

-sí, deberías hablar con él.

-quien?

-lo sabrás.

Seshi cerró los ojos unos minutos después que el humo apareció de la nada pero Dragueel vio algo como una criatura cubierta de escamas rojas. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, especialmente el vientre, la cola y las piernas de color beige. Dragueel se sorprendió de que fuera….

.

.

-Igneel…

.

.

.

Continuará…..


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-ha pasado mucho tiempo….Dragui-dijo Igneel con una sonrisa y luego miró a Seshi que estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados como si se estuviera concentrando- esa chica es la que me invocó para Dragui al verme no?

-que no me llames así, Igneel! Realmente no has cambiado nada!

-ja pero tú has cambiado mucho…

-en serio? Pensé que sigo igual que antes.

-no, tu odio hacia los humanos se desvanecieron gracias a esa chica, la hermana de Natsu no?-preguntó Igneel señalando a Seshi.

-sí, es ella. Se llama Seshi pero como sabes que ella se convirtió en hermana de Natsu?

-lo escuché mientras estaba en el interior de Natsu.

-ah, es verdad. Seshi me dijo eso….-los dos quedaron callados sin saber que decir.

-sabes..-dijeron los dos y luego empezaron a reír.

-primero tú, Igneel.

-está bien….yo los he observado a ustedes desde que me fui. Lograste derrotar a Acnologia, mi futura suegra y mis nietos lograron salvar a Natsu-Lucy se sonrojó por la palabra "futura suegra" Y Natsu sonrió, luego la abrazó y dijo que era verdad lo que dijo Igneel-por ahora estoy más tranquilo, siempre me preocupaba por lo que iba a pasar en el futuro… cambiando de tema, dime cómo has estado?

-bien, fue muy divertido pasar con Seshi y los demás pero un día cuando Seshi despertó luego del castigo, tuvimos una gran pelea por algo pero…

-sí, lo sé. Creo que Seshi me invocó para despedirme de ti, estoy seguro que esto es decir perdón- dijo Igneel, Dragueel miró a Seshi y quedó callado- bueno que tal si nos despedimos ahora?

-eh? Pero quiero hablar más contigo-dijo Dragueel y giró para ver a Igneel.

-mira a Seshi- Dragueel volvió a ver a Seshi y se dio cuenta que su cara estaba pálida, como que estaba agotada- bueno, es hora no?

-espera, voy a buscar a Natsu para despedirla también.

-no hay necesidad de llamar a Natsu.

-eh?-dijo Dragueel sorprendido, Natsu y los demás también estaban sorprendidos- que decís? Natsu es muy importante para vos y para él también eres tú.

-ya me despedí de Natsu hace 10 años, además yo era importante para Natsu.

-qué? era? Pero todavía eres import-

-Natsu tiene a alguien más importante en su vida: Lucy, ella es más importante que yo…. Ah y por ahora sus hijos también-dijo Igneel con una enorme sonrisa, Dragueel se sorprendió.

-Igneel….-murmuró Dragueel y Natsu se acordó de algo, luego miró a Seshi….

* * *

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

El día que Seshi invitó a Lucy para ir a la misión para derrotar a un gremio oscuro que secuestran a las mujeres y los niños, el equipo de Natsu las acompañó.

-ah me olvidé de mis llaves en mi casa-dijo Lucy.

-te acompaño-dijo Erza.

-voy con ustedes- Gray se adelantó-ustedes vienen con nosotros?

\- iré a la estación y estaré esperándolos a ustedes-dijo Seshi, Natsu miró a Seshi y tuvo una idea.

-voy con Seshi- Seshi miró a Natsu, luego giró y empezó a caminar hacia la estación, Natsu la siguió a ella, Happy y Daika se miraron y luego los siguieron a ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Seshi ya sabía que Natsu quería hablar con ella y esperó que Natsu le diga algo.

-Seshi, que estas planeando?

-de qué?

-que estas planeando con Lucy?

-no estoy planeando nada…solo quiero estar al lado de ella porque le prometí a Layla, la madre de Lucy que cuidare de ella. Siento que va a pasarle algo feo a Lucy en el futuro-murmuró Seshi preocupada, Natsu se confundió y estaba a punto de decirle pero Seshi se adelantó-quiero preguntarte algo-Natsu asintió- si Lucy desaparece que harás?

-eh? Obviamente iré a buscarla.

-qué pasa con Igneel?-preguntó Seshi, Natsu estaba sorprendido y confuso

-no entiendo.

-a quien vas a buscar? A Igneel o a Lucy? Quien es más importante?- muchas preguntas de Seshi, la cara de Natsu estaba más sorprendido que antes y estaba a punto de decirle pero Lucy y los demás llegaron y empezaron a ir a la misión. Natsu seguía pensando lo que dijo Seshi.

.

.

 **Fin flashback**

* * *

.

.

" _Seshi tenía razón. Luce es más importante que Igneel para mí pero igual Igneel sigue siendo importante para mí",_ pensó Natsu que estaba observando a Seshi y a los dos dragones, luego miró a Lucy y a los niños.

-deberías confesarle a Seshi que estás enamorado de ella- dijo Igneel con una sonrisa enorme como burlándose de Dragueel, el dragón de los elementos se sorprendió y luego se puso colorado.

-todavía no estoy listo para eso!- Dragueel lo ignoró pero Igneel seguía sonriendo.

-bueno, algún día lo estarás. Si no lo haces ten cuidado porque Seshi puede encontrar a otro hombre.

-no voy a permitir eso!- dijo Dragueel celoso.

-bueno…..-murmuró Igneel sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermano- sabes estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de Natsu, es hora de irme, Dragui. Me alegro de verte….escúchame Natsu y tú son muy importantes para mí y Seshi es importante para vos-dijo Igneel con una sonrisa y Dragueel sonrío-adiós, mi amado hermano- Igneel se despidió de Dragueel y luego se desvaneció.

-sí, adiós mi querido hermano…-susurró. Luego miró a Seshi que abrió los ojos y se levantó observándolo a él.

-y? como te fue?

-eh? No estabas escuchando?

-no pude porque estaba centrada en el alma de Igneel- murmuró Seshi, Dragueel suspiró y se sentía aliviado por no haber escuchado a Igneel que dijo que estaba enamorado de ella.

-nos fue bien, solo charlamos y luego nos despedimos….gracias, Seshi.

-de nada, amigo-dijo Seshi con una sonrisa-ahora entiendo que Layla dijo que Lucy le agradeció a ella por despertar a E-digo a Natsu. Siempre estaba preocupada sobre que Lucy se entera sobre que Natsu mató a Layla y va a odiar….pero no puedo olvidar lo que Layla me dijo.

-que dijo?

-ella me dijo, "si ella se entera solo díganle que fue un accidente", "no es de END la culpa sino mía por acercarme a él" y la última parte que me dijo que no entendí, "estoy segura que Lucy va a agradecerme por despertar a END" luego me sonrío, cuando dije que no entendía eso, ella me dijo que pronto lo sabré. Pero ahora entiendo eso.

-estas diciendo que Lucy dijo que agradeció a su madre por despertar a Natsu no?

-si- Seshi asintió con una sonrisa, Lucy miró a Natsu y sonrió.

-por cierto tu marca de Tártaros se fue.

-sí, cuando END se rindió, su marca se fue y luego mi marca se había ido.

-sí, cambiando de tema, vamos a la tumba de Layla antes de irnos- dijo Dragueel, Lucy y los demás se sorprendieron pero Seshi bajó la cabeza mirando al piso.

-es demasiado tarde para visitar la tumba de Layla.

-eh? Tarde?

-mira al cielo.

Dragueel seguía mirando a Seshi, luego iba a ver al cielo pero escuchó el crujido como abriendo la puerta que venia del cielo, Dragueel levantó la cabeza rápidamente hacia el cielo. Escuchó un crujido que empezaba a abrirse más.

-ya es hora de irnos…-murmuró Seshi, Dragueel volvió a Seshi que tenía cara de triste.

-Seshi ya se va?-susurro todo el mundo.

-no quiero eso-dijo Nashi que iba con ellos pero Dragueel se adelantó.

-Seshi vamos a despedir a Lucy y a los demás! Vam- whoa!

El cuerpo de Dragueel empezó a flotar hacia el cielo donde el crujido ya se abrió muy grande y Seshi también flotaba.

-espera un momento, el portal! Necesito ir a despedirme de Fairy tail.

-ellos están aquí espiándonos a nosotros desde que llegamos-dijo Seshi tranquila, los brazos de Seshi se apoyaron en el cuello, Dragueel la miró a ella y luego al piso donde Lucy y los demás salieron del escondite- no se olviden que soy el dragón slayer de los elementos, acosadores!

-que no somos acosadores!-gritaron todo.

-tía Seshi! No quiero que vayas!-gritó Nashi llorando, Lucy y Natsu miraron a ella preocupados.

-no te preocupes por eso! En unos años regresaré, debes sonreír!-gritó Seshi con una sonrisa-nos vemos en el futuro. Y Daika quédate con Lucy-Daika solo asintió con cara triste

-Seshi! Dragueel!-gritaron todos

Seshi y Dragueel están muy cerca del portal, el portal se adelantó y absorbió a Seshi y Dragueel luego se cerró y se desvaneció.

-ya se fueron…..-murmuró Natsu con cara triste que estaba observando al cielo luego miró a Nashi que estaba llorando, Luke se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Natsu…..-dijo Makarov, se agachó y apoyó la cabeza en el piso, Erza y los demás se unieron-te pedimos mil disculpas por no creerte, ah y Lucy también te pedimos disculpas por dañarnos.

-no te preocupes por eso. Acepto la disculpa y además es pasado-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Lucy sonrió y se acordó sobre la llave Aquarius, ella vio la llave que tenía en la mano y luego le tembló.

" _debo llamarlo ahora o después?"_ , pensó Lucy preocupada.

-tenes que llamar a Aquarius, hace tiempo que no la ves no?-Lucy miró a Natsu cuando dijo eso y asintió. Lucy buscó agua pero encontró el rio y se acercó.

-Ábrete, Puerta del portador del agua! Aquarius!- gritó Lucy, la llave brilló, luego aparece Aquarius que tenía cara de muy sorprendida- Aquarius!-Lucy abrazó a Aquarius.

-Lucy? Pero cómo?

-bueno, es una larga historia. Te lo contaré…-Lucy seguía hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido durante diez años y luego contaba lo que pasó en la batalla.

* * *

Pasó casi un mes desde que Seshi se fue, los gremios decidieron quedar en Crocus para reconstruir la ciudad que fueron destruidos por Acnologia y los demonios. Pero algo le pasa a Lucy, se sentía muy mal, estaba pálida y Natsu se dio cuenta.

-Luce…..estas bien?-preguntó Natsu preocupado.

-no es nada, solo tengo mucho calor

-eh? Pero acá hace frio, casi es invierno -dijo Natsu que se iba acercando pero Lucy se cayó al piso- Luce!

-que paso?-dijeron Nashi y Luke al escuchar el grito de Natsu.

-llama a Wendy! Y ven al hotel-dijo Natsu mientras sostenía a Lucy, luego corrió hacia el hotel. Cuando llegó al hotel, dejó a Lucy en el sillón. Unos minutos después Wendy llegó junto con Fairy tail-por qué ustedes están aquí?

-estamos preocupados por ella, tonto!-dijeron todos, Wendy se acercó a Lucy y empezó a investigar que tenía.

-papá? Mami estará bien?-preguntó Luke que estaba al lado de Natsu junto con Nashi.

-si ella estará bien.

-Natsu…necesito hablarte en privado-dijo Wendy que terminó, Natsu se preocupó y asintió.

-sí, ven a la habitación de Luce. Chicos cuiden a Luce y no nos espíen a nosotros me oyeron? No se olviden que tengo buen oído

Wendy y Natsu entraron a la habitación.

-y? que tiene?

-no es grave. Solo es que ella está embarazada de casi un mes-dijo Wendy con una sonrisa, Natsu se sorprendió y sonrió- felicidades, Natsu- Wendy salió de la habitación y escuchó que ellos estaban hablando.

-Wendy! Que tiene?

-deben preguntarle a Natsu pero los niños deben ir primero y luego ustedes.

-papi?-dijeron los dos que entraron y miraron a Natsu que tenía cara de felicidad.

-Nashi, Luke…. Tendrán otro hermano….

-eh? Eso significa que mami está embarazada?

-si…-

-genial!-gritaron los dos, abrazaron a Natsu, unos minutos después salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar.

-felicidades, Natsu!-gritaron todos.

-eh? Como escucharon?

-Gajeel lo escuchó y lo dijo.

-gihi. Salamander, yo también tengo buen oído.

-bueno tenemos que festejar!-gritó Makarov.

-eso suena bien-dijo una voz de mujer, todo el mundo se dio vuelta para ver de dónde venía la voz-por qué no festejamos en mi castillo?

-princesa Hisui!-dijeron todos.

-Hisui!

-hola Nashi y Luke! Ha pasado mucho tiempo no?

-si!-dijeron los dos.

-perdona Princesa Hisui, pero debemos festejar en tu castillo?

-si! Lucy es mi amiga, me ayudó demasiado! Así que hoy a las 7 de la noche vengan a mi castillo! voy a invitar a todos los gremios!-dijo Hisui y luego salió del hotel.

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso-dijo Daika, y Happy solo asintió con acuerdo

Makarov y los demás decidieron ir para preparar el castillo, unas horas después Lucy se despertó.

-que paso?

-Luce/mama!

-chicos….

-te desmayaste y Wendy descubrió de algo muy lindo-dijo Nashi con una sonrisa.

-eh? Sobre qué?

-Luce… tú estás embarazada de casi un mes-dijo Natsu, se acercó a Lucy y lo abrazó.

-eh? En serio?-Natsu asintió y luego la besó, Nashi y Luke abrazaron a ellos felices.

* * *

El cielo empezó a oscurecer, son casi las 7 de la tarde, todo el mundo está en el castillo. Natsu y su familia llegaron.

-felicitaciones Lucy!-gritaron todos.

-gracias chicos!

-bueno a festejar!

-Siii!

-voy a coquetear a las mujeres!-dijo Bacchus corriendo hacia las mujeres.

-Pervertido-murmuró Nashi- no es así, mami?- giró una vuelta a ver a Lucy pero no estaba, lo buscó por todos lados y encontró. Lucy estaba bailando con Natsu-bueno los dejo solos- _"espera, donde esta Luke?_ , pensó Nashi y empezó a buscar pero escuchó el grito de las mujeres.

-tú debes ser Luke, conocido como niño dragón?-preguntó una mujer.

-si es el!

" _pobre Luke_ ", pensó Nashi con sudor, Luke miró a ella diciendo que lo salve.

-lo siento Luke. No quiero salvarte- Nashi se dio vuelta hacia la gran mesa donde estaba la comida y empezó a comer.

-tu eres Nashi, la niña más bonita?-preguntó un adolescente que venía con sus amigos.

-si soy yo!

-me gustaría que bailes con nosotros pero primero yo….-

Un golpe golpeó al chico y lo mandó a volar luego golpeó a otros chicos.

-nadie toque a mi hija sino los mataré a todos-gritó Natsu con cara de celos que apareció de la nada.

-papii! No hagas eso!

-Natsu! no seas tan celoso de tu hija- Lucy regañó a Natsu.

-pero Luce, no me gusta que los chicos se acerquen a ella, ah, y ti tampoco.

-ja, Natsu es tan protector y celoso de su hija y su futura esposa….flamita, realmente eres un idiota- Natsu golpeó a Gray por lo que acababa de decir -quieres pelear, bastardo?

-claro que quiero, princesa de hielito.

Los dos empezaron a pelear luego los gremios se unieron pero las mujeres también se unieron menos Lucy y Nashi que estaban sentadas comiendo tranquilas.

-mama, Luke se unió a la pelea no?

-si cuando escuchó la pelea, se unió.

-estoy acostumbrada a eso.

-si….sabes que me gustaría que Seshi estuviera aquí, la extraño.

-yo también la extraño-dijo Nashi que bajó de la silla luego se sentó en regazo de Lucy y la abrazó, ella le devolvió el abrazo-sabes mama? estoy feliz que no estás muy triste gracias a papi no?

-si…tienes razón, cariño.

-Lucy….-dijo una voz, ellas miraron hacia arriba y era Lisanna que tenía una cara de culpable- yo…te pido perdón por dañarte demasiado.

-Lisanna, no es tu culpa. Ya sabemos que fuiste poseída por Zeref, no hiciste nada.

-gracias, Lucy!-Lisanna se puso a llorar y abrazó a ellas-seguimos siendo amigas no?

-claro que sí!-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Lisanna sonrió y luego se fue a hablar con Mira y Laxus juntos con el equipo.

-Luce! Nashi!-gritó Natsu corriendo a ellas y las abrazó.

-que pasa, Natsu/papi?-dijeron los dos.

-no es nada. Solo me preocupo por los chicos que se te acercan….-murmuró Natsu preocupado. Lucy y Nashi estaban con cara de sudor.

-Natsu, no te preocupes por nosotras! No tenes que ser tan celoso. No vamos a acercarnos a los chicos excepto a ti y a Luke-dijo Lucy.

-está bien-Natsu asintió, luego Luke se acercó a ellos.

-papá tenía razón! Nosotros no vamos a permitir que se acerquen a mi madre y a mi hermana.

-no, tú también, Luke?-Nashi se quejó-además no hay chicos mayores que yo en Fairy tail.

-eso es mejor!-dijo Luke, Natsu solo asentía. Nashi se quejó y lo ignoró

Natsu se rió, la mano de Natsu agarró la ropa de Luke y se acercó a Lucy y a Nashi y luego los abrazó como un abrazo familiar.

* * *

Unos días después Sting dijo que Lucy y los niños deben quedarse en Fairy tail y también dijo que se rinden por el premio de grandes juegos mágicos y Fairy tail ganará. Makarov aceptó.

Los miembros de Fairy tail regresaron a Magnolia y se dirigieron a su gremio pero Natsu, Lucy y los niños se fueron a la antigua casa de Lucy.

-sabes? Cuando te fuiste, he pagado tu alquiler durante 10 años-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mirando a Lucy.

-gracias, Natsu-Lucy lo abrazó y luego lo besó.

-mamá y papá deben besarse en privado, no en frente a nosotros-murmuró Luke.

Entraron a la casa, dejaron las maletas de las ropas, los niños se fueron a conocer la casa. Daika iba a dejar su maleta pero algo se cayó en el cierre que estaba abierto y vio que era una carta para Lucy.

-Lucy! Esta carta es para ti pero no sé de quién es-dijo Daika y le dio a Lucy que estaba observando la carta, luego abrió y vio que tenía el nombre de quien la escribió, Natsu y los niños se acercaron para ver la carta.

-puede ser que sea la carta del amor de alguien?-preguntó Nashi. Al escuchar la palabra de amor, Natsu y Luke se pusieron celosos.

-no te permitiré que leas eso!-gritaron los dos.

-no, tontos. La carta es de Seshi que la escribió para mí.

-oh, está bien! Qué dice?-preguntó el rubio.

-bueno, no empecé a leerla todavía. Ahora voy a leer.

-queremos escuchar-dijeron Nashi, Luke, Natsu, Daika y Happy.

-está bien… a ver que dice, _"Hola Lucy y los demás, esta carta la escribí el día antes de ir a los grandes juegos mágicos, por que escribí esto?, porque yo…sabía que algún día mi cuerpo se enviara a mi mundo, sentí eso. Eso no era lo que quería decir en la carta, solo quería decirte perdón porque cuando los conocí a ustedes, mis visiones del futuro y pasado aparecían todo el tiempo sin parar. Decidí que no les diría porque tenía miedo que sufras de nuevo y no quería eso, me mantuve en secreto durante 11 años, no, 18 años cuando vine a este mundo. Estoy segura que algún día nos veremos de nuevo, Natsu si estas con ella leyendo esta carta, tenes que cuidar y proteger a Lucy y a tus hijos si no lo haces te juró que te buscaré y te mataré con ayuda de Dragueel, me oíste? Cambiando de tema, Lucy ve a usar mi casa, mi casa es enorme, tiene muchas habitaciones para tus hijos. Esa casa estaba a la venta, yo pagué 1.000.000 J, úsalo por mí como un perdón. Nos veremos en el futuro. Por ahora iré a investigar este mundo porque mi mundo es muy aburrido y he decidido que viviré acá con Dragueel y mi padre adoptivo. Yo quiero que sepas o sepan si estas con Natsu, los niños y los gatos que yo los quiero mucho a ustedes, jamás los olvidaré ;) ",_ Gracias Seshi… la usaré-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-pero Luce que hay en esta casa?

-la guardaré hasta que Seshi regrese.

-pero no hay habitación para nosotros-dijeron los niños.

-voy a buscar una casa grande cuando Seshi regrese que les parece?-preguntó Lucy.

-me parece bien!-dijeron todos.

-espera un segundo, Seshi como sabes que yo estaba leyendo con ustedes la carta?-preguntó Natsu a Lucy.

-estoy segura que es la visión del futuro-dijo Lucy, y Natsu trató de decirle pero Luke la interrumpió.

-si! La visión del futuro- Nashi miró a Luke, luego giró a Natsu y dijo.

-la visión!-Happy y Daika miraron a Nashi y entendieron.

-si! Seshi vio la visión del futuro!-dijeron los gatos con cara de diversión.

-ustedes cuatro! No tenes que decir eso de nuevo! Ya escuché a Luce primero!-Natsu se quejó.

-porque eres completamente idiota-dijeron los cuatro.

-los mataré.

Lucy se reía mucho al ver a Natsu corriendo a los niños y los gatos, él logró atrapar a ellos y estaba a punto de regañar pero Lucy se adelantó.

-Casi me olvidaba, no sé dónde vive Seshi.

-es verdad! No sabemos dónde vive!-gritaron todos menos a Daika y Happy que miraban a ellos tranquilos.

-oye, no se olviden que soy amigo de Seshi! Sé dónde vive. Vamos ahora!-Natsu y los demás se calmaron y asintieron.

Lucy y los demás salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Seshi.

* * *

Unos minutos después llegaron donde cerca de gremio de Fairy tail. Nashi y los demás tenían la boca abierta con cara de sorpresa.

-chicos, que están esperando entren!-dijo Daika y seguía mirándolos a ellos-por que ponen así vuestra cara?

-como que ponemos así nuestra cara?-preguntó Luke acercándose a Daika luego señaló a la casa de Seshi-esa casa es enorme creo que tiene dos pisos!

-si, en el primer piso hay una habitación, cocina, sala de estar y dos baños. En el segundo piso hay seis habitaciones y cinco baños. Tiene un fondo muy grande, no sé porque compró esa casa.

-creo que Seshi compró esa casa para nosotros y lo esperó hasta que ella regrese a su mundo durante 11 años, digo 18 años.

Pasaron unos días después que ellos conocieron la casa de Seshi, en esos días ellos arreglaron los dormitorios.

Un día después Lucy se levantó temprano y se dio vuelta para ver a Natsu pero se sorprendió que no estaba, lo buscó por todas partes pero no estaba.

-qué raro. A donde se fue? Quizá se fue al gremio-Lucy decide llamar a los niños y los gatos, más tarde tomaron el desayuno e iban a ir al gremio pero Luke sintió el olor de Natsu que no fue al gremio sino que se fue a otro lugar que venía del bosque y le dijo a Lucy.

-espera, mami. Siento el olor de papá que se fue hacia el bosque.

-qué raro que Natsu esté en el bosque-dijo Happy confundido.

-bueno vamos a ver que hay-dice Lucy y empezó a caminar y ellos siguieron.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Natsu que estaba sentado en el suelo mirando algo delante de él. Lucy vio que eran las tumbas, ella decide acercarse a él.

-Natsu? que haces ahí?-Natsu se dio vuelta hacia Lucy con cara de sorpresa.

-Luce? No es nada. Solo estoy visitándolos a ellos-Lucy miró los nombres de cada una de las tumbas, primero era Igneel, segundo Natsume, tercero Acnologia y el ultimo Zeref.

-Natsu…deberías haberme dicho antes, siempre te hubiera acompañado a visitarlos. No tenes que esconder nada de mí.

-si lo sé, Luce. Es solo…..-Lucy lo interrumpió por abrazar a Natsu, él devolvió –perdón, Luce, soy tonto.

-no eres tonto. Sé que no querías que yo me preocupa por vos-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y Natsu no podía evitarlo, la besó a ella.

-te amo, Luce.

-yo más! Te amo demasiado, Natsu.

Nashi y Luke se miraron y luego miraron a Daika y Happy que solo asintieron y se fueron para abrazarlos como un abrazo de familiar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron 3 años después desde que Seshi se fue. En el otro lugar muy lejos de Magnolia, en el bosque donde un adolescente que acaba de derrotar al monstruo que parece un leopardo pero más grande, el misterioso estaba sentado encima del monstruo, comiendo un pedazo de carne.

-que debilucho que eres, gatito monstruo…además el sabor sabe muy rico-su voz es muy fría, se dio vuelta para ver a un tipo que estaba en el suelo con cara de asustado.

-qué demonios eres tú? Eres un monstruo?-preguntó el miedoso.

-soy un monstruo y eso que?-dijo él con una capucha que se veía poco la cara, tenía una enorme cicatriz desde la derecha de la frente hacia abajo cruzando la nariz hasta su mejilla izquierda, es como una raya diagonal de la derecha bajando hacia la izquierda de la cara, su color de ojos era verde - te voy a decir una cosa, yo odio a todo el mundo y sigo cansado de este mundo….los mataré a todos con mis propias manos-dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa malvada. El tipo se asustó y se iba a alejar de él pero el misterioso apareció de la nada y lo aplastó en la cabeza con su propia mano.

-si sigo odiando a este mundo….me convertiré malvado como mi hermano Acnologia-murmuró el encapuchado que estaba mirando al cielo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará….**

 **Me preguntó quién era ese tipo. Es una sorpresa sobre ese misterioso, es enemigo? O no es enemigo? :) faltan 4 capítulos para terminar. :(**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia se trata de que Seshi regresa pero algo la sorprende, también Nashi se enamora de alguien….. :) Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-mama! quiero ir a una misión-gritó Nashi de 12 años, su pelo estaba igual que hace 3 años.

-Nashi, no podemos ir a la misión con mama porque ella está embarazada de 7 meses y papá siempre cuida a Iggy, pero ahora no está y a veces él iba a las misiones, por ahora está en una misión con Happy y Daika-dijo Luke con cara sudada que estaba jugando con Iggy que tenía el pelo salmón y sus ojos como su padre, Iggy caminaba por todas partes pero lo lograban atrapar, luego miró a Lucy que estaba sentada leyendo un libro con una panza enorme, ella cerró el libro luego lo dejó al lado en la mesita y giró a ver a Nashi.

-Nashi, sé que quieres ir a una misión pero todavía eres joven para ir.

-mama ya he ido a las misiones antes!

-si pero fuimos juntas.

-Nashi tenes que aguantar un poco más hasta que nuestro hermano o hermana nazca- Luke mientras sostenía a Iggy y luego se dirigió a una alfombra para dejar que el bebe juegue y lo dejó ahí, luego giró hacia ellas- no podes ir a una misión sola.

-está bien! Iré a visitar al gremio, adiós-Nashi salió de la casa, Lucy trató de levantarse pero sintió un dolor entonces Luke se acercó a ella.

-mama quédate aquí en la silla y descansa un poco, yo iré a hablar con Nashi.

-no es eso! Nashi estará bien. Mira a Iggy.

-eh?-Luke confundido, se dio vuelta a ver a su hermano que caminó hacia la puerta donde Nashi salió, Iggy estaba alcanzando el picaporte para abrir la puerta-Iggy! No hagas eso-Luke logró atrapar a Iggy, luego lo iba a poner en la cuna pero Iggy empezó a moverse como que no quería entrar ahí-no te muevas Iggy.

-Na, mami, papi, Lu-gritó Iggy que dio el apodo a Luke y Nashi.

-Iggy!

-Luke, tráemelo para acá-murmuró Lucy, al escuchar la palabra de Lucy, Iggy se calmó.

-si! Mami, mami!- Iggy repetía.

-está bien! Está bien! Tranquilo, Iggy!-Luke se lo dio a Lucy, ella empezó a acariciar a Iggy, luego Iggy se durmió rápidamente- Iggy a la única que hace caso es a la mama, no a nosotros- se quejó Luke.

-me quedaré aquí con Iggy. Anda a buscar a Nashi, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso- dijo Lucy preocupada.

-está bien! Voy a buscarla pero puedes quedarte sola aquí?

-tranquilo tengo mis llaves.

-está bien.

Luke salió de casa y se dirigió al llegó a Fairy tail buscó a Nashi por todas las partes pero no estaba y decidió preguntar a Mira.

-hola Mira! Sabes donde esta Nashi?-preguntó Luke que se sentó en un banco.

-hola Luke! Nashi vino acá, creo que está con los niños. Perdón no me he fijado en ella porque estaba ocupada.

-no pasa nada, Mira! Igual muchas gracias!- Luke buscó a los niños y los encontró sentados en una mesa charlando-chicos! vieron a Nashi?- Luke se acercó a ellos.

-si la vi. Ella vino acá y luego se fue no sé a dónde pero vi algo en su mano que era como una hoja o algo así.

-que hoja?-preguntó Luke mientras miraba a Silver quien dijo eso.

-no lo sé.

-espera, no me digas que ella se fue a la misión sin decirle a nadie? Oh no, voy a buscarla y no le digas a mamá y papá sobre esto, por favor-gritó Luke que ya salió del gremio y siguió el olor de Nashi.

* * *

Llegó a la estación, buscó el olor y lo encontró, estaba adentro del tren, estaba a punto de entrar al tren pero el guardia lo detuvo.

-hey, tu! Chico, no podes entrar si no tenes la boletera.

-cuando falta para que el tren parta?

-bueno faltan 5 minutos.

-5 minutos? No tengo tiempo para eso! Además, Nashi como consiguió el dinero para pagar!?-gritó Luke preocupado que giró a ver la venta en donde habia mucha gente pero tuvo una idea.

-veo que no tenes el dinero, así que fuera!

-está bien….hay un ladrón que entró ahí-gritó Luke, el guardia se dio vuelta donde Luke señaló pero no había nadie y volvió a Luke pero ya no estaba.

-no me digas que ese chico me mintió para entrar al tren….-el guardián trató de entrar al tren pero el tren sonó y partió.

Adentro del tren, donde Luke entró por la ventana , se escondió debajo del asiento para que el guardián no lo vea. Cuando el tren sonó y partió, Luke sintió un mareo y se tapaba la boca para no vomitar. Él aguantó, luego se levantó y empezó a buscar a Nashi por el olor. Unos minutos después Luke estaba en el suelo porque no podía aguantar el mareo pero escuchó algo gruñir justo a su lado y él se dio vuelta para ver quien había gruñido, se sorprendió de que era Nashi con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza agachada mirando al piso.

-N…Nas…..Na….NASHI!...te….encontré-Luke hablaba con dificultad por el mareo, Nashi se levantaba un poco lento hacia arriba y luego se sorprendió cuando vio que Luke estaba en el suelo.

-Lu…..ke? q…que….mierda….haces… aquí?-Nashi podía hablar poco.

-no…es…obvio?...he…venido…a…buscarte…-Luke se acercó a Nashi pero enseguida se desmayó.

-ja…te…gané….que…es…eso? siento…que…tengo…sueño- y Nashi se desmayó en encima de Luke.

-ustedes son demasiado ruidosos, decidí usar la magia de sueño-dijo un tipo encapuchado sentado atrás del asiento de Nashi y Luke-este mundo realmente es extraño.

-disculpe señor, necesita algo?-preguntó la camarera, el misterioso se levantó hacia ella, la mujer se asustó al ver que tenía una cicatriz en la cara como una pequeño marca en diagonal en la cara y no podía ver sus ojos por la capucha y el misterioso se negó a su pregunta- e-está bien- la mujer se fue rápidamente y el misterioso suspiró.

-todo el mundo me mira con miedo cuando ve mi cicatriz, da mucho miedo. Eso es mejor.

Unas horas después, Luke se despertó cuando el tren se detuvo.

-qué raro. Por qué estoy durmiendo en el piso? Ah es verdad me desmayé luego…Nashi!- él se levantó rápidamente buscando a Nashi pero ella estaba justo al lado de él durmiendo- Nashi despierta!- Nashi se levantó rápidamente.

-que!?-gritó ella como que estaba a punto de pelear pero vio a Luke- anda, solo eres tú.

-vamos afuera para hablar!

Luke agarró el brazo de Nashi y salió. Luego llegaro a un lugar en frente de un restaurante, cerca del tren.

-explícate! por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

-si le digo a ustedes no me dejan ir-ella cruzó los brazos y los apoyó en el pecho, lo ignoró mirando al otro lado-además elegí una misión muy fácil!-Luke trató de decirle pero escuchó a la gente murmurar algo.

-no hay duda, es él.

-el tipo que tiene cara de cicatriz que toda la gente se asusta fácilmente?

-si es él. El alcalde quiere que este tipo se vaya de este lugar porque ese tipo aparece por todas parte, puede golpear a la gente por mirarlo.

-yo vi a ese tipo hace poco que pasó por acá, tenían razón sobre que da mucho miedo.

La gente seguía murmurando, Luke se confundia mucho y Nashi buscó en el bolsillo, luego sacó una hoja de la misión y empezó a leer una vez y otra vez.

-él? Tipo con cara de cicatriz? Toda la gente se asusta de él? Da miedo?- muchas preguntas de Luke.

-deja de hacer muchas preguntas, Luke! Es él el que iba a la misión para buscar al tipo que tenía una cicatriz en la cara.

-en serio? Ahí dice que como es su actitud?-preguntó Luke mientras seguía mirando a la gente que seguía murmurando.

-bueno….ahí no dice eso, solo dice, "por favor derroten al tipo que en la cara tiene una cicatriz y lleva capucha. Te explicaré como es la forma. Alcalde", solo dice eso.

-que!? Solo eso?-gritó Luke y giró hacia Nashi, ella solo asintió sin decir nada - no tengo otra opción vamos a hablar con el alcalde.

-que!? No quiero que me ayudes!

-no estoy ayudándote a ti. He venido a buscarte pero nos desmayamos en el tren y llegamos hasta aquí, así que decidí ir a acompañarte-dijo Luke que empezó a caminar hacia donde vive el alcalde, Nashi lo siguió.

-está bien! Pero no me ayudes, solo me acompañaras y nada más, entendiste?

-si, si, si, entiendo pero que pasa si corres peligro?

-ah!? Esa misión es muy fácil, estoy segura que….-Nashi seguía hablando, Luke no escuchaba porque vio algo detrás de Nashi que era un tipo observandolos, parado justo en frente a ellos pero muy lejos, que tenía una cicatriz en la cara y capucha. El tipo sonrió, luego giró una vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque-oye LUKE! Estabas escuchando?- Luke volvió a Nashi.

-Nashi ya encontramos al tipo que tiene una cicatriz en la cara como con forma de rayo… vamos tras él!-gritó Luke agarró la mano de Nashi y empezó a correr.

-espera! Primero tenemos que hablar con el alcalde..

-si lo sé! Pero vi que el tipo se fue al bosque!

-pero estas seguro que era él?

-si estoy seguro! Cuando ese tipo me sonrió, me dio miedo!-gritó Luke mientras seguía corriendo, Nashi seguía diciendo que debía hablar con el alcalde primero pero Luke no escuchaba.

* * *

Cuando llegó al bosque, buscaba por todas partes pero Luke vio cosas que estaban en montañas y eran hombres muertos, Nashi miró con horror.

-qué horror! Me pregunto quién lo hizo pero ese olor de los hombres es del gremio oscuro-Nashi murmuró, Luke escuchó que algo venía detrás de esos cuerpos.

-Nashi, mejor vamos a escondernos! Estoy seguro que ese tipo es poderoso-Luke susurró a Nashi y ella solo asintió, él se dio cuenta que ella tenia miedo-tranquila Nashi! Estoy contigo-Nashi lo miró a él y se calmó.

Los dos se escondieron en los arboles luego caminaron una vuelta alrededor de los hombres muertos y encontraron al tipo que sostenía la cabeza de un hombre que ya estaba muerto y después la tiró encima de la montaña.

-que debilucho! No sé porque ellos me atacaron, y además yo no hice nada-dijo el adolescente que se sentó en el suelo, Luke miró al adolescente que era el mismo que vio hace un rato.

-así que fuiste tú que derrotaste al monstruo con forma de leopardo- un hombre que apareció de la nada, en frente a él.

-qué? Hay dos tipos encapuchados y con la misma cicatriz? No, espera, ese tipo que está en el suelo, la cicatriz empieza en la cara desde la nariz hasta la mejilla izquierda y el otro tipo que aparecio de la nada, la cicatriz está desde la mejilla izquierda hasta la mejilla derecha. Entonces a cual debemos derrotar?-murmuró Luke.

-por eso te dije que primero debemos hablar con el alcalde, hermano estúpido!

-baja un poco la voz!-Nashi trató de hablar pero Luke tapó la boca-mejor nos callamos y los miramos a ellos y a lo que va a pasar, entendiste?- Nashi asintió luego los dos volvieron a ver a los dos tipos misteriosos.

-tu eres el líder de que ellos hablaban no?-dijo el adolescente que señaló a los que estaban muertos.

-si, ellos te buscaban a ti porque tu mataste al leopardo, nuestra mascota. Entonces tengo que matarte ahora pero antes de eso quiero saber tu nombre….

-presiento que tú eres el maestro del gremio oscuro, no se cuál es el nombre de tu gremio….así que, muere…-dijo el adolescente cuando se levantó hacia él, lo miró a los ojos y el otro tipo se detuvo luego se cayó al piso muerto- mi nombre es Ryunosuke, no tenes que mencionar mi nombre porque nadie sabe quién soy, excepto ellos que eran muy pesados….. Y ahora qué hago?-Ryunosuke escuchó una respiración fuerte y se dio vuelta hacia los arboles donde estaban Nashi y Luke, y se acercó allá.

-tonta! Ahora ese tipo nos escuchó, es tu culpa por tu fuerte respiración-murmuró Luke mientras le tapaba la boca a Nashi-ahora ese asesino viene para acá! Eso significa que va a matarnos- Nashi trataba de hablar a través de la mano de Luke hasta que la mordió y Luke la sacó-eso duele!

-veo una niña con pelo rosa y otro adolescente con pelo rubio…..puedo ver-dijo Ryunosuke, Luke se enojó al esuchar las palabras de Ryunosuke y salió del escondiste.

-a quien le dices "adolescente"!? Soy todavía un niño! Tengo 12 años!

-vaya, me sorprende…..pareces como de 17 años, como yo- bromeó Ryunosuke mientras caminaba más cerca de Luke.

-maldición! Bajé la guardia-gritó Luke, Nashi salió, agarró el brazo de Luke y empezó a correr-Nashi!? Que haces? A dónde vamos?

\- a huir. Puedo sentirlo, ese tipo es realmente peligroso….-Luke miró a Nashi, luego giró por detrás y miró a Ryunosuke que seguía parado con una sonrisa, _"por qué lleva la capucha? Con esa capucha da mucho miedo cuando sonríe con la cicatriz pero me pregunto si sin capucha da miedo tambien"_ , pensó Luke mientras seguía observando a Ryunosuke- creo que ese tipo no es humano…-murmuró Nashi.

-así es! no soy humano-Nashi se detuvo y miró a Ryunosuke que estaba justo en frente a ellos, Luke giró a ver a Ryunosuke, _"como llegó aquí?_ ", pensó. Volvió a girar hacia atrás y no había nadie, luego a Ryunosuke-que hacen ustedes dos aquí? Saben que acá es peligroso no?-los dos asintieron- entonces, vayanse! no me gusta matar a los niños- Ryunosuke se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-antes de irte! Quiero ver tu cara!-gritó Luke, Ryunosuke se detuvo y Luke sintió miedo y temblaba. Él se dio vuelta a ver a Luke.

-por qué queres ver mi cara?

-pues…quiero ver tu cara. Presiento que tu cicatriz es impresionante…-mintió Luke.

-mentiroso. Te oí decir que mi cara da miedo cuando uso la capucha.

-eh? Como sabes? No, ni siquiera dije eso…no me digas que tu puedes leer la mente?

-así es! bueno, no tienes derecho a ver mi cara….me tengo que ir adiós-Luke iba a decir algo pero Ryunosuke se desvaneció.

-se fue….

-Luke? Que hacemos ahora?

-pues ese tipo mató al tipo luego desapareció y no tenemos otra opción. Nos vamos para casa!-gritó Luke que empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo y se detuvo-espera un momento…creo que estamos perdidos.

-que!? y ahora como vamos a regresar?

-de quien es la culpa?

-si, es mia-Nashi agachó la cabeza con expresión de tristeza, Luke miró, luego suspiró y se acercó a ella pero escuchó algo. Luke y Nashi se dieron vuelta y vio que era un monstruo muy gordo, gigante gruñendo a ellos- vamos a luchar no?

-si! Vamos!-Gritó Luke corriendo hacia él, levantó el puño derecho y lo prendió fuego-Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego-golpeó en el estómago del monstruo pero no le afectó nada-eh? Por qué no le afecta!? – el monstruo rugió, el cuerpo está encendido fuego por todas partes-no me digas que ese gordo usa fuego y por eso mi magia no le afecta a él!

-entonces que hacemos!?-gritó Nashi que se acercaba a Luke.

-tengo un plan!

-cuál!?

-huir-gritó Luke corriendo que pasó por delante de Nashi, iba por donde Ryunosuke se habia ido.

-qu- que!? Espera, Luke!-Nashi lo siguió y el monstruo también los siguió a ellos- nos falta entrenar más!

-no estoy acostumbrado con mi magia! Desde que nací, aprendí la magia de Seshi durante 9 años! como extraño la magia de Seshi!-gritó Luke. Lejos de Nashi y Luke, Ryunosuke se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia donde venía Luke y Nashi corriendo.

-dijo Seshi?-preguntó Ryunosuke luego sonrió-parece que lo he encontrado….

Ryunosuke empezó a correr hacia Luke y Nashi, unos minutos después vio que ellos estaban corriendo, Nashi se cayó al piso y Luke se detuvo y se acercó a ella.

-Nashi! Estas bien!?

-estoy bien! Solo me lastimé mi pierna….

-pero podes levantarte?-Nashi asintió- entonces….whoa! El monstruo está aquí!-gritó Luke que el monstruo estaba justo ahí en frente a ellos, luego levantó la mano para aplastarlo pero se detuvo, Luke se confundía sobre su cuerpo que empezaba a temblar y se dio cuenta que su cara no estaba mirandolo a él ni a Nashi sino que estaba mirando detrás de ellos, él se dio vuelta y era Ryunosuke que estaba mirandolos a ellos, él levantó la pierna derecha después se fugó y apareció en frente al monstruo, luego lo golpeó con su pierna y lo mandó a volar. Luke y Nashi abrieron la boca enorme, él se dio vuelta y se acercó a ellos, los dos cerraron la boca.

-tu!? Que mierda haces aquí!?

-bueno escuché algo que tu dijiste "Seshi", he oído que ella derrotó a Cerbero… eso suena muy interesante. Ustedes son amigos de Seshi?

-ella es como mi hermana mayor o mi tía.

-oye, yo soy tu hermano mayor!

-somos de la misma edad! Nacimos mellizos.

-vuestros nombre es Nashi y Luke Dragneel no? hijos de Natsu y Lucy?-preguntó Ryunosuke, los dos se sorprendieron.

-como sabes tanto de nosotros?

-pues….alguien me contó de ustedes…

-quien!?

-pronto lo sabrás-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno me tengo que ir a buscar a mi familia.

-espera, antes de irte con tu familia debes venir con nosotros a nuestro gremio-dijo Luke.

-no quiero ir. Porque odio a todo el mundo, si no uso la capucha para ocultar mi cara, todas las chicas estarán coqueteándome y si oculto mi cara la gente se asusta de mí gracias a mi cicatriz hecha por un familiar que casi me mata a mi y a mi familia. Por eso los odio-contó Ryunosuke, Nashi y Luke se veían preocupados.

-pero nuestro gremio es muy diferente a lo que tú conoces!-dijo Nashi con una sonrisa.

-eso no tiene nada que ver! Bueno tengo que irme, adiós…

-espera!-gritó Luke, Ryunosuke se detuvo y luego los miró a ellos-sabes….me gustaría que nos acompañes porque estamos perdidos. Solo llévame a la estación.

Luke avergonzado, Nashi se reía mucho por ver a Luke tímido y él se enojó con ella. Ryunosuke los observaba a ellos y pensó, _"es raro que ellos le hablen a un desconocido como yo…. Pero me sorprende que no se asusten de mi"_

-está bien! los acompaño a la estación pero no me hablen, entendido?-dijo Ryunosuke que los miraba a ellos con ojos fríos, ellos asintieron y luego lo siguieron a él.

* * *

Unos minutos después cuando llegaron a la estación, Nashi se olvidó de algo que iba a decirle a Luke pero él se adelantó a Ryunosuke.

-gracias por acompañarnos! Yo sabía que no eres malo!-Ryunosuke se sorprendió cuando Luke dijo eso- bueno vamos Nashi!

-etto, Luke. Casi me olvido no tenemos el dinero para pagar los boletos del tren…

-que!? Espera como lo pagaste cuando vinimos?-preguntó Luke.

-bueno usé la técnica ninja! Entré en silencio y nadie se dio cuenta-Nashi le explico y luego se reia. Luke la miró a ella con cara de sudor.

-estamos en problemas! como vamos a entrar!?

-vamos a entrar sin que se den cuenta!

-pero Nashi, mira los guardias, son muy….

-pero…

-tranquilos!-gritó Ryunosuke-yo pagaré por ustedes!-Nashi y Luke saltaron muy feliz diciendole muchas veces "gracias"- sí, sí, sí, de nada-Ryunosuke se dirigía a la fila donde la boletería del tren y esperó durante 10 minutos-hola señora necesito dos boletos hacia Magnolia.

-está bien…-cuando la mujer levanto la cara hacia él, se asustó cuando vio la cicatriz y la capucha- etto…me gustaría preguntarte algo, por que necesitas dos?

-bueno esos no son para mi sino para ellos-señaló a Luke y a Nashi.

-ah pero a los niños deben acompañarlos un adulto como vos.

-pero no soy….-se detuvo y pensó-está bien dame tres

-e-está bien pero sabes…debes sacar la capucha porque el guardia sospecha si eres ladrón o algo así-Ryunosuke se asustó cuando dijo sacar la capucha y se preocupó pensando-aquí tiene.

-gracias…..-murmuró Ryunosuke preocupado y lo pagó luego agarró los boletos, se alejó de ahí y los niños lo siguieron a él-maldita sea! Estoy preocupado si me saco la capucha…..

-gracias a dios! Que pronto voy a ver tu cara jujuju-susurró Luke, Nashi asintió.

-puedo escucharte, mocoso!-Ryunosuke se acercó al guardia y le dio sus boletos, él los agarró y luego ellos iban a entrar al tren.

-disculpe joven debes sacarte la capucha. Sabes es prohibido usar capucha en el tren

-está bien…-Nashi y Luke se acercaron a él para ver la cara y lo esperaron. La mano derecha de Ryunosuke agarró la capucha, luego la tiró para atrás, el guardia y los niños se sorprendieron al ver la cara en la que tenía una gran cicatriz porque pensaron que era pequeña, el color de su pelo era blanco hasta el cuello y sus ojos verde claro- asi está bien no?-el guardia asintió-bueno niños, vamos?-los miró a ellos que tenían cara sorprendida con la boca abierta, luego Luke cerró y asintió. Luke entró al tren, Ryunosuke miró a Nashi que seguía sorprendida-Nashi? Qué esperas?-Nashi se sorprendió cuando dijo su nombre y luego bajó la cabeza al piso para que no vea su cara colorada. después empezó a caminar rápido hacia el tren. Ryunosuke se rió-que chica tan rara…

Ryunosuke entró y encontró a Luke y Nashi charlando, se acercó a ellos y se sentó en frente a ellos, las mujeres miraban a Ryunosuke con caras de sonrojadas, ellos seguían hablando.

-que!? En serio? Tenes muchos hermanos!?-preguntó Luke.

-si, lo que pasa es que mi madre le gusta tener una gran familia y mi padre lo aceptó-explicó Ryunosuke, Nashi iba a preguntar cuántos hermanos tiene pero el tren se empezó a mover, Nashi y Luke se sintieron mal por el mareo, Ryunosuke se reía de ellos ,luego miró a la ventana ignorando los comentarios de las mujeres sobre él.

Unas horas después llegaron a Magnolia, Luke y Nashi salieron rápidamente para afuera saltando felices. Ryunosuke salió y luego se puso la capucha ocultando la cara.

-bueno me tengo que ir a buscar a mi familia ruidosa, nos vemos!

-está bien! Gracias por traernos aquí!-gritó Luke porque Ryunosuke se fue corriendo hacia el bosque Nashi seguía mirandolo a él-Nashi! Vamos!-sin respuesta ella seguía mirando.

-él va a volver a encontrarse con nosotros?

-eh? No escuchaste lo que él dijo? Él dijo, "nos vemos" significa que si vamos a encontrarnos, así que vamos!-dijo Luke alejando a Nashi y empezó a caminar. Nashi sonrió, luego siguió a Luke. Unos minutos después llegaron a casa y entraron- mama! ya estamos aquí!-se fue al cuarto de sus padres. Cuando entraron al cuarto vio a Iggy durmiendo en la cuna al lado de la gran cama de sus padres, Lucy estaba acostada leyendo un libro.

-Luke? Nashi?-dijo Lucy mirandolos a ellos-me tenían preocupada, miren afuera es casi de noche.

-perdona mama es que no encontraba a Nashi en el gremio pero seguí su olor y la encontré, estaba en el parque luego empezamos a jugar-mintió Luke acercandose a la cama de Lucy y se acostó-estoy cansado, puedo dormir aquí?

-está bien pero quieres algo de comer-Luke se negó y ella miró a Nashi esperando la respuesta pero ella estaba distraída-Nashi?- seguía distraída, Luke se levantó y gritó.

-NASHI!- Nashi se asustó y se enojó con él, ellos no se dieron cuenta que Iggy se despertó por el grito de Luke.

-no me grites así!

-bueno, estabas distraída cuando mama te llamó y no escuchaste!

-perdón mama. Es que estoy cansada-murmuró Nashi-que ibas a decirme, mami?

-bueno quería preguntar si quieres algo de comer?

-no, gracias! Me voy a mi cuarto- Luke y Lucy se sorprendieron- buenas noches!-salió.

-qué raro, ella siempre come a cualquier hora pero es la primera vez que ella lo rechaza.

-me pareció que vi en la cara de ella que estaba un poco colorada, creo que fue mi imaginación.

-eh? Cara colorada?

-si, Luke…..espera, no me digas que ella se enamoró de alguien!? – dijo Lucy con los ojos brillosos y feliz, Luke se sorprendió _, "enamorada!?",_ pensó Luke- Luke sabes quién es no? creo que tú viste a alguien hablando con ella

-hablando con ella?-susurró y pensó Luke luego dijo- es verdad ella ha estado callada desde…- _"espera, ella ha estado callada desde que vio la cara de Ryunosuke sin capucha. Pero que tiene que ver con eso?...no puede ser….Nashi está enamorada de RYUNOSUKE!? El tipo que da miedo? En serio? No lo creo!",_ pensó Luke celoso.

-vaya es tu culpa que Iggy se despertó-dijo Lucy y agarró a Iggy, luego lo puso en la cama junto con Luke.

-por que es mi culpa?

-le gritaste a Nashi entonces Iggy se despertó.

-perdón, mama….-los dos hablaron, Iggy se volvió a dormir, Luke también se durmió y Lucy sonrió tocándole a cada uno de ellos la cara y luego se durmió.

Al día siguiente Lucy se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Unos minutos después alguien entró a la cocina.

-buen día, mama….-murmuró Luke que sostenía a Iggy que está sonriendo mucho-me desperté por el grito de Iggy.

-bueno ponelo en la silla, el desayuno ya casi esta listo. Podes ir a llamar a Nashi?

-está bien, mama ya me desperté hace una hora-entró Nashi y los dos se sorprendieron.

-Nashi? Estas enferma o qué?

-eh? De que hablas, Luke?

-es que odias levantarte temprano.

-ah, porque ayer me dormí muy temprano.

-bueno el desayuno está listo!-Luke se dirigió a la mesa y dejó a Iggy en la silla, luego se sentó en frente de Iggy. Nashi se sentó al lado de Luke, Lucy dejó el plato de cada uno de ellos y se sentó al lado de Iggy para alimentarlo- es verdad me olvide de decirles! Hoy es 7 de julio, tengo que ir a visitar a la tumba de mi madre. Ustedes vienen conmigo?

-si!-dijeron los dos con la boca llena de comida. Lucy se reía, seguía dándole el alimento a Iggy, unos minutos después Iggy terminó de comer, ella empezó a comer, Nashi y Luke empezaron a jugar con Iggy en la alfombra.

Cuando terminó de comer, ella se fue a lavar los platos. Más tarde agarró a Iggy, le dijo a Luke y Nashi que vayan a bañarse antes de irnos, ellos se fueron a bañar y Lucy se fue al baño para bañar a Iggy y a ella también.

-mama! ya terminamos! Podes apurarte?-Luke se quejó sentado en el sillón junto con Nashi que quedó pensativa-han pasado veintes minutos, como siempre mama es lenta….ya estamos acostumbrados…..

-ya terminé!-gritó Lucy acercandose a ellos sosteniendo a Iggy.

-mama deja que Iggy camine solo.

-pero si lo dejo va a correr por todas partes.

-bueno déjame que yo lo llevo.

Lucy asintió y le dio Iggy a Luke, luego salieron de la casa pero Lucy dijo que primero van a Fairy tail para avisar que se van a visitarla a la tumba. Cuando entraron en Fairy tail, se confundieron por los niños que estaban gritando a sus padres por miedo sobre algo.

-tranquilos niños! Es solo vuestra imaginación…-dijo Gray que estaba sentado con su esposa, Juvia.

-te estamos diciendo la verdad! lo vimos y nos asustamos-dijo el hijo de Erza, su edad era de nueve años, tenía el pelo azul como su padre y los ojos como su madre.

-Reiki, por favor! Deja de decir estupideces!-gritó Erza.

-Erza, cálmate un poco! Dime que está sucediendo?-preguntó Lucy acercandose a ellos.

-bueno, tía Lucy! Ayer fuimos al bosque para entrenar pero vimos algo transformandose en criatura-dijo una niña de siete años que su pelo era rubio largo y sus ojos azules.

-sabes cómo es la criatura, Nova?-preguntó Nashi, la hija de Mira la miró a ella y asintió.

-sé que suena patético….

-vimos un dragón blanco volando!-gritó la segunda hija de Erza de la misma edad que Nova, su pelo era rojo largo con una trenza y los ojos iguales a Erza.

-oye, maldita Mary! Yo estaba hablando primero, zorra!-gritó Nova.

-bueno, es que hablabas muy lento.

-espera un dragón blanco!? Eso es imposible! Todos los dragones ya están muertos-dijo Luke, Laxus se acercó a su hija y a Mary sosteniendolas para detener la pelea.

-pero si es Dragueel!?-preguntó la hermana menor de Silver con seis años, su cara era igual a Juvia pero su pelo era como su padre.

-eh? Pero el cuerpo de Dragueel es gris, Miu-murmuró Nashi mirando a Miu.

-pero vimos a un dragón real con Silver, Tetsu (hijo de Gajeel y Levy que tenia 10 años), Nova, Mary, Miu y yo-dijo Reiki.

-chicos! Hemos regresado!-gritó desde la puerta, todo el mundo miró hacia la puerta y vio.

-Natsu!-gritaron todos, Natsu y los dos gatos se acercaron a Lucy y el la besó.

-bienvenido, Natsu…-susurró Lucy, Natsu sonrió y tocó la gran panza.

-papá!-dijeron Nashi y Luke acercandose a él.

-papi! Papi! Papi!-gritaba Iggy con una enorme sonrisa, Natsu sonrió y se agachó para agarrarlo de los brazos de Luke.

-hola Iggy!- las manos de Iggy agarrarron la cara de Natsu y él se dio cuenta de las ropas de ellos-a dónde van?-preguntó Natsu con cara de celos.

-no pienses así, cariño! Vamos a visitar a mi madre.

-ah, iré con ustedes, Luce-dijo con una sonrisa, Nashi y Luke saltaron felices y Lucy asintió.

-ya basta niños! Ya les dije que no es un dragón! Creo que vieron a un águila grande- Natsu se giró hacia Gray que le habló a los niños.

-ustedes creen que vimos un águila? Pues, no. Vimos a un dragón blanco con cuatro patas, cuatro alas y cuatro garras, es similar a Dragueel pero su color era blanco-gritó Silver.

-Silver, déjalo! Si ellos no nos creen a nosotros, vamos a dejar de hablar con ellos. Si ellos ven a un dragón igual al que vimos, no aceptaremos su disculpa-dijo Reiki con cara de enojo y salió del gremio, Silver y los demás se miraron, luego asintieron y siguieron a Reiki.

-un dragón?-preguntó Natsu confundido.

-bueno, ayer ellos vieron a un dragón blanco en el bosque-Natsu miró a Lucy con cara de sorprendido.

-pero acá no hay dragones.

-por eso, les decimos a ellos que es imposible-dijo Gray.

-pero, querido, ellos están enojados con nosotros por no creerles a ellos-Juvia bajó la cabeza.

-tranquila, Juvia! Ellos son niños que piensan que era un dragón.

-bueno, chicos! Ya nos vamos-dijo Lucy, los miembros asintieron.

* * *

Unos minutos después en la estación, Natsu sostenía a Iggy que se sentó al lado de Lucy, Nashi estaba distraída mirando por la ventana y a su lado estaba Luke que estaba charlando con Lucy en frente. Cuando el tren sonó, Lucy agarró a Iggy y lo acarició para dormir, el tren se empezó a mover, Natsu, Luke y Nashi se sintieron mal.

Unas horas después llegaron a la ciudad donde la tumba de Layla y Jude. Natsu y los niños salieron del tren y saltaban muy felices.

-estamos afuera!-gritaron los tres, Lucy estaba mirandolos a ellos con cara de sudor sosteniendo a Iggy.

-Natsu, podes llevar a Iggy?

-si, claro-Natsu se acercó a Lucy y agarró a Iggy. Ellos empezaron a caminar hacia la tumba, el camino es parecido a un jardín, Natsu los miró de lejos donde el cementerio-parece que casi llegamos.

-Mizuki!- Natsu y los demás se giraron hacia la derecha donde habian tres hombres que le gritaron a una adolescente que estaba persiguiendo a tres niños corriendo. el Primer hombre llevaba el pelo corto, de color negro y sus ojos eran azules, el segundo hombre tenia los ojos y el pelo marron y el último hombre rubio con un poco de gris, su cara era de un viejo como de 50 años y sus ojos eran azules.

-por favor ayúdenme, idiotas!-gritó Mizuki con el pelo marrón largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos verdes, la cara de ella se parece a….

-Seshi!?-gritaron Natsu y los demás.

-no es ella, miren sus ojos-Lucy señaló a ella-son verdes, Seshi es marrón y además llamó su nombre, Mizuki.

-se parece demasiado a ella, Luce.

-pero Mizuki, es inútil, nosotros no podemos atraparlos a ellos, ellos no nos hacen caso a nosotros. El único que puede atraparlos y al que hacen caso es a vuestro hermano mayor-dijo el primer hombre.

-eso no importa! Ay, no! se escapan!-gritó Mizuki que miró a sus hermanos escapando lejos de ella- Shun! Yumi! Riki!-gritó ella, los niños se reían mucho. Una gran sombra pasó por el piso que estaba dirigiendo a los niños, Natsu y los demás miraron hacia arriba donde el cielo y se sorprendiero que era una criatura blanca dirigiendose a los niños.

-un dragón blanco!?-gritó Luke- espera, era verdad lo que Reiki y los demás dijeron.

El dragón atrapó rápidamente a los niños con sus garras luego voló girando hacia Mizuki y los tres hombres y se los dieron a ellos. Mizuki atrapó a Yumi que tenía el pelo corto marrón hasta sus hombros y sus ojos marrones, el primer hombre atrapó a Shun con ojos marrones y su pelo era blanco un poco largo hasta su cuello y el tercer hombre logró atrapar a Riki de ojos verdes y pelo blanco como Shun.

-oye, no tenes que tirar así a tus hermanos, estúpido hermano!-gritó Mizuki que miró al Dragón que empezó a transformarse en un humano encapuchado, apoyó al piso su cabeza agachado, luego se levantó mostrando la cara, Nashi y Luke se sorprendieron que acababan de reconocer a …

-RYUNOSUKE!?-gritaron Nashi y Luke con cara de sorprendidos, Ryunosuke miró por encima a la izquierda hacia ellos y se sorprendió.

-Luke? Nashi?

-que haces aquí!?

-eso, le pregunto lo mismo a ustedes.

-hemos venido a visitar a nuestra abuela!-dijo Luke acercandose a Ryunosuke, Nashi se acercó suavemente a ellos porque se sentía nerviosa cuando estaba Ryunosuke. Natsu y Lucy se sorprendieron de que sus hijos conozcan al tipo tan malvado, Mizuki y los demás se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Ryunosuke que estaba mirando a Nashi y Luke

-pues, nuestra madre está visitando la tumba de alguien pero me escapé por mis idiotas hermanos.

-te mataré por dejar que los niños no nos hagan caso, eres el único al que ellos hacen caso, estúpido hermano!-gritó Mizuki que le dio Yumi al segundo hombre, luego se sacó la capucha para ver la cara.

-quieres pelear, ruidosa!?-se acercó a Mizuki y ella se escondió detrás de los tres hombres que seguian sosteniendo a los niños-ves? Siempre ustedes se asustan de mí.

-espera, usted es un dragón!?-preguntó Nashi.

-no sabes que significa mi nombre!?-ellos se negaron- Ryunosuke significa "hijo del Dragón" pero literalmente significa "protegido del dragón" o "heraldo del dragón" pero suele traducirse como "hijo del dragón"

-tu padre es un dragón!?

-me sorprende que no se den cuenta de quienes somos hijos .

-Disculpen, ustedes se conocen?- le preguntaron todos a ellos.

-bueno, los conocí a ellos en la-

-la estación de Magnolia!- Luke lo interrumpió por Ryunosuke- cuando fuimos a pasear y ahí conocimos a Ryunosuke.

-me sorprende que tu hables con ellos-dijo Mizuki sorprendida.

-bueno, ellos son hijos de Natsu y Lucy.

-QUE!? Son ellos!?-gritó Mizuki y sus hermanos sorprendidos.

-ustedes nos conocen?-preguntó Natsu.

-bueno nuestros padres nos contó de ustedes, ven!-dijo Ryunosuke que caminó hacia el cementerio, Nashi y los demás lo siguieron a él-ustedes van a sorprender a nuestros padres.

Unos minutos después llegaron al cementerio, Lucy y los demás vieron a una mujer con pelo corto hasta los hombros, de color marrón que estaba sentada en el piso frente a la tumba acompañada con un hombre muy alto que sostenía un niño como de seis años. Ellos no pudieron ver sus caras porque estaban de espalda-quédense aquí- Ryunosuke se acercó a ellos y escucharon lo que dijo- madre, padre, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, miren detrás de ustedes- los dos adultos se dieron vuelta para ver quienes eran y se sorprendieron.

-Seshi? Dragueel?

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Yo no tenía idea que nombres ponerle a los hijos de Erza y los demás pero busqué en google y ahí encontré.**


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-Lucy!?- dijo Seshi sorprendida, que estaba tratando de levantarse pero no pudo-cariño, ayúdame-Dragueel asintió y dejó a su hijo en el piso, la mano de Seshi se levantó hacia Dragueel, él la agarró y luego se levantó suavemente. Seshi giró hacia ellos, Nashi vio a la panza de Seshi que estaba enorme-Natsu! niños! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!-ella acariciaba la enorme panza, Nashi corrió hacia Seshi y la abrazó y su cara le llegaba al pecho de ella.

-tía Seshi! Te extrañé mucho-gritó Nashi llorando, Seshi le devolvió el abrazó, Luke también la abrazó diciendo que le entrañaba.

-Yo también los extrañé mucho a todos ustedes….-murmuró Seshi. Natsu y Lucy se acercaron a ellos, Seshi los miró a ellos y sonrió cuando vio al niño.

-este es Iggy- Natsu le mostró Iggy a Seshi que le sonreía-tiene dos años y se porta demasiado mal.

-qué lindo!

-por cierto ellos son tus hijos?-preguntó Lucy señalando a Ryunosuke y los demás.

-si… oye, niños preséntense-gritó Seshi.

-Seshi….no te esfuerces. Cuidate bien por tu bebe-murmuró Dragueel con cara sudorosa pero Seshi lo ignoró y él suspiró-está bien, niños! Digan vuestros nombres.

-voy primero- Ryunosuke se adelantó, Nashi lo miraba con ojos brillosos- mi nombre es Ryunosuke, mi edad es 17 años, el hermano mayor de estos niños idiotas-señaló a Mizuki y a los demás

-oye, estúpido hermano, te mataré- Mizuki le iba a pegar a Ryunosuke pero él giró hacia ella con cara de enojo y ella se escondió detrás de Dragueel.

-Ryunosuke! No la asustés a ella!- Seshi regañó a Ryunosuke que la ignoraba. Lucy miraba a Ryunosuke y pensó, _" que chico tan lindo y apuesto!",_ Natsu la miró a ella con cara de celoso, se acercó a ella por su espalda y susurró en el oído de ella:

-te escuché, Luce-

-tranquilo, Natsu! tu eres más lindo que él- Natsu sonrío y la abrazó a ella por detrás.

-mi nombre es Mizuki, la segunda hija, 15 años- y seguía escondiendose detrás de su padre.

-yo soy el tercer hijo, tengo 12 años-dijo el niño, Seshi le pegó en su cabeza-eso duele, mama! por qué me pegas!?

-te falta tu nombre, tonto!

-ah, me olvidé! Ja ja ja mi nombre es Riki!

\- me toca!-dijeron los dos, ellos se miraron y se empezaron a pelear.

-ustedes dos! Dejen de pelear!-gritó Seshi, Dragueel se acercó a Lucy y los demás, Ryunosuke miraba a otro lado ignorando.

-estoy acostumbrado a que nuestros hijos se peleen todos los días, mejor me quedaré callado.

-pero Dragueel, tenes que ayudar a Seshi.

-veras Lucy, aunque ayude a Seshi, los niños no nos hacen caso- Natsu miró a Dragueel luego a Seshi que seguía gritándoles a ellos.

-pero como van a detenerlos?

-lo sabrás, Natsu- él volvió a Dragueel y vio que Seshi se cansó de gritar y tuvo una idea, giró hacia Ryunosuke que seguía ignorado, agarró una piedra en el piso luego se la tiró a él. La piedra se acercaba a Ryunosuke pero él la atrapó rápidamente , lo aplastó y abría suavemente la mano y vio las cenizas cayendo luego miró a Seshi.

-que quieres?

-por favor deteneos-señaló a dos niños, Ryunosuke los miró a ellos y volvió a su madre que tenía los ojos llorosos como pidiendo por favor, y suspiró. Él se acercó a ellos.

-oigan, mejor dejen de pelear sino tendré que luchar contra ustedes- los dos se detuvieron y miraron hacia él que tenía los ojos fríos, ellos se asustaron y pidieron perdón-entonces, presenten a Lucy y los demás- ellos asintieron. Él se acercó a su madre- ya está, madre.

-gracias, Ryu! Estoy orgullosa de ti!- las manos de Seshi se juntaron como con orgullo, Ryunosuke la ignoró.

-lo que sea…

-mi nombre es Shun!-dijo el niño.

-yo soy Yumi!-comentó la niña.

-nosotros….somos mellizos, tenemos 8 años.

-que lindos- dijeron Lucy y los niños, Natsu solo sonría.

-yo….mi….nombre….es…..Kazuki….tengo…..seis…..años-dijo Kazuki tímido que se escondió detrás de Seshi.

-y el ultimo el hermano de ellos que tiene casi nueve meses-dijo Seshi que señaló a la panza- pero todavía no sabemos si es nena o varón- Dragueel sonrió y se acercó a ella. Lucy estaba con una sonrisa pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Los tres hombres iban a presentarse pero los demás seguían hablando y no los dejaron.

-espera, cuanto tiempo estuvieron en tu mundo, Seshi?

-veras, Lucy- Seshi miró a Dragueel y él asintió-recuerdan aquel día que Dragueel les explicó sobre los diferentes tiempos?-preguntó ella, ellos asintieron (en el capítulo 3 donde Dragueel explicaba sobre eso) -bueno cuando llegamos a mi mundo, mi edad volvió a ser de 18 años, cuando tenía 19 años me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Dragueel e iba a confesarme pero él se me adelantó y se confesó. Un día me enteré que estaba embarazada de dos meses, Dragueel y yo prometimos que cuando Ryunosuke nazca, nos casaremos y pasaron 17 años, es decir, nosotros no te veíamos durante 18 años.

-que!? 18 años!?-gritaron todos.

-a ustedes cuanto tiempo les pasó desde que nos fuimos?- preguntó Dragueel.

-pasaron tres años desde que ustedes se fueron.

-es muy corto…..-murmuró Seshi preocupada, Natsu y los demás sintieron pena por ella- me estoy convirtiendo más vieja que ustedes.

-eso te preocupa!?- gritaron todos, Dragueel y los niños se reían mucho.

-jefe, no sé qué me pasa, siento que mi corazón está en pedazos grietos o algo así…-murmuró el hombre que tenia pelo negro, luego miró al otro hombre un poco viejo.

-significa que estas sintiendo dolor!- el viejo le gritó a él. Natsu y los demás miraron a quien gritó.

-estoy en problemas? Moriré pronto?

-realmente no sabes tanto de los sentimientos-dijo otro hombre que sus ojos y su pelo eran marrones.

-bueno todavía no he aprendido sobre eso….

-mentiroso! Odias aprender! Por eso no aprendiste nada durante 16 años, idiota sin sentimiento!-gritó el viejo, Seshi se quejó porque esos tres hombres siempre se pelean.

-oigan, es suficiente! Chicos, déjenme presentar a estos tres hombres, primero aquel tipo de pelo marrón, su nombre es Dru, el alma de la espada, el segundo un poco viejo, su nombre era Raidon, es mi padre adoptivo y el último hombre de pelo negro, que no sabe que son los sentimientos….es Drugheel, el alma de los demonios- Nashi y Luke se sorprendieron y se alejaron a Drugheel.

-ese hombre es peligroso, porque está aquí!? No se supone que tu deberías estar en el interior de tía Seshi.

-bueno, Nashi, es una larga historia. Te lo contaremos en el gremio pero primero Lucy y los demás vayan a visitar a Layla, adelante- Lucy asintió y le sonrió a Seshi. Natsu y los niños siguieron a Lucy hacia la tumba.

Seshi se quedó al lado de Dragueel y los demás observaban a Natsu y a su familia, Ryunosuke miraba hacia el cielo, no les importaba ellos, Mizuki lo miraba a él pensando en algo y se dio vuelta hacia su madre.

-mama, sabias qué? Nuestro hermano estúpido conoció a Nashi y Luke en el Magnolia y hablaron mucho- Seshi y Dragueel se sorprendieron y miraron a Ryunosuke que seguía mirando al cielo, Nashi lo escuchó y se dio vuelta hacia ellos, decidió ir a a escuchar lo que ellos hablan.

-vaya, hijo! Me sorprende que tú hables con Nashi y Luke, pensé que odias hablar a un desconocido, y que en realidad lo matas- Nashi se asustó cuando dijo la palabra matar a un desconocido. Ryunosuke miró a Dragueel, después a Mizuki.

-explicaste mal, mocosa. No es eso, padre, cuando los escuché a ellos que hablaban sobre Seshi y ahí me enteré que eran hijos de Natsu y Lucy- Ryunosuke mintió.

-ahh, era eso! Pero me sorprende que te saques la capucha, siempre usas la capucha todos los días incluso en la casa.

-acá no hay mujeres, madre…-dijo el de la cicatriz con cara sudorosa- si veo a las mujeres voy a ponerme la capucha.

-realmente no has cambiado nada, cariño. Odias a las mujeres….- Nashi se sorprendió y se sintió muy triste luego giró la cabeza hacia la tumba, agachada. Luke se dio cuenta de eso y miró a Ryunosuke que estaba hablando con sus padres.

-ya está! Ahora nos vamos a Fairy tail! Vamos a hacer una sorpresa- Lucy con una enorme sonrisa.

-que!? Tenemos que caminar hacia la estación!? Querido, llévame hacia la estación- los brazos de Seshi se levantaron para llevarla al estilo de una novia.

-ni de coña, Seshi! Estoy muy cansado por los niños que pasan jugando, rompen cosas, pelean y mucho más, cuando Ryunosuke no estaba con nosotros. Qué tal si le pedimos a Ryunosuke que nos lleve al gremio con forma de dragón?- Seshi lo miró a él y se dio vuelta a Ryunosuke que estaba sorprendido.

-Ni en pedo voy a llevarlos a ustedes- Seshi estaba a punto de decir pero escuchó la risa de un malvado que era Luke- que pasa con esa risa?

-tengo una excelente idea! Ryunosuke, cuando nos despedimos en la estación y te fuiste al bosque, te transformaste en dragón no?- Ryunosuke asintió- lo sabía! Recuerdan que los niños dijeron que vieron a un dragón blanco y los padres no creían eso?

-sí, que pasa con eso!?-preguntaron todos.

-es una excelente pregunta-dijo con orgullo.

-solo dilo ya, Luke!- Nashi le pegó en la mejilla a Luke, él devolvió el golpe y empezaron a luchar.

-ya, ya, ya, por favor dejen de pelear- dijo Natsu que le dio Iggy a Lucy, después se acercó a sus hijos peleándose e iba a detenerlos pero los niños golpearon a su padre en la cara.

-cállate, padre idiota!-gritaron los dos, la cara de Natsu se movió lentamente hacia atrás y Lucy los observaba a ellos y luego suspiró.

-como siempre…- Natsu se unió a la pelea-chicos, por favor dejen de pelear- todavía seguían la pelea- que es eso? Siento rara mi panza, quizás él bebe?- los tres se detuvieron y corrieron hacia Lucy y se preocuparon- era una broma, la hice para detener la pelea-dijo ella con una voz fría, los tres se asustaron y asintieron- y Luke? Podemos hablar de ese tema que tenías una idea no?

-s-s-i si, mama….

-ja, Lucy no ha cambiado nada…-dijo Seshi con una sonrisa.

-bueno, mi plan es sorprender a Fairy tail, que Ryunosuke en forma de dragón le muestre a ellos que es lo mismo que los niños dijeron. Me gustaría ver los rostros de sus padres por la sorpresa y los niños no aceptando el perdón, ju, ju, ju, eres un genio Luke!- explicó Luke.

-eres diabólico….-murmuraron todos menos Ryunosuke que se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ellos. La cabeza de Ryunosuke esquivó algo por la derecha que alguien acababa de tirar, él ya sabía quién era.

-que, madre?- él se dio vuelta hacia su madre.

-llámame mami! Y adonde crees que vas!?

-no dijeron que nos vamos a Fairy tail?

-nosotros queremos que usted nos lleve y además-

-paso-dijo una sola palabra e iba a alejarse pero su madre dijo algo.

-hijo, estas castigado por dejarnos a nosotros! Tu castigo es llevarnos a nosotros al gremio si no quieres ese castigo, haré otro castigo, ya sabes- dijo ella con cara de malvada.

-está bien….voy a empezar por favor aléjense un poco- ellos se alejaron de Ryunosuke pero Luke se acercó a él y murmuró muy bajo para que Natsu no escuche pero obviamente que lo escuchó y decidió guardar el silencio- si tú lo dices, lo haré…- Luke asintió y se alejó.

El cuerpo de Ryunosuke brilló de color blanco y empezó a crecer en tamaño más grande, Nashi miró la cara de él, tenia un cuerno chico en su nariz, en la cabeza tenia cuatro cuernos muy grandes y sus alas eran cuatro, el color de su cuerpo era muy blanco pero su cola gris. El dragón se agachó para que ellos se subieran, Natsu ayudó a Lucy a subirse también a Nashi y Luke. Seshi los miró a ellos, luego a Dragueel y levantó los brazos esperando que él la ayude. Dragueel la miró a ella luego a sus cincos hijos que le levantaron los brazos a él y entonces suspiró. Unos minutos después al terminar de ayudar, subió en la espalda de Ryunosuke y quedó al lado de Seshi que estaba sosteniendo a Kazuki. Mizuki y sus tres hermanos quedaron al lado de Nashi y Luke cerca de la cabeza de Ryunosuke. Iggy estaba en el regazo de Natsu junto con Lucy que estaba charlando con Seshi y Dragueel, Raidon y los dos hombres estaban detrás de Seshi sentados charlando. El dragón voló suavemente hacia el cielo y empezó a dirigirse hacia el gremio.

-es increíble!-gritaron Nashi y Luke.

-Ryunosuke es más grande que Dragueel, me sorprende.

-Natsu, hieres mis sentimientos.

-perdón, tío!

-por qué el pelo de Ryunosuke es blanco? Si Dragueel es gris.

-yo tengo gris y un poco de blanco, Ryunosuke tiene un poco de gris y mucho blanco.

-eh? Tiene gris? No me di cuenta- dijo Natsu.

-no se ve mucho pero cuando te acercas a él, ahí se ve lo gris.

-por cierto, Luke? Hay chicos guapos en el gremio de la misma edad que yo?-preguntó Mizuki a Luke, Nashi los observaba a ellos

-ellos son menores que nosotros, no creo que hay….

-que!? No hay chicos lindos de la misma edad que yo?

-no hay. Lo lamento….

-ja, me siento muy mal por ti, Mizuki.

-cállate, estúpido hermano! Si tu odias a las mujeres….eso significa que eres gay-un golpe golpeó a Mizuki en la cabeza usando el cuerno en la punta de su ala-eso duele!

-no soy gay, solo odio a las mujeres que coquetean conmigo, solo eso…..- Nashi vio sus alas volando: dos alas hacia arriba y otras dos alas moviéndose hacia abajo y Ryunosuke se dio cuenta que Nashi estaba pensando sobre las alas-que pasa, Nashi?- Nashi se sintió nerviosa y hablaba difícil y él no entendía- no te entiendo, habla bien!

-si, está bien! Es que es sobre tus alas, es difícil volar con cuatros alas? Tío Dragueel me dijo que era fácil pero obvio que él nació dragón y tú naciste humano.

-bueno…..desde la primera vez que me transformé en dragón era difícil manejarme con cuatros alas pero me acostumbré y además antes yo era humano todavía no me transformaba en dragón. Vuelo como las libélulas.

-hace cuantos años te transformaste en dragón por primera vez?-preguntó Luke

-tenía siete años, ahí ya no era humano sino dragón.

-me acuerdo que Ryunosuke voló hacia el cielo y logré atraparlo, sino se hubiera ido volando hasta el espacio-dijo Dragueel-que nostálgico…

-es pasado, padre, era aburrido-Dragueel quedó como en depresión y Seshi lo consolaba- Parece que ya llegamos.

-que!? Tan rápido!?-gritaron todos y miraron desde la cabeza de Ryunosuke que estaba cerca de Magnolia- que linda vista!

-soy velocidad!-dijo con orgullo.

-Ryunosuke, no te olviden de lo que dije antes.

-si lo sé, Luke…- Ryunosuke está cerca de Magnolia pero en el cielo, abrió la boca y empezó a rugir.

* * *

Antes de que Ryunosuke llegara a Magnolia, en el gremio Fairy tail estaban los niños sentados en el banco jugando a las cartas en las mesas.

-que aburrido! Quiero ir a una misión…..

-Nova, no podes ir a la misión sola- Mary miró a Nova y lanzó una mala mirada.

-bueno, Reiki dijo que no vamos a hablar con nuestros padres por no creer en nosotros y no podemos ir a la misión sin padres!

-que tal si le pedimos al tío Natsu, Nova?-preguntó Reiki que estaba mirando sus cartas.

-eh? Pero tu dijiste que nuestros-

-si lo sé! Cuando el tío Natsu regresó, quedó dudando si nosotros vimos al dragón.

-es verdad, lo vi.

-bueno ellos no están aquí…entonces vamos a entrenar en el bosque- dijo Reiki, los niños asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta pero los padres los detuvieron en frente de la puerta.

-niños, a donde van?-preguntó Gray junto con Juvia, Erza y Levy.

-eso no es vuestros asuntos-gritó Reiki.

-Reiki! Baja la voz!-regañó Erza, Reiki la ignoró y se apartó de Erza y los demás. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguien tocó en su hombro y cuando se dio vuelta vio que era Laxus.

-escúchame, niño! Los dragones ya murieron por Acnologia hace 400 años! Dragueel derrotó a Acnologia y él se sacrificó para recuperar la llave de Lucy. Así que, Dragueel es el único dragón.

-qué pasa si es Dragueel, papá!?-gritó Nova.

-la escama de Dragueel es gris, no blanca!

-Nova, olvídalo! Es inútil, vamos!-dijo Silver, Reiki abrió la puerta lentamente pero escucharon el rugido. Los miembros se taparon los oídos por el fuerte rugido.

-es el mismo rugido que escuchamos en el bosque!-gritó Mary, Reiki salió del gremio y vio por todas partes del cielo, después los demás siguieron a Reiki.

-un rugido de dragón?

Reiki seguía buscando y lo encontró acercandose hacia acá pero él giró una vuelta por la cuidad y después se acercó más a Fairy tail.

-Dragueel!? No, se parece a él porque es idéntico el cuerpo pero es más grande, su color es blanco y su cara es diferente-murmuró Erza.

-lo sabía! No es un águila sino el dragón que vimos en el bosque-gritó Reiki, el dragón se apoyó en el piso con sus patas en frente a Fairy tail, Erza y los demás estaban listos para pelear. El dragón los observó a ellos muy calmado, su boca se abrió como si iba a escupir algo, los miembros iban a atacar pero él habló.

-ya está! pueden bajar!-dijo el dragón.

-okey! Gracias, Ryunosuke!-dijo Luke que saltó al piso y luego miró a él y sonrió.

-Luke!?-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-hola, chicos!-Nashi también saltó pero le pegó a Luke en la cabeza en el piso usando sus piernas.

-ups, perdón!

-quieres que te mate!?

-ustedes dos! Basta de pelear-dijo Lucy que estaba bajando con ayuda de Natsu, Iggy estaba sentado en los hombros de Natsu- gracias, Natsu…

-no es nada.

-alguien que me explique eso por favor!-gritó Gray.

-tranquilízate, hielito!-dijo una voz que era Seshi que seguía siendo sostenida por Dragueel.

-Seshi!?- ellos se acercaron a Seshi y a Dragueel, abrazaron a Seshi pero ellos empujaron a Dragueel lejos-te extrañamos.

-si, yo más!

-oigan, cuidado! Ella está embarazada-gritaron los hijos de Seshi pero ellos no escucharon solo seguían abrazando.

-oigan más les vale que se aléjen de mi madre que está embarazada sino voy a matarlos a ustedes-dijo Ryunosuke con voz fría mirandolos a ellos que se alejaron rápidamente- muy bien…- Ryunosuke empezó a transformarse en humano.

-espera,…..dijo madre!?- Gray miró a Seshi.

-si, él es mi hijo mayor, Ryunosuke. Qué tal si les explico en el gremio si?

* * *

Seshi les presentó a sus hijos a ellos, Makarov dijo que hay que festejar por el regreso de Seshi y Dragueel.

-por cierto quienes son ellos?-preguntó Gajeel señalando a Raidon y los dos adultos.

-otra vez se olvidaron de nosotros….

-siento que mi corazón-

-rompiendo? Si lo sé! Te conocemos suficiente.

-ellos son Raidon, mi padre, Dru, mi tío y por ultimo es Drugheel, el alma de los demonios- Seshi terminó de presentarlos.

-Drugheel!? Que hace él aquí!?

-bueno, es libre ahora.

-eh? Libre? A que te refiere con eso?

-bueno, ellos no van a estar en mi interior sino que están libres para siempre. Usé una nueva prohibición.

\- usaste la prohibición, Seshi?-preguntó Daika asustado.

-sí, cuando Ryunosuke nació, decidí usar la prohibición para casarme con Dragueel.

-cuál es tu castigo? el tercero?-preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-no, fue el segundo…me bloquearon todas mis magias.

-eh?

-ya no usaré mis magias nunca más…. Por ahora yo soy humana y ya no soy inmortal. También no pude a….

-que molesto! ya he escuchado esa historia mil veces! Me voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos-dijo Ryunosuke que salió del gremio.

-qué le pasa a Ryunosuke?-preguntó Luke.

-no te preocupes por él. Siempre se aleja de nosotros-dijo Dragueel.

-Es mi culpa que se aleje de nosotros y la gente se asusta por la cicatriz de Ryunosuke.

-Seshi, no es tu culpa sino mía, aquel día no pude protegerte.

-mama, papa, de nadie es la culpa- confesó Mizuki.

-etto, realmente no entiendo eso-murmuraron todos.

-la razón es que la cicatriz de Ryunosuke fue para proteger a Seshi pero perdió el control y luego mató a ese hombre, apenas tenía solo 7 años. La gente y nuestros hijos se asustan de Ryunosuke por su cicatriz, esa es la razón por la que Ryunosuke se aleja de nosotros.

-nosotros no nos asustamos por la cicatriz. Solo la primera vez que la vimos, algo aterrador, él mató a ese hombre y nunca habiamos visto algo así.

-disculpe, Mizuki, quien es "ese hombre"?-preguntó Nashi.

-ese hombre quien casi mata a nuestra madre es…

.

.

\- fue el verdadero padre de Seshi-confesó Dragueel.

-que!?-gritaron todos sorprendidos, Nashi se sorprendió mucho luego miró a la puerta donde Ryunosuke se fue.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	23. Capitulo 23

Capítulo 23

.

.

* * *

-su padre casi mata a Seshi!?-gritaron todos, luego miraron a Raidon.

-NO, ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS! soy su padre adoptivo, idiotas! Además ese tipo está muerto por Ryunosuke!-gritó Raidon, los miembros suspiraron, Nashi seguía mirando la puerta y volvió a Dragueel por lo que acababa de decir antes e iba a preguntar pero Seshi se adelantó.

-sabes….me gustaría hablar de otro tema porque no quiero hablar sobre eso…..es demasiado doloroso…..-murmuró Seshi, Dragueel la miraba a ella preocupado, _"veo que Seshi no los supera a ellos todavía…..",_ pensó él y suspiró.

-está bien….-murmuraron todos, Natsu se sorprendió cuando escuchó el pensamiento de Dragueel, _"ellos? Quiénes?",_ Natsu seguía pensando.

-Seshi, no tenías las magias no?- Seshi miró a Lucy y asintió- entonces como viniste aquí!?

-ah, fue Ryunosuke. Él puede abrir el portal como yo ja, además él nació mitad humano y mitad dragón, es decir, que tiene los mismos poderes que nosotros pero diferentes, por ejemplo, él no tiene los poderes de visión del futuro y del pasado y yo si los tenía antes.

-eh? Pero él dijo que ya no es humano.

-así es, Luke! Cuando Ryunosuke tenía siete años dejó de ser humano pero sigo diciendo que es mitad humano y él sigue negándo que no es humano…..-murmuró Seshi.

-bueno, hablaremos más tarde sobre eso! Por ahora, a festejar!-gritó Makarov y luego empezó a toser.

-Maestro no te esfuerces! Descansa un poco estas muy viejo…-dijo Erza, Makarov la ignoró y empezó a festejar con los demás. Seshi sentada en el banco con Dragueel y sus hijos observaban a los miembros y empezaron a reír.

-eso me trae recuerdos…..-Lucy miró a Seshi, se acercó a ella para hablar- que pasa, Lucy?

-no es nada. Solo quería hablarte.

-bueno está bien.

-ya estoy muy harto!-gritó Raidon y Dru a Drugheel.

\- no sabes nada! Anda a aprender para que entiendas, sin corazón!

-pero jefe ya sabes que yo odio aprender…

-tenes que aguantar!

-ustedes ya basta!-regañó Seshi que se acercaba a ellos- que pasó?

-bueno hija, él me preguntó mucho y no aguanto más!

-padre! debes hablar con el como un amigo! Además él no sabe que decir por eso te lo pregunta como amigo no es así, Drugheel?

-sí, tienes razón, hermana!- Drugheel que empezó a llorar y abrazó a Seshi.

-si tranquilo-ella devolvió el abrazo, los miembros sintieron escalofrios en sus espaldas y se dieron vuelta a Dragueel que estaba cruzando con los brazos en el pecho mirando a Seshi y Drugheel con cara de enojo- Dragueel, no seas celoso de Drugheel!.

-que le paso a Drugheel?- Raidon y Dru sintieron miedo por la voz de Ryunosuke que estaba en frente a Seshi y Drugheel llorando- quien hizo llorar a Drugheel?

-ya sabes quien fue. Siempre es lo mismo.

-ooohhh- los dos se asustaron y se abrazaron- Raidon, Dru, fueron ustedes, no es así!?- él lanzó una mala mirada a ellos.

-perdón, Ryunosuke! Te prometemos que no haremos llorar a Drugheel!-gritaron los dos.

-es mucho mejor….-los dos suspiraron- pero tengo que castigarlos a ustedes por hacerlo llorar a él hace poco- él sonrió malvado, los dos se asustaron e iban a huir pero Ryunosuke los golpeó a ellos y quedaron inconscientes. Drugheel soltó el abrazo y se acercó a Ryunosuke y lo abrazó- está bien, Drugheel. Solo ignóralos a ellos! Solo ven a mí y dímelo, entendiste no?-dijo Ryunosuke amable

-sí, amigo!

Seshi se acercó a Dragueel y sus hijos y se sentaron para seguir la fiesta pero todos estaban en silencio, ella vio a los miembros que estaban en shock.

-que pasa, chicos? Por qué están tan sorprendidos?

-es que es la primera ver que veo a Ryunosuke amable-murmuraron Lucy y los demás.

-ah, sobre eso….Drugheel es el único con el que Ryunosuke es amable.

-eh? Cómo?

-bueno los dos crecieron y empezaron a entrenar para volverse más fuerte. Cuando mi sello se rompió, es decir, ellos estaban libres y me quedé sin magia. Nosotros teníamos miedo de que Drugheel sea libre porque podría matar a la gente pero un día cuando Dru y Dragueel estaban felices por ser libres, vi que Drugheel tenía cara de confundido y observaba al bebe Ryunosuke que tenía su primer año y estaba sonriendo a Drugheel, eso me asustó y pense que iba a matarlo. Le grité por su nombre, Drugheel se asustó y me miró con miedo, me sorprendió y me preguntó…."quién eres?", actuaba como un humano, él no recuerda nada desde que rompí el sello. ahora Drugheel es diferente al que yo conocía, un día cuando le conté la vida de él. Él se puso a llorar pidiéndome disculpas, eso es lo que pasó, Drugheel es el primer y mejor amigo de Ryunosuke, Ryunosuke siempre quiso tener un hermano mayor por eso él siempre quedó a su lado, él le enseñaba muchas cosas que Drugheel no sabía y…whoa, que les pasa a ustedes!?- ella miró a Nashi y los miembros que estaban llorando.

-es una bonita historia, Ryunosuke tiene buen corazón -murmuraron todos, Ryunosuke se apartó de Drugheel y los miró a ellos llorando.

-por qué están llorando? Acaso ustedes son infantiles!?

-es diabólico sin corazón- susurraron todos con depresión.

-bueno, bueno, vamos a seguir la fiesta no?-preguntó Seshi preocupada.

-si!-gritaron todos, ellos se olvidaron de la depresión.

Lucy le dijo a Seshi que se queden en su casa, ella y su esposo aceptaron. Nashi les contaba a ellos que sus cuerpos serán enviados de nuevo como hace 3 años, Seshi dijo que no va a pasar eso porque el portal de Ryunosuke es diferente con ella. Unas horas después era casi de noche, todos quedaron borrachos y durmiendo en el piso.

* * *

Seshi y los demás se dirigieron a la casa de Lucy y Natsu.

-whoa esa casa no ha cambiado desde que me fui!- Seshi estaba feliz.

-si, me sorprende que hayas comprado esa casa tan cara….

-ja es para que ustedes vivan ahí, Luke!

-pero que hay de ustedes?

-nosotros vamos a buscar otra casa más grande porque tenemos 7 hijos, esperaremos que nuestro hijo nazca y compraremos una casa grande, no cariño? Espero que sea niño- Dragueel miró a su esposa y ella solo asintió. Ryunosuke miró a ellos luego miró a su panza, _"me siento muy mal por vos, padre. Es niña, padre idiota…"_ , pensó Ryunosuke. Natsu miró a él. Lucy y los demás estaban charlando y entrando por la puerta, olvidando a Natsu y a Ryunosuke afuera que se miraban.

" _él sabe eso?"_ , pensó Natsu, el de pelo blanco lo miró a él,

" _yo ya sabía desde que mi madre me dijo que estaba embarazada y ahí descubrí el sexo",_ dijo en su pensamiento.

" _sabes leer los pensamientos!?"_

" _si y eso que?"_

" _Por qué no le decís a tus padres sobre el sexo?"_

" _ellos no quieren saber y además no les digas a mis padres sobre eso y sobre que puedo leer las mentes"_

" _ellos no saben!?_

" _no"_

" _cambiando el tema como se hace eso del sexo?"_

" _no lo sé, nací asi. Puedo ver algo dentro de su cuerpo…"_

" _eww, que asco! Pervertido!"_

" _sabía que dirías eso. Además no me interesan los cuerpos"_

" _entonces sabes cuál es el sexo del bebe que está dentro de Luce!?",_ preguntó Natsu en su pensamiento, Ryunosuke seguía mirandolo a él y empezó caminar hacia la casa y el peli rosa lo siguió.

\- Seshi y los demás se fueron a la cama. Natsu, lléva a Ryunosuke a su habitación-dijo Lucy en la cocina.

-no, está bien! Iré a la habitación donde Drugheel duerme-dijo Ryunosuke que estaba mirando a Lucy luego miró la panza y caminó hacia la escalera. Natsu caminaba hacia la cocina donde Lucy pero se detuvo cuando leyó la mente de Ryunosuke, _"ya vi en la panza de tía Lucy….es niña, mujer con el pelo raro"._ Natsu se enojó cuando dijo la palabra "pelo raro".

-a quien le dices "mujer con el pelo raro"!? Soy hombre de verdad. Espera, dijo niña?-murmuró Natsu.

-dijiste algo, querido?

-no es nada. Solo me siento muy feliz-Natsu abrazó a Lucy en su espalda pero las manos de Natsu se colocaron en su enorme panza- no puedo esperar! Quiero ver ya!

-yo también! Pero tenes que aguantar, faltan dos meses.

-si es verdad…bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches, ah, voy a decirle a Nashi y Luke de eso.

-yo voy también- Natsu y Lucy caminaron hacia la habitación de Nashi pero vieron a Ryunosuke que estaba mirando la puerta abierta donde era el cuarto de Nashi, Drugheel salió por la puerta a otra habitación y lo llamó a él. Natsu y Lucy escuchaban lo que ellos decían

-que ocurre, amigo?-preguntó Drugheel que caminó a él y se unió a espiar.

-no es nada. Solo que Nashi es la primera vez que me habla normal….interesante…..

-quieres decir que ella es diferente a las otras mujeres que te coquetean y le es difícil hablarte no?-murmuró el demonio.

-si…bueno vamos a dormir, Drugheel.

-si!-los dos entraron a la habitación, Natsu se confundía sobre eso y Lucy tenía los ojos brillantes.

-por qué estaba espiando a Nashi!?-preguntó Natsu con cara de celos.

-él está enamorando….ju ju ju ju.

-que!? No voy a permitir- Natsu corrió a lo de Nashi y entró- Nashi!- Nashi se despertó junto con Luke que estaban durmiendo.

-…que?...papi?...-murmuraba Nashi con sueño.

-anda, solo estabas durmiendo…me alegro….eso duele, Luce- Lucy acaba de golpearlo en la cabeza de Natsu.

-despertaste a Nashi, tonto! No es nada, Nashi…..podes volverte a dormir.

-está bien pero quiero un abrazo con ustedes.

Natsu y Lucy abrazó a Nashi, unos minutos después Nashi quedo dormida en los brazos de Natsu. Él dejó a Nashi en la cama, luego besó la frente de Nashi y Luke y agarró a Lucy como un estilo de novia y la llevo a su habitación y se durmieron.

* * *

Dos semanas después en la mañana estaban Seshi y Dragueel sentados en el sillón hablando sobre la nueva casa, Lucy salió de su habitación con Natsu diciendo de tomar el desayuno, ellos aceptaron y llamaron a sus hijos para que vengan. Una hora después terminaron de prepararse. antes de irnos, cuando ellos salieron de la casa, Raidon, Daika y Happy dijeron que se van al gremio y los esperaran a ellos alla, ellos aceptaron el acuerdo pero Lucy le dio Iggy a Happy que lo lleve al gremio para cuidarlo, además Iggy ya comió el desayuno antes y los gatos se fueron hacia el gremio con Iggy. Lucy y los demás empezaron a caminar hacia un lugar pero Ryunosuke se detuvo y luego miró al bosque.

-por fin lo encontré…..-murmuró Ryunosuke y caminó hacia el bosque alejandose de Seshi y los demás.

-a donde crees que vas!?-gritó Seshi, Natsu y los demás se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta a ver Ryunosuke.

-no quiero tomar el desayuno con ustedes! Me voy al bosque, adiós!- empezó a correr.

-espera, hijo idiota!

-Dragueel, déjalo….siempre se aleja de nosotros….-murmuró Seshi con cara triste, Nashi la miró a ella, luego a Ryunosuke donde se alejaba, Nashi sintió algo detrás de ella.

-bueno está bien….vamos nosotros sin Ryunosuke…espera donde esta Nashi?- Dragueel buscaba por todas partes y escuchó el grito de Natsu.

-no me digas que ella se fue tras Ryunosuke!? No voy a permitir!-gritó Natsu que empezó a correr a buscar a Nashi y a Ryunosuke.

-yo te apoyo, papá! Iré contigo!-gritó Luke siguiendo a Natsu, Mizuki tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso y giró rápidamente a sus hermanos, Drugheel y Dru que ya no estaban, luego volvió hacia donde Natsu y encontró a sus hermanos y los dos adultos corriéndolos a ellos.

-sabía que mis hermanos siguieron a Natsu y a Luke.

-hermana, yo estoy aquí! no fui con ellos-dijo un niño de 6 años que le sostenía la mano a Dragueel.

-gracias por animarme, Kazuki….-Kazuki sonrió a su hermana mayor.

-Dragueel, Lucy, síganlos a ellos. Yo iré al gremio y esperaré.

-está bien! Vamos a correr, Lucy!-gritó Dragueel.

-marido idiota!- Dragueel se asustó por el grito de Seshi-Lucy no puede correr por el embrazo! Solo llévala. Mizuki!- Seshi giró a Mizuki que se asustó- tú! Llévala a Kazuki! Eso es todo, adiós- ella giró y empezó a caminar hacia el gremio.

-mama da miedo…-murmuró Mizuki que ya sostenía a Kazuki.

-si…ella siempre me regaña todo el tiempo…-susurró Dragueel con depresión- bueno, olvidemos eso! Vamos Lucy, hijos!- Dragueel sosteniendo a Lucy como una novia y empezaron a correr.

* * *

En el camino del bosque Natsu corría siguiendo el olor de Ryunosuke, atrás de Natsu estaba Luke y los niños pero Luke se dió cuenta de algo, _"espera, solo siento el olor de Ryunosuke, pero no de Nashi. Eso significa que no fue a perseguir a Ryunosuke_ ", pensó Luke y chocó contra la espalda de Natsu.

-ya encontré a Ryunosuke! Espera, ese lugar es donde construí las tumbas…..-murmuró Natsu que estaba mirando a Ryunosuke observando las tumbas- espera un momento, donde esta Nashi?

-parece que no lo siguió-dijo Luke mientras se masajeaba en la cara por haber chocado.

-entonces como desapareció!?-gritó Natsu.

-idiota! No le grites! Ryunosuke podía escucharte!-gritó otra voz, Natsu y los niños se dieron vuelta que era Dragueel sosteniendo a Lucy y Mizuki a Kazuki corriendo hacia Natsu.

-que estás haciendo mi Luce!? Por qué lo llevas así!? Traidor!-gritó Natsu a Dragueel. Él dejó a Lucy al piso y luego lo puso en el frente a Natsu.

-a quien le dices traidor!? No hice nada! Seshi solo me pidió que lo lleve y además dejaste a tu esposa atrás, imbécil!

-donde esta Seshi!? Voy hablar con ella!

-ella está en el gremio, eso creo.

-eso es raro, ustedes están gritando tan fuerte y ni siquiera Ryunosuke escuchó…..acaso es sordo o que!?-preguntó Luke observando a Ryunosuke que seguía observando las tumbas, Lucy iba a preguntar algo pero escucharon que Ryunosuke empezó a hablar.

-hermano Acnologia…mi padre me contó sobre ti, él te ve como un hijo y yo te miro como mi hermano mayor, soy el primer hijo de Dragueel y Seshi, Ryunosuke. Tu debes ser la esposa de Acnologia, Natsume- él giró otra tumba de Natsume y luego giró a Zeref e Igneel- tu debes ser Zeref, el hermano mayor de Natsu y el padre adoptivo de Natsu, Igneel. Me gustaría contarte sobre nosotros pero antes de eso quiero preguntar una cosa….me convierto como tú, Acnologia? Tú solías destruir y matar a la gente como yo lo hice en mi mundo….-Dragueel se sorprendió e iba a gritar pero una voz apareció atrás de las tumbas.

-deberías convertirte como él- Ryunosuke se alejó rápidamente y miró al hombre con una máscara.

-quien eres!?- gritó el dragón, el hombre se quitó la máscara y mostró su cara, Ryunosuke, Dragueel y Mizuki se sorprendieron al ver la cara con una sonrisa malvada- tu eres….Yuki!?

-Yuki? Te refieres al hermano biológico de Seshi no!?-preguntó Lucy.

-si, como llegó aquí!?- gritó Dragueel.

-ha pasado un tiempo, mi sobrinito. Como hace 10 años, del día de la muerte de mi jefe o debería decir tu abuelo no?- dijo con voz fría- recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme? Voy a repetirlo de nuevo: voy a vengarme de mi jefe, lo pagarás y voy a matarlos a ustedes. Recuerdas que dije eso no?

-si me acuerdo, jamás he olvidado eso…. Dime como viniste aquí?

-bueno yo los seguí a ustedes antes de venir a aquí. Cuando ustedes se fueron el portal seguía abierto y entré junto con mi tripulación que estaba en un barco cerca de aquí.

-entonces has venido a matarme no?

-si pero primero mataré a….- la mano derecha de Yuki apareció de la nada, el atrapó a alguien por la espalda, Ryunosuke se sorprendió de que era Nashi dormida y sus brazos estaban atadas por la espalda. En la otra mano de Yuki apareció Seshi inconsciente-… ellas.

-Seshi/mama! Nashi!-gritaron Natsu y los demás, Dragueel iba tras él pero le pegó contra un visible y se fue volado un poco lejos.

-Dragueel/ papi!-gritaron todos preocupados, Dragueel se levantó sosteniéndose la cabeza que le dolía por habérsela golpeado y se acercó al visible.

-es inútil! Ustedes están atrapados por un círculo visible que ni Ryunosuke podía escucharlos a ustedes-dijo Yuki observándolos a ellos, Ryunosuke solo seguían mirando a Seshi y a Nashi.

-ya entiendo que Ryunosuke no escuchaba el grito de Natsu y Dragueel discutían-dijo Drugheel y Dru solo asintió.

-volviendo al tema, quieres ver como las mato a ellas como pasó aquella vez?- el cuerpo de Ryunosuke empezó a moverse para ir a salvarlas a ellas- si te mueves, voy a matarlas a ellas rápidamente, así que no te muevas!- Ryunosuke se detuvo y no tenía que hacer nada pero escuchó la mente de Nashi, _"Ryunosuke, no te preocupes por mí. Sé que voy a hacer algo, cuando ese tipo suelte a tía Seshi agárrenla!"_ , Ryunosuke dudó de ella.

-patada Nashi!- el pie izquierdo le pegó en la cara a Yuki, él soltó a las dos, Ryunosuke logró atrapar a Seshi y Nashi corrió hacia Yuki que se levantó rápidamente.

-espera, Nashi! Déjame yo me encargo de él-gritó Ryunosuke- estas atada por el sello mágico y no podes usarla la magia.

-eso ya lo sé! Puedo pelear sin brazos! Gracias al abuelo Acni que me enseñó- ella levantó la pierna Izquierda para golpear pero Yuki atrapó con su mano derecha- sabia que ibas a atraparme así. Esa forma es la misma con la que el abuelo Acni lo hizo…..otra patada Nashi!- la otra pierna de Nashi le pegó a la cara por la izquierda y lo mandó a volar. Ella se cayó al piso luego se levantó- cuando el abuelo Acni me atrapó, él no tenía el brazo izquierdo y por eso lo pateé- Ryunosuke estaba sorprendido.

-ella aprendió en secreto?-preguntó Natsu sorprendido.

-estoy orgullosa de ella-murmuró Lucy.

-claro "patada Nashi" lo mismo que tu hacías antes como "patada Lucy"- dijo Dragueel con sudor.

-Ryunosuke ve a ayudar a quitar la esposa de Nashi, estaré bien- dijo Seshi que estaba levantándose, Ryunosuke asintió y corrió a Nashi que estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Nashi, eso fue increíble!

-gracias, Ryu!-dijo Nashi sonrojada.

-Ryu?

-bueno tu nombre es largo, así que decidí decirte Ryu si quieres…

-no, está bien! Me gusta y eso fue una buena idea la que pateaste a Yuki.

-sí, Acni me dijo eso, "que harás cuando alguien te secuestre sin usar tus magias?" me miraba con cara de malvado que daba miedo y él tenía razón y aprendí eso cuando tenía 5 años. Unos meses después logré golpear al abuelo Acni como lo hice con ese idiota…bueno sácame esa maldita esposa.

-esta….

-argh-gritó Seshi que fue atrapada por Yuki, los dos se dieron vuelta, Yuki sosteniendo a Seshi con la mano derecha y la otra sostenía un cuchillo, Ryunosuke se asustó porque recordaba aquel día.

-oh, recordaste no? como mi jefe lo hizo. Así que pierdes el control luego te transformas en el dragón como aquel día. Mira eso….- el cuchillo lo lanzó a la panza de Seshi y salió la sangre. Yuki soltó y lanzó a Seshi lejos que se cayó al piso fuertemente, luego miró a Ryunosuke que estaba en shock, Nashi estaba tan sorprendida junto con Dragueel que estaba golpeando el visible con sus manos sangrando.

.

.

-tía Seshi!/SESHI/ Mamá!-gritaron todos preocupados.

.

.

* * *

Continuara…

El Próximo capítulo será el ultimo capitulo…..


	24. Capitulo 24 FINAL

Capítulo 24

.

.

-SESHI!-gritó Dragueel seguía golpeando al visible.

-él bebe dentro de ella morirá en una hora y ella también moriría por perder mucha sangre….que vas a hacer, Ryunosuke? La Salvaras a ella o me mataras?- Yuki miró a Ryunosuke que seguía en shock.

-tía Seshi!- Nashi corrió a Seshi, giró su espalda y tapo la herida con sus manos para detener la sangre de Seshi porque todavía estaba atada- resiste, tía Seshi!- la cara de Nashi giró hacia el hombro derecho mirando a Seshi que estaba con dolor- Ryu! Ayuda!- pero él seguía en shock y ella seguía gritandole a él.

-es inútil, él está en pánico. Por ahora está recordando lo que pasó hace 10 años que es lo mismo que pasó hoy- dijo Yuki que caminaba hacia Ryunosuke- estoy seguro que ya perdió el control. Me gustaría que su odio aumente y mate a la gente para luego destruir este mundo.

-eso no va a suceder, imbécil! Ryu no haría tal cosa!

-cómo puedes estar segura? Sabes de él?- Nashi quedó callada- ves? Te voy a contar una pequeña historia, Ryunosuke mataba a la gente en su mundo después de que mi jefe muriera, con cara de asesino. Tú no has visto la cara de Ryunosuke como un verdadero malvado, voy a mostrarte, niña valiente…-la mano derecha tocó la cabeza de Ryunosuke- te ordeno que mates a esa niña y luego a destruir este lugar, mi esclavo….- una mano agarró fuertemente la muñeca de Yuki y él se asustó.

-ordenar? matar? Destruir? Esclavo? No me tomes el pelo!-gritó Ryunosuke que acababa de romper la muñeca de Yuki y él sintió el dolor, luego la pierna derecha de Ryunosuke se levantó y golpeó la cara en el piso y después su pie bajó donde la garganta de Yuki y lo apretó- quien dijo que iba a perder el control? Yo nunca he perdido el control, es verdad que maté a gente pero la gente estaba hablando mal de nosotros por eso los maté- explicó Ryunosuke con cara de asesino.

-ja….eso….quería,….ver….esa….cara…-murmuró Yuki hablando con dificultad, Nashi estaba muy asustada por la cara de Ryunosuke, tres cadenas agarraron a Ryunosuke por el cuello y los brazos, luego lo arrojaron por detrás al piso, él estaba moviéndose, quería seguir para matar a Yuki.

-Ryu!-gritó Nashi preocupada Yuki se levantó y respiró rápidamente luego sonrió como si tuviera una idea.

-eso es una gran idea- Yuki agarró a Nashi y empezó a alejar a Seshi- tenes que salvar a Seshi o Nashi, ven a verme a mi barco para salvar a Seshi, adiós! Suerte, Ryunosuke!- empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

-Nashi!-gritaron todos incluso Ryunosuke que seguía moviéndose pero sintió el dolor en el cuello como que algo lo estaba apretando fuertemente.

-no nos subestimes a nosotros, YUKI!-gritó Dragueel que se acababa de transformar en dragón y rompió el circulo, Lucy corrió hacia Seshi junto con Natsu y los niños- Seshi! Oye, me escuchas!?- Dragueel se empezó a transformar en humano y estaba sosteniendola a ella que seguía sin responder- no tengo otra opción…yo llevaré a Seshi al gremio, ustedes váyan a salvar a Nashi! Mizuki! Niños quédense aquí con ellos, mama estará bien!

-si!-gritaron todos, Dragueel corrió rápidamente hacia el gremio.

-ustedes váyanse con Nashi! Yo estaré bien, puedo manejarme con esas cadenas, cuando termine de romperlas, iré a buscarlos a ustedes-dijo Ryunosuke.

-estas seguro?-preguntó Lucy preocupada, Ryunosuke solo asintió- bueno está bien. Natsu, llévame no puedo correr.

-está bien, Luce! No tenes que preguntarmelo!-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y la agarró a ella al estilo de novia y luego se levantó- vamos, niños!

-aye sir!

Natsu y los demás llegaron al mar en el acantilado observando lleno de barcos, ellos no sabían dónde estaba Nashi.

-hay muchos barcos! No podemos a encontrarla!-gritó Mizuki observando a cada uno de ellos.

-apártense!-gritó Ryunosuke que estaba corriendo, Natsu y los demás se apartaron- ya sé cuál es el barco de Yuki- luego saltó al mar.

-espera! Eso es peligroso!-gritó Mizuki- esa altura es muy alta!.

-hermana…hermano mayor ya se metió al agua-murmuraron los mezillos.

-entonces que hacemos?-preguntó Luke.

-hay que esperar y veremos.

-miren debajo de ese barco!- Riki señaló a un barco cerca de la playa, debajo del barco habían muchas burbujas, luego una boca enorme atrapó al barco, cerró la boca y lo tragó. Era Ryunosuke, en forma de dragón, luego se metió al agua y se dirigió hacia la arena.

-espera….que le pasó a Nashi!?-Murmuró Lucy- no me digas que Ryunosuke la tragó?- Lucy iba a desmayarse y Natsu la atrapó.

-HERMANO IDIOTA!-gritaron Mizuki y sus cincos hermanos.

\- Ryunosuke solo ha venido a matar a YUKI!? No a salvar a Nashi? Voy a matarlo!-gritó Luke que se fue a correr hacia la playa, Mizuki y sus hermanos lo siguieron a él.

-esperen, chicos! Lucy, estás bien!? Ya se desmayó…no tengo otra opción- Natsu empezó a correr y se llevó a Lucy.

Unos minutos después, Luke y los demás llegaron a la playa y vieron a Ryunosuke que salió del mar.

-te olvidaste de Nashi, maldito idiota!? Solo quieres vengarte de Yuki!? Mataste a Nashi, demonio sin corazón!-gritó Luke que estaba golpeando el brazo izquierdo de Ryunosuke.

-Luke? De que carajo estás hablando!? No maté a Nashi! Ella está conmigo.

-eh?-dijeron todos, la garra derecha de Ryunosuke estaba apretando el puño, luego se abrió y adentro estaba Nashi durmiendo.

-Nashi!- gritó Lucy que acababa de despertaste, bajó de los brazos de Natsu y corrió hacia Nashi. Ryunosuke se la dio a ella y luego miró hacia el mar- Nashi estas bien?

-si estoy bien, solo estoy cansada….

-como estas libre? no estan tus esposas, como te las quitaste?-preguntó Luke.

-pues cuando llegamos al barco ese tipo me sacó las esposas y estaba a punto de irme pero el barco se empezó a mover y me sentí mareado-murmuró Nashi.

-luego de eso antes de comer el barco usé la magia de telepatía y le dije a Nashi que salte al mar y ella lo hizo. luego la atrapé a ella cuando comí el barco, eso es todo- Ryunosuke, todavía en forma dragón.

-Nashi, como saltaste con el mareo?-preguntó Natsu.

-bueno cuando Ryu me dijo que salte, luché contra el mareo y lo logré. Cuando salté sentí la escama en mi espalda y ahi sabia que era Ryu que ya me atrapó. Ryu, gracias por salvarme!- dijo Nashi con una sonrisa a Ryunosuke que tenía cara de sorprendido, luego giró por otro lado, Drugheel se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-no es nada, Nashi…..

-por cierto, Ryu, cuando volverás a ser humano?- preguntó Luke.

-Ryu? Otro mas que dice mi apodo?-murmuró él- bueno tengo que esperar una hora para volverme humano.

-por qué?

-bueno un día cuando yo tenía 10 años me comí una casa de bandido, luego me volví humano, me sentí muy mal y me desmayé. El día que me desperté, estaba en mi habitación y vi al lado de mi cama a mi madre sentada en una silla leyendo un libro y me contó que me desmayé en el piso, luego mi padre me encontró y me llevó a casa, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que he dormido durante un mes, es como si estuviera en coma pero mi madre estaba muy tranquila porque ella me dijo que a mi padre suele pasarle eso mismo. Cuando un dragón come a una casa y se vuelve a forma humana, se sentirá mal por comer una cosa tan grande, por eso cuando se come una casa, hay que esperar una hora hasta que el estómago termine de digerirla y entonces puedo convertirme en humano.

-entonces debemos esperar una hora y luego vamos al gremio-dijo Lucy, Natsu y los demás asintieron.

-espero que mamá esté bien-murmuró Riki preocupado.

-también esperemos que nuestro hermano esté a salvo-dijeron Yumi y Shun, los dos se miraron y empezaron a pelear.

-ahí está. Otra vez….hermano idiota haz que paren eso!-gritó Mizuki. Ryunosuke asintió.

-oigan quieren que los lance al mar?-preguntó Ryunosuke con una sonrisa malvada.

-que malvado!- dijeron Lucy y los demás, los dos se detuvieron y negaron con la cabeza.

-eso es mejor! Vamos a esperar una hora.

Pasó una hora, Ryunosuke se volvió en forma humana y se dirigieron al gremio. Cuando llegaron, encontraron que los miembros estaban mirando a la puerta de enfermería con caras de preocupados. Erza nos contó que Dragueel y Seshi estaban en la enfermería con Wendy y Porlyusica luego preguntó qué había pasado. Lucy explicó lo que había ocurrido. Cuando terminó de explicar, Erza iba a preguntar algo pero Wendy salió de la enfermería. Happy apareció y estaba sosteniendo a Iggy que se le dio a Natsu.

-veo que ya llegaron….Ryunosuke y sus hermanos pueden venir. Luego les explicaré a los demás.

-está bien pero Lucy puede venir con nosotros porque es su mejor amiga- dijo Ryunosuke, Wendy asintió, Lucy se sorprendió.

Ryunosuke y sus hermanos empezaron a caminar hacia la enfermería, Lucy miró a Natsu que asentía y luego los empezaron a seguir. Cuando entraron vieron a Porlyusica sosteniendo un bebé recién nacido, ella se acercó a ellos.

-es nena, Seshi le puso de nombre Kazumi-dijo ella y le mostró el bebé a ellos. Era idéntica a Seshi pero su pelo era blanco.

-que linda!-murmuraron todos menos Ryunosuke que estaba callado y vio la herida en la mejilla izquierda.

-ella está bien?

-Dragueel me contó lo que pasó. Bueno Kazumi está bien pero tiene una herida en la mejilla pero solo quedará una cicatriz pequeña. Me sorprende que ella sobreviviera. Es un milagro.

-me alegro! Y donde está la madre?- Porlyusica miró a Ryunosuke, luego evitó la mirada.

-ella está en la camilla con Dragueel, deberías ir a verla pero….-Ryunosuke la ignoró y empezó a caminar hacia adelante y vio a Dragueel que sostenía la mano de Seshi quien tenía su cara muy pálida y estaba durmiendo profundamente.

-padre?- Dragueel se dio vuelta hacia Ryunosuke- por qué estas llorando? Que pasó a nuestra madre?

-ella no tenía fuerza por dar a luz y Kazumi es mitad dragón como vos, hijo- Ryunosuke y los demás se sorprendieron mucho- por eso tu madre no tenía energía, me dijo que su nombre será Kazumi y luego ella cerró los ojos. Wendy lo investigó….

-dime ya!-gritó Ryunosuke.

-ella cayó en coma-dijo Wendy, Ryunosuke quedó en shock, Mizuki y sus hermanos estaban confundidos porque ellos no saben que es estar en coma- debido a que aguantó la herida cuando fue apuñalada en la panza, su cuerpo estaba debilitado por perder tanta sangre, me sorprende que pudo sobrevivir. Pero ella ha sufrido mucho durante mucho tiempo no sé de qué se trata eso pero su corazón está debilitado y sé cómo despertarla y es con….amor.

-amor? No se supone que el amor es de mi padre?

-si, pero ella sufrió con otro amor pero no con Dragueel, con otra persona pero no sé quién…..

-otra vez no pude proteger a mi madre! Ni a ellos! Que significa el amor? Ni siquiera sé de eso!-gritó Ryunosuke, Lucy, Natsu y sus hijos se quedaron callados sin hacer nada. Dragueel se paró y luego se dirigió hacia Ryunosuke y lo agarró de la camisa

-Ryunosuke! Tranquilízate! Kazumi está viva! Tu madre va a estar bien, estoy seguro! Conozco a ella desde que nació, ella no es débil!

-eso ya lo sé! Si Kazumi fuera humana estaría muerta y nuestra madre estaría viva no es así!? Como hace 10 años!- Dragueel quedó callado- tengo razón no?- Ryunosuke le soltó su mano y salió del gremio.

-estas bien, papi?-preguntó Mizuki preocupada.

-estoy un poco dolido…además él tenía razón pero a Seshi no le gusta oír de eso.

-a que te refieres…-Lucy detuvo a Nashi, ella miró a su madre y se negó.

Pasaron dos meses desde que Seshi estaba en coma y Ryunosuke desapareció, ese día nadie pudo encontrarlo incluso Natsu no podía con el olor.

-es inútil encontrar a Ryunosuke! Además Dragueel y sus hijos empezaron a hablar de amor para que Seshi se despierte pero no funcionó para nada-dijo Natsu sentado en una silla con una mesa con Lucy de nueve meses de embarazo, Iggy está sentado en la mesa jugando con Luke. Nashi esta muy distraída desde que Ryunosuke se fue pero se dio cuenta tarde.

-espera, creo que el amor de Seshi es Ryu!

-qué? Como estas segura de eso?-preguntó Natsu.

-bueno he visto que tía Seshi estaba deprimida cuando Ryu se alejaba de ellos y también se siente culpable de algo. Creo que ella sintió eso desde hace 10 años cuando Ryu cambió o algo así.

-tienes razón, Nashi!- la familia de Dragneel se dio vuelta hacia Mizuki que sostenía a Kazumi- cuando mi hermano idiota empezó a alejarse de nosotros, mama se empezó a deprimir.

-entonces tenemos que encontrar a Ryunosuke!-gritaron todos los miembros.

-pero no sabemos dónde está-dijo Natsu tranquilo.

-tengo una idea! Ustedes quédense aquí y voy a buscar a Drugheel, creo que él sabe dónde está-dijo Nashi, salió del gremio y empezó a correr a casa. Cuando llegó a casa y se fue hacia la habitación donde estaban Ryunosuke y Drugheel, desde que Ryunosuke despareció, Drugheel se encerró en su habitación, ella abrió fuertemente la puerta y lo encontró acostado en la cama observando al techo.

-deberías golpear la puerta antes de entrar…

-no hay tiempo para eso! Yo sé cómo despertar a la tía Seshi.

-en serio?

-si! Es Ryu quien la puede despertar a ella! Dime donde esta Ryu?

-bueno no lo he visto a él hace un mes….estoy seguro que está en el techo del gremio detrás donde se ve la playa algo así.

-eh? En el Techo de Fairy tail!?

-si…

-maldición, antes estuve en el gremio y ahora estoy en casa, luego tengo que volver otra vez al gremio, estoy harta! Drugheel! Tú ve al gremio!

-si, voy más tarde….-murmuró el demonio, Nashi solo asintió.

Luego salió corriendo hacia el gremio y miró al techo, era difícil de subir y tuvo una idea. Corrió una vuelta por detrás de su gremio y gritó.

-RYU!-gritó Nashi, todavía sin respuesta-sé que estás ahí, miedoso!

-a quien le dices "miedoso"!?-gritó Ryunosuke sentado en el techo cerca de la enfermería.

-al fin te encontré, Ryu! Que haces ahí arriba?

-no es asunto tuyo!

-estas huyendo!

-no estoy huyendo! Solo me alejo de ellos para estar a salvo.

-que!? A salvo? Te equivocas! Si te alejas de ellos, ellos corren peligro sin ti!

-entonces hace dos meses ustedes estaban en peligro y yo estaba ahí no es así!?

-porque eres cobarde! Todavía no has superado lo que paso hace 10 años no es así!?-gritó Nashi, Ryunosuke quedó en shock.

-no sabes nada de lo que pasó aquel día…

-tienes razón! No sé nada de eso pero….tu hiciste sufrir a tu madre durante 10 años!

-eh?

-"eh?" Nada! Estás de acuerdo con que tu madre estaba feliz cuando te alejaste de ella no? pues eso esta mal! El corazón de tu madre estaba sufriendo y debilitandose por tu culpa! así que ve con ella y dile lo que sientes! Estoy segura que el amor eres tú!-gritó Nashi luego se detuvo por haber gritado tan fuerte y se cayó al piso, Ryunosuke solo se quedó en silencio- me duele la garganta….-murmuró Nashi, Ryunosuke apareció en frente a Nashi y le dio la botella.

-me la compré por ahí…toma un poco….-Nashi agarró fuertemente la botella y bebió- pues tenías razón sobre lo que me dijiste…..creo que he decidido contarte lo que pasó hace 10 años y después de eso voy a hablar con mama…estas lista?- Ryunosuke se sentó en el piso junto con Nashi.

-si!

-bueno antes de eso recuerdas cuando dije "si Kazumi fuera humana estaría muerta y nuestra madre estaría viva"?

-si me acuerdo pero no deberías decir esa cosa horrible.

-sabes qué significa eso?- Ryunosuke ignoró lo que Nashi dijo.

-pues no.

-bueno, cuando tenía 7 años mi madre estaba embarazada de 7 meses de gemelos y descubrí que eran varones.

-eh? Cómo?

-pues puedo ver esas cosas dentro del cuerpo por ejemplo el corazón- Nashi se tapó el cuerpo y lo miró con horror a el- no me interesa el cuerpo y no soy pervertido…-Nashi suspiró- bueno un día mi padre tuvo que acompañar a Raidon fuera de su ciudad y yo no sabía nada de eso porque yo estaba en el bosque entrenando con Dru y Drugheel. Cuando ellos me dijeron que iban a buscar la comida, yo seguía entrenando solo pero cuando tenía mal presentimiento sobre mi madre , decidí volver a casa. Cinco minutos después llegué a casa, escuché el grito de Mizuki y Riki y me asusté por si algo malo les pasaba. Llegué a la habitación de mi madre y vi a ese tipo que sostenía a mi madre por la garganta, Mizuki y Riki golpeaban a su pierna para soltarla ,Mizuki apenas tenía solo 5 años y Riki 2 años, son humanos..

-espera! Eres el único mitad dragón?

-sí, mis hermanos son humanos como mi madre , mi padre y yo, ah Kazumi es como yo pero no entiendo por qué cuando yo nací mi madre estaba bien.

-creo que ella todavía tenía poderes y pudo darte a luz.

-creo que es verdad. Bueno volviendo a la historia, logré golpear al tipo en la cabeza y él me miró, luego soltó a mi madre, él me mandó a volar hacia la pared y corrió hacia mí empujando a Mizuki y Riki. Apuñaló mi cara con una espada que apareció de la nada y me quedó una herida enorme- señaló en la cara donde se encontraba la cicatriz y apoyó la mano en su cara- me salió mucha sangre, ese tipo iba a matarme pero mi madre lo detuvo y él la empujó, luego cayó al piso y después lo apuñaló en su panza donde estaban los gemelos. Yo estaba muy sorprendido, sentí la furia dentro de mí, como que estaba despertando de algo, mi cuerpo empezó a transformarse en un dragón pero más grande, y maté a ese tipo con mis propias manos frente a Mizuki y Riki que me veían aterrados, jamás podré olvidar eso. Cuando me volví humano, me desmayé. Un día me desperté, vi en el espejo a mi lado que mi cara tenia una enorme cicatriz, mi padre me llamó de otro lado y me dijo que dormí durante 2 meses. Después de eso me acordé lo que pasó y le pregunté cómo estaban los gemelos, mi padre me miró con cara triste y me dijo que mamá había perdido el embarazo, mi madre estaba deprimida y después lo superó, pero yo todavía no lo pude superar. Al día siguiente me encontré con Yuki y me dijo que se va iba a vengar y que iba a matarme, por eso me alejé de ellos, porque tenía miedo a perder de nuevo.

-pero cuando llegaste aquí igual te alejaste de ellos?

-si….cuando llegué aquí pensé que estaría bien pero luego sentí que algo malo iba a pasar.

-bueno gracias por contarme! Ahora ve a salvar a tu madre.

-sí, gracias por escucharme, Nashi…-murmuró Ryunosuke luego la besó en la mejilla derecha y se quedó sorprendida con la boca abierta- bueno me voy!- ella seguía sin responder, Ryunosuke se dio cuenta y sonrío. Él se levantó, luego saltó hacia arriba hasta la ventana de enfermería. Cuando entró por la ventana y encontró a Seshi, miró por todas partes si había alguien pero no lo había.

-sabes….he venido a disculparme por algo- se acercó a ella y se sentó en la camilla al lado de ella- perdón por hacerte sufrir y alejarme de ti, es que tenía miedo por si volvia a pasar de nuevo, es mi culpa que los gemelos murieran…lo siento mucho- una lagrima salió del ojo derecho de Ryunosuke, luego la abrazó a ella y le seguía pidiendo perdón- extrañé ese abrazo, quiero que me abraces, mami…..quiero decirte que yo no te odio, te amo demasiado, mami- la abrazaba fuertemente, unos minutos después iba a alejarse pero los brazos de ella le devolvieron el abrazo a él, Ryunosuke miró rápidamente a Seshi que todavía tenia los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió lentamente y sonrió.

\- qué raro que me abreces, cariño…hace tiempo no me abrazabas así-murmuró ella-por que estabas llorando?- Ryunosuke no aguantó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-lo siento mucho, mamá! te amo demasiado!

-si yo también te amo, hijo. No te disculpes, ya sabemos que no es tu culpa, de nadie es la culpa-murmuró ella consolando a su hijo.

-gracias, mami.

-al fin me dices mami….extrañaba esa palabra- los dos se reían.

Afuera Nashi seguía sorprendida y luego volvió a la normalidad.

-que fue eso!? Acaba de besar mi mejilla!? Mi corazón no parade latir! Voy a morirme pronto!? Espera, mama me dice que cuando mi corazón late rápido debo respirar tranquila así que lo haré- Nashi respiró tranquila- bueno, iré al gremio.

Nashi caminó con felicidad hacia el gremio, luego tomó el agua que Ryunosuke le dio, cuando llegó al gremio y entró todo el mundo la miró a ella y se sorprendió.

-por qué están sorprendidos?-preguntó Nashi mientras seguía tomando el agua.

-bueno, mírate tu cara! Tu cara está completamente roja!-gritó Luke.

-eh!?- Nashi le escupió agua a Luke quien estaba frente a ella.

-maldita! No me escupas!

-cambiando el tema, encontraste a Ryunosuke?-preguntó Dragueel preocupado.

-si! Estuvo arriba del techo de este gremio durante dos meses!

-eh? Arriba de este gremio?

-si!

-en serio?

-dije que sí!

-maldita sea! lo hemos buscado por todas partes y no lo hemos encontrado!-gritó Natsu quejándose-ahora dónde está?

-probamente esté en la enfermería…deberían echar un vistazo, creo que tía Seshi….-no pudo terminar porque escucharon el grito de Lucy que venía de la enfermería, Natsu se asustó y corrió-….ya despertó…..-murmuró Nashi sonriendo, cuando Dragueel escuchó eso, fue tras la enfermería y se escuchó otro grito de Natsu cuando salió de la enfermería.

-Seshi se despertó!-gritó Natsu con una sonrisa, Dragueel corrió rápidamente, luego los demás lo siguieron. Nashi se fue hacia la barra y le pidió a Mira algo para comer, ella asintió. Unos minutos después ella terminó de comer, los miembros salieron del enfermería, ella escuchó que alguien la llamaba y giró hacia la izquierda: Era Ryunosuke que la miraba a ella con cara de serio y Nashi se sintió nerviosa.

-que…pasa?- preguntó Nashi un poca colorada pero se sorprendió de que Ryunosuke la abrazó fuertemente- eh?- A Lucy y a las chicas les brillaron los ojos, Natsu y Luke con cara de sorpresa, los chicos chiflaban, Natsu y Luke les pegaban a ellos por haber chiflado.

-gracias, Nashi…. A partir de ahora y adelante te prometo que voy a protegerte de mi vida, ah, también de mi familia-murmuró Ryunosuke sonrojado y luego se alejó- mama dice que vayas para hablar- los miembros se sorprendieron cuando Ryunosuke dijo "mama" y Nashi solo asintió.

Nashi llegó a la enfermería acompañada por Ryunosuke y encontró a Seshi que estaba sosteniendo a Kazumi juntos con Dragueel y sus hijos que estaban hablando.

-oh! Gracias por venir, Nashi…ustedes pueden esperar afuera, por favor?-dijo Seshi con una sonrisa a Dragueel y a sus hijos, luego ellos asintieron y se fueron para afuera, solo quedaron Nashi, Seshi y Kazumi- Ryu me contó lo que pasó, quería decirte que muchas gracias!

-no, no es nada!

-ven a mí! Abrázame!- Nashi se acercó y Seshi la abrazó fuertemente. Unos minutos después se alejó y le dio Kazumi a Nashi- ten! Es lindo sostenerla- Nashi asintió y la sostenía, miró a Kazumi y ella sonrió. Escucharon los gritos que venían de afuera de la enfermería, una puerta se abrió, era Dragueel con cara de pálido y dijo que él bebe de Lucy ya venía, también dijo que Natsu se desmayó por el pánico.

-muévete, humano-gritó Porlyusica que venía con Gajeel quien estaba sosteniendo a Lucy con dolor.

-etto, no soy humano…-dijo Dragueel y se señaló a sí mismo.

-lo que sea, ustedes váyanse afuera! Ah, Seshi debería quedarse con Kazumi! Wendy ven!

-sí, señora!-gritaron todos, se fueron a esperar afuera, Nashi le dio Kazumi a Seshi y le sonrió, luego salió, cerró la puerta y miró a los miembros que miraban a la puerta preocupados.

-donde esta papa y Luke?

-están desmayados por allí!- Gray señaló hacia cerca de la mesa donde estaban desmayados en el piso.

-Iggy?

-esta con Levy.

\- Está bien! vamos a esperar! Y sobre esos dos idiotas déjalos ahí.

Los miembros asintieron pero Gajeel bromeó a Natsu y Luke que tiró el agua, ellos se despertaron y empezaron a pelear, al parecer se habían olvidado de Lucy. Más tarde se acordó y gritó, Nashi dijo hay que esperar, ellos asintieron, pasó una hora después y Wendy salió.

-Lucy está bien! Natsu y los niños pueden venir a ver-dijo Wendy con una sonrisa, Natsu y sus hijos corrieron.

-Luce/mami!-gritaron ellos, entraron a la enfermería y miró a Lucy que estaba sosteniendo él bebe que tenía cara idéntica a Lucy y su pelo también, ellos se acercaron a ella.

-es niña, queridos….Natsu, que nombre deberías ponerle?

-pues cuando Iggy nació yo elegí ese nombre, pero ahora te toca a ti elegirlo-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y luego besó a Lucy.

-está bien….déjame pensar…..ya se! Que tal Natsuki?- preguntó Lucy, él bebe se empezó a mover y abrió los ojos de color verde como su padre, ellos la miraron a ella que estaba sonriendo.

-bueno creo que a ella le gusta ese nombre y a mi también, ustedes piensan lo mismo?-preguntó Natsu a Luke y Nashi.

-si! Me gusta ese nombre!

La familia Dragneel está muy feliz, Seshi y su familia también estaban muy felices, incluso los miembros lo estaban. Pasaron dos meses después y Seshi y Dragneel encontraron una casa enorme, un día ellos invitaron a Lucy y a los demás a ir a la plaza para comer y ellos aceptaron. En la comida ellos hablaban mucho sobre sus vidas, Nashi miró a Luke que asintió luego llamó a Ryunosuke.

-qué?- dijo Ryunosuke que estaba jugando con sus hermanos. Nashi y Luke levantaron sus brazos luego los apoyaron rápidamente al piso como que estaban rogando.

-por favor, enseñanos la magia de dragón slayer de fuego, maestro Ryu!

-ehhh!?-gritó Natsu y Dragueel sorprendidos.

-espera Luke y Nashi? Por qué querrían aprender? Yo les enseñé eso antes!-dijo Dragueel.

-sí, pero eso cuando teníamos los poderes de Seshi, cuando los poderes se fueron no estábamos acostumbrados a eso-dijo Luke.

-Natsu no te enseñó sobre la magia de dragón slayer de fuego?

-bueno papi siempre estaba ocupado cuidando a mami y a Iggy y también siempre iba a una misión con Happy y Daika. Luke y yo estuvimos entrenando pero era difícil porque siempre nos peleamos.

-bueno no tengo otro opción…está bien, les voy a enseñar- Nashi y Luke saltaron muy felices-pero…- los dos sintieron escalofríos- el entrenamiento será difícil- la mano derecha de Ryunosuke chocó con otra la mano izquierda e hizo crujido con los dedos.

-está bien…

-qué!? No lo voy a permitir!- gritó Natsu, el puño pegó a su cabeza, él sintió el dolor y giró para ver quien le había pegado y era Lucy con cara de enojo.

-Natsu! debes aceptarlo!

-está bien…-murmuró Natsu, Ryunosuke le dijo si querían ir a jugar y ellos aceptaron, se alejaron de Natsu y los demás.

-veo que Ryu se está empezando a enamorar de Nashi…estoy orgullosa de mi hijo!

-sí, yo también Seshi.

-eh?- Natsu miró a Seshi y Dragueel, él iba a hablar pero Lucy se adelantó.

-es verdad! Nashi está enamorada de Ryunosuke!

-que!? En serio?- dijeron Seshi y Dragueel con cara de felicidad.

-qué? No voy a permitir eso, maldición!

-Natsu…míralos, están completamente enamorados-dijo Lucy, Natsu miró a Nashi hablando con Ryunosuke y él suspiró.

-creo que voy a aceptar eso…..-murmuró Natsu con cara triste y entonces se rindió- Natsuki, tú te quedaras conmigo para siempre?- le preguntó a ella, Natsuki solo sonreía- está bien!

-por qué tu no aceptas?-preguntó Dragueel.

-bueno déjame preguntarte algo. Qué pasa si tus hijas van a encontrar novios?

-no vamos a permitir eso-dijeron Dragueel y Seshi con cara de enojo.

-ves? Esa es la misma forma en la que yo me pongo…espera, que?- Natsu miró a Seshi- Seshi tu no lo aceptas?- ella se negó- es la primera vez que veo una mujer que no deja que su hija tenga novio, increíble….-murmuró Natsu.

-yo también no acepto que mis hermanas se acerquen a chicos-dijo Ryunosuke que apareció detrás de Natsu.

-si! Yo también!-dijo Riki.

-yo!- incluso a Shun.

\- y yo!- también a Kazuki que levantando la mano arriba.

-bien dicho, hijos míos!-gritaron Dragueel y Seshi.

-que hermanos tan protectores…- Lucy se acercó a Natsu y dijo es mejor que se protejan, Natsu asintió, luego se acercó a ella- Luce, no sabes cómo me siento. He estado muy feliz contigo y nuestros hijos. No puedo dejar de sonreír, gracias por todo, Luce, te amo demasiado- Lucy sonrió y dijo que también la ama- espero que nuestros padres y mi hermano estén observándonos- dijo Natsu, Ryunosuke lo miró a él y se da cuenta de algo detrás de Natsu y miró, Nashi miró a Ryunosuke que estaba mirando detrás de Natsu y Lucy y ella miró pero no había nadie.

-ellos te dicen que han estado observándote todo el tiempo-dijo Ryunosuke mientras seguía observando detrás de ellos.

-eh? A que te refieres?-preguntó Natsu.

-me refiero a Acnologia, Natsume, Zeref, Igneel, Jude y Layla dijeron que estaban observandolos a ustedes todo el tiempo.

-eh? Yo no puedo verlos!? Quiero saludarlos!

-ellos dice que les mandan saludos, Nashi-dijo el dragón mirando a Nashi que tenía cara de tristeza, _"quiero conocer al abuelo Jude y a la abuela Layla….ya conocí a abuelo Acni y a Igneel, tío Zeref y abuela Natsume…"_ , leyó en su pensamiento, se acercó a Nashi y lo tocó en la cabeza con su mano- mira detrás de tu padre-murmuró Ryunosuke, Nashi miró a Ryu y luego vio detrás de Natsu y los encontró a ellos saludando a Nashi y ella sonrió. Ryunosuke le sonrió a ella y luego alejó su mano de su cabeza.

-gracias, Ryu….-murmuró ella, Ryu solo asintió.

-es verdad! Tu puedes ver los espíritus, tocar y escuchar lo que dicen-dijo Dragueel- además el nació con esos poderes.

-increíble!-gritaron todos.

-antes de irnos, ellos dicen que han estado tan felices de ustedes-dijo Ryunosuke sonriendo.

-si…gracias-murmuró Natsu y Lucy.

-bueno vamos a seguir comiendo?

-si!

.

.

.

FIN.

Gracias por leer, realmente me sentí muy feliz cuando ustedes me contaron que leían esta historia. Algún día escribiré otras historias que solo serán sobre romance de NALU. :)

Además he pensado sobre esta historia y haré la segunda temporada de nadie es la culpa pero el título será "no estás sola!", el romance será sobre Nashi y Ryunosuke, también será sobre nalu, Seshi y Dragueel y el ultimo es Mizuki y "esa persona" :) es una sorpresa. Nos vemos en fanfiction ;)


End file.
